Unique Zing
by Leonardo Leto
Summary: Intentando con desesperación enmendar un error que cometió con Winnie, Dennis se topará con cosas que le harán saber que los monstruos no son como él los imaginaba, notando que su amor por Winnie es visto con malos ojos fuera del hotel. Y mientras Dennis intenta conquistar a Winnie, Bela maquina sus planes para vengarse de la humillación que sufrió por todos los del hotel.
1. Prólogo

**Los personajes de Hotel Transylvania no me pertenecen, sólo mis ocs**

* * *

 **Sinopsis:** Intentando con desesperación enmendar un error que cometió con Winnie, Dennis se topará con cosas que le harán saber que los monstruos no son como él los imaginaba, notando que su amor por Winnie es visto con malos ojos fuera del hotel.

Y mientras Dennis intenta conquistar a Winnie, Bela maquina sus planes para vengarse de la humillación que sufrió por todos los del hotel.

* * *

 **Prólogo.**

La noche era, como todas, reconfortante. El viento gélido soplaba con fuerza suficiente para sacudir las ramas y hojas de los árboles cercanos a la cordillera que escondía el complejo pasadizo y laberintos de cuevas donde Bela se ocultaba. En su caverna, con un trono tallado toscamente en la roca, en la estalactita sobre el mismo, se hallaba colgando el antiguo monstruo, sintiendo el rumor de la piedra en sus garras, de las olas rompiendo en la parte posterior de la cadena montañosa. Parecía que percibía los latidos de la tierra.

Bela suspiró, abriendo los ojos, la oscuridad de la cueva era relajante y opresiva al mismo tiempo. Extendió las membranosas alas y apoyó sus manos en la piedra del trono para tener un punto de apoyo y bajar. Caminar en dos piernas era extraño para él, incluso habiendo pasado ya... ¿cuánto? ¿Uno, dos milenios? Sacudió la cabeza, recordar siendo tan antiguo era peligroso, uno tendía a perderse en los recuerdos y olvidar los objetivos.

Objetivos. Raspó su lengua contra sus largos incisivos, produciendo un chasqueo silencioso. Por más que lo intentara, su objetivo no podía ser olvidado, la imagen de su familiar más cercano traicionándolo era insultante. Humillante. ¡Que el sol los consumiera, maldito Vlad y su prole!

Hacía casi cinco años que recuperó su tamaño normal y comenzó a tramar una forma de vengarse, de hacer pagar a Vlad y los suyos, por haberlo traicionado. Todo por ese asqueroso mestizo.

Él era el foco de su venganza. Él y Vlad.

Cinco años. En todo ese tiempo Bela repasó tantos planes como años tenía en sus alas, pero ninguno daría resultado, no contra la magia vampírica de ellos. Magia. Lo mismo que lo había convertido a él en... una criatura precursora a los vampiros, era algo que no podía utilizar. La duda de por qué los vampiros sí podían usarla y los Originales no, era algo que aún reconcomía a Bela.

Sin embargo, por más que no pudiera usar magia propia, podía robarla; acariciándose el pendiente que tenía en una de sus orejas, tenía claro cómo aprovechar otro tipo de magia.

Uno de sus secuaces apareció en el borde de su caverna.

—Señor —lo llamó—, ya está listo. —El secuaz inclinó la cabeza y se retiró.

Bela lo siguió poco después, orientándose por el olor a miedo, sudor y sangre que percibía con intensidad.

Al cabo de un minuto, llegó a una caverna distinta, donde había varios cuerpos humanos muertos en el suelo, pudriéndose con parsimonia, ya que los tejidos no tenían ni una gota de sangre. Una humana estaba en el suelo hecha un ovillo, temblando y desnuda, el fuerte latido retumbando en su cuerpo era como un tambor para los oídos de Bela.

Se acercó, la alzó por el cuello y fijó sus ojos con los de la chica.

Ella le mantuvo la mirada sin parpadear. Bela sonrió, la humana era dura. Serviría.

Y entonces... _¡clac!_ , apretó su zarpa con fuerza, le rompió la tráquea y le perforó la garganta, la sangre manaba del cuello por sus garras.

Ella ni siquiera intentó resistir, sólo se resignó. Bela sonrió, la dejó caer al suelo y se cortó un poco la palma de su mano; sangre negra y oscura, como petróleo, manó de la herida, estiró el brazo y dejó caer unas gotas en los labios de la humana, en la garganta y en las manos, sólo por si acaso.

La herida en su mano se cerró y Bela se quedó observando a la humana, quien se relajaba para aceptar la muerte, pero el cuerpo, independientemente de la mente, se debatía en unos pocos y moribundos estertores.

Cuando la vida abandonó el cuerpo de la humana, Bela se dio media vuelta y se retiró a pensar.


	2. Primera Parte

**Los personajes de Hotel Transylvania no me pertenecen, sólo mis ocs**

* * *

PRIMERA PARTE:

UN ZING DE LA NOCHE Y DE LA LUNA


	3. I - Cuatrocientos noventa y nueve

**Los personajes de Hotel Transylvania no me pertenecen, sólo mis ocs**

* * *

 **I**

 **Cuatrocientos noventa y nueve**

* * *

 _Estoy empezando a cuestionarme todo lo que está pasando, ya hemos llegado a la década de lucha y empiezo a dudar del punto de esto. Comprendo que los humanos son una fuente de comida y mano de obra sencilla, pero el costo para obtenerlos nos está mermando._

 _Tal vez deberíamos dejar a los humanos tal cual son: libres._

 _No hallo si sentirme avergonzado o impresionado por lo hilarante de la situación, porque no sé qué pensarán mi progenie de mí, un vampiro que ya no quiere luchar._

* * *

Afuera, la lluvia caía.

Dennis contemplaba por una de las ventanas la llovizna que cubría todo el bosque muerto, el lago y el hotel, sin parar, con gotas tan finas que parecían agujas. Estaba en la biblioteca del hotel, aburrido, con casi media docena de gruesos volúmenes con páginas tan viejas y amarillas que amenazaban con romperse al mínimo movimiento.

Tenía ya dos años en eso y aún no encontraba nada. Dos malditos años tratando de enmendar la metedura de pata que hizo con Winnie a sus dieciséis años. Apretó los puños en la mesa de la biblioteca, resistiendo el impulso de golpear la mesa y soltar un rugido, descargando su enojo. El enojo consigo mismo.

Sus uñas crecieron paulatinamente, reaccionando a su estado de ánimo mientras Dennis trataba de despejar su mente y seguir investigando. Cerró el libro, sin poder encontrar nada, molesto; la portada, la misma encuadernación de cuero, tenía el título bordado con un hilo plateado, como la luz de luna: _Códigos Licántropos_. Colocó los libros en una pila, los llevó a la recepción de la biblioteca y se retiró.

Caminaba por los pasillos del hotel, cuando un relámpago afuera iluminó el suelo a través de la ventana, seguido poco después del trueno. Dennis caminó hasta que llegó a uno de los salones multiusos, en éste Scarlett estaba siendo jueza de un partido de monsterball bajo techo. Scarlett era una vampiresa amiga de Dennis, se habían conocido en el último año de la secundaria, justo cuando se matriculó, se hizo su amiga y ahora su abuelo la tenía como animadora, que era en palabras simples alguien que se encargaba de organizar o controlar las actividades de diversión en el hotel.

Dennis la saludó con un asentimiento de la cabeza y ella le sonrió. En ese momento recordó cuando sus padres y bisabuelo le picaban con bromas sobre que Dennis y Scarlett hacían buena pareja. Aquello le sacó una sonrisa, jamás en la vida se imaginaba con Scarlett, ella era... bueno, muy brillante. De que era atractiva lo era, eso no se lo quitaba, con una piel blanca inmaculada, cabellos rubios dorados hasta los omóplatos y labios rojo sangre, rostro delicado y cuerpo de modelo; ella atraía las miradas del noventa por ciento de los monstruos, pero Dennis no se encontraba entre ellos.

Llegó a un segundo salón multiusos, donde varios monstruos ya mayores estaban jugando Bingo, y el monstruo que cantaba los números junto con las letras era el que, indudablemente, le quitaba el aliento a Dennis. Se encaminó hacia una de las mesas, se sentó en el banco y tomó un cartón, teniendo así la excusa para poder mirarla.

Winnie estaba con una sonrisa hermosa, girando la esfera de los números con una manivela para que éstos cayeran en una bandeja, ella los agarrara y los nombrara. Por los dioses de la noche, era bellísima. El rostro que recordaba de cuando era más joven, pero con los rasgos más feminizados y mayores, una mujer loba con todas las de la ley. Con el cabello, marrón chocolate igual que su pelaje, ondulado y largo hasta la espalda; no tenía las piernas o brazos tan despampanantes de Scarlett, es verdad, pero la figura atlética de Winnie era perfecta a sus ojos, lo justo para ser definida y sexy a la vez. Todo rematado por seis pendientes, tres en cada oreja, una blusa rosa con una calavera blanca estampada y unos jeans oscuros rasgados.

Perfecta como ella sola.

Perfecta pero intocable.

Dennis suspiró, desparramándose en la mesa, observando su cartón. Winnie no había advertido su presencia, siguiendo nombrando los números uno por uno. Tres minutos después, Dennis dijo con voz átona:

—Bingo. —Fue un murmullo, pero como el salón estaba hecho de tal forma que hubiera un eco enorme, se oyó como un estruendo.

Todos los monstruos se volvieron, Winnie habló.

—Felicidades, parece que... —Se cortó cuando los ojos de ambos se encontraron. Los azules de Winnie pasaron de su brillo alegre y juguetón a uno duro, tenso—. Parece que tenemos un ganador —reanudó, con un tono plano.

—¿Puedo elegir mi premio? —dijo Dennis, poniéndose de pie, tratando de sonreír.

—Puedes —asintió Winnie.

En el salón se hizo el silencio, la tensión empezó a ser asfixiante cuando los monstruos se quedaron con la vista fija en Dennis, aquellos cientos de pares de ojos eran como lanzas esperando a ver si atacaban o no. Dennis tragó, preparado para la negativa.

—Sal conmigo —le propuso a Winnie, causando la sorpresa de algunos de los monstruos más ancianos del salón. Dennis aún no comprendía el escándalo que significaba para ellos que alguien de una especie, en este caso vampírica, quisiera salir con otro monstruo de una distinta, siendo ella una licántropo. Vale, que sí, eran distintos, pero gustos son gustos. Si no existía alguien de su propia raza que le llamara la atención a Dennis, ¿podían culparlo de que hiciera Zing con Winnie?

La respuesta de la loba fue casi instantánea, frunció el ceño y dejó ver uno de sus incisivos.

—No —dijo, tomando unas hojas en la mesa de ella, guardando las fichas con los números en la esfera y retirándose con pasos apresurados y molestos.

Los monstruos vieron a Dennis con distintas expresiones, unas serenas e impasibles, otras de dureza a la vez que asentían y otras con lástima por no haber conseguido la cita. Dennis inspiró, era la número cuatrocientos noventa y nueve que le rechazaba desde hace dos años, pero no se desalentaría, seguiría insistiendo, el tiempo que hiciera falta. Él sonrió, levantándose y siguiéndola. Por la Madre Noche, no podía rechazarlo toda la vida, más cuando Dennis era inmortal. Bueno, tal vez.

Cuando llegó al pasillo, ya la había perdido. Ya sin objetivo al que seguir, Dennis se dirigió hacia el vestíbulo. El gran recibidor se abrió ante él, como un bazar o un mercado al aire libre, de esos que había en Transylvania en los fines de semana; sofás y muebles antiguos recibían a los huéspedes cansados para que un botones recogiera sus equipajes, aquí y allí había uno que otro humano esparcido. La alfombra roja atravesaba el vestíbulo de norte a sur, dividiendo la zona de descanso.

Su abuelo estaba moviéndose como una exhalación de aquí para allá, atendiendo a los pocos clientes que había fuera de sus habitaciones

— _Papadrac_ —lo llamó Dennis; Drácula se volvió y al verlo sonrió.

—Denisovich —dijo, yendo hacia él—, ¿cómo estás?

—Bien, supongo —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros—. Esto está desierto.

—Sí, _pero_ es _porque_ está lloviendo _afuera_ , los _monstruos_ se quedan en sus habitaciones _aprovechando_ el _calor_ de sus camas. —Arqueó una ceja—. Qué _extraño_ que tú no estés en tu _cuarto_ también.

—Quise salir a leer un rato —dijo Dennis, caminando hacia uno de los sillones y tumbándose.

—¿Investigando de nuevo? —Drácula hizo una pausa—. Denisovich, _podría_ _ayudarte_ si me dices qué es lo que buscas.

Dennis negó con la cabeza.

—No puedo, abuelo —repuso, afincando los codos en sus piernas y entrelazando sus dedos bajo el mentón para apoyarlo en éstos, observando el crepitar del fuego en la chimenea del vestíbulo. No, claro que no podía decirle que estaba buscando todo lo relacionado a la cultura de los hombres lobos, más aún el qué se hace para enmendar un error. Uno colosal. No le había contado a nadie lo que había pasado con Winnie, y parecía que ella tampoco, por lo que al hacerlo él sería traicionarla. «Traicionarla después de lo que hice... de lo que no hice. Joder, suena tan hipócrita.»—. No me lo tomes a mal, pero es algo muy íntimo.

—Puedes _confiar_ en mí, Dennis —dijo Drácula, sentándose en el sillón conjunto—. No me es _extraño_ que estés buscando sobre los _hombres_ lobo y que, _por_ coincidencia, sólo haya una _mujer_ lobo en el hotel.

—Hay dos, de hecho: Chuchi.

—Ya, ya, _pero_ Chuchi no tiene tu edad, ni _creo_ que estés intentando _cortejar_ a Chuchi, ¿o sí?

Cortejar. «Por la Noche, el abuelo se pasa de anticuado.»

—No, por favor, es decir, Chuchi es linda, sí, pero tiene doce años, ¿me estás corrompiendo, abuelo?

—¿Eh?

—¡Oh, vamos! —sonrió Dennis—, ¿me vas a decir que no eres... no sé, unos cuantos siglos mayor que Erika?

—Bueno... —Las mejillas de su abuelo se colorearon de un rosa pálido—. Estamos hablando de ti —carraspeó— tu intento de _cortejo_ para con Winnie, Dennis.

Dennis rodó los ojos con diversión, su abuelo era tan sutil cambiando de tema...

—No se llama cortejo, abuelo, sino que intento salir con ella.

—Bah —dijo Drácula, sacudiendo la mano para restarle importancia—. Es la misma gata, _pero_ _revolcada_ , Dennis. _Quieres_ _invitarla_ a _salir_ , _enamorarla_ y _casarte_ con ella. Eso es _cortejo_ , lo _mires_ por donde lo _mires_.

La sola idea de imaginarse casado con Winnie lo hizo ruborizarse como si su rojizo cabello le creciera en el rostro. Balbuceó, intentando explicarse, pero sólo conseguía boquear como un pez fuera del agua, asfixiándose. Se tranquilizó y se alisó la holgada camiseta amarilla.

—No estoy diciendo que no estaba buscando eso en específico, pero a tus ojos, ¿cómo debería pedirle a Winnie que salga conmigo?

—¿Ya se lo has _preguntado_?

—No —mintió, mientras menos supiera de sus casi quinientos rechazos, mejor. Así tampoco le instigaría sobre por qué lo había rechazado cuatrocientos noventa y nueve veces.

—Pídeselo. —Drácula se encogió de hombros. Dennis se mosqueó un poco por la naturalidad con la que su abuelo le hablaba del tema, como si él hubiera estado tan fresco cuando intentaba hacer pasar desapercibido que estaba loco por Erika.

—¿Cómo?

—¿Qué le gusta? Es _decir_ , ¿qué _crees_ que le _gustaría_ _hacer_? Por _amor_ a la Noche, Denisovich, tú _eres_ su Zing desde que _eran_ niños, eso lo sabe hasta el _conserje_. —¿Cómo diablos Ermenegildo sabía eso?—. Incluso _Erika_ lo sabía, ¡si me preguntó poco después de la boda que si ustedes dos _eran_ Zing, _porque_ Winnie te seguía y apoyaba en todo! _Podrías_ _pedírselo_ de _cualquier_ _forma_ y ella _aceptaría_.

—¿Y si no? —murmuró Dennis.

—¿ _Por_ qué se _negaría_? ¿Acaso hay algo que debo _saber_?

—No, no —se apresuró Dennis en aclarar, alzando la mirada—, sólo pensaba en todos los escenarios. —Se puso de pie, dispuesto a salir lo más rápido de allí—. Tienes razón, abuelo, debo invitarla a salir y ver qué sucede.

Drácula asintió.

—Bésala —le dijo con un guiño cómplice—. Si _realmente_ es tu Zing, con un beso, los dos se _sentirán_ _maravillados_.

Asintiendo con una semisonrisa en los labios, Dennis se internó en los pasillos y pasadizos del hotel. Llevaba toda su vida allí, pero en los dieciocho años que tenía no había descubierto todavía sus secretos, unas veces aparecía en un cuarto al azar cuando doblaba un pasadizo equivocado, en otras terminaba en una escalera en un pozo sin fondo. Cuando Winnie y él «investigaban» juntos, decían que parecía que el edificio estuviera vivo, como un alma capturada en el tiempo entre la piedra que alzaba el castillo. Ese recuerdo le dio una puya en el corazón.

Llegó al piso que estaba reservado para los Werewolf y se encaminó por una serie de pasillos y recodos hasta que dio con el número de la habitación de Winnie; eso y que en la parte superior de la puerta colgaba un pequeño rótulo con el nombre de ella.

Tocó con suavidad dos veces, luego cinco y luego dos más, era la forma en que, de pequeños, se identificaban ante la puerta del otro para decir que era él o ella y saliera para caminar por el hotel. Dennis escuchó un suspiro y segundos más tardes la puerta se abrió, al ver su rostro, Winnie frunció el ceño y cerró con un portazo.

—Winnie, por favor...

—Largo —dijo, la voz amortiguada tras la puerta.

—No sabes qué vengo a decir.

—Que salga contigo, y la respuesta es no, Dennis.

—Por favor, Winnie, ábreme. —Rogó—. No vengo a pedirte salir contigo, sólo... quiero hablar.

—Puedes hablar desde afuera —finiquitó Winnie, mordaz.

Dennis se dejó caer de hombros, apoyó la frente contra la madera de la puerta y espiró. ¿Cómo decirle lo que ya le había dicho una y otra vez?

—No sé qué hacer —se sinceró—, para que me perdones. Sí, merezco que me desoyen vivo, que me claven una estaca o que me drenen la sangre por lo que pasó, Winnie, pero he intentado de todo y parece que no entiendes, que no te das cuenta de que estoy sufriendo por ello. —La voz le empezó a temblar, recordando ese funesto día—. Te he pedido perdón, te he dado regalos, he intentado hacer todo lo posible para quedar bien y nada funciona. Dime, Winnie, ¿qué tengo que hacer para que me perdones, para... volver a ser como antes?

Silencio. Horrible silencio. Los minutos pasaron como décadas, pero Dennis no despegó la frente de la puerta. Tenía los ojos cerrados, concentrado en sus otros sentidos, y podía captar el débil latido de Winnie a través de la madera, tal vez ella estuviera también con la frente apoyada en el otro extremo de la puerta.

Entonces el cerrojo de la puerta sonó, ésta se abrió y el rostro de Winnie, más amable, lo recibió.

—¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó Dennis.

A modo de respuesta, ella se apartó y lo dejó entrar, la puerta se cerró sin emitir sonido a su espalda.

Winnie no se movió más, sino que se quedó allí, quieta, regia y estoica como una estatua, con sus ojos azul cielo tan hermosos fijados en los suyos. Dennis no sabía si mirarlos y caer perdido en ese cielo o verle los labios y seguir el consejo de su abuelo.

—Nada —dijo entonces Winnie con un abatimiento que no era normal—, no puedes hacer nada. Ese día me quedó claro que no podemos hacer nada. —Le puso un dedo en el pecho y lo empujó contra la puerta, acorralándolo—. No podemos volver a ser como antes. Entiéndelo.

—¿Por qué? —murmuró Dennis, apenas audible—. ¿No sabes lo que he pasado? Las noches en vela pensando en cómo enmendarme, el temor de perderte, la depresión por no poder volver a reír contigo. No tienes idea de...

—No tienes idea tú —gruñó ella por lo bajo, dolida, con los ojos vidriosos—. ¿Cómo crees que me sentí yo, eh? ¿Cómo crees que me siento ahora? ¿Cómo crees que se siente que el monstruo con el que creciste, con el que jugaste de pequeña, quien conoce cada parte de ti, cada minúsculo detalle de tu alma, a quien estimabas y admirabas, a quien le sonreías en los momentos duros, quien era tu luz en la oscuridad…? —Negó con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos; los abrió—. Dennis, por favor, si alguna vez me quisiste, olvida esto. No sigas intentando hacer que salga contigo, porque no lo haré.

Dennis dio un paso adelante, Winnie uno atrás.

—¿No lo harás porque no quieres o no lo harás porque no puedes?

—Porque… —Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla, seguida de otra y otra, pero Winnie era tan ruda que no gimoteaba ni nada, era como si su cuerpo llorara porque ella estaba triste, algo tan simple como sudar. Era ruda, pero eso era para ocultar su sensibilidad—. No sigas, por favor. Si has venido a insistir de nuevo, por favor vete.

El labio inferior le titubeó. La tenía frente a él, su mirada unida a la de ella, y fue entonces cuando se le encendió el bombillo a Dennis. Winnie no podía estar así sólo por lo que pasó hace dos años, era imposible, porque que se quedara petrificado en ese momento no podía generar esa reacción. Pasó algo después… algo que la hizo poner un muro de dureza entre ellos.

Dennis le tomó la pata cuyo dedo le hendía el pecho y con la otra mano le tomó el rostro con infinito cariño.

—Tú eres mi Zing, Winnie —jadeó, con voz ronca—, por qué si no estaría aquí, buscando tu perdón. —Le soltó la pata y acunó su rostro en sus palmas—. Tú eres mi Zing, lo serás por toda mi vida inmortal o la que llegue a tener. ¿Querías saberlo? —Se acercó a su rostro, sus narices se tocaron—. Yo te amo, Winnie Werewolf, y lo seguiré haciendo hasta que el infierno se congele y la luna desaparezca.

Reposó su frente en la de ella y a través de la yema de sus dedos podía sentir el pulso de Winnie. Rápido y feroz.

—Sólo dime qué tengo que hacer —le rogó Dennis—. Haré lo que sea. Pídeme que mate a alguien y lo haré. Pide que abandone mis poderes vampíricos y lo haré. Pídeme que me humille frente al pueblo y lo haré. Por favor. No sabes el dolor que me ha causado no oírte reír estos dos años, no ir a alguna parte, no...

Se acercó un poco más y... Winnie se apartó, dejándolo aturdido. ¡Había faltado tan poco para besarla!

—No podemos hacer nada —le dijo. Dennis se dio cuenta de que aquella separación les había dolido a ambos—. Pero si quieres que seamos amigos como antes, eso te lo puedo conceder.

—¿Amigos? —repitió aturdido—. Yo no quiero ser tu amigo, quiero ser tu novio. Te amo, lo sabes.

Winnie negó con la cabeza.

—No puedes, Dennis. —Dio un paso atrás, alejándose más—. No lo entiendes, nunca lo entendiste.

Esas palabras eran como cuchillos calientes clavándosele en el pecho. Dolían. Mucho. Sin embargo, Dennis asintió con la mirada fija en ella, decidido. ¿Quería ser su amigo?, bien, pero eso no lo haría desistir en enamorarla, en demostrarle que la amaba como un loco.

—Me dices que no entiendo, pero no me explicas qué debo entender. Aunque no importa. Sabes que lo seguiré intentando, Winnie —aseveró—, que seamos sólo amigos no me detendrá en demostrar que te amo. Que eres mi Zing. —Asintió, para darle más veracidad a sus palabras.

—Pero tú ya no eres el mío.

Dennis sonrió.

—No me puedes mentir, Winnie. —Dio un paso adelante, plantándole cara—. Tu misma lo dijiste, conozco cada minúsculo detalle de tu alma, y sé que estás mintiendo cuando dices eso. Si yo no fuera tu Zing, no me habrías abierto la puerta, no hubieras estado tan distante conmigo. Y así como te conozco, me conoces. Sabes que hablo con la verdad cuando digo que seguiré intentándolo. Lo juro por la Luna y la Noche, por Walpurgis y la Luna de Sangre, juro por mi propia sangre, mi propio linaje, que no me detendré hasta que mires con esos ojos que me fascinan, de la misma forma en que yo a ti. Hasta que aceptes que te amo tanto que duele.

Ante esa declaración, Winnie no dijo nada, mas no apartó la mirada. Afuera, otro relámpago iluminó la noche, seguido poco después del estruendo del trueno. Dennis se acercó a la loba, alzó una mano y con los dedos le limpió las lágrimas de las mejillas. Se acercó un poco más y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, el pelaje era suave.

Dennis se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación de la loba. Las palabras de ella le escocían por dentro, pero eso no le impediría enmendarse. Ahora era su amigo, tenía oportunidad de sobra para demostrarle cuánto le importaba. Además, había algo más, algo en las sombras que no lograba a entender. Algo que Winnie sabía, y por eso la relación de ambos se fue al garete.

«Relación… Ni siquiera éramos nada, nunca tuvimos el valor de decirlo en voz alta, de aceptarlo. Todo era tan sobreentendido que ahora me arrepiento de no haberle propuesto todo antes.»

Inspiró con fuerza, conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con llegar a sus ojos y siguió caminando.

Afuera, la lluvia caía.


	4. II - Chocolate e inconsciencia

**Los personajes de Hotel Transylvania no me pertenecen, sólo mis ocs**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos:**

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu review. Pues, de que será oscuro lo será, de eso no hay duda, y más cuando se llegue a la segunda parte xD Hum... ya veremos si tu presentimiento será o no acertado xD Bueno, no fue qué hizo, sino lo que no hizo, aunque eso en sí es lo que generará una comprensión. Ya entenderás xD Y sigue siendo su Zing, eso no cambia xD Pues... ya veremos si tus cavilaciones serán acertadas, o si no. Y con respecto, pues no sé, definirse es limitarse, así que estoy en todos los sitios a la vez (? Gracias por leer.

 **The Damned Nameless:** gracias por tu review. Muchísimas gracias, mz, de verdad que me alegra que te haya gustado y... lo siento-no lo siento porque te doliera, la idea es que duela al principio y después guste. Oh... vaya 7u7 :v No es necesario hacerte derramar lágrimas, pero bienbenidas son, aunque conque estés leyendo la historia y te guste, será el mejor regalo. Gracias por leer.

* * *

 **II**

 **Chocolate e inconsciencia**

* * *

 _Tiene que haber una manera de detener la lucha. Existe algo mal con todo esto, nuestros líderes no parecen o no quieren darse cuenta de que una lucha extensa nos llevará a la extinción. Nosotros podremos ser más fuertes y sanar más rápido que los demás, incluso nuestra inmortalidad nos ayuda, pero las demás razas nos superan en número._

 _Los vampiros somos pocos, una mota de polvo en un desierto de monstruos. Mi gran temor es que nos extingamos._

 _Intentaré encontrar una manera de parar esto, o por lo menos hallar la razón por la que nuestros líderes decidieron que era buena idea lanzar un ataque a gran escala, fracturando así la endeble paz entre todos._

 _Ruego a la Noche que mi hermano no termine muerto, porque entonces yo quedaría en la primera línea. Soy un_ _erudito, no un peleador._

 _Por más egoísta que pueda parecer._

* * *

Winnie se tumbó en la cama de su habitación, se envolvió con sus mantas de seda, que Drácula le había mandado a colocar por pedido de Dennis cuando ella se hubo enfermado una vez, y se hizo un ovillo, suspirando trémulamente para no dejar que las emociones la controlaran de nuevo.

Idiota. Mira que llorar frente a Dennis era una gran muestra de lo débil que era. No podía permitirse flaquear de nuevo con él, no después de lo que pasó. El recuerdo amenazó con volver, pero lo reprimió con pura fuerza de voluntad, revivirlo era demasiado doloroso. No por el hecho de lo que pasó en sí, sino de lo que comprendió luego de ese evento. Le daban ganas de matar a algunos monstruos, cosa que no podía hacer porque era ilegal, pero... Sacudió la cabeza, molestarse era perder el tiempo, eran vampiros, y para su pesar los vampiros gozaban de un estatus más elevado.

«Además —pensó, envolviéndose más, haciéndose una bolita—, enojarme significa que acepto que no puedo alejarme de él. No puedo mantenernos a salvo.»

Pero...

Winnie suspiró, contrariada, una parte de ella, su lado lógico le decía que Dennis era un vampiro y estar con él era muy riesgoso, pero su lado emocional le decía que Dennis era su Zing, que no luchara contra ello y estuviera con él, como antes. Winnie no podía decantarse por ninguno.

Lo amaba, eso ella no lo dudaba, pero para que el amor funcione, amarse no es suficiente.

Dennis intentaba que lo perdonara, lo que era impresionante debido al hecho de que llevaban quién sabe cuántas proposiciones de parte de él y rechazos de parte de Winnie, sin embargo, en teoría no había nada qué perdonar. Lo que pasó ya era historia, pero lo que sucedía, tras la sombra de antes, era lo que la preocupaba. Y él… Dennis era tan inocente, que no se daba cuenta. Maldita sea, con diecinueve años y aún se debatía entre decisiones emocionales, pero esas eran las más complicadas.

Winnie quería que si Dennis le demostraba que la amaba, sus acciones fueran más allá del simple hecho de querer una disculpa; que fueran innatas, que se notara su preocupación y la verdadera fuerza del amor que profesaba por ella.

Agh, ¿a quién engañaba? Sabía que él la amaba con el alma, eran Zing, por amor a la Luna, no obstante, tenía que poner su distancia por el bien de ambos.

Un trueno retumbó con toda su potencia, haciendo vibrar el vidrio de las puertas dobles del pequeño balcón de su habitación, tan fuerte que Winnie tuvo que taparse los oídos por el dolor que el estruendo le causó.

Cerró los ojos, esperando que el sueño le viniera. Su turno de trabajo ya estaba hecho, por lo que eran las dos de la mañana, una buena hora para echar una siesta. La puerta sonó con delicadeza, primero dos golpes, luego cinco y por último dos: era Dennis. Winnie recordó con una tenue sonrisa cuando todas las mañanas ambos usaban esa contraseña para colarse por el hotel, desentrañando sus misterios, aprovechando que todos descansaban. Se habían infiltrado en tantos lugares que empezaron a pensar que el castillo era infinito o tenía algún hechizo. Caviló si ir a abrirle o dejarlo allí, pero no fue necesario.

—Winnie —dijo Dennis, la voz amortiguada por la sabana que envolvía a Winnie y por estar tras la puerta—, no vengo a decir nada, aunque, bueno, ahora estoy hablando, pero te traje algo. Lo hice con bastante azúcar porque sé que te gusta así; pensé en traértelo. Bueno, me voy. Descansa.

Winnie esperó hasta que el olor de Dennis, dulzón y a fresas, como un camposanto en una zona de frutas, desapareció, y se destapó; el golpe de olor dulce la aturdió, olía divino. Caminó hasta la puerta, abrió y en el suelo encontró una bandeja pequeña con una gran taza de porcelana repleta de chocolate oscuro humeante, junto a la taza había un pequeño azucarero con una cucharita de bronce. Junto a la taza y el recipiente había una pequeña nota, Winnie la tomó y leyó:

 _Sentí el frío que había y decidí prepararte esto, espero te guste. El chocolate siempre me recuerda a ti. Si ves alguna mancha negra por ahí, no te asustes, es mía: me quemé al prepararlo, si hubieras visto la cara del cocinero te habrías desarmado de la risa. En fin, disfruta. Te dejé una cucharita de bronce porque... bueno, ya sabes, los hombres lobo y la plata... mal asunto._

 _Dennis._

Winnie levantó la bandeja, cerró y la dejó sobre su mesita de noche, encontrando la susodicha mancha negra de un dedo con la perfecta huella digital en la blanca superficie de la taza. Por alguna razón aquello le arrancó una sonrisa tonta a Winnie.

—¿Quién en su sano juicio se quema haciendo chocolate caliente? —se preguntó.

Dio un sorbo, estaba delicioso.

Un relámpago iluminó el cuarto con un resplandor antes de que el trueno resonara, aturdiendo a la chica lobo, pero lo sobrellevó con otro sorbo de chocolate. Después de todo, las penas con dulce pasaban lisas.

Estaba decidida a no perdonar a Dennis tan simple, debía ganárselo, pero con ese gesto del chocolate, Winnie pensó que era un buen inicio.

* * *

Dennis se hallaba sin rumbo en el hotel, sopesando sobre qué hacer para que Winnie lo disculpara. Las palabras de la loba aún le reconcomían por dentro.

Fue al mejor lugar en el que podía pensar con tranquilidad cuando llovía y no podía ir a la azotea a contemplar el cielo nocturno y la luna: la recámara o estudio donde estaban los libros privados de su abuelo, el retrato de la abuela y algunos artefactos que desconocía. Se encaminó hacia allá, giró por diez sitios distintos y llegó a un callejón sin salida con una antorcha en el muro, se acercó a ella y presionó con fuerza el mango de metal contra la pared, sonó un ligero chasqueo y la pared de piedra empezó a deslizarse hacia un lado. Una gran corriente de viento lo golpeó en el rostro, revolviéndole los ya desordenados cabellos; a Dennis le pareció la exhalación de un ente antiguo.

Se adentró por el oscuro pasillo hasta que llegó a una sala bien construida, el «rincón del abuelo», como lo habían bautizado Dennis y Winnie cuando ellos la encontraron en sus investigaciones del hotel. Hasta el día de hoy, Dennis no sabía si Drácula estaba al tanto de que su nieto conocía ese lugar. El sitio era sorprendente, modestamente ostentoso, con tapetes rojo sangre o negro noche, colgados en los cuatro puntos cardinales de la recámara, con vampiros bordados: uno tenía un murciélago, otro dos, otro tres y otro cinco, junto a un humano. La primera vez que había venido, Winnie le dijo que eran ellos: Drácula, Mavis, Vlad, Dennis y Johnny.

No había ventanas, por lo que era peligroso, ya que si Drácula se le daba por aparecerse ahí, Dennis no tenía una salida rápida por la cual escapar. En las cuatro esquinas del techo, pequeñas piedras rojas brillaban con una luz trémula, lo suficiente como para permitir la visión. En dos de las paredes habían estanterías que llegaban al techo, una con libros encuadernados en distintos tipos de cuero y otra con artefactos que Dennis no sabía para qué servían: manos con brazaletes de oro, piedras preciosas, una piedra blanca inmaculada descansando sobre un cojín púrpura, armas e incluso huesos. La última pared tenía un gran retrato, enorme, de Drácula, su abuela Marta y Mavis siendo una bebita, y frente al cuadro un gran sillón estilo victoriano de metal y terciopelo rojo.

Dennis se sentó y se apoyó contra el espaldar, tratando de pensar en Winnie. Ella había dicho que no reconocía nada, y tenía que admitir que en parte tenía razón, jamás se le pasó por la cabeza a Dennis que la separación de ambos tenía un matiz oculto, y dicho sea de paso, cómo tuvo que haberse sentido ella después de aquel desafortunado día.

Sacudió la cabeza, en otro momento se pondría a fondo con ello, no obstante, lo que eso significaba era que tenía que preguntarle a alguien sobre ello. A dos monstruos, más bien: un licántropo y un vampiro.

Se puso de pie, movido por la curiosidad, se acercó al estante que contenía los centenares de libros sin identificar y tomó uno con un encuadernado verde. Al tocarlo, se percató de que era piel verde de verdad, no una simple encuadernación de piel de animal, sino que era terroríficamente parecido a las pieles de las brujas.

—¿Qué es esto? —murmuró Dennis.

Lo abrió muy despacio, encontrando en la primera página, que era tan negra como la brea, unas palabras escritas con tinta de un blanco antinatural, parecía marfil líquido. Intentó leerlas, pero era un idioma que Dennis no conocía, sin embargo, al tocar las letras, sintió una debilidad inundarlo por completo. El libro cayó al suelo y él comenzó a tambalearse, mareado. Se apoyó en el borde de la estantería, recuperando el aliento. «¿Qué demonios?» Al alzar la cabeza, notó que los demás libros tenían encuadernaciones que parecían piel de sirenas, cubierta de huesos, pelaje de licántropo, piel de yetis, vendajes, hilos...

Había demasiados.

Dennis recogió el libro y lo colocó en el estante, con un temblor raro en los brazos.

—Ya basta, pues —dijo, intentando usar su limitada magia para forzar a sus músculos a volver a la normalidad y despejar su mente, sólo que...

No tenía. Con una expresión de terror, notó que su magia no salía, no estaba. Como alma que lleva el diablo, salió de aquella recámara rumbo a su propia habitación, queriendo creer que lo que le pasaba era que la sorpresa le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

Al girar en una esquina, Dennis chocó con alguien, cayendo ambos al suelo. Intentó a ayudar al monstruo a ponerse de pie, mas luego de hacerlo a su vez, se dio cuenta de que a quien derribó fue a Scarlett.

—¿Quién cara...? ¡Oh, hola, Dennis!

El aludido le dio una sonrisa fingida.

—Hola, Scarlett —dijo, y la ayudó a ponerse de pie. El tacto de ella era incluso más frío que el de Vlad, Drácula y Mavis, lo que a Dennis siempre le llamó la atención—. Siento haberte derribado.

—Nah, tranquilo —dijo ella, alisándose la camisa que debajo ver un poco su estómago—. Oye, parece que acabas de ver un sol detrás de ti.

—Algo así. —Rodó los ojos.

—¿Pasó algo? —preguntó, para luego llevarse las manos con barniz negro a la cintura—. Digo, más allá de que no te animes a invitar a salir a Werewolf. En serio, Dennis, estás pecando de idiota, sólo...

—Se lo pedí —dijo de sopetón, interrumpiéndola para evitarse la misma conversación que tuvo con su abuelo—. Bueno, no así como tal. —Ella no sabía tampoco lo que había ocurrido con Winnie—. Hablé con ella y me dijo que me dará una oportunidad, pero... no con esas palabras.

Scarlett arqueó una ceja.

—Ajá —dijo, con incredulidad.

—Sí. —Dennis asintió, apretando los puños. «¡Dejen de temblar, manos estúpidas!»—. Así que... estaba... buscando alguna forma de cómo invitarla a salir, quiero decir, de demostrarle que quiero algo serio con ella, pero... —Dejó la frase inconclusa.

—¿Pero?

No hubo respuesta. Scarlett suspiró, meneando la cabeza en un gesto negativo. Dennis no pudo hacer menos que sonreír, su amiga era del tipo que no tiene pelos en la lengua al momento de comentar algo, lo que cuando estaban en la secundaria le había generado unas decenas de visitas al rector, pero eso le demostraba que ella era sincera, uno de los monstruos más sinceros que había conocido además de Winnie. Y así como era de sincera para decir las cosas, lo era también en su lenguaje corporal.

—¿Fue muy cursi? —le preguntó a Dennis.

—Supongo —contestó, frunciendo un poco los labios y sintiéndose apenado—. Como primer movimiento le llevé chocolate caliente.

—No está mal —concedió la vampiresa, dándose media vuelta y caminando por los pasillos de piedra—. Sígueme.

—Vale —aceptó Dennis, no muy convencido, cuando Scarlett tramaba algo era para preocuparse.

La siguió por varios minutos entre tantos giros y recodos que Dennis comenzó a marearse, pero poco después el pasillo se abrió a una escalera que descendía, junto a otra que subía a los pisos superiores. Tomaron la que bajaba y terminaron llegando al vestíbulo.

—¿A dónde vamos? —quiso saber Dennis.

—Afuera —respondió ella, sin voltearse al llegar a la puerta giratoria.

—¡Pero está lloviendo, es una tormenta!

—Entonces no sabrás qué es lo que quiero decirte —gritó, para hacerse oír sobre el estruendo de la lluvia golpeando el lago negro sobre el que se alzaba el castillo.

A Dennis lo golpeó la lluvia en la cara cuando atravesó la puerta, clavándosele en la piel como agujas hipodérmicas diminutas, el viento le revolvió el cabello, como una anémona en el océano, y le empapó la ropa. Mala idea salir a una tormenta con su conjunto de costumbre, la camiseta holgada amarilla y verde y sus bermudas marrones.

Scarlett se transformó en una murciélago con una niebla naranja y emprendió un complicado vuelo hacia arriba, Dennis la siguió, resignado, transformándose en un murciélago a la vez, sólo que con una niebla verde. Ascender en el feroz viento de una tormenta no era algo sencillo, ni recomendable, pero le bastaba con sobrevolar detrás de Scarlett, para que ella «cortara» el viento con sus alas y él planeara ese aire más liviano.

Giraron varias veces alrededor del castillo para estirar las alas, pero con cada vuelta a Dennis no le venía aquella sensación de libertad y felicidad de siempre, sino que con cada batir de alas el agotamiento se hacía cada vez mayor.

«¿Qué me pasa?», pensó con la mirada borrosa. Se asustó, porque era la primera vez que le pasaba eso usando sus poderes de vampiro.

Con un destello de niebla verde, perdió su forma de murciélago, volviéndose humano de nuevo, pero no pudo gritar ante la perspectiva de estrellarse a varias decenas de metros de altura en el lago, porque todo se puso negro y perdió el conocimiento.


	5. III - Esencia

**Los personajes de Hotel Transylvania no me pertenecen, sólo mis ocs**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos:**

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu review. Ye, es una especie de historia secundaria por esta primera parte, para la segunda... bueno, deberás esperar xD Oh, conrespecto a lo que Dennis no sabe, pues... lo especificaré según vayan moviendose los capítulos, pero todo eso girará en torno a un punto más exacto, después de todo, son un Zing único (guiño para el futuro) y en cuanto a los libros, pues... en el cap 7, creo, se explica todo eso y, para mejor, lanza las bases de todo a plena luz, ¿pero lo captarás? xD Con Scarlett me reservo el comentario, ¿puede ella ser mala, puede ser sólo una amiga? El mundo no siempre da las respuestas xD Gracias por leer.

 **The Damned Nameless:** gracias por tu review. Jajajaja, todo de una vez para que no se pierda el enganche, mz xD Y con respecto a lo de que Drac o Vlad echarán luz en el asunto, pues tienes razón; cuándo, es la cuestión. Oye, amén a ese dicho; ¿de casualidad puedo aplicarlo a ti? (? xD Gracias por leer.

* * *

 **III**

 **Esencia**

* * *

 _No he hallado nada que me indicara por qué tanta masacre. He ido al campo de batalla y me convencí de que todo debe de tener un trasfondo oculto, algo maligno que busca que nos destruyamos. En la biblioteca de la Sede no hay nada referente a los humanos, sólo que sirven para comer y que_ _se pueden esclavizar; encontré una mención de sus almas en el texto, mas fue algo vago._

 _Me he decidido: saldré y buscaré todo el conocimiento que pueda._

 _Sólo espero que no sea tarde._

* * *

Winnie despertó en alerta, saltando de la cama y aterrizando con sus cuatro patas en el suelo, atenta al bullicio que se oía fuera de la habitación. Miró de reojo a la ventana, pensando que tal vez lo que sonó fue otro trueno, pero estaba equivocada, había dejado de llover. De hecho, la oscuridad protectora de la noche estaba siendo desgarrada por los rayos nacientes del sol, como una manada desgarrando la carne de su presa con ferocidad.

Entonces, si no la despertó el trueno, ¿qué lo hizo? Agudizó el oído. Voces agitadas y pies corriendo en todas direcciones. Cerró los ojos para orientarlas, eran en el piso de abajo, los pasos se escuchaban demasiado frenéticos, como si algo malo hubiera pasado y las mucamas del hotel estuvieran de aquí para allá. Aquello era ilógico de que ocurriera en el piso inferior, porque...

Abrió los ojos de golpe, el piso de abajo era el de los Drácula, donde Dennis y su familia tenían cada quien sus respectivas habitaciones. Se irguió y salió del cuarto, encaminándose hacia el susodicho piso. Al llegar, vio que de la habitación de Dennis salía una comitiva de brujas mucamas, Jonathan, Mavis y Drácula, los dos últimos huyéndole a las nacientes luces del día.

Saludaron a Winnie con un asentimiento de la cabeza, decaídos, y desaparecieron en sus respectivos cuartos. Winnie llegó a la puerta de la habitación, tocó dos veces, luego cinco y luego dos en un acto de reflejo. La puerta se abrió, pero no era Dennis quien estaba tras ella, sino Vlad, con su nariz ganchuda, piel azulada y mirada severa.

—Hola —dijo a modo de saludo, se dio media vuelta y le indicó con un gesto para que entrara. Winnie lo hizo y cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

Ella llevaba dos años sin pisar aquella habitación, pero a sus ojos nada había cambiado. A gran escala, el cuarto era igual al suyo, la misma cama estilo victoriano con mástiles y cortinas, la misma televisión de plasma, la misma cómoda, pero a diferencia de la propia, la de Dennis tenía una pequeña montaña de ropa en una esquina cerca del clóset, varios zapatos tirados por ahí y en la pared donde estaba la cama, una serie de fotografías de los dos. En una Winnie y Dennis tenían doce años y estaban en la piscina olímpica del hotel; en otra estaban jugando monsterball; pero había una que le llamó la atención. Una que estaba dentro de un marco dorado en su mesita de noche, en ella aparecían ambos a sus catorce años ebrios de monstervodka que habían comprado en una licorería del pueblo por mera curiosidad, con sonrisas bobaliconas mientras se daban un beso en los labios.

Esa foto avergonzó a Winnie, haciéndola ruborizarse. Recordaba ese día, aunque algo borroso por el alcohol, pero lo que le hizo gracia fue que ella, al igual que Dennis, también conservaba la fotografía.

Llegó a pensar que quizá, sólo quizá, había exagerado en alejarse de Dennis. Sin embargo, aquel pensamiento quedó opacado al ver al muchacho en la cama, tiritando como si estuviera congelándose y sudando a mares. Tenía los ojos cerrados y los dientes le castañeaban. Vlad se detuvo a su lado, no sin antes cerrar las cortinas del balcón y encender la luz eléctrica.

—Muy bien —dijo Vlad, escrutando al tembloroso Dennis—, ya que estás aquí necesito que me eches una mano para salvarlo.

—¿Salvarlo? —se sorprendió Winnie—. ¿Tan grave es?

—Le drenaron los poderes —contestó, sin cambiar su estóica expresión—. Temporalmente, claro, pero eso termina siendo mortal para los vampiros en el mayor de los casos, razón por la que no se le cuenta a nadie.

—¿Y por qué me lo dice?

Vlad la miró, sorprendida.

—¡Pues, caramba, niña! Lógico que debes de saberlo, ustedes dos son Zing, si no sabes tú sus debilidades, ¿entonces cómo lo cuidarás?

—Él no es mi Zing —lo cortó Winnie—, ya no.

—No te mientas, ni me mientas, pequeña. —Hizo un gesto con la mano, para después colocársela en la frente a Dennis. A Winnie le impresionó que con semejantes garras, no lastimase al chico—. Una vez haces Zing no puedes negarlo u olvidarlo, soy muy viejo, demasiado, para que me quieras venir a mentir. Ahora, si eres tan amable, por favor sujétale las manos, que esto le va a doler.

Ella cubrió la distancia que la separaba de Vlad y arrastró dos pequeños bancos de madera que había en el cuarto para que ambos se sentaran. Él lo hizo, pero cuando Winnie lo iba a imitar, éste arqueó una poblada ceja.

—¿Cómo piensas sujetarle ambas manos desde un solo extremo? —sonrió, divertido—. Me divertiría encontrar una licántropo que pueda estirarse como Murray.

—No pensará... —Winnie estaba atónita, Vlad estaba insinuando que...

—No creo que podamos esperar —dijo Vlad, como si la cosa no fuera muy importante—, Dennis está perdiendo su esencia demasiado rápido, si no hago algo para detenerla, perderá sus habilidades vampiras y puede que muera. No estoy seguro, ya que es un mestizo.

Cerrando los ojos, preparándose mentalmente para lo que iba a hacer, Winnie colocó una rodilla en el borde de la cama y subió, se sentó a horcajadas sobre Dennis y le apretó las muñecas contra la cama. Visto desde ese ángulo, se daba cuenta de lo débil que estaba.

Vlad usó su magia para que un libro que había en la cómoda flotara hacia él con una neblina roja, era antiguo, mucho, y con una encuadernación negra como la noche. Vlad lo abrió en una página específica y empezó a murmurar cosas ininteligibles a una rápida velocidad.

De pronto Dennis empezó a sacudirse y soltar gruñidos quejumbrosos, Winnie apretó el agarre en sus muñecas, pero cada vez las sacudidas eran más fuertes y prolongadas.

Entonces llegaron los gritos.

Con cada palabra de Vlad, el cuerpo de Dennis se arqueba como un pez fuera del agua y daba un alarido de dolor, al mismo tiempo en que una neblina verdusca empezaba a manar de él y arremolinarse a su alrededor.

Vlad siguió con sus murmullos y pasó una página. Fue ahí cuando la neblina verde empezó a enroscarse alrededor de Winnie y subir por sus brazos.

—No te asustes —dijo Vlad, deteniendo los murmullos—, no te harán daño, sólo ataca a lo que Dennis no considere un peligro… creo.

—¿Qué? —Cada vez Winnie entendía menos—. Es sólo niebla, humo, la misma niebla que baila en los ojos o manos de Dennis cuando hace magia, es una parte de él, no un ser vivo.

—«Vivo» como quien dice, no. La bruma vampírica es magia, pero magia en blanco que reacciona cuando un vampiro la usa por primera vez, graba parte del alma y se adhiere al huésped. Es su esencia. —Vlad suspiró—. Es algo complicado, pero míralo como un ente, no un ser pensante. Esa esencia le da vida y responde de esta manera cuando es alterada dentro del cuerpo. No puedo darte una explicación de la Investidura, Winnie.

—No entendí ni una palabra —dijo ella, con la cabeza doliéndole. ¿Magia? ¿Esencia? ¿Investidura?—. Pero no me está atacando, eso lo capto.

—No te ataca porque Dennis te ama —simplificó.

Ella logró no ruborizarse. No podía ignorar a Dennis si, inconscientemente, su cuerpo y alma le dicen que la ama de verdad. «Ya, Winnie, céntrate.»

Vlad reanudó los murmullos y Dennis volvió a gritar, sacudirse y arquearse, pero esta vez apareció algo nuevo: lágrimas. Estaba llorando. Era la primera vez que lo veía llorar desde que despertó sus poderes vampíricos y esas lágrimas eran como las que había investigado para la secundaria: rosas, mitad agua, mitad sangre.

Winnie sintió el corazón estrujársele en el pecho, podía ser fuerte consigo misma para enmascarar sus emociones, pero no podía ver sufrir así a Dennis. Apretó la mandíbula, tratando de ignorar el dolor que ver a su Zing así le causaba.

Vlad elevó la voz y cortó los murmullos de golpe, cerrando el libro a su vez. Dennis se convulsionó una vez más y se quedó quieto; parte de la niebla, la que estaba pululando por el suelo y alrededor del chico, se reintrodujo dentro de él, sin embargo, la que le envolvía los brazos a Winnie, se le metió dentro, sacándole una expresión de sorpresa a la vez que una calidez le recorría el cuerpo. El corazón empezó a latirle más lento. Dennis estaba relajado, como un enfermo, abrió los ojos y sonrió con un cansancio enorme.

—Hola, mi Zing —le dijo a Winnie.

La aludida no respondió, estaba absorta por lo que la niebla de Dennis le hacía por dentro.

—Bueno, pequeña —dijo Vlad, con un deje cansado en la voz—, mi bisnieto no se va a poder recuperar del todo si no le devuelves su magia. ¿Qué esperas?

—¿Y cómo lo hago? —le preguntó, pero antes de recibir la respuesta se giró a volver a ver a Dennis—. Y ni se te ocurra ponerme las manos en la cintura, que no me hace nada de gracia tener esta cosa tuya dentro de mí.

Dennis asintió y sonrió con agotamiento.

—Interesante elección de palabras, Winnie.

Confundida, ella parpadeó varias veces hasta que cayó en cuenta, para luego sentir las mejillas arder. Lengua traicionera que tenía.

—Pues bésalo —comentó Vlad, entre divertido y serio—, pensé que era lógico.

—Dennis...

—¿Sí, mi Zing? —sonrió él.

—¿Qué flores quieres en tu tumba?

—Ay, por la Noche, Winnie, es sólo un besito.

—Si no lo recibe, morirá —añadió Vlad—. Posiblemente.

—Esto no es un cuento de hadas —le replicó Winnie a Vlad.

—¿De dónde crees que vino el cuento ese del beso, muchacha?

Dennis le puso las manos en la cintura, el muy suicida. No obstante, eso hizo sonreír internamente a la loba.

—¿Me vas a dejar morir, Winnie?

—No me busques —repuso ella–, que la oferta es tentadora. —Se detuvo a pensarlo un momento. Sí, estaba molesta con Dennis todavía, pero no hasta el punto de quererlo ver muerto. Posiblemente. Se dejó caer de hombros—. Sólo uno.

Dennis sonrió como un niño en Navidad. El muy aprovechado se estaba muriendo, pero se alegraba de recibir un beso suyo. «Es tierno.» Sacudió la cabeza para eliminar esos pensamientos, se colocó el cabello por completo a la espalda y se preparó. «Sólo un beso y ya. Es fácil. Coser y cantar, Winnie.» Dennis estiró los labios en una mueca. «Luna, no puedo, está tratando de hacerme reír y si lo consigue sabrá que tiene oportunidad. ¡No! Vamos, Winnie, no te dejes vencer por un vampiro con... con labios carnosos y rojos.»

¡Por un demonio!

Se inclinó, cerró los ojos y estampó sus labios contra los de Dennis. Él aprovechó para subir una de las manos en su cintura y acunarle el rostro con la otra para que el beso fuera más placentero para ambos, Winnie sintió parte de la energía abandonarla, pero se detuvo cuando el beso empezó a volverse más intenso. Los colmillos de él le rozaron la cara interna del labio inferior, mientras que los incisivos de ella mordían con provocación los labios de él.

Se detuvo en seco, con el corazón latiéndole como un caballo al galope. Sentía aún aquella energía de Dennis, aunque en menor medida, dentro de ella, esperando, regocijándose de estar dentro suyo, como si le gustara estar ahí.

—Qué raro —comentó Vlad—. No funcionó del todo.

—¿Eh? —Dennis parpadeó, atontado.

—Tú esencia, lo que te hace vampiro, no parece estar del todo dentro de ti. —Apuntó a Winnie con la punta del lomo del libro—. Sino que se encariñó con ella.

—¿Cómo no podría, bisabuelo?

—Silencio, torpe —gruñó Winnie, bajándose de encima de Dennis, quedando de pie al lado de la cama—. ¿Y eso qué quiere decir, señor Vlad?

—Ni idea. —Frunció los labios en gesto de impotencia.

—¿Cómo?

Vlad se encogió de hombros.

—De verdad. —Asintió para darle más veracidad a sus palabras, pero más que preocupado por ello, parecía más bien intrigado, como un erudito fascinado; sus ojos brillaron y se asemejaron al brillo del primer botón descendente de su esmoquin—, esto es nuevo. Por lo general el hechizo que le hizo eso a Dennis se usaba para matar vampiros con sólo tocarlos, ¿pero ésto? —Negó con la cabeza—.Es la primera vez que lo veo, ni siquiera en... —Se cortó en seco.

Dennis y Winnie preguntaron al unísono.

—¿En qué?

—Hablaremos después de eso —se safó Vlad—. Por ahora, necesito saber por qué sucedió esto, lo normal era que con el beso volviera todo a él. Debo estudiarlo y documentarlo. —Miró con dureza a Dennis—. Ya hablaremos, muchacho, sobre por qué andabas husmeando el _Libro de Las Brujas_ , algo que, en teoría, estaba escondido. —Dennis tragó grueso y asintió; Vlad se volvió hacia Winnie—. Ahora, por favor, te gradezco tu ayuda, pero necesito estar con mi bisnieto a solas, a menos que quieras ayudarme a revisar si su cuerpo tiene heridas mágicas. Perderá la memoria de esto, por lo que mientras más rápido termine, mejor.

—Yo sí quiero que Winnie me revise —comentó Dennis, emocionado.

Winnie frunció el ceño, pero estaba feliz por poder irse de allí lo más rápido posible para reordenar sus pensamientos, sin embargo, al dar un paso en dirección a la puerta, un dolor espantoso la asaltó, arrancándole un grito y haciendo que cayera al suelo con la cabeza a punto de explotar. Se intentó poner de pie, sin éxito. La magia de Vlad la levantó y acercó a Dennis; el dolor desapareció.

—Hum... —dijo.

Hizo un gesto para alejarla y al separarse lo equivalente a un paso de Dennis, el dolor la asaltó como una maza en todo el cuerpo, pero al separarla un segundo paso, Dennis también profirió un grito de agonía. Vlad los volvió a unir.

—Interesante, parece que el que tú tengas parte de la esencia de Dennis, impide que te alejes de él, ya que sería como si se la arrancases.

¡Oh, no! ¡No, no, no, no, no!

—¡No! —exclamó Winnie—. ¡No pienso hacer de niñera de Dennis, y bájeme! —Vlad lo hizo, aunque dejándola sentada en el borde de la cama.

—No entiendo qué pasó —dijo Dennis, muy cansado, parecía que le costaba hablar.

—Que no puedo separarme de ti, grandísimo torpe. No sé que diablos me hiciste, que ahora no podemos alejarnos el uno del otro.

—En teoría, Dennis no te hizo nada —intercedió Vlad, levantándose y yendo hacia la puerta—, sino que fue su esencia la que se resiste a dejarte y a la vez a él. Bueno, los veré después para ver cómo resolvemos esto. —Dicho esto, Vlad se fue.

En la habitación se hizo un silencio de cementerio, donde sólo se escuchaba la respiración fuerte y pesada de Dennis. Winnie estaba molesta por ese ridículo giro de los acontecimientos, pero no podía descargar su enojo con él, porque verlo tratando de respirar con normalidad, sin lograrlo, le llegaba al corazón.

—Lo siento —jadeó Dennis—. Sé que no me quieres cerca, y te juro que yo no quise que esto pasara. Quería tenerte cerca porque así lo quisieras, no porque estuvieras obligada. —Hizo una pausa para tomar aire—. Estoy así porque intenté encontrar algo sobre cómo serían los ritos de cortejo para los licántropos... y mira lo mal que me salió todo.

Esa declaración la tomó por sorpresa, una sonrisa le tironeó las mejillas, que Dennis estuviera aprendiendo sobre los hombres lobos para poder reparar lo que pasó entre ambos era tierno, le llegaba al corazón, sin embargo, por más que eso la conmoviera, ella sabía que debía mantener sus distancias porque… Apartó ese pensamiento y Winnie bostezó para encubrir su sonrisa; el sueño le pasaba factura.

—Toma, duerme aquí —dijo Dennis—, yo dormiré en el suelo.

—Olvídalo —lo calmó Winnie al ver que Dennis intentaba erguirse para levantarse—, quédate tumbado, pero hazme espacio. No podemos alejarnos del otro ni un paso, así que habrá que acostumbrarnos. —Se tumbó ella en la cama y se cubrió con la sabana, girándose y dándole la espalda a Dennis—. Por ahora quiero dormir, buenos días.

—Buenos días, mi Zing —se despidió.

Ella cerró los ojos e intentó dormirse, pero los temblores de Dennis no la dejaron. Se volteó y notó que, pese a estar cubierto por la misma sábana que ella, él tiritaba de frío.

—Estoy bien —dijo él, tratando de restarle importancia—. Sólo es un temblorcito.

Inspirando con fuerza por lo que iba a hacer, Winnie le rodeó el cuello y lo acercó hacia sí, aumentando el calor que recibiría Dennis gracias al pelaje de ella. Eso lo sorprendió, pero Dennis se limitó a rodearle la cintura con los brazos y esconder su rostro en su pecho.

Winnie estaba por reñirle, pero al darse cuenta de que los temblores empezaron a disminuir y luego desaparecer, se abstuvo, queriendo creer que los temblores eran reales y no fingidos por Dennis para poder abrazarla.


	6. IV - Conexión

**Los personajes de Hotel Transylvania no me pertenecen, sólo mis ocs**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos:**

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu review. Esas operadoras de hoy en día tan irrespetuosas por no tomar tu llamada... Vale... Ah, verdad, yo las contraté :v Jajajajaja, las palabras de Winnie fueron el toque, muy cierto xD Secta o no, yo me uniría (? Será más de lo segundo xD Con respecto a lo de la investidura, pues... agárrate, que en el cap siguiente vendrá la explicación con todo; en parte, porque la otra viene en la Segunda Parte de la historia. Que será más... bum xD Y con que Dennis sea medio suicida... oye, todos los enamorados son un poquito suicidas, un poquito mucho; lo sabes xD. Gracias por leer.

 **The Damned Nameless:** gracias por tu review. *grito de fangirl* Ahhhhhh, ¡beso, beso, beso! xD Jajajaja, no; pero esa teoría tiene hasta sentido. Y con respecto a lo de la Esencia, lo comprenderás todo en el capítulo siguiente, donde hay una leve explicación, cof, cof, a fondo, cof cof. Jajajaja, no prometo nada sobre no meter infantes para lastimarlos, pero tengo a Chuchi... Ok no :v Y con respecto a lo que deben estar juntos... Creo que este cap te gustará, mucho xD Gracias por leer.

 **Fleckeri:** gracias por tu review. Waaaa, me alegra que las emociones te calen hondo; espero que este cap te guste. Gracias por leer.

* * *

 **IV**

 **Conexión**

* * *

 _Los humanos están aprendiendo demasiado rápido. Egipto ha influido en ellos, y las maldiciones de las momias les han hecho desconfiar de sus dioses, apegándose a ellos mismos y creciendo con una velocidad alarmante. Sus bibliotecas no tienen nada interesante, sólo métodos de cultivo, adoración a distintas creencias y el convivir común._

 _Pasé dos meses observando comunidades, algunas son amplias, otras de sólo diez personas, pero todas comparten un elemento en común: un terror u odio por los monstruos._

 _Es una extraña unión generalizada._

 _Una especie de conexión._

* * *

Dennis creía que estaba en el cielo, en una cálida nube, descansando de una vida complicada. Tenía demasiado frío, lo que no era normal, ya que al ser vampiro su cuerpo tenía una resistencia natural a la temperatura mucho más alta que los humanos comunes; temblaba por alguna razón. Y sentía que algo le faltaba, como si le hubieran arrancado una pieza de sí sin la cual le costaba estar bien. Sin embargo, a su alrededor había una calidez maravillosa que hacía que ese malestar remitiera.

Inspiró con fuerza y un olor a fiereza, como un bosque repleto de flora, lo embriagó. Dennis se tensó, porque reconoció aquel aroma, cómo no hacerlo, era de Winnie. Abrió los ojos temeroso de encontrarse con un espejismo, pero no, ella estaba acostada a su lado, rodeándolo con los brazos. Bueno, mejor dicho, Dennis estaba como un cachorro en el pecho de Winnie, abrazándola por la cintura y reposando la cabeza contra su pecho, mientras a su vez ella lo abrazaba para acercarlo contra sí.

«¡Santa rabia, ¿qué es esto?!»

Se separó con cuidado de no despertarla, con la fuerte impresión de que aquello debía ser un sueño, porque si la verdadera Winnie estuviera durmiendo, si se enteraba de que Dennis estaba en la cama con ella y a una distancia tan cerca, lo decapitaria de un bofetón. Lo había visto una vez con la tía Eunice y el tío Frank, no era lindo de ver.

La miró con detalle, reconociendo sin lugar a dudas que era la verdadera Winnie, sus mismas facciones, sus mismos tres pendientes en cada oreja, sus mismos labios que adoraba. Dennis se llevó una mano al entrecejo e hizo pinza, cerrando los ojos con fuerza para tratar de recordar qué lo había llevado a estar en la misma cama con Winnie. Aunque en realidad, eso a Dennis no le molestaba.

Sólo recordaba cosas nebulosas. Lo primero era que había salido a volar con Scarlett porque... lo había olvidado. Luego se sabía en su cuarto con temblores y frío, mucho frío, y mucho calor. ¿Cómo se pueden sentir calor y frío al mismo tiempo? Después todo era brumoso hasta que alguien lo había besado, Winnie, creía, y había estado en un estado bobalicón, diciendo cosas, sin saber qué. Lo que recordaba claro como el agua era que había dicho que no tenía frío. Hasta ahí llegaban sus memorias.

Bufó, causando que el pelaje del rostro de Winnie se moviera y ella hiciera un mohín instintivo. Dennis sonrió, recorriéndole la mejilla con un pulgar, aprovechando que sus poderes de vampiros podían permitir una disminición de la fuerza a niveles casi básicos, microscópicos, al punto de poder tocar un cabello sin doblar los cercanos. Abrió los ojos, aterrado, cuando al tocarla, sus habilidades no se activaron y su palma entera se hundió en la mejilla de Winnie. Ella se despertó al instante y alzó una pata, garras listas, para dar un zarpazo.

—¡Paz! —gimió Dennis—. ¡Paz! ¡Soy yo, Winnie, no me rasguñes! —No era por el hecho del zarpazo en sí, sino porque eran un vampiro y una licántropo, enemigos naturales en tiempos antiguos, y los zarpazos de licántropos en los vampiros sanaban como una herida normal en cualquier humano. La sanación acelerada era inútil con ellas.

Winnie parpadeó con sueño, identificando a Dennis, dando un instintivo salto hacia atrás, y aterrizó de pie a un palmo en el suelo.

—¿Que ca...?

Al unísono, vampiro y loba soltaron sendos gritos de dolor que desgarraron el murmurllo de movimiento, voces y caminares de los monstruos del hotel. La visión se le desenfocó a Dennis al tiempo en que se le teñía de colores, rojo, verde, amarillo, sintió el cuerpo hirviendo, como si se fuera a volatilizar, y su sobrecargada mente con estímulos de dolor pensó con diversión que iba a explotar como un huevo duro.

Pensando en comida cuando sufría un dolor de muerte. Eso rayaba lo absurdo.

No obstante, lo que lo hizo reaccionar fue el grito de Winnie, que se revolvía de dolor en el suelo, como si la hubieran rociado con polvo de plata o sufriera un ataque de cosquillas. Como pudo, entre la tormenta de dolor que lo envolvía cual seda de araña, Dennis logró arrastrarse por la cama, cayó de cara al suelo y se arrastró hacia ella. No sabía por qué o qué causaba esos aterradores dolores, pero su mente y cuerpo le decían que fuera con ella.

Entre espasmos y patadas de sus nervios moviéndose descompasados, se puso en cuatro patas y se arrojó a ella. Cayó encima, chocando sus cabezas, pero tan pronto como la tocó el dolor se detuvo súbitamente.

Jadeando, Dennis fue consciente que estaba empapado de sudor y un hilo de sangre le caía de cada unos de los oídos, mientras que Winnie lo abrazaba por acto de reflejo. La mirada de uno era la presa del otro y ninguno la apartaba, parecía un trance. Un fino hilo de sangre bajaba por la nariz de la loba, tiñendo de un marrón rojizo el pelaje chocolate de por sí apelmazado contra ella por el sudor.

Sudada y todo, pero con esos jadeos y así como lo veía, a Dennis le parecía la mujer loba más bella que hubiera pisado este pequeño mundo. Con los brazos débiles, se irguió un poco haciendo una flexión para verla mejor.

—Buenas noches, Winnie —jadeó, los brazos amenazaban con ceder.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—Buenas —jadeó— noches. ¿Te puedes... quitar?

—No siento... las piernas.

—Per...fecto —gruñó—. Primero tener que... ayudarte a no... morir y... ahora esto. Para... para dolores rompeovarios... me coformo con cuidar a... mis hermanitos.

—¿Con esa boquita... comes? —dijo Dennis con una sonrisa agotada. Cedió y los brazos dejaron de ser su apoyo, cayendo sobre ella sacándole un quejido por el peso.

Ella trató de desembarazarse de Dennis, pero sin éxito, quizá no lo quería reconocer, pero los dos estaban demasiado agotados como para poder moverse, lo único que logró el chico fue moverse lo suficiente como para que su cara se acunara en el hombro de Winnie, pudiendo así verla a los ojos.

Sonrió, esos ojos azules contrastaban con el marrón en una perfecta sintonía, y muy cerca de la pupila, habían rastros de dorado o amarillo, como los de Wanda o Wayne. No tenían el mismo brillo que el que recordaba. Su sonrisa se tornó pesada, adolorida. Él era el culpable de esa luz opaca, por no haber dicho nada antes.

—Perdóname, Winnie —dijo, parpadeando furiosamente. Por primera vez se daba cuenta, podía sentir dentro de sí, el dolor tan atroz que había padecido aquel día en la secundaria de monstruos, la decepción y el desamor que le recorría cada parte del cuerpo al ver los ojos de Dennis.

Alto. ¿Cómo podía sentir aquello?, él no era Winnie, pero... Se acercó más a ella, las frentes tocándose, hasta que vio su reflejo en sus pupilas. _¡Pom!_ , _¡pom!_ ¡Santa rabia, hasta podía oír el latido de ella!, eso no era normal, a lo mucho Dennis podía sentir el pulso, no escucharlo. ¿Entonces por qué percibía aquello, como si fuera en su propia piel?

Serenó su mente y trató de volver a sentirlo. Podía. Por la Noche que podía, era como estar en un océano y hallar un salvavidas, de alguna forma tiró de ello y las emociones de Winnie lo golpearon de lleno. Las noches llorando dolida porque el vampiro que amaba no había podido decir algo importante para con ella, la ira que le sobrevino una semana después y la decisión de, contra toda lógica, tratar de no amar, de separarse, a su Zing.

Dennis parpadeó de nuevo y se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando, Winnie lo veía con sorpresa y algo más, algo que no supo identificar. Su salvavidas hacia ella se había desinflado y las emociones de Winnie estaban cerradas a cal y canto. Dennis intentó limpiarse las lágrimas, pero los brazos apenas si se movían, por lo que sacudió la cabeza a los lados como un perro, dejando gotitas de sangre ahí donde caían. El suelo quedó con un rastro tenebroso.

—Perdóname de verdad, Winnie —murmuró Dennis, con la voz grave para intentar ocultar el efecto del llanto—, aunque no deberías. Deberías morderme la garganta y clavarme una estaca en el corazón. Me sorprende a la vez que me hace admirarte que no lo hayas eso. Fui una basura por quedarme callado. Fui...

—Dennis...

—No me interrumpas, por favor —pidió, mirándola a los ojos con intensidad—. No deberías perdonarme, pero... por la Noche, necesito que lo hagas. Me... no sé cómo expresar que te necesito, no sé cómo decir que no te valoré, que no fui un buen Zing. Maldición, me oigo, pienso en lo que pasó y no se me ocurre algo para decir para que me perdones. Yo no me perdonaría. Sólo... lo siento.

Hizo silencio y esperó, Winnie no repondía, aunque sí le mantenía la mirada fija. El latido del corazón de Dennis, ya lento por su sangre vampírica, empezó a acelerarse; conocía aquella mirada, no de molestia, ni de odio, ni de lástima o decepción, sino la misma mirada que le había visto durante toda la vida.

—¿Puedes moverte? —le preguntó ella, con una sonrisa. Dennis sonrió a su vez por inercia, negó con la cabeza. Dos años sin ver aquella sonrisa.

Ante su respuesta, Winnie se deslizó como una serpiente a un lado, dejándolo boca abajo en el suelo y sin alejarse mucho, Dennis le pareció que pisaba con cuidado, sin separarse más de un paso, se puso sobre él, le dio la vuelta y, boca arriba, afincó sus patas a ambos lados de su rostro. Su sonrisa era toda colmillos. Sus ojos estaban brillantes en las comisuras, como si tuviera diamantes en ellas, y Dennis comprendió que estuvo a punto de llorar. Después de todo, si él pudo sentir sus emociones, ¿qué le impedía a ella sentir las suyas?

Era su Zing, después de todo.

—Puedo hacerte lo que quiera —dijo Winnie, viéndolo desde arriba, el cabello cayéndole por los lados y los hombros— y no podrías evitarlo, Zing-Zing.

Zing-Zing.

¡Maldición, cómo anhelaba oír en sus labios aquel apodo!

Tenía que saberlo, claro, ya que caló en él.

—¿Por qué me resistiría, eh? —Arqueó una ceja, y cómo le costó hacerlo.

—¿Quién sabe? —Winnie se fue acercando poco a poco, hasta que sus narcices comenzaron a rozarse—. No a muchos vampiros les gusta que una chica lobo los domine.

—Seré buen vampiro, de verdad. —Suspiró—. Sólo para que quede claro, mi Zing, ¿esto significa que...?

Winnie lo calló con un beso. Y fue un buen beso. Gran parte del cansancio de Dennis desapareció como la neblina que huye del calor, dándole la fuerza para poder mover los labios y lengua, brazos y piernas. Winnie le acunaba el rostro con sus patas, suaves como sedas, mientras él ladeaba el rostro para profundizar más el beso, sus labios estaban calientes así como los propios, pequeñas mordidas daban emoción al beso de parte y parte. Cuando sus lenguas empezaron a danzar, Dennis alzó las manos, posándolas en la cintura de ella, moviéndolas en direcciones opuestas, una bajaba muy despacio mientras otra subía por debajo de la camiseta rosada. Winnie se separó.

—Alto ahí, tigre —jadeó ella, cortando el beso. ¡Demonios!

—Ya no somos niños, Winnie —sonrió Dennis.

—Lo sé, pero no pienso hacerlo ahora —rebatió—. Al menos no por ahora. En otro tiempo. Además, estoy sudada, no me gustaría.

—Dúchate y ven. Total, ¿qué más da? Sé que viste dentro de mí, me sentiste, ¿tienes idea de lo que anhelaba un beso tuyo? No te había dicho que eras mi Zing, ni siquiera lo sabía yo a ciencia cierta, pero... no tenerte, oírte, sentirte, me dejó claro que eras tú. Que tú eras mi Zing. No iba a dejar que la chica que amo se me escapara por ser un debilucho y no defenderte. Ahora el que vuelva a decir algo así de ti lo mataré, le abriré la gargante sin parpadear.

—Muy lindo de tu parte, pero no hay que llegar a extremos. Y fue raro, la verdad, poder sondear dentro de tus emociones, aunque te entendí y me di cuenta de que me había excedido un poco. Sólo un poquito.

—Tranquila —dijo Dennis, solemnemente—, que excedida y todo, aún te amo.

—¿Me estás diciendo loca?

—Hicimos Zing, ¿o no? —Se encogió de hombros—. Es lo mismo.

—Tienes una forma muy rara de demostrar que me amas —asintió Winnie, dándole un rápido pico en la punta de la nariz. Se puso de pie y lo ayudó a levantarse, pasándose uno de los brazos del chico por los hombros y rodeándole la cintura, sirviéndole de apoyo.

—¿Vamos a la ducha?

Winnie lo miró de soslayo.

—¿Vamos?

—Si no podemos separarnos más de un paso —preguntó Dennis—, ¿cómo planeas poder ducharte? ¿Puedes estirarte?

Ella no respondió, sino que abrió los ojos, como sopesando la veracidad de esas palabras, abrió la puerta del cuarto de baño y entraron sin siquiera cerrarla. Winnie quiso reclamar eso, pero a Dennis le bastó con decirle que, como era nieto del dueño, las mucamas no venían si él no las llamaba.

Desnudarse fue el problema. Dennis no era mojigato en ese aspecto, desnudarse era una cosa, pero desnudarse al lado de Winnie era harina de otro costal. Cuando nada más faltaba la ropa interior se detuvo, notando en el espejo de cuerpo completo en una de las paredes su aspecto, alto y largirucho, flaco y con una mata de cabello rojizo que era como una anémona en su cabeza. El único cabello que tenía porque parecía que con el vampirismo venía ser lampiño.

Titubeó.

—¿Quieres apurarte? —pidió Winnie, con un temblor en la voz—. No hay nada que no haya visto antes. Súmale que tengo más de cien hermanos pequeños, ¿recuerdas? ¿Quién crees que ayuda a mamá con ellos? Vamos, apúrate.

—Sólo quieres verme desnudo —lanzó la puya Dennis. Ella rodó los ojos y con un zarpazo, rasgó la ropa interior del vampiro.

Dennis soltó un gritillo super agudo al ver esas garras tan cerca de... su masculinidad. ¿Y si lo lastimaba? Pero no fue así. Una vez en su traje de cumpleaños, le tocó ayudar a Winnie en el mismo proceso, pero sin poder alejarse más de un paso, quitarle la ropa a la loba era algo complicado. «Ayudar» le quedaba grande, realmente, porque lo que hacía era tratar de que no se le notara que admiraba las curvas del cuerpo de Winnie.

Cosa extraña, porque no era la primera vez que la veía desnuda. Esa fue a los quince años, cuando ambos habían probado uno de los Splendangre con vino añejado que Drácula guardaba en una de las alacenas de vino del hotel, los dos bebieron una copita, no fue ni sabroso siquiera, pero la copa de oro tenía una maldición que causaba que quienes bebieran de ella sufrieran un envalentamiento suicida. Y su envalentamiento resultó ducharse juntos. Santa rabia, al recordar eso le entraba un rubor de mil volcanes. Se bañaron en una tina y las manos fueron de uno al otro, conociendo el cuerpo de su compañero, con besos esporádicos y risitas bobaliconas; Dennis aprendió con esa ducha más de educación sexual que en toda la secundaria y que había muchas cosas que se podían hacer con los dedos. Para haber sido su primera vez en todo, tanto de experimentación como primera relación sexual, y siendo en una tina, no fue nada mal.

Por lo que ahora, al tenerla allí en modo reina del bosque, sin ocultar nada, le parecía tonto sonrojarse. Sin embargo, antes estaban bien con ello, y ahora llegaban de una especie de separación de dos años que... aumentaron las tensiones. Si no se andaba con cuidado podía desbaratar esa reconciliación. «Piensa en volar. Piensa en que estás volando por las nubes... unas esponjosas y redondas nubes. ¡Maldición!»

Era débil.

Se lograron duchar sin problemas, cosa rara. Aunque la tensión en el cubículo de la ducha era demasiada, como el cable tan gastado de una gillotina que una brisa la dejaría caer, una tocada accidental o permitida habría desatado un tornado.

Al salir de la ducha se les presentó el segundo problema de la noche: Winnie no tenía ropa para cambiarse. Dennis le propuso ir a su cuarto para que se cambiara, pero eso implicaba que saliera en toalla, subiera un piso y caminara por pasillos que, puede que sí o puede que no, estuvieran transitados por monstruos. De tal forma que con unos bóxers a modo de ropa, se envalentonó y la llevó corriendo por los pasillos.

Por suerte, el piso de Dennis estaba limpio, sus padres debían estar en el cuarto o en el hotel haciendo algo, al igual que su abuelo y bisabuelo, pero cuando giraron para tomar la escalera que ascendía, se toparon con alguien. Scarlett abrió la boca con una sorpresa genuina y parpadeó con incredulidad.

—Dioses, juro que esto es... interesante.

—Hola, Scarlett —saludó Dennis.

Winnie no saludó, por el hecho de que ninguna de las dos conocía a la otra más allá del nombre, ya que como Dennis conoció a la vampiresa el primer año en que Winnie no le hablaba, ésta tampoco quiso hablarle a ella.

—Dennis —dijo Scarlett, ocultando la pena que tenía envolviéndose el rubio cabello con un dedo—, te dije que te lanzaras a por Winnie, pero esto es más que eso.

—Decidimos pasar página y darme una oportunidad.

—¿Pasar página? —exclamó ella—. ¡Esto no es pasar página, esto es saltarse todos los capítulos y desencuadernar el libro entero de golpe!

—Me cae bien —añadió Winnie, le tendió la pata—. Winnie Werewolf, Zing de este idiota.

—Scarlett VanKirchoff —dijo, tomándole la pata y apretándola—. Mejor amiga de este idiota. ¿Y quieren ayuda o van a pasearse en pelotas y casi pelotas por el piso de arriba?

—Aceptamos la ayuda, gracias. —Dennis estaba perplejo de cómo Winnie y Scarlett congeniaban como dos hermanas. Era lindo y preocupante a la vez—. Sube a mi cuarto, el que tiene el rótulo con mi nombre y tráeme ropa, por favor. Pareces tener buen ojo para la ropa —añadió Winnie, mirando el conjunto de Scarlett, bermudas negras desgarrados y un top blanco con pequeñas cadenas colgando.

En un parpadeo, Scarlett volvió con unos shorts hasta las rodillas, desgarrados, con cadenas y medallas colgando, una camiseta rosa con una calavera plateada y braguitas y bracier negros. Negros. Una rápida mirada con ella le dejó saber a Dennis que eso último lo eligió para él. Agradeciéndole, Winnie le pidió a Dennis que llevara la ropa para no tener que soltarse la toalla.

Entraron a la habitación y Scarlett esperó fuera. «Vampiresa lista.» Winnie dejó caer la toalla y Dennis miró de reojo su esbelta y atlética figura mientras le pasaba la ropa interior.

—Esta es una de las cosas —dijo ella— más raras que me han pasado. Lo juro.

—Más rara que cuando nos emborrachamos con monstervodka o cuando... —Dennis carraspeó—, sufrimos la bendición de la copa.

—Que yo recuerde era una maldición —repuso, empezando a ponerse los shorts.

—¿Lo llamarías maldición? —dijo, usando su magia para que unas bermudas marrones y una camiseta verde salieran del armario y cayeran en la cama. Comenzó a vestirse a la vez.

—¡Santa rabia, no! —exclamó ella—. Fue raro porque estabamos bajo los efectos de esa magia, pero, dioses, fue la mejor noche de mi vida. Lo hicimos como conejos.

—Hasta que caímos dormidos en la tina. Vaya, conseguí agotar a una mujer lobo, debería sentirme imbatible —rió.

Ya con ambos tener puestos el short y la bermuda, procedieron con las camisas.

—Que no te quepa duda de que por eso luché por ti.

—¿Por el sexo? —Winnie sonó divertida.

—Por que no me juzgas si te propongo una locura —aclaro él—. Y claro, por el sexo. Cuentas claras conservan Zings.

—Así no iba el dicho, pero bueno. —Ya los dos vestidos, Winnie se volvió a verlo—. Eso es sorprendente y estúpidamente molesto. ¿Cuántas veces te habré rechazado?

—Cuatrocientas noventa y nueve —respondió Dennis, al instante—. Quinientas si contamos el beso que no me diste como rechazo. Y sí —añadió cuando ella lo miró con sorpresa—, las contaba. Eres mi Zing, nada me haría cambiar de intentar volver las cosas atrás.

Winnie se sentó en la cama, obligando a Dennis a hacerlo también. Ella olía a fresas, por el jabón.

—Con respecto a eso, Dennis —dijo, con la mirada baja—, te perdono por eso, pero eso no significa que olvidaré lo que pasó. He intentado distanciarme de ti, por nuestra seguridad. —Suspiró—. Te amo, eso es obvio. Sólo que… —Negó con la cabeza—. Olvídalo, estaré contigo, no importa lo que pase.

—No entiendo aún por qué dices que es por nuestra seguridad, pero no importa, mi Zing. —Le colocó una mano en la mejilla, mirándola fijamente a los ojos—. No dejaré que nada nos pase, que nada te pase. Daría mi vida por ti si fuese necesario, porque te amo.

Cuando Winnie sonrió, Dennis se inclinó y la besó con cariño. Diablos, cuánto había ansiado volver a estar así con Winnie. Oficializar el amor que ambos se tenían el uno a la otra. Sin embargo, el beso se rompió cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Scarlett asomó su pálida cara.

—Tórtolos, tenemos clientes nuevos —dijo—, y creo que les interesará. Son vampiros.


	7. V - Investidura y Conexión

**Los personajes de Hotel Transylvania no me pertenecen, sólo mis ocs**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos:**

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu review. Inocencia? :v Eso se come o qué :v? Y pues... bueno, el decoro es para los débiles xD Oh, ya comprenderás por qué son del pasado, aunque están más ligado a este cap y a la segunda parte del fic, pero tienen su peso con esta primera parte; sólo tienes... que ver lo que no se ve. Oh, claro que se hablará del tema, y ya verás por qué, pero en esta parte hay pinceladas leves de lo que se viene para la segunda sobre el porqué de que Winnie decidió hacer lo que hizo, timando en cuenta de que, en dos caps o tres, creo, cuando revele qué pasó, parezca un poco simple por la reacción de Winnie, pero debes esperar xD. Gracias por leer.

 **The Damned Nameless:** gracias por tu review. Oh, baia, baia, cierto abdomen que está suavizándose (? :v Jajaja, pues no sé, Drac es muy viejo, tiene ese licor por algunos secretos ;) Y con respecto a lo de los sentimientos, pues... lasjkdalskjdlasjdasda me emociona que te gustara. Aunque... entenderás más conforme todo siga xD. Gracias por leer.

 **Fleckeri:** gracias por tu review. Me alegras mucho que te vaya gustando la historia, de verdad; y con respecto al amor entre vampiros y licántropos y su prohibición, concuerdo que tiene ese atractivo atrapante que uf, genial. Gracias por leer.

* * *

 **V**

 **Investidura y Conexión**

* * *

 _He experimentado._

 _He logrado algo que me ha sorprendido, un descubrimiento que podría inclinar la balanza a nuestro favor: podemos transformar a los humanos en parte de nosotros. Fue durante un incidente cuando me alimentaba, que una humana me hizo sangrar mientras yo bebía su sangre, no le di importancia porque era una humana, a fin de cuentas. No me mataría. Fue cuando le daba sepultura, sin embargo, que ella se volvió una vampiresa. Su cuerpo muerto se arqueó y aspiró una gran bocanada de aire, con sus ojos rojos y colmillos a plena vista._

 _He creado un vampiro._

 _Al parecer, la humana (a quien llamé Alba), recordaba con exactitud su vida anterior. No me atacó. Mejor dicho, no pudo, al intentarlo, una fuerza lo evitaba._

 _Meses de investigación y experimentación con más humanos me dio la respuesta: mi sangre. En realidad, fueron tres variables: mi sangre, mi saliva y la muerte. Al parecer, primero había que mezclar saliva de vampiro con sangre humana, después mezclar ambas sangres y por último matar al humano a convertir. Es una regla fija. Si se hacen cambios, como no agregar la saliva, el nuevo vampiro puede ser controlado con un poco de presión en su mente; si sólo hay saliva y muerte, el vampiro no se hace un vampiro propiamente dicho, sino un Original, un precursor de los vampiros._

 _No he comprendido del todo por qué ocurre esto, pero recordé la mención vaga de las almas humanas en los libros de la Sede. Era como si se les pudiera otorgar a los humanos el vampirismo, volverlos unos Hijos de la Noche, y conectarlos al creador._

 _Decidí llamar a estos fenómenos Investidura y Conexión._

* * *

Scarlett tenía razón, eran vampiros. Cinco. Dos chicas y tres chicos de no más de veinte años, pero siendo vampiros aquel número podía ser una ilusión, así como podían tener veinte, podían ser cincuenta o cien. Su madre, por ejemplo, tenía más de un siglo y su aspecto era de veinticinco, su abuelo pasaba los cuatro siglos y lucía de cuarenta.

De los vampiros recién llegados, las dos chicas tenían el cabello teñido de colores del fuego. Una lo tenía largo y rojo lava, era de rostro pálido y ojos rojos a su vez, medía como un metro sesenta; la otra tenía el cabello corto, azul llama y ojos azules. Ahora que Dennis lo notaba, ellos parecían seguir una pauta, teñirse el cabello según su color de ojos. Los tres chicos los tenían verde, amarillo y morado, teniendo los tres la misma altura y color de piel, a excepción del de cabello morado, que era de una tez más oscura. Primera vez que veía un vampiro moreno.

Winnie a su lado le tomó la mano con fuerza y Dennis sintió una corriente eléctrica subirle hasta el hombro, se acababa de dar cuenta de algo. Sí, no podían separarse más de un paso, lo que conllevaba a que, cuando estuvieran fuera del cuarto, debían caminar muy juntos, por ende, tomarse de las manos era lo más sencillo, pero a su vez eso los declararía una pareja a los ojos de cualquiera.

También estaba el otro hecho de que a Winnie no le caían bien los nuevos vampiros, la cuestión era porque los vampiros por ser en teoría los monstruos con más habilidades, se creían los mejores monstruos, veían a los demás como inferiores y se creían los más grandes. De hecho, que el bisabuelo Vlad fuera tan inflexible en su momento con que él fuera medio humano era la prueba. Por suerte, ni su madre, ni su abuelo, ni su bisabuelo eran así hoy día.

Esos cinco nuevos, por otra parte...

—Bienvenidos al Hotel _Transylvania_ —saludó Drácula con una ligera inclinación—, _espero_ que su estadía sea de lo más _placentera_.

La vampira de cabello rojo hizo un mohín, mirando el recibidor, ignorando a Drácula.

—Sí, sí —dijo el de pelo verde, con desdén—; las llaves de las suites. Rápido.

—Que todas den hacia el lago —dijo el de amarillo, exigiendo—. Todos volamos por la noche, necesitamos habitaciones con balcones.

—Indudablemente —asintió Drácula, girándose y yendo hacia el mostrador de las llaves—. Tengo cinco habitaciones en el décimo piso, consecutivas, con vista al lago.

—Gracias —dijo el de verde.

—¿Por qué hay tantos... de los demás? —preguntó la de cabello azul, con una voz irritante.

Dennis empezó a ir hacia ellos, con Winnie de su pata, seguidos por Scarlett.

—¿Disculpe, _señorita_? —inquirió su abuelo.

—Pensé que este hotel era para vampiros, no para otra clase de monstruos. Qué desastre.

— _Señorita_ —terció Drácula, con voz calmada pero firme—, este hotel, el Hotel _Transylvania_ , mi hotel, es un sitio de _residenciapara_ toda clase de _monstruos_. Aquí no se le niega el _ingreso_ a nadie. Humanos y _monstruospor_ igual.

—¿Humanos? —La de azul pareció animarse—. Al menos tendremos buena sangre.

—Los humanos son _nuestros_ huéspedes, no comida. Si necesitan _sangre_ tenemos de distintos animales o, en el caso de que no les guste, _Splendangre_.

—Hola, _papadrac_ —lo saludó Dennis, interrumpiendo a la vampiresa, que lo miró con sorpresa e interés, pero luego hizo un mohín, como si hubiera visto algo desagradable—, ¿clientes nuevos?

—Los hermanos Ohmad, vampiros eslovacos —asintió.

—¿Vampiros eslovacos?

—Denisovich, hay _vampiros esparcidos_ por todo el mundo, es algo común. —Se volvió hacia los hermanos—. Deben _firmar_ aquí _para poder tener_ su estadía, con _sangre_ , _preferiblemente_.

Todos lo hicieron, luego la vampiresa de cabello rojo se acercó a Dennis, flanqueada por el moreno de pelo morado.

—Así que tú eres el vampiro mestizo —observó la de rojo—, esperaba algo mejor.

Winnie le hizo crujir los nudillos a Dennis al apretar el agarre.

—Y estás con... —El vampiro moreno miró a Winnie de arriba a abajo arqueando una ceja.

—Dennis Drácula-Loughran —dijo, dando una inclinación de cabeza a modo de saludo—, y ella, mocoso, es mi Zing, así que no la estés mirando como si fuera un insecto molesto. Este es mi hotel, mi casa, si vienes con arrogancia, te daré tres patadas por el...

—Zing-Zing, basta —lo atajó Winnie, conservando la calma.

—Vaya, vaya —dijo el vampiro, inclinándose hacia ella—, quien diría que la mascota controla al amo, ¿eh?

Winnie tensó los músculos, Dennis pudo notarlo, pero él hizo crecer sus garras, sus colmillos y sus ojos empezaron a ponerse rojos. Niebla verde empezó a manar de sí y de Winnie, envolviendo el suelo con zarcillos en movimiento.

—Repítelo —gruñó Dennis—. Repítelo, te desafío. Repítelo y te mataré frente a tus hermanos de poca monta. ¿Sabes qué es lo beneficioso de ser mestizo?: que puedes manipular artefactos benditos. Repite lo que creo que escuché mal y cuando estés durmiendo en tu ataúd te mataré con una estaca de hierro templada en agua bendita. Justo en el corazón.

—Dennis —elevó la voz Winnie.

—Yo me apunto —comentó Scarlett—. Me cayeron mal ya. Una puñalada de advertencia no estaría mal. Qué narices, una puñalada en el corazón y asunto resuelto.

—Denisovich, Winnie, _Scarlett_ —finiquitó Drácula—. Basta. _Señores_ y _señoritas_ Ohmad, aquí están sus llaves.

La vampira de cabeza azul las tomó y ellos pasaron a su lado. Los de cabello amarillo y verde caminaron sin siquiera mirarlos, como si no valieran su atención; la de azul lo miró con un interés recatado y la de rojo pasó hecha una furia a su lado. El vampiro moreno de cabello morado, sin embargo, le dio una mirada desafiante a Dennis, como retándolo a que hiciera algo, y después siguió a sus hermanos.

La niebla que se ensortijaba bajo Dennis empezó a menguar, volviéndose cada vez más débil hasta que terminó por desaparecer. Estaba tan enojado, con la sangre hirviendo, que no le estaba prestando atención al hecho de que por primera vez desde que usaba sus poderes en gran medida, estaba emitiendo una niebla verduzca. Winnie le posó una pata en el hombro, al verla, su mirada le decía con claridad de que no peleara.

—No es la primera vez que pasa, Zing-Zing —dijo— y no será la última. Ya estoy acostumbrada.

¿Qué? ¿Cómo se podía estar acostumbrado a que otro monstruo sólo por ser lo que era viniera y te humillara, se creyera por encima de ti para opinar así? Aunque Winnie tenía razón, debía calmarse, ignorarlo, pero estaba seguro de una cosa: si ese grupito de tipejos volvía a hablarle así a Winnie, unos buenos puñetazos suyos se iban a llevar.

Su abuelo abandonó el mostrador donde guardaba las llaves de las suites del hotel y se detuvo frente a los tres chicos, mirándolos de forma inquisitiva. Sus ojos parecían lanzar estacas que los clavaran a la pared.

—Denisovich —dijo—, ¿qué fue eso?

—No sé, niebla —respondió con un encogimiento de hombros.

—Sabes que no me _refiero_ a eso.

—¡Oh, vamos, abuelo! —se quejó Dennis, haciendo un gesto con la mano libre que denotaba su frustración—. ¿Cómo debía reaccionar entonces? «Pueden insultarme a mí y a Winnie y voy a permitirlo porque son clientes. Disfruten», ¿querías eso? Pues, lo siento, pero no puedo. Si hubieran dicho algo más, se iba a poner bueno.

—Dennis —suspiró Drácula, colocándole una mano en el hombro—, no puedes _explotar_ así cada vez que pase esto. En el mundo hay _monstruos_ que no son tan _comprensivos_ como _nosotros_. —Sonrió—. Por otra parte, veo que seguiste mi consejo, ¿eh?

El muchacho parpadeó desorientado, mas recordó a qué se refería Drácula. Dennis sonrió a su vez, intentando acreditarle el hecho de que estaba con Winnie era gracias a él, porque pensaba que su abuelo enloquecería un poco si supiera que, en teoría, iniciaron un Zing único, extraño, entre aceptado y no por ambas partes, desde los quince años por haber probado su reserva de _Splendangre_.

—Por _cierto_ —dijo Drácula—, papá los está buscando. Está en mi estudio, vayan y… Oh, _verdad_ , ustedes no saben cómo _llegar_. —Empezó a andar hacia una de las entradas de los pasillos—. Síganme.

Dennis y Winnie así lo hicieron, mientras que Scarlett se despidió de ambos diciendo que iría a estirar los brazos un rato en la cancha de tenis. Ambos siguieron al vampiro por todos los giros y recovecos del castillo hasta que llegaron a destino, Drácula abrió la entrada secreta y les indicó que entraran por el pasillo oscuro.

Vlad los esperaba en «el rincón del abuelo», de pie frente a la estantería que tenía los libros encuadernados, Drácula se despidió y segundos más tarde el sonido de la pared corriéndose para sellar la salida inundó el lugar.

El primer pensamiento que lo asaltó fue el oxígeno para Winnie.

—Hay sistema de ventilación, Dennis —dijo Vlad, de espaldas hacia ellos, como leyéndole el pensamiento—. Winnie no se ahogará. Ahora siéntense en el sillón, que voy a explicarles lo que les está pasando.

* * *

Habían pasado más de dos años desde la última vez que Winnie estuvo en el estudio privado de Drácula, lo que era muy poco tiempo, porque siendo sincera, desde que ella descubrió dicho sitio había venido muy, pero que muy pocas veces; el lugar se le antojaba opresivo, como una mano en el cuello que la fuera a ahorcar tarde o temprano. Se estremeció al sentarse en el único sillón que había, junto a Dennis, y esperó a que Vlad les explicara lo que sea que les estaba pasando.

Dennis le apretó la pata en un gesto que parecía instintivo, como si se asegurara de que lo que pasaba era real. A ella se le hizo tierno el gesto, sobre todo ahora sabiendo a la perfección la forma en que él la quería. Santa rabia, cuando sintió las emociones de Dennis dentro de sí misma fue una experiencia extraña, así como hermosa, porque «vio» con una claridad intensa la forma en que él la amaba. Intenso, insistente, perseverante. Puro. Pudo sentir en su propia piel cómo era la desesperación que tenía por no poder hacerla entrar en razón, el dolor con el que cargaba por no haber hecho algo esa vez y la rabia por no encontrar algo sobre el cortejo para una chica lobo.

Eso fue lo que hizo que Winnie le diera carta blanca para disculpar a Dennis, porque no podía no reconocer ese amor incondicional que pudo notar. Eso, sumado a la forma en que la defendió de aquellos vampiros hacía pocos momentos, lograba que Dennis se ganara ser su Zing. Su enojo no había pasado, lo sabía con sólo verlo, pero ya llegaría el momento de que Winnie le explicara con sus propias palabras qué significaba vivir como una monstruo… común.

Vlad se volteó, porte orgulloso, con un libro encuadernado en cuero negro y en la otra mano el mismo libro de piel de bruja, sus ojos estaban oscuros como el Lago Muerto donde el hotel se alzaba, pero se tintaron con un brillo cuando el botón de su camisa reflejó las tenues luces de las piedras en las esquinas del estudio.

—Me costó encontrar lo que les pasaba —dijo, levantando el libro negro—, pero hela aquí.

Chasqueó los dedos, o mejor dicho las garras, y entre una neblina rojo sangre se materializó un sillón al mejor estilo de los tronos imperiales, con garras en las patas y cabezas de murciélagos talladas en el metal de los reposabrazos. Se sentó, dejando flotar los libros en el aire. Todo aquello, sumado a la sensación de encierro que causaba el estudio de Drácula, le ponía los pelos de punta a Winnie.

—Lo que te pasó, muchacho —dijo Vlad—, fue que andabas de curioso por esta cámara y tocaste el _Libro de Las Brujas_ , lo que te puso una maldición de extracción, causando así que perdieras tu esencia.

—¿Y qué se supone es la esencia?

—Eso mismo pregunté yo ayer, Zing-Zing.

—¿Nunca han oído los términos Conexión e Investidura? —Ambos negaron con la cabeza—. Los monstruos, a diferencia de los humanos, no tenemos un alma propiamente dicha, sin embargo, tenemos una esencia, y esa esencia difiere de los humanos en que, a grandes rasgos, puede transferirse de monstruo a monstruo, mientras la de ellos puede ser arrebatada. Yo le había enseñado a Drácula a cómo robar las almas humanas.

—O sea —dijo Dennis— que lo que me pasó era que ese libro me iba a sacar el alma.

—Yo lo expondría con otras palabras, pero sí. —Se encogió de hombros—. Ahora bien, lo que pasó con ustedes dos es algo que mezcla la investidura con la conexión. Mira, la esencia de cada uno de los monstruos es, como bien dijiste, Dennis, como el alma, pero más… consciente. Es como si tu alma tuviera parte de tu consciencia, la parte que no controlas. En palabras humanas, tu esencia es la manifestación física de tu inconsciente, de tu poder. De la esencia en blanco que es la inconsciencia nace la conexión, que es la adaptabilidad de tu esencia a tus poderes a través de tu sangre, es decir, si tienes sangre vampírica, tu esencia en blanco se torna vampírica, otorgándote tus poderes, de la misma forma en que la esencia en blanco de Winnie le dio sus habilidades de licantropía. Y cuando la esencia toma una cualidad, la conexión entra en juego, haciendo que se desarrolle la investidura.

—Es confuso.

—Yo le estoy agarrando el pegue —dijo Winnie—. Ahora comprendo mejor que ayer.

—Ahora viene la investidura, que es la capacidad de la conexión de manifestar tus habilidades monstruosas de forma externa en tu cuerpo —continuó Vlad—. En este caso, la investidura vampírica manifiesta tus poderes.

—Lo que quiere decir que en un vampiro, su conexión vendría a ser, por ejemplo, su sanación acelerada, mientas que su investidura sería la capacidad de hacer magia, como sus transformaciones, ¿cierto?

—Sí y no, Winnie. —El libro negro flotó abriéndose en una página en específico que estaba en blanco, con un título que rezaba: «Fenómenos por combinación de Investidura y Conexión»—. No se sabe mucho sobre la conexión, la verdad; lo que dices puede ser un aproximado, pero aciertas en lo que respecta a la investidura. Sin embargo, con ustedes pasó algo más. Un vacío en esa teoría. Por norma general, la esencia puede entregarse, mas no con ello otorgarás los poderes de un monstruo a otro monstruo, lo que sí pasa con los humanos. Véase convertir humanos en vampiros u hombres lobos. Sin embargo, en monstruos, conceder tu esencia a otro lo sana en un parpadeo, de heridas que se supone son mortales, como una estaca en el corazón a un vampiro o una cortadacon plata al cuello a un hombre lobo. Más bien, siendo exactos, entregas todo lo que te hace monstruo al receptor, esencia, conexión e investidura, pero en la transferencia, sólo se conserva la esencia, las otras dos se pierden. La variante con ustedes es que Dennis no te entregó su esencia, Winnie, sino que la misma, creo, manó de él a causa del hechizo del libro y tu propia esencia resonó a la misma frecuencia que la de él haciendo que se unieran.

—O sea que tengo parte del alma de Dennis. —Ahora la expresión «confiar el alma» tomaba otro significado.

—Podría decirse. —Vlad movió una mano de un lado a otro, el internacional gesto de «tal vez»—. Y la única teoría que se me ocurre es porque ustedes son Zing. Como han de saber, un Zing es el alma gemela, el verdadero amor. Como ustedes dos son Zing, las esencias de ambos son tan semejantes, que pudiste absorber la de él sin que te la cediera y no morir por ello.

—Y por eso tuve que besarlo —comprendió Winnie—, para devolverle su esencia.

La expresión de Vlad fue ilegible.

—Sí…, claro. El meollo del asunto es que la esencia de Dennis no volvió por completo a él, causando el problema que tienen ahora: no poder alejarse del otro. Esto se debe a que la esencia de Dennis que está a gusto dentro de ti, no se puede alejar de su fuente original; si lo hacen, ambas esencias resuenen y los hacen ver rayos y centellas del dolor.

—Bisabuelo —intervino Dennis—, ¿y cómo se resuelve eso? —Se giró hacia ella—. No me malinterpretes, Winnie, te amo, y adoro estar a tu lado, pero… bueno, quisiera poder ir al baño sin necesidad de… ya sabes.

—No oí que te quejaras cuando nos duchamos juntos, ¿o sí? —Arqueó una ceja.

—¡Claro que me quejé! —dijo, alzando un dedo—. ¿O pretendes que ducharnos juntos y no poder tocarte como la Noche manda es algo bueno? Sólo soy un vampiro, Winnie, tengo necesidades. No soy de hierro. —Sonrió, y ella lo hizo a su vez. Presentía que bromear así era influencia suya de todos estos años.

Vlad carraspeó y ambos jóvenes se quedaron de piedra.

—Voy a hacer como que no escuché eso —dijo el vampiro, frunciendo sus pobladas cejas—. En lo que a tu pregunta respecta, Dennis, creo que tiene solución: si con un beso Winnie te devolvió de forma inconsciente parte de la esencia que habías perdido, necesitarán estar juntos de alguna manera para que se te restablezca sola. ¿Qué?, no sabría decirte.

«Yo sí sé qué», pensó Winnie, sintiendo las mejillas arder. Bendito pelaje que le cubría el rubor.

—Bisabuelo —preguntó Dennis—, hace poco cuando me molesté y quise usar mis poderes, emití una neblina verdusca, como cuando hago magia, pero más… densa.

—Es tu esencia —respondió—. Al no tenerla dentro de ti por completo, cuando usas tus poderes, gran parte de tu esencia se manifiesta en bruma. Te lo advierto, no uses tus poderes en la medida de lo posible, porque mientras más los uses, más esencia perderás y si te quedas vacío, despídete de tu investidura y tu conexión. Morirás. Les recomiendo a los dos que experimenten con los días, poco a poco, prueben separarse y ver los efectos. Duerman juntos, así su proximidad pueda lograr que tu esencia regrese, Dennis. Y ya cuando se puedan separar, vengan a mí y avísenme. —Suspiró, dejándose caer de hombros—. Es todo lo que puedo hacer.

Los tres quedaron en silencio, Dennis mirando el infinito, Vlad con los ojos cerrados y Winnie observando los dos libros flotando en el aire, con las palabras de Vlad revoloteándole en la cabeza. Los tapetes en los cuatro puntos de la habitación estaban tan bien hechos que parecían fotografías de los miembros de la familia Drácula. Un pensamiento violento la asaltó de repente. «Ahora que soy el Zing de Dennis, ¿eso me hace también una Drácula así como él un Werewolf?»

—Señor Vlad —dijo Winnie—, usted había dicho que entregar la esencia curaba heridas mortales para los monstruos. ¿Cómo se hace?

El aludido arqueó una ceja, interesado, con una sonrisa de lado en el azulado rostro; Dennis, en cambio, la miró con sorpresa.

—Entregar tu esencia te mataría —repuso Vlad.

—No voy a entregarla. —Dennis se relajó ante esas palabras—. Pero nunca se sabe. Mejor estar prevenido.

— _Touché_. Para entregar la esencia sólo hay que recitar una frase y hacer contacto con el monstruo a quien se la vas a dar. —Carraspeó—. «Mi vida a la tuya, mi esencia es tuya». ¡No la repitan!, no sean idiotas, morirán.

—No íbamos a hacerlo —contestaron los dos a la vez.

Cuando los dos libros fueron colocados mediante la magia de Vlad en la estantería de donde habían sido sacados, Winnie y Dennis tomaron eso como señal para retirarse, pero una sensación de vacío la reconcomía. Algo estaba faltando, como por qué existían ese tipo de libros con esas habilidades y qué hacían escondidos en el estudio de Drácula. Observó de soslayo la estantería, donde había decenas de libros con distintas cubiertas. «¿Si el de encuadernación de piel de brujas era un libro con hechizos peligrosos, los de encuadernación con vendajes tienen maldiciones egipcias? ¿Y esos otros?»

En la otra estantería, sin embargo, habían cosas que le ponían la piel de gallina; ahí había una espada corta de hierro negro con empuñadura blanca, allí una de plata, cuchillas dobles del tamaño de su antebrazo, piedras preciosas, una escopeta de plata con sus respectivas balas, una mano disecada con un intrincado collar de oro. Eso le llamó la atención, era un brazalete en la muñeca unido a tres anillos, uno en el pulgar, en el dedo medio y en el anular, por finas cadenas, las cuales se unían a su vez en el centro del dorso de la mano, donde había una lámina con una depresión como para colocar una esfera u ovalo.

Sacudió la cabeza, por ahora no era bueno pensar en ello, sin embargo, de que se quitaba esa duda se la quitaría. Se despidieron de Vlad y se fueron caminando hacia el vestíbulo, donde no sabían a ciencia cierta qué podían hacer para divertirse si no podían estar separados por más de un paso.

* * *

Cuando Sombra escuchó los pasos que venían hacia sí, se transformó en una araña, trepó hasta una de las esquinas superiores de la entrada al estudio y esperó a que el mestizo y la loba cruzaran el umbral y le dejaran atrás. Presionaron una piedra en específico y la pared corrediza se movió con un temblor de la estructura.

Sombra bajó hasta el suelo y se transformó en una serpiente para escapar entre los ductos de aire tallados en la roca, del tamaño de una boquilla de una cañería, reptando hacia afuera con la valiosa información que había obtenido.

Y con la misma, Sombra tenía la esperanza de que pudiera ser libre del control de Bela.


	8. VI - Union prohibida

**Los personajes de Hotel Transylvania no me pertenecen, sólo mis ocs**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos:**

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu review. Pues... en cuanto a revelador... sólo espera y verás xD Oye, alguien enamorado es capaz de desatar una guerra, ¿y si la desatas por unos vampiros que se lo merecen, está mal? :v No, no te has saltado nada, y con respecto a tu suposición... me reservo el comentarlo xD Pero con respecto a la clase, aún falta una y, dejare esta palabra por aquí: "Palabras", con mayúsculas xD Saca tus propias conclusiones xD Oie, lemon no, pero sí aciertas (? Oh, claro que sabrás de Sombra, de hecho, ya apareció; ¿quién es?, he ahí el dilema :v. Gracias por leer.

* * *

 **VI**

 **Unión prohibida**

* * *

 _He descubierto cosas interesantes de las distintas razas de monstruos, pero me centraré en una muy peculiar: el Zing._

 _Las brujas parecen poder suprimir dicha magia desconocida. Las momias son capaces de amplificar esa magia, sintiendo más que los monstruos comunes. Los vampiros muestran fidelidad absoluta. Los hombres lobos son protectores hasta la muerte. Es hermoso, impresionante e interesante a la vez. Sin embargo, existe algo que me llamó la atención: las mezclas._

 _Las relaciones interraciales son desconocidas para mí, lo reconozco, porque no he tenido oportunidad de conocer a quien sería mi Zing, sin embargo, en un_ _momento de soledad se me ha ocurrido que esa monstruo pudiera no estar entre los vampiros, sino en otra raza._

 _Todas y cada una de las razas de monstruos tienen prohibido enamorarse y casarse con otro monstruo que no sea de su especie, vampiros con vampiresas, hombres lobo con mujeres lobo, brujos con brujas, etc._

 _Cuando ocurre una interracial, la persiguen y asesinan._

 _Lo he visto, y cuando pregunté por qué lo hicieron, los monstruos no supieron responderme con claridad. Fue un simple: «Eso no debe ser»._

* * *

Cuatro días, ese fue el tiempo que los dos duraron en la habitación de Dennis, aprendiendo a cómo vivir de esa peculiar forma, como si estuvieran soldados al cuerpo del otro. Al mejor estilo de los gemelos siameses. La misma noche que Vlad les dio aquella clase, los dos decidieron quedarse en la cama, apapachados, disfrutando de la televisión, las películas que podían pedir por servicio al cuarto así como las comidas y dulces que mandaban a traer.

Ser el nieto del dueño tenía sus ventajas.

Las dos primeras noches fue un mundo de complicación para ir al baño, ducharse o cambiarse la ropa por una pijamas, aunque encontraron la forma de resolverlo ayudándose mutuamente en algunos aspectos, como echándole una mano al otro cuando se estuviera cambiando.

En el transcurso de las cuatro noches Dennis y Winnie recibieron la visita de Mavis y Jonathan, Drácula y Erika, Wayne y Wanda, unos cuantos de los hermanos de Winnie, Chuchi y Scarlett. Los adultos preguntaban por qué estaban en esa situación, a lo que Dennis les respondió con la verdad, o bueno, parte de la verdad. No es mentir, cuando en teoría sólo se oculta información. Les dijo que estaba buscando métodos de cortejar a Winnie, para invitarla a salir y obtener un sí, pero sin querer se topó con un libro que tenía una maldición, la cual le extraía la esencia.

Luego el mando lo tomaba Winnie, relatando su parte de la historia, que sorprendió a Dennis por haber olvidado aquello. Que Vlad lo salvó, con ayuda de Winnie, pero su esencia se rehusó a entrar en su cuerpo y una parte quedó en ella, lo que los dejaba en ese estado siamés. Debían estar juntos y no separarse más de un paso porque la esencia de Dennis resonaba con la de Winnie y les causaba un enorme dolor. Y tuvieron que demostrarlo.

Con Chuchi fue difícil ocultar el hecho de que la búsqueda que había hecho fue para reconciliarse con Winnie, pero bastó con que su hermana le pusiera un alto diciéndole que estaba preguntando demasiado, para que Chuchi se encogiera de hombros y se fuera por ahí. Scarlett fue más sencilla, ella no preguntaba cosas difíciles, sino qué sentía que no pudieran alejarse del otro, y venía trayendo informes diarios sobre los hermanos vampiros.

Eran sospechosos, pero se limitaban a tomar una que otra actividad del hotel, luego desaparecían varias horas y bien entrada la noche se les veía volando por los alrededores del hotel.

Esa noche era la quinta y ambos estaban tendidos en la cama con sus pijamas, Winnie estirada a sus anchas y Dennis acurrucado contra ella, reposando su cabeza en el pecho de la chica, envolviéndola con los brazos como una boa a su presa. Veían una película cómica, que los hacía soltar grandes carcajadas por el humor negro que tenía, hasta que sonó la puerta.

—¡Adelante! —gritó Dennis, para hacerse oír por sobre las carcajadas de Winnie. Quien entró fue su abuelo, con una expresión alegre, casi radiante, secundado por Erika; al entrar ella aplaudió con fuerza.

—Espero que estén presentables bajo esas sábanas, chicos —dijo Erika—, porque van a ser desembarcados de este camarote. —Se mostró confundida—. Quiero decir, de la habitación. Rayos, ya más de diez años aquí y aún no me acostumbro a...

— _Tranquila_ , _cucarachita_ —la consoló Drácula—, no hay nada de malo en _equivocarse_. —Se volvió a verlos—. _Pero_ _Erika_ tiene _razón_ , levántense y _recojan_ sus cosas.

Winnie apagó el televisor.

—¿Por qué?

—Se _irán_ a una suite _matrimonial_ _para_ que los dos tengan más espacio. —Él hizo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia—. Dudo que aquí _duerman_ bien en una cama individual, no se diga ya... —Carraspeó—. Además, la ducha es pequeña. En una _matrimonial_ hay tina para dos. Denisovich, ¿en la cómoda tienes también la _ropa_ de Winnie?

—En el armario están los pantalones y camisas de los dos —contestó—, aunque algo apretujados, y en la cómoda nuestra ropa interior.

Su abuelo asintió y de dos zancadas llegó a la puerta y gritó «¡Limpieza!», en cuestión de segundos varias brujas llevaban todas sus pertenencias haciéndolas flotar con magia. Dennis no pudo evitar pensar en el libro con cubierta de piel de bruja. Un minuto más tarde, una de las brujas flotaba en su escoba frente a la puerta.

—La suite esta lista, señor —anunció y se retiró.

Drácula los guió, encabezando el grupo, Dennis y Winnie iban en medio, tomados de las manos y Erika cerraba la formación. Con cada paso las emociones del muchacho estaban en conflicto, por una parte le alegraba y conmovía el gesto de su abuelo de darle una habitación matrimonial para ambos, mejorando así su comodidad. Sin embargo, por el otro lado, el significado y presión de la suite no pasaba desapercibida, era una pregunta silenciosa: ¿si ya son Zing, cuándo se casan?

Hum... Boda. Estaría mintiendo si decía que nunca se imaginó casado con Winnie, pero quería hacerlo a su tiempo, sin presiones, pero donde quiera que veía, las parejas se habían casado antes de los quince días de haber hecho Zing, lo que le daba un margen de acción de ocho días para proponerle matrimonio si se dejaba guiar por la versión que dieron. En lo que a Dennis le constaba, habían hecho Zing en la bañera a sus quince años, porque era imposible haber tenido la primera relación, con esa explosión de sensaciones, sin que fuera amor verdadero. «Llevamos tres años siendo Zing, pero hace poco lo reconocimos entre nosotros y lo aceptamos. ¿Eso influye en algo?»

Drácula y Erika los dejaron en la puerta de la habitación y les desearon una feliz noche antes de marcharse. Dennis abrió la puerta y dejó que Winnie entrara, pasando después y cerrando a su espalda con un leve chasquido de la cerradura.

—Esto es... —comenzó a decir Winnie.

—Ostentoso, creo —terminó Dennis.

El cuarto era el doble de amplio que el que tenía para sí solo, con una cama matrimonial en forma de corazón, cortinas que se movían y bloqueaban la luz, y el balcón era grande, con dos puertas dobles y azulejos negros en la balaustrada, perfecto para arrojarse y volar. El resto del cuarto era... bueno, como un cuarto, el piso de madera negra pulida, las paredes de piedra tallada, la cómoda grande en una de las paredes de la habitación junto a una estantería que iba hasta el techo. Un televisor de plasma enorme con bocinas externas incorporadas y junto a la cama un minibar con exterior de madera.

Parpadeó, asombrado.

—¿Qué quieres hacer primero, Zing-Zing?

—Son las dos —dijo Dennis, mirando el reloj de la pared—, ¿una ducha para bajar a comer al buffet?

—Me parece bien —convino Winnie.

Diez minutos más tarde, ambos estaban metidos en la tina con agua jabonosa recubriéndoles casi todo el cuerpo, con bastante espuma y perfume a fresas. Winnie estaba sentada de espaldas hacia él en la tina, en el espacio que Dennis dejaba con sus piernas abiertas, mientras le frotaba con shampoo el cabello a ella.

—Zing-Zing —llamó Winnie.

—¿Mmm?

—¿No te has puesto a pensar sobre nosotros? —le preguntó, replegando las piernas y girándose para quedar frente a frente. «No bajes la mirada y le mires los pechos si valoras lo que has podido recuperar. Ya habrá tiempo después.»—. Quiero decir, nuestro futuro.

Oh, claro, ya veía por donde iban las estacas. Claro, después de todo, Winnie era su Zing, y era una chica, todos saben que las mujeres tienen un sexto, séptimo y hasta un octavo sentido para encontrar significados ocultos.

Asintió, no podía responder y mantener el control en su cuerpo al mismo tiempo. ¡Dennis no era de hierro!

—Que tío Drac nos haya dado esta suite significa algo, y lo sabes. Quieren que nos casemos. Después de todo, somos Zing. Uno muy único y extraño, debo añadir. —Estiró una pata y le tocó el pecho, justo sobre el corazón; Dennis soltó un gemido como un animalillo herido. Winnie lo estaba poniendo a prueba, debía ser eso, medir su resistencia—. El punto es que no sé si casarnos sea lo mejor.

Asintió de nuevo.

—¿Por qué no respondes? —Frunció el ceño y entonces se percató del esfuerzo que Dennis estaba haciendo—. ¡Oh...! No le des importancia, Zing-Zing, puedes ver si quieres.

Santas palabras. Al instante bajó las pupilas y miró, pero ahora que se daba cuenta...

—Oye, ¿están más grandes? —Parpadeó y se talló los ojos para ver si era un espejismo.

—Lógicamente, cuando creces, todo aumenta de tamaño. La última vez que las viste fue ese día a los quince, y estas veces en la ducha.

—Tienes razón, pero... vaya, no me había puesto a verlas con detenimiento. —Dennis lamentó haber dicho eso porque Winnie se inclinó sobre él, quedando recostada encima por una parte y cubierta con el agua por otra, haciendo que su corazón latiera como loco.

—Ahora responde a lo que dije.

—Sí, sí, esto... —Qué difícil le era unir una línea de pensamiento en ese momento—, matrimonio. Casarnos. Boda. —Suspiró—. Tienes razón, esta habitación nos la concedieron porque quieren, nos están casi exigiendo, que nos casemos. Ya que somos Zing desde hace poco.

—¡Tonterías!, llevamos siendo Zing propiamente dicho desde que hicimos el amor en una tina como esta hace tres años, lo vi en tus ojos. Ese brillo rosa casi me dejó ciega —bromeó.

—Yo también lo vi —sonrió él—. Sólo que no nos aceptamos hasta ahora. Y con respecto a lo del matrimonio... no lo sé. Quiero decir, yo te amo, y que me claven una estaca si digo que es mentira que no quiero casarme contigo. Quiero, de verdad. Pero quiero casarme contigo porque tú así lo desees, no porque nos estén presionando.

—¿Me lo estás proponiendo?

—No sé, tú dime.

—Creo que estás declarando que no puedes vivir sin mí —dijo, dándole un beso en la punta de la nariz—, que quieres casarte conmigo y que me quieres llevar a ver el mundo.

—Sí, eso creí.

Ella rió y lo beso, pero a Dennis no se le pasó por alto que no le respondió, ni un sí, ni un no. Lo dejó en vilo. Fue un beso profundo y largo, pero deteniéndose en el momento exacto para que no fuera a mayores. Decidieron salir de la tina, vestirse y tumbarse un rato en la cama.

Ésta era increíblemente cómoda, con sabanas de seda y almohadas con plumas de grifo. Estando en su situación, no había mucho que pudieran hacer fuera; no podían jugar tenis, ni monsterball, ni... vaya, no podían hacer el noventa por ciento de las actividades del hotel. Dennis quería volar, aunque eso tampoco se podía. Sin embargo, podía estar siempre con Winnie, lo que era mucho mejor.

—Mi Zing —quiso saber Dennis—, ¿pedimos la comida o vamos al buffet?

—Vamos al buffet —respondió—, pero después, ahora quiero quedarme contigo.

—Vale. —La rodeó con los brazos, abrazándola por la espalda.

Winnie le apretó las manos en la cintura con una pata y con la otra tomó el control para encender el plasma. El suave murmullo de la televisión inundaba el cuarto, sólo que a Dennis no le llamaba la atención, ya que tenía la mente puesta en otra cosa. Estaba empezando a pensar en por qué Winnie se había dejado tratar como lo hicieron los hermanos vampiros que habían llegado.

El recuerdo de cómo se habían dejado de hablar llegó a su mente, y por una vez Dennis no intentó bloquearlo. Aquel día hace dos años Dennis había estado esperando que Winnie saliera del gimnasio de la secundaria de monstruos para irse juntos al hotel, pero un dúo de vampiros que lo conocían lo habían abordado.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Drácula? —le había preguntado Girk, el más fortachón.

—Esperando a alguien.

—¿Tu Zing? —interrogó Abdul, el más alto, arqueando una ceja.

Dennis no había respondido, aunque había estado a punto de decir que sí. Winnie llegó y le plasmó un beso en la mejilla dándole un abrazo.

—Gracias por esperarme, Rizos de Fresa.

Ambos vampiros, Girk y Abdul, habían comenzado a reír.

—Drácula —dijo Girk—, deberías aprender a adiestrar a tus mascotas.

—Largo de aquí, chucho —dijo Abdul, dándole un empujón a Winnie—. Los tuyos deben estar por allá, lejos de nosotros. Ve a menearle la cola a otro antes de que te echemos a patadas, licántropo. Fuera.

Ambos vampiros habían flanqueado a Winnie y la obligaban a irse, tratándola como si fuera un estorbo. Ella lo miró con las orejas gachas y los ojos temerosos, pero Dennis no reaccionó para protegerla, sino que estaba tan impresionado por ello que no pudo volver en sí para hacerlo. Winnie alzó las orejas y lanzándole una mirada decepcionada y dolida, se dio media vuelta y orgullosa como ella sola, se marchó.

Cuando había llegado al hotel, Dennis intentó buscarla para preguntarle por qué ellos le habían hablado así, aunque ella lo evitó a toda costa, le cerraba la puerta en las narices y, en palabras simples, no quería estar cerca de él. Ahí es cuando supo que por ello su amistad y naciente relación se había ido al caño. Durante el día no podía dormir, se revolvía en la cama por la desesperación y ansiedad al no estar con ella. Nunca se había dado cuenta de que la necesitaba tanto.

Dennis se vengó. Fue ese mismo día a las casas de ambos vampiros y les hizo tanto daño con algunas manoplas de hierro bendecidas que encontró en el estudio de Drácula que, incluso con la sanación acelerada de los vampiros, curarse de esa paliza les llevaría semanas. Ser mestizo, medio humano, era un don en ese aspecto, ya que esa parte humana evitaba que las manoplas bendecidas le hicieran daño.

Ahora, Dennis se daba cuenta de que tanto Girk y Abdul hace dos años, como los cinco hermanos nuevos en el hotel, habían tratado de esa manera a Winnie y ella no se había molestado en discutir. Lo aceptaba. Dennis quería saber por qué.

— ¿Winnie?

—¿Sí?

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Sí lo haré —bromeó, moviendo una pata para acentuar sus palabras—, me casaré algún día contigo, supongo.

—No es eso. —Negó con la cabeza—. Quiero preguntarte otra cosa: ¿por qué dejas que los demás te traten como basura?

Ella se giró sin salirse de su abrazo, quedando frente a frente, mirándose a los ojos.

—¿Lo dices por los vampiros que están aquí? —Dennis asintió, aunque no era sólo por ellos. Winnie suspiró, el aliento le olía a avellanas—. No es algo que me guste, Zing-Zing, es que así es el mundo. Estamos divididos.

—No lo entiendo.

—Por algún motivo que escapa a mi comprensión —le contó ella—, los vampiros en todos lados son engreídos, ven a los demás monstruos como inferiores. Los tratan como estorbos o mascotas molestas. La gran mayoría son así. Incluso Vlad lo era antes.

—¿Por eso no te defendiste, ni antes ni ahora?

Las miradas de los dos se fijaron, ninguno flaqueó.

—¿Para qué defenderme de algo a lo que ya estoy acostumbrada? —Winnie se encogió de hombros con ligereza —. En parte fue por eso, por la otra fue por nosotros. Que fuéramos amigos en secundaria generó eso, ¿qué hubiera pasado si decíamos ser Zing?

—¿Y por qué importaría? —se molestó Dennis—. Soy yo quien te amo, me la trae colgando lo que piensen los demás.

Ella le acarició el rostro con una pata, con cariño y una sonrisa triste.

—No lo entiendes, Zing-Zing —dijo—. Si los vampiros y licántropos se odian por alguna razón que no sé, ¿cómo reaccionarán si se enteran que dos están juntos?

—Nos matarían —dijo Dennis en un súbito golpe de comprensión—. No permitirían que nuestra unión se efectuara.

—Sí. ¿Te has puesto a pensar lo que este hotel significa? Fue construido por tío Drac para proteger a los monstruos de los humanos, pero ahora es para proteger a los monstruos de otros monstruos. ¿Crees realmente que tío Drac y Erika no son rechazados por muchos monstruos? ¿O tus padres? Si salen a cualquier parte del mundo fuera de Rumania, los cazarían. Por asociación, a los demás. O bueno, en la mayoría, no puedo incluir a todo el mundo en el mismo saco. ¿Por qué, si no, mis padres, Griffin y su novia, Murray y Cleopatra, Frank y Eunice, están viviendo aquí?

—Eso es...

—Cierto. —Winnie le recorrió la mejilla con el pulgar—. Ahora piensa, ¿qué nos harían a nosotros, monstruos que no deberían estar juntos por sus orígenes, por lo que sea que haya pasado entre nuestras razas? En parte te había rechazado este tiempo porque me di cuenta de que estar contigo era peligroso para ambos. —Suspiró—. Debería haber nacido como una vampiresa.

—¡No digas eso! —exclamó Dennis, poniéndose sobre ella y afincando las manos a ambos lados de Winnie—. ¡Tú eres perfecta! La mujer lobo más linda que conozco. Y no es que conozca muchas. —Le guiñó un ojo, estaba usando las palabras que ella le había dicho hacía tantos años—. No quiero escucharte decir eso de nuevo, ¿vale? Al diablo con todo eso, yo sólo tengo ojos para ti. ¡Rayos, tú pudiste haber nacido como una vampiresa, una mosca voladora, un esqueleto, un pie grande, un duende o una cíclope, e igual hubiera hecho Zing contigo! Pero aquí entre nosotros, me alegra que seas una mujer lobo. La más bella que yo haya conocido.

Winnie sonrió con sinceridad.

—Eres un poeta, Zing-Zing.

—Pero soy tu poeta. —Se acercó a ella—. ¿Ahora quieres ir al buffet?

—Sí, pero antes... —dijo, y tiró de él para besarlo.

* * *

Planeando sobre la corriente de aire frío nocturno que venía del bosque muerto, Sombra flotaba siendo un murciélago, observando con su visión vampírica, adaptable hasta cien veces lo normal siempre que así lo quisiera, la ventana de la habitación a la que fueron trasladados el mestizo y la loba.

«Se llaman Dennis y Winnie», pensó, en un arrebato de lucidez, pero la presión de Bela sobre sí era muy fuerte. Muchas veces se sentía como un títere, esperando nuevas órdenes. El control del Original era férreo y feroz, pero ni queriendo sería absoluto. La mente de Sombra tendía a rebelarse ante él y darle momentos de lucidez, que eran reducidos en instantes.

Aleteó para montar una nueva corriente, sin dejar de verlos. Se veían felices. Parte de Sombra miraba con tranquilidad la escena de dos amantes expresándose su amor, pero otra parte, la controlada por Bela, quería verlos muertos, a ellos y dejar todo el hotel reducido a cenizas.

Sombra sabía que con lucidez podía resistirse al control de Bela, así sea por unos instantes, por lo que se propondría a acumular toda la que pudiera, a dejar que Bela creyera que se había resignado y estaba bajo su control. Entonces, en el momento menos esperado obtendría su libertad.

Relajó la poca mente propia que le quedaba y cuando Bela le dominó, sentía con todo su ser que el mestizo y la loba debían morir, arder junto al hotel.


	9. VII - Multiguerra

**Los personajes de Hotel Transylvania no me pertenecen, sólo mis ocs**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos:**

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu review. Pues sí, eres un vidente :'v Jajajajaja nah, tampoco así; es cuestión de ponerlo en perspectiva, si conces a alguien y lo quieres con todo el alma y la conoces cada centímetro de esa persona, ¿hace falta decoro? xD Bueno, en eso tienes razón, a partir de aquí lle bajaré un poco a la sujestividad xD. Hum... con respecto a lo de los Zing interrraciales, dioses, no puedo comentar nada porque ya verás, ya veras... xD Oh, jejeje, en eso no te pongo dudas, cuando Sombralogre liberarse un poco, será trascendental xD. Gracias por leer.

* * *

 **VII**

 **Multiguerra**

* * *

 _Escribo esto con miedo, que la Madre Noche me proteja._

 _Un licántropo solitario me atacó, me di por muerto, pero Alba me salvó. Y entonces… Algo pasó, porque el cadáver del lobo pasó a estar vivo y Alba a estar muerta. No tenía sentido. Había magia de por medio, lo supe. Pude reducirlo a duras penas, porque hacer lo que sea que hizo lo dejó agotado, lo até y torturé para que me diera información. Aguantó, pero habló._

 _Lo que me dijo me aterró, pero antes de matarlo, seguí el relato que me dijo paso a paso._

 _El poder que obtuve me ha maravillado y dejado algo en_ _claro: esa magia era destructiva._

* * *

Winnie comía a sus anchas en una de las mesas de madera pulidas del buffet, en la zona más alejada de los ojos curiosos que pudiera encontrar, pero con tantos monstruos que se hospedaban en el hotel, obtener privacidad era imposible. En la mesa habían platos varios: pasta con queso a grito, pan de agonía con carne de distintos animales para rellenar y un bote entero de helado de eructo de huevo. Comían como si no hubieran probado bocado en meses, lo que no tenía explicación para Winnie, porque ella reconocía que comía bastante, sin embargo, el atracón que se estaban dando no era normal.

«Tal vez, tener parte de la esencia de Dennis consuma más energía de lo normal.» Aquello se oía razonable.

El bullicio del buffet era una cacofonía de conversaciones, murmullos, sonidos de platos y cubiertos, que parecía un pequeño mercado al aire libre. A Winnie siempre le habían gustado los lugares así, le recordaban a su casa cuando era pequeña y el bullicio de sus hermanos era su día a día. Aún sufría el bullicio de sus hermanos de tanto en tanto, pero como eran adultos, sus arrebatos de locura eran menos frecuentes, casi podía decir que eran civilizados.

Menos de media hora más tarde, Dennis estaba comiendo su primera copa de helado, mientras que Winnie se acababa una tercera. Suspiró, colocando la cucharita dentro de la copa, ocasionando un tintineo.

—Estoy llena —dijo.

—¿Al fin? —dijo Dennis, arqueando una ceja, apoyándose contra el espaldar de la silla y balanceándola en las patas traseras. A Winnie siempre le entraba vértigo y terminaba cayéndose, pero Dennis demostraba un equilibrio antinatural. Vampiro a fin de cuentas.

—Creo. —Se miró el estómago, estaba llena por completo—. ¡Santa rabia, creo que daré a luz!

Aquel comentario en broma hizo que media docena de cabezas voltearan en su dirección, mirándola con interés y sorpresa, incluida la de uno de sus hermanos, que estaba con cara de shock. Winnie se ruborizó, no tenía intención de decirlo tan fuerte, pero estar con Dennis siempre sacaba su lado más extrovertido.

—Oh, dioses —murmuró, encogiéndose en su silla, no obstante, Dennis para evitar los malentendidos soltó una carcajada. Ella lo miró con una sonrisa culpable y notó que el chico tenía las mejillas salpicadas de rosa, apenado también.

—No te preocupes, mi Zing —la calmó Dennis, comiendo una cucharada de helado—. Aunque debo reconocer que eso me tomó desprevenido.

Winnie asintió y le apretó la mano. Al principio eso era incómodo, no poder moverse con libertad, pero con el pasar de los días y la ayuda de Dennis en algunos aspectos que necesitaba los dos brazos y un amplio margen de movimiento, Winnie se acostumbró a estar de la mano o muy cerca de él. Era extraño, porque parecía que su cuerpo reaccionaba por instinto. ¿Sería realmente instinto o la esencia dentro de su cuerpo que amoldaba sus necesidades a las de Dennis?

Sacudió la cabeza, no podía ponerse a pensar mucho en eso porque terminaría loca, teniendo ya varias cosas qué pensar, como obtener información sobre los libros en el estudio de Drácula o, el más acuciante, la indirecta de los miembros del hotel. Bufó, en el trayecto que habían hecho desde la suite de ambos hasta el comedor, se toparon con Mavis, Drácula, sus padres y Frank, quienes por una gran casualidad de la vida, estaban por el camino.

Los detuvieron para saludarlos y comentar que se alegraban sobre que por fin decidieran estar juntos, ya que su Zing era tan obvio que rozaba el descaro, Mavis abrazó a Dennis y luego a Winnie, con unos ojos lagrimosos y felices, mientras que Jonathan les comentó que no se limitaran y fueran parte del todo que son juntos. No obstante, cuando sus padres los saludaron, Wayne comentó como quien no quiere la cosa, sobre que estaría feliz y triste cuando se casaran, porque aún no procesaba el hecho de que su hija fuera una mujer.

Siendo sincera, a Winnie le aterraba casarse con Dennis bajo aquella presión. Sus hermanos ya lo habían hecho, y los admiraba por eso, pero todos se casaron en la línea de quince días luego de conocer a sus respectivas parejas. A Dennis lo conocía desde que había nacido, lo que era decir mucho, recordaba con claridad cómo le pareció adorable aquella mota de cabello rojo y rozado en el suelo, la forma en que lo protegió de sus primos abusones y la explosión de cariño que sintió por él cuando le dio sus buenos puñetazos a Bela por ella.

¡Era el vampiro perfecto, vamos! Razón por la cual le daba miedo casarse con él, no por el hecho de la ceremonia en sí, porque al imaginarse caminando por el salón, sobre la alfombra roja hacia Dennis, le hacía aletear el pecho de alegría. Lo que le daba pavor era que podía estropearlo y terminar peleados, separándose. ¿Qué le daba la garantía de que sería una buena esposa? Se estremeció, pensaría en eso otra noche.

Cuando Dennis terminó de comer, llamaron a uno de los camareros que había por ahí y los platos fueron recogidos. Winnie captó la pequeña expresión de molesta del muchacho, a Dennis le molestaba no poder hacer las cosas por sí mismo y se sentía mal por los que trabajaban en el servicio del hotel. «Ya trabajan para tantos huéspedes como para que yo los moleste más», le había dicho hace años. Él tenía razón, por lo que ella lo empezó a imitar.

—Vaya, vaya —dijo una voz ronca, como un cerdo que sufriera un susto—, miren a quienes me vengo a encontrar.

Winnie se tensó en el sitio y estuvo por dar un brinco y propinar un zarpazo por reflejo, no le gustaban las sorpresas. Con el olfato tan agudo que tenía, olía a los monstruos que iban hacia ella antes de poder verlos, y ya acostumbrada a ello, cuando la sorprendían sin haber percibido algún aroma, tendía a atacar. Una vampiresa de cabello azul, liso y corto hasta los hombros, parecía haberse materializado de la misma oscuridad, sus ojos azules los veían con diversión e interés a partes iguales. Su rostro era pálido, más que Dennis, en forma de corazón y con pómulos como navajas. Comparada con Scarlett, esa vampiresa era una tabla de surf, pero debía reconocer que al menos algo tenía.

La vampiresa hizo flotar una silla de la mesa contigua con su magia y se sentó en la mesa de ambos, a horcajadas sobre la silla y apoyando los brazos sobre el respaldar. Sonrió, dejando ver los colmillos.

—Hola, mestizo, loba —dijo, haciendo una ligera inclinación de la cabeza —, yo soy Aleskaia Ohmad, tercera heredera de la familia Ohmad. —Winnie le dio una mirada confundida a Dennis, quien se encogió de hombros, igual de confundido. ¿Qué probabilidad existía de que él amenazara a uno de los hermanos de la vampiresa y ella viniera a socializar? A Winnie se le hacía muy extraño—. Colegas, ¿es que ustedes no saludan?

—Hola —repuso Dennis, como si tuviera arena en la boca—, yo soy Dennis Drácula-Loughran, nieto de Drácula e hijo de Mavis, esto... único heredero, creo.

—Winnie —dijo Winnie, reacia a perder tiempo con la vampiresa—. Ahora, ¿qué quieres?

—Hablar —contestó Aleskaia, parpadeando como si hubieran preguntado algo que era obvio—, quiero saber cosas de ustedes. ¿Es verdad que eres mestizo o es sólo rumor de noche? —le preguntó a Dennis, luego se volvió hacia Winnie—. ¿Y cómo es posible que ustedes hicieran Zing, cuando nuestras razas se odian desde la Multiguerra? Es curioso que Drácula lo permitiera. Pero bueno —agregó, encogiéndose de hombros—, he visto varios licántropos aquí. Me parece que aquí están más civilizados.

Winnie parpadeó confundida.

—¿Multiguerra?

—Ajá.

—¿Qué es la Multiguerra? —inquirió Dennis.

—Que tonto eres, Dennis —rió Aleskaia—. Pero bueno, no me sorprende que no sepan, en este país no se les enseña. Oh, Walpurgis, no puedo creer que pregunten qué es la Multiguerra.

Un apretón en su pata le indicó que Dennis empezaba a sentirse incómodo en la mesa, sin embargo, cuando Winnie iba a despedirse de Aleskaia, Scarlett apareció como un demonio de la noche, con el cabello rubio ondeando tras ella por haberse movido a toda velocidad y los ojos llameando de rabia. Se acercó a ambos.

—¿Los estaba molestando, chicos?

—Claro que no —intervino Aleskaia, haciendo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia—, sólo les hablaba de historia. Parecen interesados.

Un gruñido subió por la garganta de Winnie, aunque no llegó a salir, aquella vampiresa era precisa como un arquero. A todas luces Aleskaia sabía que los incomodaba con su presencia, y también sabía que los dos estaban interesados en saber sobre esa Multiguerra por el hecho de que por ésta, su relación era muy delicada fuera del bosque de árboles muertos que rodeaba el hotel.

Scarlett hizo venir una silla con su magia y se sentó al lado de Dennis, mirando como un depredador a la presa que saborea entre dientes, pero que aún no se anima a cazar.

—Y bien —dijo Winnie, hablando por todos y rompiendo la tensión—, ¿qué es la Multiguerra? Lógicamente es una guerra, pero qué bandos la libraron.

Aleskaia sonrió.

—Todos. —Sus ojos azules comenzaron a oscurecer, mientras las escleróticas se tornaron rojas—. Fue la única guerra que los monstruos han librado para determinar quienes dominarían a los humanos, e incluyó a todas las razas de monstruos existentes. Fue hace dos milenios, y causó la mayor cantidad de muertes de monstruos de la historia, incluso mayor que la purga de banshees, fantasmas y monstruos pequeños en Eslovaquia, que la caza de brujas en Europa y la muertes de vampiros por parte de la estirpe VanHellsing. Más muertos que todas esas juntas.

—¿Y en qué nos afecta eso a nosotros?

—En que, pequeña Winnie, los bandos más fuertes eran los licántropos y los vampiros, porque eran casi indestructibles; a diferencia de una bruja, un esqueleto, un yeti o un cíclope, las heridas infringidas a un hombre lobo o a un vampiro sanan con ridícula rapidez. Sin embargo, la ironía de eso era que las heridas infringidas entre ellos mismos no sanaban de la misma forma; un vampiro mordido por un licántropo podía morir por la infección, mientras que un hombre lobo herido por un vampiro podía morir desangrado. Interesante, ¿no?

—Mucho. —Winnie rodó los ojos, fingiendo fastidio, aunque la verdad era que estaba intrigada—. Al punto.

—Vale, vale —dijo Aleskaia—, por Walpurgis, eres una loba directa, ¿no? Bien. La guerra llegó a su ciclo de lucha interminable, hasta que los hombres lobo descubrieron algo que podía destruir a los vampiros de forma eficaz por más que se curaran, o puede que la fabricaran, nadie lo sabe. El punto es que los licántropos estaban a tiro de piedra de ganar la Multiguerra con lo que ellos llamaban Lágrimas de Luna, pero los vampiros hicieron algo cuando llegó la Luna Sangrienta y ganaron. Se dice que hay palabras de por medio, no sé si fue un tratado o una traición de algún lado, pero en varios relatos hacen alusión a unas palabras. Hasta el día de hoy nadie sabe qué eran las Lágrimas de Luna, ni qué son las palabras, ni cómo ganaron los vampiros, pero los lobos saben que perdieron, y aunque con los pasos de los siglos los conocimientos de los hechos de la Multiguerra se han perdido, aún persiste ese odio entre ambas razas.

Cuando Aleskaia hizo silencio, Winnie tuvo que llevarse la pata libre al estómago, la comida empezaba a caerle mal y le daban ganas de vomitar por el golpe de información, y su consecutiva comprensión. Dennis le apretó la pata y posó su mano libre sobre su hombro, asiéndolo para darle fuerza, aunque su mirada era vaga, ida.

—Mi familia lleva todo este tiempo —continuó diciendo Aleskaia— intentando encontrar qué fue lo que hizo ganar a los vampiros, sin éxito. —Bufó—. Mis hermanos y hermana están en la misma empresa, pero yo, meh, tengo mejores cosas en que gastar mi vida inmortal que en una búsqueda imposible.

—¿Y esa es? —preguntó Scarlett, quien disimulaba a la perfección el impacto de la información, no obstante, Winnie se percataba de las sutiles señales de que, en efecto, Scarlett estaba aturdida: hombros y brazos tensos, labios fruncidos y un mínimo tic en el ojo. Los vampiros eran muy buenos ocultando sus gestos; sin embargo, Winnie era la mejor notándolos.

—Investigar todo sobre el Zing. —A Aleskaia le brillaron los ojos de emoción—. ¿Qué es? ¿Por qué pasa? ¿Qué requisitos deben cumplirse? ¿Por qué se da en parejas de razas iguales como en interraciales? ¿Cuándo se da una segunda vez, por qué debe morir alguien del primer Zing, es una reencarnación de la esencia? Es fascinante. Y eso me trajo hasta aquí, con ustedes. Me interesan, ambos.

»¿Desde cuándo están juntos como amigos y cuándo hicieron Zing? ¿Cómo? Pero por encima de todo, ¿por qué su Zing parece más fuerte que los mil que he documentado? ¿Qué hay en ustedes que los resalta de los demás?

—Un momento —intervino Dennis—, ¿resaltar?

Aleskaia asintió, sacando un pequeño bloc de notas y un lapicero, que levitaron en el aire en una neblina azul, cerca de ella.

—Sí, ustedes dos tiene algo que los diferencia de los demás. Mi ojo experto lo nota. Las parejas de Zings tienen una regla natural que siguen, la cual es casarse el quinceavo día, y después se compenetran como uno solo. Ustedes, sin embargo, tienen una compenetración natural, como si sus esencias se conectaran y supieran lo que el otro necesita. Parece... —Entornó los ojos— replicación o amplificación.

«Conexión de Investiduras», pensó Winnie, recordando lo que Vlad les había hablado.

Aleskaia continuó hablando con un parloteo cada vez más excitado, emoción pura por sus descubrimientos e investigaciones, demostrando que era una erudito en todo el sentido de la palabra, sólo que Winnie no terminaba de creer su historia. ¿Viajar tanto sólo para investigarlos? ¿Los cinco? No, ella no era imbécil, ni había nacido ayer. Si ella quería investigarlos, bien pudo haber venido sola, no escoltada. Claro que no la engañaba; intencional o no, Aleskaia dijo que su familia llevaba buscando desde siempre lo que hizo ganar a los vampiros...

«¡Santa rabia!, ¿creen que eso está aquí?»

Estaban equivocados, sin duda. Ella y Dennis habían hecho un reconocimiento en todos los cuartos, pasadizos, túneles y recovecos del castillo, y jamás encontraron nada que pareciera un arma más allá de simples espadas, hachas o ballestas, y lo que decía Aleskaia tenía pinta de ser llamativo.

Winnie se puso de pie y Dennis la imitó, se despidió de Aleskaia con un asentimiento seco y de Scarlett con una sonrisa, estaba empezando a caerle realmente bien la vampiresa amiga de Dennis. Tomaron unos postres para llevar a su suite y se retiraron del lugar.

Winnie percibió los olores dulzones de la muerte que emitían los vampiros: los estaban siguiendo. Y por la forma en que los olores eran tan débiles, más de lo normal, eran expertos en seguir rastros.

Se obligó a no voltear, mas no bajó la guardia, con varias preguntas en la mente sobre lo que había dicho Aleskaia, como por qué todos los Zing tenían la media fija de quince días para casarse, qué eran las Lágrimas de la Luna y qué era lo que esos vampiros estaban buscando.

* * *

Aleskaia había visto con ojo avizor cómo sus hermanos que habían estado ocultos en las sombras, seguían al chico y la loba. De que debían encontrar lo que sea que usaron los vampiros para ganar la Multiguerra, lo encontraban. Toda la familia Ohmad había recorrido el mundo en su búsqueda, peinaron las zonas de lucha, los escondites de sus hermanos de la noche y los centros de guerra, sin encontrar nada fructífero.

Sólo quedaba un punto por registrar: este hotel, pero en el tiempo que ya tenían aquí, no habían encontrado nada esclarecedor.

Ponerle seguimiento al nieto de Drácula era una buena idea, pero algo pasaba entre él y la licántropo que nunca se separaban y siempre estaban juntos en su suite. Ella sabía que las mujeres lobos tenían una libido enorme, pero dudaba que de verdad se la pasaran todo el tiempo haciendo temblar las paredes.

Estaba también el problema de la vampiresa amiga del nieto de Drácula, que la miraba con cara de pocos amigos, sus ojos dejaban ver una astucia antinatural, pero ya Aleskaia encontraría una forma de quitársela de encima y poder investigar a gusto.

«Una cosa a la vez; primero lo que hay que encontrar.»

La vampiresa se puso de pie y se fue, dejando sola a Aleskaia.

* * *

Varias horas después de la charla que había tenido Winnie y Aleskaia, junto con Scarlett, Dennis estaba en la cama con ella, envuelto en mantas, abrazando a la chica lobo por la espalda mientras veían la película de turno en la pantalla de plasma. Faltaba unas horas para que amaneciera, lo que ya de por sí era demasiado tarde y gran parte de los monstruos del hotel estarían en sus suites durmiendo. No obstante, Dennis no conciliaba el sueño tan fácil, su mundo estaba dando un vuelco.

Durante toda su vida Dennis había pensado que la sociedad de monstruos era mejor que la humana, sin tanto caos, odio y discriminación, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que ambos, monstruos y humanos, eran bestias del mismo pozo. ¿Una guerra masiva de más de cien años? Y él creía que las guerras humanas eran desastrosas. Parte de sí había hecho la vista gorda o ignorado algunos episodios de racismo entre los mismos monstruos ya adolescentes, atribuyéndolos a los grupos de las secundarias, pero que entre los adultos pasara eso era… deprimente. ¿No podían superar el pasado y hacer una sociedad mejor?

«En el hotel no pasa eso», pensó. Y era verdad, en el hotel de su abuelo no ocurrían episodios de ese estilo, era una estancia idílica. «Y es por eso que no conozco casi el mundo real.» Su vida se reducía al hotel y sus alrededores, por lo que Dennis pensaba que todos los monstruos eran como los que se hospedaban allí. La perspectiva lo hacía sentir como un animalillo encerrado, sin saber que más allá de su jaula hay un mundo que podía despedazarlo en cuestión de segundos.

Suspiró contra el cuello de Winnie, haciéndola reír quedito. Un vampiro mestizo y una mujer lobo. Enemigos ancestrales que hoy en día eran amantes. Se le podían ocurrir mil formas de explotar ese dilema, pero lo más importante era el hecho de que si seguían en esa relación, ambos corrían un gran peligro en las afueras del hotel. «¿Pero qué me importa a mí el peligro? ¡Yo la amo!» Frunció el ceño, si tenía que pelear con medio mundo de monstruos porque creían que su unión era un error, prepararía las armas sagradas y mataría al mejor estilo VanHellsing.

Parpadeó, sorprendido y divertido en partes iguales. Tenía una beta rebelde dentro de sí de parte de su madre y una suicida de parte de su padre. Simplemente Dennis no podía quedarse sentado viendo y escuchando a los monstruos exteriores pregonar sobre lo equivocado que era amar a Winnie, ser su Zing. ¿Quiénes eran ellos para opinar sobre a quién amaba? Su amor no era un error, era lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado, sea con el monstruo que sea.

Tomó una decisión.

—¿Winnie? —la llamó, apretando su abrazo un poquito.

—Dime, Zing-Zing —dijo ella, sin voltearse.

—Cásate conmigo —propuso, y una vez las palabras dejaron sus labios causó un silencio glacial, como si la vida misma se hubiera detenido esperando por la respuesta de Winnie.

Ella se dio media vuelta, se salió de su agarre y se arrodilló en la cama, parecía que le hubieran dado un puñetazo en el estómago.

—¿Qué? —Sus ojos amenazaban con salírsele.

—Eso. —Se arrodilló también en la cama, con el corazón latiéndole como un loco. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? La proposición había brotado de sus labios en un arrebato de rebeldía, ya no había vuelta atrás. Para su extrañeza, eso lo divirtió—. Cásate conmigo —repitió, apoyando sus manos en los muslos de Winnie—. Me importa tres pimientos que esté mal visto, que a medio mundo no le guste o que nuestros familias nos estén induciendo a ello, ¡pero qué narices, cásate conmigo!

—Yo… —Winnie parpadeó con confusión, atemorizada—. ¿Estás seguro?

Vale, eso descolocó a Dennis.

—Te propongo que seas mi esposa y… ¿me preguntas si estoy seguro? —Ladeó la cabeza—. Eso no lo vi venir, la verdad.

—Es que... no sé qué se supone hace una esposa, Zing-Zing. —Ahora sí parecía aterrada—. Yo veo a tía Mavis muy feliz, y a mamá, incluso a Erika, ¿qué hacen pasa serlo? Es como si estuvieran en un mundo al que no creo poder llegar. ¿Y si hago algo mal, y si…? —Para acallar sus dudas, Dennis se inclinó y la besó.

Winnie le echó las patas a la espalda y lo pegó más hacia ella, para besarlo con más ganas; las garras de ella le hacían presión por sobre la camiseta. En el momento de quedarse sin aire, Dennis intentó separarse, pero sólo pudo hacerlo unos cortos segundos porque Winnie volvió a buscar sus labios y besarlo con tantas ganas que le sacaba una sonrisa. Se relajó y continuó, recorriendo sus labios y sintiendo la lengua de ella bailar con la suya; entonces Winnie se separó, le besó el cuello y le dejó una marca roja.

Le dio un empujón, haciéndolo caer de espaldas en el mullido colchón.

—¿Esto es un sí? —jadeó Dennis, le costaba pensar.

—¿Tú qué crees? —dijo Winnie, sentándose a horcajadas sobre él, con una voz grave y un brillo deseoso en los ojos.

Oh, por la Noche de Walpurgis, ¡sí!

Ella sonrió y alzó un dedo, la garra brillando, y le rasgó la camiseta de abajo hacia arriba, separó los trozos a ambos lados y comenzó a darle besos por el cuello y bajando poco a poco. Dennis tampoco se quedó atrás, porque apenas Winnie se hubo agachado para darle el beso, bajó las manos hasta su cintura y de un tirón le sacó la camiseta que hacía de pijama.

Sonrió, sintiendo los labios de Winnie en su piel.

Un simple «sí» hubiera sido muy… simple, pero su Zing era Winnie, ella nunca ponía las cosas simples.


	10. VIII - Lágrimas de Luna

**Los personajes de Hotel Transylvania no me pertenecen, sólo mis ocs**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos:**

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu review. Comienzos normalitos?, jajajaja, ¿qué es eso? xD Jajajaja, bie ahí por prestarle atención a Aleskaia, sin embargo, es una personaje de paso que ayuda a comprender lo que pasa, ya entenderás. Con respecto a lo de las Lágrimas... grábatelo, lo necesitarás xD Oh, pues, ¿cómo decirlo? Si comienza con pie fuerte y termina de igual forma, causará más impacto; y pues, con la parte final... mira el lado bueno, si Winnie le rompe la pelvis, su regeneración le echa una mano. Aprovecha el bug (?. Gracias por leer.

Andrew579: gracias por tu rw. Me alegra que te haya gustado. Gracias por leer.

* * *

 **VIII**

 **Lágrimas de Luna**

* * *

 _He vuelto a casa e informado de mis descubrimientos a la Sede, pero no he encontrado lo que me envió en mi búsqueda. Todo parece tan… fortuito, que por fuerza, o eso quiero creer, debería_ _haber_ _alguien moviendo los hilos._

 _He ayudado a crear un arma que mejora el poder de lo que el licántropo me dijo se llamaban Lágrimas de Luna. Sin embargo, no he encontrado nada sobre más tipos de magia semejantes a ese._

 _Intenté usarlo una vez, al probarlo, y lo comprendí._

 _Lo comprendí._

 _Ellas…_

* * *

Bela esperaba molesto en su cueva, acariciándose el pendiente y tratando de no dejar que esa fuerza lo dominara.

 _¡Debes atacar el hotel, Bela! ¡Me lo debes!_

—Se hará —susurró, apretándose el entrecejo con cuidado de no lastimarse con sus garras—. Lo sabes. Mi control es firme.

 _¡Porque yo te doy poder, Bela! ¡Sin mí no serías capaz de mantener el control sobre tu lacayo! ¡Marcha pronto contra el hotel y destrúyelo, y luego gasta lo que te he dado!_ La voz era imperiosa, visceral, odio y furia concentrada. _¡Hazlo o conocerás las consecuencias de desobedecerme, hijo de la Noche!_

—Se hará, mi señora —susurró Bela, tocándose el pendiente—. Se hará lo más pronto posible. Lo juro, mi señora.

 _¡No quiero palabras vacías, sin valor! ¡Hechos! ¡Destruye el hotel, usa lo que te otorgado… o paga el precio por desobedecerme!_

Bela suspiró, encorvándose en su trono de piedra.

—Se hará, mi señora. Se hará.

Sólo podía decir eso, ya que la voz nunca se conformaba… y nunca se iba.

* * *

Dennis despertó cuando alguien llamaba a la puerta, de forma continua. Abrió los ojos, desperezándose, sintiendo el cuerpo adolorido y agotado desde la punta de los dedos de los pies hasta la punta del último de sus cabellos. Bostezó y se irguió en la cama, quedando sentado, encontrando su cuerpo sin nada que lo cubriera y con finas marcas de garras, con uno que otro lugar rojo en exceso por los besos de Winnie. «¡Santa rabia, eso fue excesivo!», pensó, sonriendo como un idiota.

Se puso de pie y fue hasta el baño, donde se echó una toalla a la cintura y sufrió un respingo al darse cuenta de que estaba lejos de Winnie y no sufría los ataques de dolor por su esencia compartida. Ya le había pasado varias veces que se levantaba y al dar el primer paso lejos de ella, caía al suelo entre gritos y dolores, que luego alcanzaban a Winnie; la rutina le pasaba factura, sin embargo, ahora eso no sucedía.

Toalla en la cintura, corrió hasta Winnie, se tumbó en la cama, ignorando los golpes de la puerta, y la despertó con suavidad. Se veía hermosa con el cabello chocolate alborotado como un halo que aumentara su belleza, Winnie abrió los ojos y parpadeó con confusión, esbozando un sonrisa cariñosa cuando lo enfocó.

—Buenas no…

—¡Winnie! —exclamó Dennis, eufórico—. Observa. —Saltó de su lado y caminó hasta la pared más lejana, sin que lo asaltara dolor alguno; alzó ambas cejas, sonriendo, y Winnie se irguió en la cama, cubriéndose con la sábana y tallándose los ojos con una pata—. ¡No hay dolor! No sé qué pasó, pero estamos bien. ¡Estamos bien!

Winnie bostezó.

—Sí, lo sé —dijo, sonrió aún más—. Vlad dijo que necesitábamos estar juntos para que tu esencia se restableciera, saliendo de mí y entrando de nuevo en ti. ¿Qué podría ser más fuerte que estar juntos-juntos, eh? —Su tono no cambió, pero con su visión de vampiro (¡había regresado!) se percató de un rubor en sus mejillas, bajo el pelaje.

—Muy bien —asintió Dennis, caminando hacia ella, se inclinó y le dio un rápido beso; se sentía inmejorable—, eres una mujer lobo muy astuta. Ahora deja que vaya por tu ropa —añadió, pasando una mirada por la suite, donde por aquí y por allá se veía una camiseta y el pantalón de una pijama que salieron despedidos cuando ayer empezaron a «ejercitarse».

Se dirigió hacia la cómoda luego de gritar «¡Un momento!» y sacó bragas y sujetador, un jean rasgado y una camiseta negra con la calavera que Winnie siempre usaba, sólo que estampada en blanco, se las entregó a ella y él se vistió con un conjunto similar al que tenía ayer. No es que no le gustaran los demás conjuntos de ropa que tenía, sólo que su camiseta amarilla o verde y una bermuda marrón eran increíblemente cómodas para él. Así como Winnie disfrutaba de sus jeans negros y camisas rosas, Mavis de su vestido con leggins negros y Drácula y Vlad con sus esmóquines antiquísimos, Dennis se sentía igual con su ropa.

Una vez los dos estuvieron presentables, el muchacho abrió la puerta, Scarlett esperaba en el umbral.

—Dennis, los… —se cortó y lo miró de arriba abajo; en algunas partes de los brazos y el cuello, tenía marcas de garras y chupetones. Scarlett arqueó una ceja—. Noche ocupada, ¿eh?

—¿Tú qué crees? —sonrió Dennis. Esa era una de las cosas que le gustaba de su mejor amiga: no ser mojigata en esos temas. Cuando iba a la secundaria y empezaron las clases de educación sexual así como los cambios en su cuerpo, las dudas que tenía no las podía preguntar en casa porque tanto su madre como su padre tendían a divagar con el tema. ¡Si Jonathan aún cerraba los ojos cuando sus padres se besaban!, Dennis no entendía eso, que sus abuelos se dieran besos, así como Dennis a Winnie, no era asqueroso o raro, sino tierno. Entonces en el último año de secundaria llegó Scarlett con su humor negro y subido de tono, tan peculiar que se hizo su mejor amiga casi el mismo día—. ¿Sucedió algo?

—Los vampiros estos —dijo, señalando el corredor—, los eslovacos, desaparecieron.

—¿Cómo que desaparecieron?

—Pues eso, no los encuentro. —Suspiró—. Han estado incomodando a muchos huéspedes con sus formas de ser, sus frases despectivas y criticonas, por lo que los he estado vigilando todo el tiempo, sin que se dieran cuenta. Parece que buscasen algo, se mueven furtivamente, pero… —Negó con la cabeza—. Lo único que puedo pensar que vienen a buscar es lo que nos dijo la de azul ayer, lo que sea que hizo ganar a los vampiros en la Multiguerra.

—Lo mismo que yo pensé —agregó Winnie, al lado de Dennis—. Hola, Scarlett, por cierto.

—Hola, Winnie —le respondió la vampiresa el saludo—. Así que tú también te diste cuenta que esa vampiresa no nos contó esa historia por puro placer pedagógico, ¿no?

—Sí —respondió la loba—, era demasiada casualidad que, cuando nunca nos prestó atención, nos aborde y suelte esa clase de historia, pero... reconozco que es peculiar.

—Y real —convino Scarlett, asintiendo para darle más veracidad a sus palabras—. En algunas actividades estuve hablando con los monstruos más mayores que pude encontrar y ellos me confirmaron que la susodicha guerra sí existió.

—Eso nos da la razón a nosotras de que Aleskaia sólo habló para estudiarnos y ver nuestras expresiones, en caso de que tuviéramos alguna reacción delatora. —Winnie frunció el ceño, apoyó un brazo en el hombro de Dennis y dijo—: Lo que no me explico es por qué mencionó lo de que los Zing se unían, ya sea físicamente o matrimonialmente, en quince días.

—Es simple. —Scarlett hizo un gesto de comprensión con la mano—. Fueron quince los bandos solitarios de los monstruos que pelearon en la guerra. Quince monstruos principales.

Dicho eso, Dennis se quedó pensando mientras las dos chicas hablaban sobre la Multiguerra y lo que Aleskaia podía estar tramando o haciendo en ese preciso instante. El número quince que eran los días que duraban los monstruos que habían hecho Zing en unirse estaba basado en el número de monstruos principales, eso era peculiar, sin duda, ¿pero por qué tomaban ese número? A ver, habían vampiros, licántropos, momias, muertos reanimados, seres invisibles, zombies, esqueletos, cíclopes, krakens, hidras, necrófagos, banshes, cerebrales, gremlins y yetis. Quince principales, en cuanto a mayor cantidad de existencias.

Vale, eso cerraba el punto sobre sus conocidos, padres, amigos y familiares se casaban en quince días luego de hacer Zing, pero no el hecho de que eso... Dennis inspiró profundamente en un arrebato de comprensión. Quince monstruos, quince bandos, quince días. ¿Y si lo que tenían los hombres lobos para ganar la guerra, al ser usado por los vampiros, causaron esa especie de impresión en la esencia de los monstruos con esa obsesión de casarse a los quince días luego de haber conocido a tu alma gemela?

No. No, podía ser, porque los humanos no tenían una esencia como tal, sólo un alma, y no podía ser alterada de tal forma que... «¿No podía?, pero si el bisabuelo Vlad dijo que la esencia de los monstruos podía transferirse, pero no conceder los poderes. A excepción de los humanos.» Entregar un poco de la Investidura propia a un humano, cuya Conexión es nula, generaría una Conexión con la Investidura de origen y haría una réplica, creando así un nuevo monstruo con su propia Conexión e Investidura, la cual emularía la original. «Por la Noche, ¿eso quería decir que un vampiro que creara más vampiros podía controlarlos a voluntad?»

La idea era aterradora, pero desde un punto estratégico era una maravilla, eso podía generar ejércitos invencibles, ¿por qué mandar a pelear a los tuyos cuando puedes convertir a tantos humanos como quieras y usarlos como carne de cañón? «¿Y si eso era lo que hacía las Lágrimas de Luna?»

No. Imposible. Si así fuera, habrían vampiros por todo el mundo esparcidos como moscas bajo el control de unos únicos vampiros, y Dennis bien sabía que un vampiro no podía controlar a otro. Lo mismo aplicaba para los hombres lobos. Entonces el uso de las Lágrimas de Luna tenía que ser otro.

Tenía que encontrar más información sobre la Multiguerra, pero... ¡El estudio de Drácula!

—¡Ostia puta! —gritó Dennis, saliendo a correr por el corredor. Ambas chicas lo siguieron al momento.

—Zing-Zing, ¿por qué corres?

—¡El estudio, Winnie! —exclamó sin dejar de correr—. Lo hemos tenido frente a la narices todo este tiempo. ¿No te parece peculiar que mi bisabuelo supiera tanto sobre términos que jamás en la vida hemos escuchado y manipulara aquellos libros de la misma forma en la que alguien que lo haya hecho antes lo haría?

Winnie abrió los ojos como platos.

—Me lleva la... —Se detuvo por un instante con una cara de terror puro, con la mirada clavada en el suelo, Dennis se detuvo de golpe.

—Dennis —dijo Scarlett, deteniéndose a su lado—, ¿no que no podías separarte de Winnie porque tu esencia estaba dividida?

—Ya resolvimos ese problema —respondió Dennis, dando un paso hacia Winnie y posándole una mano en el hombro—. Mi Zing, ¿qué sucede?

—Por la Luna... —Alzó la mirada—. Dennis, creo que sé qué es lo que usaron los vampiros para ganar la Multiguerra.

Silencio.

—¿Qué? —dijo Scarlett al fin, mirando sobre su hombro, como si los estuvieran espiando—. Winnie, mejor llévanos al lugar donde está esa cosa. No digas nada. Si uno de los Ohmad nos escucha, irán a por él, y sólo la Noche sabe qué harían. Vamos.

Asintiendo, Winnie los condujo por los pasillos y corredores, moviéndose con una silente agilidad sin que se sintieran sus pasos ni en el suelo ni en la alfombra, parecía una aparición de una diosa del bosque. Las antorchas en las paredes lanzaban su luz cálida por el pasillo, causando que las sombras de todos fueran fugaces titileos en las paredes, cuales susurros en el aire. Al llegar al corredor sin salida, Winnie presionó la parte metalica que sostenía la antorcha y la pared de piedra se desplazó hacia un lado, dejando ver el pasillo oscuro que llevaba al estudio de Drácula.

Entraron, y al llegar unas pequeñas piedras doradas en las esquinas del estudio se encendieron, iluminándolo. Winnie llegó a los estantes de los libros de varias zancadas y los señaló:

—Estos libros son de la Multiguerra —aseveró—, tienen que serlo.

—Sí —asintió Dennis, pasando la mano por la estantería junto a los libros, la que contenía armas y objetos extraños. Había una espada y unos juegos de cuchillos que parecían emitir un suave rumor, como si estuvieran vivos o la presencia de Dennis les irritara, esferitas de distintos tamaños y colores, unas verdes, otras azules, pero había una única piedra blanca como... «Como una luna en miniatura»—, porque uno de ellos...

—Te lanzó un hechizo de extracción —completó Scarlett, como en trance—, separando tu Conexión de tu Investidura y dejándote en una muerte lenta, o ese habría sido el caso.

Algo en su cerebro hizo clic con una pasmosa certeza.

—¡Dennis! —gritó Winnie.

Dennis comenzó a volver la cabeza, sin embargo, algo lo empujó con la fuerza de tres yetis y lo estampó contra el estante en el momento exacto que tomaba por reflejo la piedrita blanca.

Scarlett tenía la mirada desenfocada, con una mano hacia Winnie, la palma hacia adelante, que estaba envuelta en una niebla naranja, inmovilizando a la chica lobo. Con la otra, de la misma forma, inmovilizaba a Dennis.

Una pregunta se formó en la garganta del muchacho, mas no pudo formularla porque el mundo dio un giro y se difuminó. Era como si una fotografía se quemara por los bordes, o como cuando se enfoca tanto la mirada que los extremos de la visión se vuelven borrosos.

Dennis estaba flotando, como cuando volaba, pero no lo estaba al mismo tiempo, su cuerpo se hallaba abajo en el suelo, inmovilizado contra la estantería, a tan sólo un estiramiento de ella; Winnie estaba en una posición de ataque, a punto de saltar sobre Scarlett. Ésta última se hallaba en el centro del estudio, cerca del mueble, con ambas manos estiradas, las palmas hacia arriba, apuntando a cada uno.

Lo había entendido en el último momento, justo antes de caer en la trampa. Por eso se la encontró cuando salía del estudio la misma noche en que cayó inconsciente por el hechizo que había sufrido, por eso se había puesto tan ansiosa cuando llegaron los Ohmad y por eso los estaba vigilando. ¡Si hasta les había incitado a ir al estudio cuando Winnie dijo algo sobre que podía haber visto el arma!

Algo de Dennis, su alma, o esencia, o lo que fuera, flotaba en el aire, como paralizado en el tiempo. Su brazo izquierdo, con el que había tomado la piedra, brillaba con una intensa luz blanca que le subía por el brazo como pequeños tentáculos luminosos. El tiempo recobró su curso, sólo que a la inversa. El cuerpo de Dennis retrocedió en el espacio, el de Winnie volvió a su posición en la librería, analizándolos, y el de Scarlett bajaba los brazos.

«¡Dioses, las Lágrimas de Luna no eran un arma, son un método para viajar en el tiempo!» Ese poder era capaz de destruir imperios, alterar la historia, evitar o causar muertes.

Cuando Dennis sintió un tirón que lo jalaba de su espectral forma a su cuerpo, todos habían retrocedido unos instantes en el tiempo. Con un súbito impulso, volvió a su cuerpo y todo tomó el ritmo natural que debería de ser.

—... de extracción —estaba diciendo Scarlett, como en trance.

Esta vez, sin embargo, no dejó a Scarlett terminar la frase, se giró y activó sus poderes de vampiro, haciendo que sus colmillos se alargaran, sus garras crecieran y sus ojos brillaran de verde. Empujó hacia Scarlett y la vampiresa se estrelló contra uno de los tapetes, Dennis alzó una mano e hizo un gesto de aprisionamiento, inmovilizándola.

Winnie se puso en guardia.

—¿Zing-Zing?

—Nos iba a atacar —dijo Dennis, manteniendo el cansancio a raya, aún no podía usar sus poderes sin sufrir un gran agotamiento—. Ella nos iba a traicionar. ¿Para quién trabajas? —Aflojó su presión en Scarlett para que pudiera hablar—. ¿Quién te envió?

—Nadie —dijo.

—¿Quién te envió? —gritó Dennis. El dolor se acumulaba en su pecho. Scarlett era su amiga, su confidente, con quien gastaba bromas y a quien le pedía consejo para encontrar la forma de pedirle salir a Winnie, ¡era como la hermana que nunca tuvo! Obligó a ese dolor a mantenerse a raya. Mavis era paranóica, lo protegía en exceso y siempre sospechaba un poquito de todo, pero ahora Dennis veía lo práctico que era, ¿qué mejor forma de usarlo que volviéndose su mejor amiga?—. ¿Quién te mandó a venir aquí, Scarlett?

—Yo sólo quiero ser libre —gimió—. Dennis, por favor, mátame. —Sus ojos demostraban que hablaba en serio, tenían un brillo suplicante—. Libérame de él, por favor, o...

Un estruendo. Dennis y Winnie giraron la vista hacia el origen del ruido, y los oídos increíblemente agudos del vampiro captaron estallidos y gritos de terror, como cuando el kraken los había atacado por orden de VanHellsing, como... Un rugido gutural. Sus vellos se erizaron.

—¿Él te envió? —gimió, con leve miedo. Aquel fue uno de los episodios más traumáticos de su vida, en varios aspectos.

—¡Mátame, Dennis! —gritó Scarlett, con miedo en los ojos—. ¡Él me creó, me dio estos poderes, me controla, puede ver a través de mis ojos, sentir lo que yo siento! Dennis, si realmente fui tu amiga, me matarás. Por favor. —Comenzó a llorar—. Por favor, líbérenme. —Gritó como si la estuvieran exponiendo al sol—. ¡Sal de mi cabeza!

Y entonces la entrada del estudio, la pared de piedra, explotó, el estudio se llenó de polvo de piedra caliza. Dennis se giró para hacer de escudo humano a Winnie y evitar que la lastimaran.

—Abre la boca —le susurró.

—¿Qué? —susurró ella.

—¿Confías en mí? Abre la boca.

Cuando el humo en el estudio empezó a diseminarse, Winnie asintió, abrió la boca y Dennis le metió la pepita blanca, indicándole que no se la tragara.

El corazón le latía con fuerza, cuando Scarlett se liberó de su control. Sin la piedra que hacia de entrada secreta y amortiguaba los sonidos de ambos lados, el griterío de los monstruos, los rugidos de los secuaces del monstruo causante de todo esto, mitad animal, mitad bestial, hacían vibrar el castillo.

Una mancha negra voló como un rayo y golpeó a Dennis en la espalda, haciendo que embistiera a Winnie y ambos rodaran por el suelo. Al intentar levantarse, quedó petrificado en un instante, con un rumor nebuloso color naranja envolviéndolo por completo a él y Winnie.

Bela abrió las alas en toda su extensión, frunció el ceño y sonrió con los colmillos chuecos y uno que otro lugar de la dentadura sin el diente correspondiente, que Dennis de niño le hubo tirado.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya —dijo Bela—, el niño humano y su mascota. —Le puso un pie con largas zarpas en la cabeza—. No he olvidado nuestro último encuentro, humano. —Observó a Scarlett—. Tú, muchacha, busca el animador.

Scarlett caminó con movimientos robóticos, aún con lágrimas recorriéndole las mejillas, parte agua, parte sangre, se acercó hacia la mano que tenía el brazalete y los anillos unidos por las finas cadenas, lo tomó y se lo entregó a Bela.

El monstruo lo rechazó dándole una bofetada a Scarlett.

—A mi no, imbécil —espetó—. Yo no puedo usarlo. Póntelo tú y colócale esto. —Se llevó una zarpa a la oreja y se quitó un pendiente con una esferita blanca.

«No puede ser, ¿él tiene una?»

Scarlett se puso las pulseras y los anillos en la mano izquierda y luego colocó la pepita blanca en la depresión que se unían en el dorso, y tanto la piedra como los brazaletes brillaron de un blanco opaco.

Scarlett alzó el brazo izquierdo.

—Me aseguraré de que paguen lo que me hicieron, humano —dijo Bela, apretando a Scarlett por el hombro derecho.

Ella apretó la mano izquierda, haciendo un puño, y los dos, monstruo y vampiresa, desaparecieron en un fogonazo de luz blanca.


	11. IX - Reinvindicación

**Los personajes de Hotel Transylvania no me pertenecen, sólo mis ocs**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos:**

 **The Damned Nameless:** gracias por tu review. No, no es un sueño :'v Pues, de hecho, los preludios o relatos de los inicios de cpaítulos son de un personaje que nombran en la tercera película, ¿who?, esa es la cuestión. Oh, pues si te dolió que Scarlett sea la traidora obligada, ya verás lo que pasa en este capítulo, y veremos si te sigues sintiendo mal por ella (probablemente será más :v) Jajajajaja, alguien entendió, sí, me inspiré en esa peli para con lo del tiempo, pero pregúntate, ¿jugar con el tiempo no es algo demasiado peligroso que puede desatar algo peor? *intento de sutileza* xD Oie, m-z, eso si no lo había pensado, la verdad si sería tremendo guantelete xD. Gracias por leer.

 **Fleckeri:** gracias por tu rw. Jaja, de hecho, me alegra que te sorprenda, y espero que los siguientes capítulos te gusten igual. Gracias por leer.

* * *

 **IX**

 **Reivindicación**

* * *

 _Ganamos la Multiguerra, pero no he hallado la tranquilidad. Su presión era…, es…, enorme. Dioses. Tenían que ser dioses. Tenían que serlo, porque sentí a todos los monstruos en ellos._

 _He destruido todos los animadores, excepto uno. Se lo di a mi hermano para que lo resguardara junto con la última Lágrima. No sé si será la última. Ruego a la Madre Noche que lo sea._

 _Para protegernos, he hecho algo impensable: creé dos Lágrimas de Luna con dos vampiros. Era una posibilidad que pensé cuando el licántropo me contó sobre las Lágrimas, y he descubierto que éstas sirven para restablecer un futuro extinto o crear uno nuevo. Una la usaré para escapar de todo esto con mi hermano, a un futuro más seguro._

 _Conozco las Palabras para volver, son parte de una magia más fuerte que la causante de las Lágrimas, pero mi Madre me prohibió compartirlas._

 _Mi misión será custodiar esta última Lágrima._

 _Es mi última esperanza._

* * *

La sorpresa sobre lo ocurrido hace pocos momentos pasó, no duró mucho, porque Vlad se apareció como una exhalación, con la capa hecha girones y el esmoquin sucio y con marcas de zarpazos en algunos lugares. Sus ojos estaban rojos y los colmillos parecían agujas hipodérmicas sobre sus azules labios. Al ver a Dennis y Winnie, frunció el ceño y dio unos pasos hacia el estante donde habían estado las armas, lo que Bela llamó el animador y las demás cosas.

Entones miró al piso y encontró el animador brillando de un rojo anaranjado, el metal parecía estar a punto de derretirse.

—¿Qué pasó aquí? —preguntó Vlad, con voz calma, pese a lo que sucedía fuera—. Nos están atacando los secuaces de Bela, nos superan veinte a uno, pero nada que no controlemos. —Alzó la mirada y la enfocó en ambos, Winnie sintió terror del bisabuelo de Dennis, era como si la empalara con los ojos en el sitio exacto—. ¿Qué pasó aquí? Sentí la energía de la Lágrima de Luna. —Tomó el animador—. ¿Acaso...?

Dennis le hizo un rápido resumen de lo que había pasado, que Scarlett los había traicionado (eso aún tenía sorprendida a Winnie), que sabía que la Lágrima de Luna permitía volver en el tiempo por unos instantes («¿qué rayos?») y lo de la Multiguerra.

—Por la Noche de Walpurgis —maldijo Vlad, elevando el animador con su magia—, ese conocimiento debería ser prohibido. ¿Quién les contó sobre la Multiguerra?

—Una de las vampiresas que llegaron al hotel —respondió Dennis, limpiándose el polvo de la camisa y preguntándole con la mirada a Winnie si estaba herida, ella negó con la cabeza—: Aleskaia. Bela puso una Lágrima en esa cosa y los dos, Bela y Scarlett, desparecieron con un brillo blanco. ¿Qué pasó, bisabuelo?

—Que podemos morir —dijo Vlad, de mala gana—, eso pasó. Maldito Bela. ¡Gastó la última Lágrima!

Winnie se sacó la piedrita de la boca, la sujetó con la mano derecha e iba a decir que ella la tenía, pero el mundo tembló. Se encontró flotando sobre su cuerpo, como en un viaje astral; Dennis estaba congelado y Vlad también, todo empezó a volverse borroso, como cuando sus hermanos pequeños comían, que literalmente sus brazos se movían tan rápido que sólo eran un borrón, y giró sobre sí mismo, siendo Winnie el centro de aquel brumoso huracán.

Cerró los ojos, pero en su intangibilidad aún sentía que todo estaba dando vueltas, y en un momento todo se detuvo de golpe, lanzándola hacia adelante. Abrió los ojos y se halló de pie en una habitación amplia, demasiado amplia, se parecía a las suites de los padres de Dennis, o a los de ella. La cama era una matrimonial en todo derecho, con cortinas y sabanas con encaje, en la pared había un cuadro con una pintura de Dennis y Winnie, pero tenían un aspecto más... maduro.

La puerta se abrió y Dennis entró sosteniendo dos bultitos en sus manos, su rostro tenía una mirada más regia y alegre a la vez, curtido y amable, como Drácula, pero sendas ojeras le adornaban los ojos. Uno de los bultitos soltó un chillido que se convirtió en llanto y Dennis la meció con cuidado.

—Ya, ya, Wina —dijo Dennis, con voz susurrada y cariñosa—, no llores.

Entonces el otro bultito empezó a llorar a su vez.

—Ya, ya, Kel, no imites a tu hermana. —Dennis alzó la mirada—. Winnie, por favor, ayúdame.

Se acercó y le tendió al bultito que Dennis llamó Wina. Era una bebé de tan sólo un mes de nacida, con los ojos cerrados y el pelaje de un marrón rojizo, con las puntillas de los dientes asomando en sus encías. Al abrir los ojos, éstos eran de un azul tan intenso como el mismo mar, y al verla, la pequeña estiró los bracitos hacia el busto de Winnie.

Ella parpadeó, desorientada, ¿qué estaba pasando?

—¿Winnie? —Dennis parecía preocupado—. Wina está esperando que le des de comer.

—¿Y la comida? —preguntó, como en trance.

Dennis rió.

—Buena broma, Winnie. Wina sólo tiene veinte días de nacida, no puedes darle comida sólida a nuestra hija aún.

«¡¿Nuestra hija?!», pensó, sin embargo, cuando iba a responder, fue extraída de su cuerpo con un tirón, el mundo se congeló al instante y empezó a girar furiosamente sobre sí mismo. Ese mismo tirón se volvió una fuerza de empuje que la arrojó de golpe hacia su cuerpo estático en el estudio, el tiempo volvió a su cauce normal.

—La última no —dijo Winnie, parpadeando con aturdimiento; el empuje que había lanzado a su esencia de vuelta a su cuerpo la hizo dar unos pasos. No era un empuje real, pero la mente lo interpretaba como uno verdadero—, esa la tengo yo. —Vlad la miró entre sorprendido y asombrado—. Zing-Zing..., quiero decir, Dennis, me pidió que la ocultara y yo... —Sacudió la cabeza—. He visto...

—¿Con qué mano la tomaste? —preguntó Vlad.

—Con la derecha —respondió. Se volvió hacia Dennis y le apretó el brazo—. Vi algo —le murmuró con aprensión y aturdimiento—, teníamos dos hijos. ¡Dos hijos!

—¿Qué? —chilló Dennis.

—La derecha —dijo Vlad, haciendo caso omiso a lo que los dos decían—. El futuro. Tocar la Lágrima de Luna con la izquierda te hace volver al pasado, aunque máximo unos minutos, hacerlo con la derecha te lleva al futuro. A uno de los posibles futuros, más bien.

Winnie sentía las piernas como si fueran de goma, aquello que había visto, su posible futuro era un trago difícil de digerir, ¿podrían llegar a ser una familia? ¡Santa rabia, podía ser madre! Madre. Esa palabra parecía tan lejana y linda a la vez que la aterraba, no tenía idea de qué debía hacer una madre, o cómo desarrollaban ese sexto sentido para todo o las habilidades paranormales de invocar cosas perdidas.

Vlad hizo que la Lágrima de Luna flotara desde la pata de Winnie hasta ponerse junto al animador. Él se llevó una mano repleta de garras a la frente y con la otra hizo un gesto de desdén hacia la entrada del estudio, por donde se colaba la luz exterior causando que la débil luz que emitían las piedras en las esquinas fuera aminorada. Una especie de burbuja se creó en torno a la entrada, insonorizando el estudio y extinguiendo los gritos y sonidos de lucha de fuera.

El vampiro observó el estante donde estaban unas armas de hierro antiguo.

—¿No deberíamos ayudar? —preguntó Dennis, señalando hacia la entrada del estudio.

—No. —Vlad negó con la cabeza—. Drácula, Mavis y los demás se harán cargo del ataque, lo hicieron la última vez. Aunque fue en menor medida. Sí, estarán bien. —Bufó—. El problema somos nosotros. Bela usó a esa vampiresa amiga tuya, para obtener información y encontrar el animador para vengarse. —Gruñó como un animal enjaulado—. Esto es malo, muy malo.

—¿Por qué?

—Simple —dijo Winnie, entendiendo—. Si la Lagrima de Luna permite moverte en el tiempo, él la usará para ir hasta el día en que lo derrotaste. Hasta tu quinto cumpleaños. Pero si el señor Vlad tiene razón y la piedra sólo permite volver unos minutos como máximo al pasado, ¿cómo hará para volver trece años?

—Con esto. —Vlad señaló el animador—. Voy a tener que contarles qué es esto. A ver, ¿estan al tanto de la Multiguerra, no? Pues sabrán que cuando sólo quedaban los hombres lobos y los vampiros, los licántropos obtuvieron un alza: las Lágrimas de Luna. Cuando habían los ataques, los vampiros no sabían cómo eran superados, pero dos décadas después lo averiguaron. Le arrancaron la piedra a un lobo muerto y la analizaron.

»La piedra es... especial. —El libro encuadernado con piel negra rojiza flotó desde el estante y se abrió al frente de Dennis y Winnie en un sector específico, estaba lleno de símbolos y letras en un galimatías inexplicable—. Se llama Lágrima de Luna porque se crea con dolor. Es decir, es un punzón hecho con mármol, del tamaño de una estaca, la cual es clavada en el corazón de un hombre lobo en una noche de luna llena. El funcionamiento lo desconozco, pero al parecer esas cosas, la luna llena, la esencia del hombre lobo, la sangre de éste y el mármol del punzón, al ser unidas pueden permitir viajes tempo-esenciales.

»Ante eso, los vampiros idearon esto. —Apuntó al animador, el libro cambió a otra página con ilustraciones en sangre del animador—. El animador. Su creación es más perturbadora, porque está hecho con oro en el cual se han infundido esencias de vampiros que... han dicho las Palabras y luego fue templado en sangre de vampiro para aumentar la capacidad de esa magia, de esa forma un animador puede amplificar el rango de acción de una Lagrima de Luna y hacer que los viajes tempo-esenciales se hagan tempo-corporales. En lugar de sólo mandar a tu esencia a ver el futuro o corregir el pasado, envía la esencia junto al cuerpo. Se puede viajar hasta donde se desee, al pasado o al futuro, pero tiene un defecto: el animador no viaja con el usuario.

—Lo que quiere decir que Bela está preso en el pasado —apuntó Winnie.

—Un pasado que Bela conoce, que sabe cómo lo atacarán, cómo lo detendré al final y sabrá anticiparse a eso. Así fue como los vampiros ganaron la Multiguerra.

—Debemos detenerlo —aseveró Winnie, dando un paso hacia Vlad—. ¿Cómo se usa ese animador para volver al pasado?

—No —dijo Dennis, poniéndose a su lado. Winnie se sorprendió, era la primera vez que lo veía tan serio—. Quedarás atrapada en el pasado, Winnie, no puedo permitirlo. Iré yo.

—Ni uno ni el otro —atajó Vlad, elevando la voz—. Sólo un vampiro puede usar el animador, pero no voy a enviar a mi bisnieto a una empresa sin retorno. Esperaré a que Drácula venga, yo no puedo usarlo, mi sangre no es tan pura como debería, contengo esencia de los Originales.

—¡Bisabuelo, no podemos esperar! Bela está en el pasado y ninguno de los tres sabemos qué puede estar planeando, tiene a Scarlett con él, puede emboscarnos por la espalda y matarnos cuando lo detuviste antes. Si tú mueres, papá muere. —Dennis frunció el ceño y estiró la mano, pidiendo el animador—. No tenemos tiempo, bisabuelo, lo sabes. Dame el animador.

Vlad empezó a respirar con pesadez, analizando la situación. Winnie sabía que Dennis tenía razón, no podían esperar. ¿Y si Bela mataba a Dennis antes de que despertara sus poderes de vampiro y usaba el dolor que eso le causaría a sus padres para que su pandilla atacase a los demás? ¿Y si la mataba a ella?

A todas luces tomar aquella dura decisión lo dividía por dentro, decidir si enviar a su bisnieto al pasado y no verlo jamás, o no hacerlo, arriesgándose a que Bela hiciera de las suyas en el pasado, era algo desgarrador. Winnie se acercó al vampiro azul y le posó una pata en el brazo, apoyándolo en silencio.

—Señor Vlad —lo calmó—, sabe qué es lo que debe hacerse. Y no se preocupe, que no irá solo, yo me aseguraré de que a Dennis no le pase nada. Se lo prometo.

Frunciendo el ceño, causándole tantas arrugas en la frente que por primera vez Winnie pensó sobre la edad del vampiro y lo que eso debería significar, Vlad asintió, abatido. Movió una mano, el libro de cuero negro y la piedrita que era la Lágrima Lunar se colocó en la depresión donde las cadenas se unían, lo hizo flotar hacia Dennis y lo miró con un dolor que se traslucía bajo una máscara de tranquilidad.

—Póntelo en la mano izquierda, Denisovich —murmuró, con la voz ronca— y piensa en la fecha a la que quieres llegar. Winnie, tócalo para poder ir con él. —Inspiró—. Cuídense. Yo les contaré a Drácula y Erika, a Mavis y Jonathan, a Wayne y Wanda, lo que pasó. Y por favor… cuida de ese libro. —Se llevó una mano al esmoquin y se arrancó el primer botón, entonces Winnie reparó en que no era un botón, sino una piedra como una Lágrima de Luna, pero negra en lugar de blanca. Como noche contenida en una piedrita—. Winnie, ten esto. —Flotó hasta ella y la tomó, observándola—. Es una Lágrima de Luna hecha con un vampiro. Sólo ha habido dos. Esta es la única que existe, les permitirá volver al futuro pero...

—¿Pero? —preguntó ella.

Vlad se dejó caer se hombros.

—Será peligroso. Los futuros son impredecibles. Esta Lágrima es especial, porque permite restablecer el tiempo del que han partido, pero... habrá cambios. La última vez que se usó una, gran parte del mundo perdió las memorias de la Multiguerra. Concéntrense en volver, en el hotel, en los monstruos que aman, y es posible que vuelvan a este período sin contratiempos. Cuiden ese libro, enserio, no sé qué pueda pasar al ustedes volver, pero ese libro, su conocimiento, no debe perderse. ¿Entendieron?

Dennis tomó el animador, se lo puso en la mano izquierda y, al igual que había hecho Scarlett, levantó el brazo izquierdo y con el derecho tomó el libro. Winnie le colocó su pata en el hombro.

—Di las Palabras, Winnie —dijo Vlad, con voz cansada y débil—. El animador puede ser usado por vampiros y por seres con gran poder, pero si no eres lo uno y lo otro, debes pronunciar las Palabras.

—¿Cuáles?

—Promete que no las dirás a otro monstruo.

—Muy bien —prometió Winnie.

Vlad suspiró.

—Vida antes que muerte, fuerza antes que debilidad, viaje antes que destino.

Winnie las repitió y sintió un extraño cosquilleo en el vientre. No parecía haber pasado algo importante, aunque Vlad asintió con conformidad, como si todo estuviera bien.

—Diles que los quiero —dijo Dennis—, a ellos. A todos. Te quiero, bisabuelo.

—Nos vemos, señor Vlad —añadió Winnie.

Vlad asintió con solemnidad y Dennis apretó la mano, haciendo un puño.

El cuarto entero brilló con una luz blanca y el mundo se puso brumoso.

* * *

Scarlett apareció junto a Bela en la entrada del hotel. Habían retrocedido trece años, lo sabía, aunque no era cuestión de saberlo, lo sentía. Había «visto» el tiempo, era una masa nebulosa dorada que se movía, se destruía y reconstruía infinitas veces con cada decisión que se tomaba, o que otro tomaba. Si alguien tomaba una decisión, creaba dos destinos posibles, que otro monstruo o humano podía destruir al tomar otra elección. Era un constante e infinito caos.

Vio su vida. El momento en que nació en un hospital del norte de Rumania, toda pequeña y enjuta, delgada para ser un bebe y con una pelusa dorada en su mollera, llorando con unos pulmones de pregonero. Se vio dando sus primeros pasos. Sus primeras palabras. Cuando fue a la escuela. Su graduación. Y cuando cumplió sus dieciocho años, fue raptada por uno de los Originales y llevada con Bela, donde la convirtió en vampiresa y le dieron las órdenes de espiar el hotel.

Pero Scarlett vio dos cosas más...

Una de ellas la aterró enormemente.

«Pobre Winnie…»

La presión de Bela era casi irrompible cuando estaba a su lado, Scarlett se sentía como una sombra cerca de él, esperando el momento en que se apartara y la luz la borrara de la existencia. Morir. Lo había intentado mucha veces, suicidarse dejando que el sol la redujera a cenizas, pero cuando lo intentaba, Bela tomaba control de su cuerpo y la resguardaba.

Ni siquiera podía matarse.

El tiempo que pasó con Dennis había sido maravilloso, hacía que su no-vida fuera tolerable, hasta el momento en que debía irse y Bela la usaba para registrar el hotel en busca del animador.

Bela exhaló con fuerza, generando un leve vaho en el aire, el viento que soplaba desde el bosque se lo llevó en un instante. A lo lejos, Scarlett oía los griteríos de monstruos que estaban buscando a Dennis, mientras que dos puntos en el cielo oscuro, lo que ella supuso eran vampiros transformados en murciélagos, volaban.

Se acercaba el fin para ellos, lo sentía emanar de Bela, sin embargo, Scarlett había visto que Dennis y Winnie aparecerían en ese lugar también.

—Quédate aquí —le ordenó Bela, habiendo leído sus pensamientos. Scarlett no sabía si los leía, sentía, oía o veía, pero los conocía—. Detenlos. Mátalos si puedes. No los dejes ir con vida.

Luego de estas palabras, Bela abrió sus enormes alas y salió volando hacia donde iban los vampiros.

* * *

En el momento en que Dennis tocó suelo, trece años antes, tratando de olvidar las cosas que había visto y percibido al viajar atrás en el tiempo, fue recibido por un puñetazo que lo mandó a rodar al suelo. Winnie fue mucho más rápida, tocó el suelo y lanzó un zarpazo hacia adelante, dejando cuatro líneas en el rostro de Scarlett, quien no se inmutó por ello.

Dennis se puso en cuatro patas, a punto de vomitar por la fuerza del golpe, pero se obligó a ponerse de pie, tambaleándose un poco y respirando entrecortadamente. Estaban en el puente que unía el Hotel Transylvania con el bosque de árboles muertos, la noche era fría, como ese día. Bueno, _estaba_ en ese día.

Winnie lanzó otro zarpazo que Scarlett esquivó inclinándose un poco hacia atrás, respondiendo con un derechazo, al que Winnie detuvo levantando el antebrazo y recibiéndolo con el mismo. Su Zing le respondió en un instante, estampándole un derechazo en la cara, haciendo que Scarlett se tambaleara, momento en el cual Winnie aprovechó para darle una patada y unos zarpazos en el cuerpo.

Dennis se levantó y corrió hacia ellas, alzó el brazo, usó su velocidad, se colocó justo entre Winnie y Scarlett, se agachó y se irguió de un salto, imprimiendo en el puñetazo todo el impulso del salto. El cráneo de Scarlett sonó como una bola de bolos golpeando los pinos, su mandíbula se quebró y la vampiresa, por inercia, fue levantada del suelo.

Winnie lo tomó por el hombro.

—¡Dennis, vete! ¡Yo me encargo de ella! ¡Debes detener a Bela!

Él quiso replicar, pero no lo hizo, si los licántropos fueron los únicos monstruos que pudieron hacerle frente a los vampiros, confiaría en que ella detuviera a Scarlett. Asintió, pero cuando iba a irse, Winnie levitó en el aire, se elevó a varios palmos del suelo envuelta en una niebla naranja y salió despedida hacia un lado, cayendo del puente al lago.

Dennis gritó, una caída a esa altura, por más que Winnie tuviera sanación acelerada, sería mortal. Estiró una mano y la envolvió en niebla verde, tirando de ella y colocándola de nuevo en el puente. Al soltarla, Winnie gritó aterrada.

—¡Dennis!

Un instante después, un dolor atroz le atravesó el pecho.

* * *

Scarlett sacó la mano de la espalda de Dennis, con la que lo había atravesado de lado a lado, sangre escarlata le corría por las garras y el antebrazo, un agujero en el lado derecho del pecho de Dennis dejaba ver hacia el otro lado. El chico cayó hacia atrás, con los ojos desorbitados del dolor y tal vez la sorpresa.

Winnie gritó, un grito desgarrador, y lloró como si le hubieran arrancado el alma.

Scarlett parpadeó, las lágrimas parte sangre y parte agua recorriéndole las mejillas, cuando el control de Bela remitió. Ella podía sentir el regocijo del Original dentro de sí, aquella herida, por más parte vampiro que fuera, sería mortal para él.

El dolor tan atroz que sentía en la mandíbula era tanto que le permitió centrarse, rechazar el control de Bela. Ella se volvió a ver su espalda, a lo lejos se veían hordas de la pandilla de Bela aproximarse a un sitio en específico. Scarlett lo había visto cuando viajó en el tiempo, viendo su pasado y parte de su futuro. Dennis en el suelo, desangrándose. Eso había visto. Un llanto, el de Winnie. También lo había visto, pero entonces todo era inundado por una oscuridad absoluta.

Recordó una voz. Una voz que le daba las gracias y entonces, en ese preciso momento, Scarlett supo cómo se liberaría por fin.

Cómo obtendría su libertad.

Scarlett cayó de rodillas junto al cuerpo de Dennis, mientras Winnie lloraba apretándole una mano al muchacho, y él le acariciaba el rostro, mientras escupía sangre.

La vampiresa le tocó la mejilla. Nunca había conocido el verdadero amor como el que tenían Dennis y Winnie, tan puro y hermoso que brillaba con una luz cegadora, que la hacía odiar a Bela aún más por atentar contra ellos.

Usando toda la lucidez que había acumulado, Scarlett habló:

—Eres mi mejor amigo —dijo—. Gracias a ti conocí de nuevo la luz.

Dennis movió la mirada y alzó su mano libre.

«He visto la oscuridad —pensó ella—, y he regresado, ahora es tu turno.»

Y entonces le tendió la mano y se la apretó con fuerza.

Scarlett lo miró a los ojos, y entonces sonrió contemplando al muchacho.

—Mi vida a la tuya —dijo Scarlett—. Mi esencia es tuya.


	12. X - Familia

**Los personajes de Hotel Transylvania no me pertenecen, sólo mis ocs**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos:**

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu review. Sí, sí, sí xD LKFljljadljasdjasd, ya verás, ya verás xD Pues qué decirte, esa respuesta del cachito dentro de Winine (ou yea :v) la sabrás en la siguiente parte la próxima semana xD Pues ya veremos si hice algo bien o la arruiné con mi explicación de los viaje en el tiempo, espero te guste xD O al menos no embarrarla mucho xD "También hay un tal Kel", pobre Kel :c, pero por otro lado... ¡Winaaaaaa! xD De hecho, ya entenderás el libro en la segunda parte, cuando aparezca un nuevo libro xD Espero que te guste el cap, ¿qué digo? Sé que te gustará :v Gracias por leer.

 **The Damned Nameless:** gracias por tu review. Oh, jajaja, y si crees que esa es toda la explicación de las lágrimas de Luna, es que estás imaginando poco. Es solo... el gatillo de algo más grande (? Jajajaja ¡Winaaaaa! :3 Oh... ¿creiste que Dennis iba a morir? ¿Por quién me tomas? ¿Por un loco mata perosnajes?... A decir vedad, mejor no respondas xD Espero que este capítulo te guste, m-z, y acepto tus lágrimas de Luna, pero ahórralas para lo que viene en la segunda parte xD. Gracias por leer.

 **Fleckeri:** gracias por tu rw. Gracias, me alegra que te guste. Gracias por leer.

* * *

 **X**

 **Familia**

* * *

 _No se deben consumir todas las Lágrimas de Luna…_

* * *

Dennis aspiró con fuerza, abriendo los ojos de golpe, como si aspirara la misma vida. Sintió que un gran poder le recorría cada célula del cuerpo, dotándolo de comprensión y entendimiento, la herida que era una muerte segura sanó y ese poder desapareció. Parpadeó para orientarse, encontrando a una Winnie que lo miraba sorprendida, entre lágrimas, y una sonrisa curvó sus labios al tiempo en que se le lanzaba encima para abrazarlo.

La fuerza del gesto le hizo crujir algunas costillas, pero Dennis se lo correspondió, sin embargo, al separarse, una de sus manos tropezó con algo, se volvió a ver qué era y encontró el cuerpo sin vida de Scarlett a su lado, el cabello suelto en todas direcciones y el cuerpo de una humana, sin rastros de vampirismo, con una sonrisa en calma.

La conversación de su abuelo tomó sentido en su mente, Scarlett le dio su esencia para sanar sus heridas. Al hacerlo y Dennis sentir tal comprensión, supo o sintió en su propia piel el control que había tenido Bela sobre Scarlett, la forma en que ella había luchado por liberarse y la decisión en contra de la presión de Bela, en un acto de rebeldía, de salvarle la vida.

Poniéndose de pie, Dennis agradeció a Scarlett lo que había hecho, estiró una mano y ayudó a Winnie a ponerse de pie, le limpió con cariño las lágrimas con el pulgar y le acunó el rostro con la palma de la mano libre.

—Dame unos segundos —le dijo a ella. Hizo flotar el libro desde el suelo, lo tomó, se giró hacia el castillo y usó su velocidad de vampiro para llegar al hotel y encontrar el pasillo sin salida que conducía al estudio de su abuelo. Entró y buscó las armas que antes había visto, encontrándolas en una de las estanterías, sin embargo, ahí faltaban el animador, la Lágrima de Luna y los libros de la Multiguerra. Claro, su bisabuelo aún no se mudaba al hotel.

Habiendo tomado las dagas y la espada, dejó el libro y salió a toda velocidad del hotel, llegó con Winnie y le tendió los cuchillos. Eran dos hojas triangulares, largas y anchas, parecían colmillos de algún monstruo mítico, con mangos de obsidiana revestidos en cuero. Dennis se quedó con la espada, que no era poca cosa, una gran hoja de doble fijo, blanca como la misma luna, y con un mango de metal negro.

A Dennis le pareció que la espada parecía la unión entre la luna y la noche. Como él y Winnie.

—¿Lista? —le preguntó a Winnie.

—Claro —asintió con la voz ronca, aún por el llanto que había tenido—, pero ¿cómo afectara esto a Bela?

—Son armas templadas en agua bendita, además de bendecidas, lo siento. Estas armas me rechazan, luchan contra mí. Las puedo empuñar por mi parte humana, y como tú no tienes nada de vampiro, no te rechazan... no mucho.

Winnie sopesó el peso de ambas cuchillas.

—¿Qué hace tío Drac —preguntó ella confundida— con armas de esta clase? Lo matarían si lo llegaran a cortar. —Se detuvo, abriendo mucho los ojos—. ¿Piensas matar a Bela?

—Sí. —Asintió—. Al Bela de este tiempo, si éste muere, el del futuro morirá también. Podríamos volver.

Winnie negó con la cabeza, el viento nocturno ondeándole el cabello.

—No funciona así, Zing-Zing. Si matamos a Bela evitaremos que Bela afecte el futuro, sí, pero de igual forma nosotros usaremos el animador y la Lágrima para volver al pasado, en teoría, la muerte de Bela no afectaría nuestro destino, pero sí nuestras vidas.

—Pero... —Sacudió la cabeza para sacarse eso de la mente—. Olvídalo, los líos temporales son un rompedero de cabeza. Vamos.

Dennis le rodeó la cintura a Winnie con el brazo libre y usó su velocidad de vampiro para moverse lo más rápido posible hacia la zona del bosque donde estaba la casa en el árbol, donde Bela los hubo encontrado la primera vez.

Atravesaron el bosque muerto, adentrándose hasta la sección donde la vida aparecía, las hojas pasaban del marrón seco y los troncos flacos a las hojas verdes y troncos fuertes. La luna estaba inamovible en el cielo, sin importarle lo que en tierra sucedía; los vientos traían cambio. Al detenerse, Winnie se sacudió el cuerpo para quitarse el malestar que causaba el moverse a tan alta velocidad, y se agazapó en un arbusto, ocultándose de todos; Dennis la imitó.

Al fondo, pudo observar lo que sucedía. Dennis ya había desarrollado sus colmillos a causa de que Bela azotara a Winnie contra el suelo, el monstruo había rugido y a lo lejos una horda de los monstruos que eran la pandilla de Bela, sobrevolaban en su dirección.

El Bela que Dennis perseguía voló como un misil cuando todos aterrizaron y empezó a atacar a todo el mundo, planeó y cuando Mavis iba a atacar a uno de la pandilla para evitar que atacara al Dennis de cinco años, le dio un puñetazo en las costillas, haciéndola estrellarse contra el arco de piedra que había cerca, logrando así que el pequeño Dennis recibiera un puñetazo en la espalda y rodara por el suelo.

Drácula y Mavis fueron hacia él, pero cuando ésta se transformó en ratón para asustar a dos del bando enemigo, el Bela del futuro la tomó por la cola y la lanzó con todas sus fuerzas al cielo, donde otros la esperaban. Dos golpes secos la mandaron a estrellarse al suelo. Drácula fue por ella, lo que hizo que le diera la espalda a más de una docena de los secuaces de Bela, que lo atacaron; su abuelo se libró de unos cuantos, mas no de todos.

Dennis y Winnie se dieron una mirada y asintieron, dándose un rápido beso para darse suerte y salieron con las armas en ristre. Gritaron con fuerza, capturando la atención de los monstruos. Dennis usó su velocidad de vampiro para llegar con su yo de cinco años y con la Winnie de seis años y dejarlos inconscientes. No sabía que efectos tendría en ellos y sí mismos que vieran a sus yo de un futuro, era mejor prevenir que lamentar.

Wayne, Frank, Murray, Griffin y los demás familiares de Dennis se quedaron anonadados cuando Dennis y Winnie lanzaban tajos a los miembros de la pandilla de Bela, literalmente volatilizándolos con un corte profundo y un chillido por las heridas causadas. Por el rabillo del ojo observó a Winnie luego de rebanar al medio a uno de los secuaces y verlo convertirse en humo, ella giraba, saltaba, rugía y lanzaba estocadas como si las dos cuchillas fueran parte de sus patas, una extensión, siendo un torbellino color chocolate cuando sus cabellos ondeaban de aquí para allá.

¡Santa rabia, qué belleza!

Luego de recuperarse de la impresión, todos comenzaron a atacar a los monstruos. Dennis empezaba a comprender lo que les daba una inclinación a favor, no era la fuerza o el poder, sino la confianza, el sentimiento de unión y hermandad que una buena pelea en grupo podía causar. Frank aplastó a uno contra el suelo; Wayne se le lanzó a uno encima, fue superado, silbó y su ejército de hijos vinieron a devorar a quienes atacaban a su padre. Mavis rugió, desfigurándose y tornándose demoníaca por unos segundos para asustar a los secuaces de Bela que estaban cerca del pequeño Dennis, se agachó lo tomó en brazos junto a Winnie y los acunó, protegiéndolos.

Dos docenas de secuaces se precipitaban en picada hacia Mavis y Dennis sintió un irrefrenable deseo de rebanarlos. Enfurecido, se movió con su velocidad y se detuvo al lado de su madre, trece años más joven; unos segundos después Winnie apareció como una sombra, con las dagas en las patas y una expresión que Dennis no acababa de definir. No sabía que a ella le emocionara una pelea, aunque considerándolo, sus hermanos la superaban en un número de trescientos a uno, tenía sentido que le gustaran. Sonrió, ella era una caja de sorpresas.

Dennis se cuadró con la espada.

—Winnie —dijo—, cuida a mamá.

—Ni sueñes, Zing-Zing. —Le tomó la mano y se la colocó en la cintura—. Lánzame.

Asintiendo, él usó su fuerza de vampiro y la arrojó en el aire. Al soltarla, estiró su mano libre e inmovilizó a los secuaces de Bela, congelándolos en el aire, que Winnie usó como escalones para acceder a los más altos y empezar a atacarlos y volatilizarlos.

—¿Dennis? —preguntó Mavis, dubitativa.

Él se volvió a verla.

—Hola, mamá —sonrió.

—¿De verdad eres tú? —Se acercó un paso y lo miró a los ojos. Dejó salir una expresión de sorpresa—. Eres igual a Johnny, bebé. Eres todo un vampiro. —Sonrió—. ¿Pero cómo es posible?

Dennis sonrió con cansancio.

—Te lo explicaré cuando todo acabe, ¿vale? —Mavis asintió—. Y por favor, protege a papá, Bela tratará de matarlo.

—Muy bien.

Él iba a decir algo, pero cuando alzó la mirada, Winnie cayó sobre él, tumbándolo al suelo y desparramándolo. Dennis estuvo a centímetros de cortar por accidente a su madre, la espada cayó a un tiro de piedra de ambos. Winnie quedó sentada a horcajadas sobre su espalda, aunque se levantó y le tendió la pata para ayudarlo a levantarse.

—Para la próxima —dijo Dennis, limpiándose la ropa y estirando la palma hacia la espada en el piso, tiró y la misma flotó a su mano—, avísame que me caerás encima.

—No escuché quejas de eso ayer, ¿o sí? —Arqueó una ceja, luego frunció el ceño, confundida—. ¿O será en trece años? Dioses, no sé cómo decirlo.

Dennis se acercó y le dio un beso en los labios.

—Olvídalo y vamos a por Bela, que aún nos faltan monstruos que volatilizar.

—Yo voy por los que están contra papá, tú encárgate de los demás. No te mueras, Zing-Zing, me debes una ceremonia.

—Intentaré no hacerlo —bromeó, viéndola correr con las dos dagas en las manos. El contraste era hermoso: el marrón chocolate de Winnie contra el brillo del metal en sus patas hacían una imagen poderosa e imposible al mismo tiempo, como si a sus ojos estuviera descubriendo a la loba que tenía por Zing.

—¿Ustedes son Zing? —preguntó Mavis, con un tono cómplice—. Pensé que era cosa de niños.

—Oh, no, mamá —rió Dennis, apenado por tener que hablar con su madre del tema. Aquello era surrealista, hablando de su situación amorosa en plena lucha campal—, de verdad Winnie es mi Zing. Es que... no lo aceptamos hasta los quince.

—¿Qué haces aquí con quince años, cielo?, es peligroso.

—¿Enserio? —ironizó—. Y no, tengo dieciocho. Soy adulto. Y no digas nada de los quince días para casarme con ella, Winnie es mi... quiero decir, será mi esposa. Espero. Es mi prometida, creo.

—¿Crees?

—No me dio un sí como quien dice, sólo... —Se puso más rojo que su cabello—. Por la Noche, mamá, no voy a hablar contigo sobre eso. Después te pongo al día.

Dicho esto, Dennis empuñó la espada y cargó contra los demás miembros de la pandilla de Bela. Lo atacaron en grupo, sin embargo, Dennis se movió usando sus poderes de vampiro, esquivó, golpeó, cortó, rodó y atacó como si su vida dependiera de ello. En teoría era algo cierto.

Pocos momentos más tarde, gran parte del grupo de Bela había sido reducido a volutas de humo, mientras que el otro se lanzaba en retirada, gritando humillado y derrotado. Dennis respiró con fuerza, recuperando el aire, corrió hasta donde estaba Winnie y la tomó de la pata, escondiéndola en unos arbustos.

—¿Qué sucede? —inquirió ella, cansada.

—Ahora es cuando llega mi bisabuelo y salva a papá —respondió Dennis—. Tiene que hacerlo él para que se dé cuenta de que no importa qué sea cada quien, sino que lo más importante es que somos familia.

Winnie asintió y los dos hicieron silencio. Jonathan saltó de detrás de la multitud e hizo unas posiciones de karate o kung-fu, todos sonrieron alegres por haber triunfado. Se hizo el silencio, el viento hizo ulular las hojas de los árboles cercanos y entonces Bela, el Bela del pasado, salió de un arbusto, rugiendo colérico, con un trozo puntiagudo de madera en su mano. Quedó paralizado en el aire siendo envuelto por una bruma rojo sangre, mientras Vlad le decía que no se acercara nunca más a su familia.

Entonces el Bela del futuro salió desde otro arbusto, con una madera puntiaguda a modo de estaca en dirección de Vlad. Nadie se dio cuenta de ello, porque Vlad estaba achicando al Bela del pasado. Dennis intentó atacar, pero Winnie fue más rápida, alzó una de las dagas, sosteniéndola por la punta de la hoja, y la arrojó con todas sus fuerzas, y Dennis la impulsó aún más con un empujón de sus poderes de vampiro.

El cuchillo se clavó en el costado de Bela, quien volteó con sorpresa a verlos, sus ojos se desorbitaron y con un _¡puf!_ , el cuerpo del monstruo se convirtió en humo y desapareció; el cuchillo repicó en el suelo cuando los cachorros de Wayne jugaban con el pequeño Bela del pasado.

Ambos, Dennis y Winnie, soltaron el aire que no sabían estaban conteniendo y se sonrieron el uno a la otra, tranquilos al fin. Nadie de sus monstruos importantes habían muerto, eso era una victoria. Dennis le apretó la pata.

—Te amo —dijo él de repente, sorprendiéndola.

—Y yo a ti, Zing-Zing —dijo ella.

Sonriendo, y sin soltarse, los dos salieron del arbusto donde se escondían y se dejaron ver por los demás. Drácula, Jonathan y los que no habían visto a Dennis y Winnie antes, incluyendo Vlad, dejaron caer la mandíbula de la sorpresa; Eunice en sentido literal.

Dennis clavó la espada en el suelo y alzó su mano libre.

—Hola, familia —saludó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Estaba feliz, pero en lo más profundo de su mente pensó que había sido demasiado fácil, sospechosamente fácil.


	13. XI - Bruma

**Los personajes de Hotel Transylvania no me pertenecen, sólo mis ocs**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos:**

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu review. Sí, sí, sí xD LKFljljadljasdjasd, ya verás, ya verás xD Pues qué decirte, esa respuesta del cachito dentro de Winine (ou yea :v) la sabrás en la siguiente parte la próxima semana xD Pues ya veremos si hice algo bien o la arruiné con mi explicación de los viaje en el tiempo, espero te guste xD O al menos no embarrarla mucho xD "También hay un tal Kel", pobre Kel :c, pero por otro lado... ¡Winaaaaaa! xD De hecho, ya entenderás el libro en la segunda parte, cuando aparezca un nuevo libro xD Espero que te guste el cap, ¿qué digo? Sé que te gustará :v Gracias por leer.

 **The Damned Nameless:** gracias por tu review. Oh, jajaja, y si crees que esa es toda la explicación de las lágrimas de Luna, es que estás imaginando poco. Es solo... el gatillo de algo más grande (? Jajajaja ¡Winaaaaa! :3 Oh... ¿creiste que Dennis iba a morir? ¿Por quién me tomas? ¿Por un loco mata perosnajes?... A decir vedad, mejor no respondas xD Espero que este capítulo te guste, m-z, y acepto tus lágrimas de Luna, pero ahórralas para lo que viene en la segunda parte xD. Gracias por leer.

 **Fleckeri:** gracias por tu rw. Gracias, me alegra que te guste. Gracias por leer.

* * *

 **XI**

 **Bruma**

* * *

 _…pues no se debe liberar lo que ellas aprisionan._

* * *

El comedor privado del hotel siempre causaba en Winnie una sensación extraña, la gran habitación de piedra con la chimenea, las gárgolas y la enorme mesa de madera tallada de forma antiquísima, la hacían sentir pequeña. Estaba sentada junto a Dennis, con su pata entrelazada a una de las manos de él, sobre la mesa, dándose apoyo mutuamente. Resistían las miradas escrutadoras e inquisidoras de los padres de Dennis, Drácula y Vlad, sus propios padres, tíos Frank, Eunice, Griffin, Murray, las miradas curiosas de la familia por parte de Jonathan y Cleopatra, y la ilegible de Blobby.

En la chimenea ardía un fuego, pero a Winnie la recorrío un escalofrío mientras esperaba que la comida llegara para poder discutir lo sucedido como monstruos civilizados. Robustos zombies con chalecos blancos de chef entraron cargando distintos tipos de platillos, tanto para humanos como para monstruos, dejaron las bandejas en la gran mesa y les sirvieron un suave vino a todos en las copas de oro.

Comieron, o bueno, ninguno de los dos enamorados pudo hacerlo, las miradas le quitaban el apetito a Winnie; Dennis a su lado ya había comenzado a sudar un poco. Winnie abrió y cerró el puño de la pata que tenía bajo la mesa, sobre su pierna. En el bosque todo era tan sencillo, si algo la molestaba le daba un tajo con las cuchillas y listo, pero allí debía tragarse su nerviosismo y esperar lo mejor. Suspiró, ella no estaba hecha para politiqueos.

Diez minutos de tortura después, el primero en hablar fue tío Drac.

—Bien —dijo Drácula, cuando todos habían terminado de comer—, _creo_ que nos _merecemos_ una explicación, Denisovich, Winnie, _sobre_ cómo ustedes dos están aquí.

Los dos estuvieron de acuerdo con eso. Poco a poco, tomando relevos en las partes que no conocían por completo, Dennis y Winnie les contaron la historia completa a todos los que estaban allí. Que Bela había planeado vengarse, infiltrando a una vampiresa en el hotel; sobre la Multiguerra, causando exclamaciones sorprendidas en todos los presentes menos Vlad; la forma en que ambos habían estado confinados a no separarse del otro y el viaje al pasado que habían hecho.

Al finalizar, los presentes se quedaron anonadados, a los familiares humanos de Dennis les costaba hablar, pero para los demás el golpe de información, aunque si los aturdió, no fue tan grave. Después de hablar, Winnie pensó en su familia, la que había dejado, y sintió pena y dolor por ellos. ¿Estarían llorándolos? ¿Estarían tristes? ¿En negación?

Sacudió la cabeza.

—Ahora sabemos que debemos matar a Bela —dijo Vlad, impertérrito.

—Abuelo —intervino Mavis, frunciendo el ceño—, con capturarlo basta.

Todos asintieron menos Drácula, Dennis y Winnie. En lo que a ella respectaba, bien podrían dejar a Bela atado a un poste al amanecer y dejar que el sol hiciera lo suyo.

—Tienes razón —convino Vlad, aunque en sus gestos se veía aquella misma opinión, su voz dejaba en claro que mataría a Bela a la menor oportunidad. Winnie le deseaba suerte—. En cuanto a lo que ustedes respecta —añadió, mirando a Dennis y Winnie—, ¿están al tanto de que no pueden irse, cierto? Las Lágrimas de Luna son únicas en los planos temporales, están ligadas. Si hay una aquí, habrá una en los distintos planos y no sabemos cómo eso afectaría a los demás.

—¿A qué te refieres, bisabuelo? —quiso saber Dennis.

—Es complicado de explicar, pero lo intentaré —dijo, frunciendo el ceño y alzando una copa con sangre de animal—. El tiempo es algo complejo de manejar o entender, porque se crea y destruye con cada acción que tomamos. Su caso, por ejemplo, es así. Ustedes vienen de una línea de tiempo A, pero al volver en el tiempo, crearon una línea de tiempo B, la cual destruyó la A, dejando que la «real» fuera la B que ahora se convierte en una A. Si ustedes crean una Lágrima de Luna, la misma será creada en otras líneas, como un E, pero al ser usada en una de esas líneas, causará la destrucción de las otras, convirtiéndose esa línea en la única.

—Me siento —dijo Winnie, apretándose el entrecejo— como cuando nos estuvo explicando lo de Investidura y Conexión.

—¿Yo les conté sobre eso? —Vlad se mostró confuso un instante, luego se compuso—. Como decía, no pueden volver a su línea de tiempo, porque esa línea se volvió esta línea. Además, moverse al futuro es más arriesgado que moverse al pasado, porque no sabes a dónde vas a parar. —Colocó la copa en la mesa, se puso las manos repletas de garras detrás de la cabeza y se recostó contra el espaldar—. Si yo fuera ustedes, me quedaría aquí. En teoría están libres de responsabilidades.

Esa explicación golpeó a Winnie de lleno, aturdiéndola. No volvería a ver a sus padres, los padres de donde ella venía. Dejó caer los hombros, sintiendo que el mundo entero se le venía encima; podía afrontar hechos duros, como heridas graves, o muertes de algún amigo, pero saber que los padres que conocía no existían más era algo muy duro.

Entonces la realidad la iluminó como los rayos del sol que saldrían en pocas horas, metió su pata en su jean rasgado y toqueteó la piedrita negra que tenía. La Lágrima de Luna hecha con un vampiro en lugar de un hombre lobo. Si la explicación de este Vlad era cierta, era la última Lágrima que quedaba en todos los planos temporales, ya que, según entendió, todas las Lágrimas estaban unidas entre sí, y al usar una, las que correspondían a esa misma en otras líneas, se consumían. El Vlad del tiempo de donde venían había dicho que esa Lágrima podía reestablecer el tiempo de donde habían venido, sin embargo, eso conllevaría un cambio. A Winnie no le importaba el precio, quería volver a casa, a su verdadera casa.

En ese tiempo se sentía fuera de lugar, todo lo fuera de lugar que puede sentirse una monstruo que, de forma literal, convivía con su yo más infante. No sabía lo que eso podía llegar a desencadenar.

Le dio un toquecito a Dennis en el muslo, con la pata que sostenía la esferita y se la mostró. Su rostro compuso una expresión de sorpresa y comprensión, al tiempo en que una minúscula sonrisa bailó en sus labios, mas la expresión de Dennis recuperó su serenidad, como si no hubiera pasado nada. Aquello siempre intrigaba a Winnie, ¿cómo los vampiros contenían tan bien sus emociones, pero ella lograba captarlas? ¿Se debía a que su Zing fuese un vampiro o qué?

—Tienes razón, bisabuelo —dijo Dennis, asintiendo, aunque Winnie supo por su tono de voz que mentía—, mejor dejar las cosas así. Abuelo, estoy algo agotado, ¿podrías darnos una habitación? No te preocupes, nos marcharemos lo antes posible.

—No hay problema, Denisovich —dijo Drácula, con expresión contrariada—, pero no tienen que irse.

—Deben —atajó Vlad, mirándolos por debajo de los parpados casi cerrados—. Incluso yo, que conozco gran parte de los efectos temporales por... —Frunció el ceño—. Olvídenlo. Pero el chico tiene razón, deben irse. Existen dos Dennis y dos Winnies en esta línea de tiempo, a la larga, si se mantienen juntos, un par morirá.

Aquella declaración cayó como una guillotina recién afilada, decapitando la calma que había en el comedor.

—Nos iremos al amanecer —dijo Dennis, apretando su mano libre en un puño sobre su muslo. Quizá Vlad no lo dijo en tono hiriente, pero el mensaje era claro: no pueden estar aquí. No deben estar aquí—. Bisabuelo —añadió, mirándolo con intensidad—, debes poner a resguardo el animador, no sea que alguien lo tome.

Winnie inspiró con fuerza, Dennis aún no dominaba el arte de la sutileza. Bueno, no es que ella lo hiciera tampoco.

—No te preocupes, chico —dijo Vlad, despreocupado—, el animador está a salvo. Lo dejé en el estudio de Drac. Además, no hay qué temer, ya no hay Lágrimas que usar, yo tengo la última a buen recaudo.

Agudizando la mirada, Winnie encontró la Lágrima negra en el esmoquin de Vlad, a modo de botón, pero la situación era que la de esa línea de tiempo estaba allí, la de la otra línea ella la estaba sujetando en su pata. Al usarla para volver, la que Vlad tenía se quemaría o desaparecería. A palabras exactas, los dos tenían la última Lágrima.

* * *

«En el estudio, ¿eh?», pensó Dennis. Ahí era donde había dejado el libro que Vlad le hubo dado antes de hacer el salto temporal, debía recuperarlo y hacerse con el animador. Aquello le planteó una decisión ética: ¿estaría dispuesto a tomar el animador del estudio, robárselo a su propia familia, y arriesgar esa línea de tiempo por volver a la propia? Volver o crearla de nuevo. Como sea que fuere.

Por la Noche, claro que estaba dispuesto, estaba jugándose la vida. No sabía cuándo aquel giro temporal lo terminaría matando. Era algo inminente, la cuestión era el cuándo.

Se acercó a Winnie y le rozó la oreja con los labios.

—Aguanta la respiración —dijo, le rodeó la cintura con una mano y con la otra, maniobrando un poco, el cuello para que no sufriera un latigazo. Acto seguido, usó su velocidad de vampiro al máximo.

No escuchó el golpe de las sillas al caer al suelo, había abandonado el comedor antes de siquiera éstas se mecieran. El aire dejó de llegar a sus pulmones y la luz pareció doblarse, el mundo en si parecía una mancha borrosa. Pocas veces Dennis usó su velocidad de vampiro hasta ese punto, sin embargo, cada vez que lo hacía, por alguna razón, el mundo se desdibujaba. Recordó que de más joven le preguntó a su madre el porqué de ello, pero ella se mostró confundida, argumentándole que eso no le ocurría.

Atravesó los pasillos como una flecha, presionó la base de metal de la antorcha y entró al estudio, derrapando al detenerse. Trastabilló con Winnie, pero ella se aferró tanto a él que sintió las garras clavársele un poco en la piel; ella tosió y respiraba de forma sonora.

—Por la Luna, Dennis —jadeó, sin aliento—, al menos avisa cuándo arrancarás. Por poco me desmayo.

—Te dije que aguantaras la respiración, mi Zing —dijo, sonriendo a modo de disculpa. A él también le afectaba esa velocidad—. ¿Estas bien?

Winnie asintió, tosiendo como fumador empedernido. Sonrió, divertido por la comparación. Pasó la vista por el lugar y halló lo que necesitaba, el libro seguía en la estanteria, con el negro encuadernado intacto, y el animador estaba colocado a las prisas, ni siquiera lo sostenía aquella mano disecada que había visto en su línea de tiempo.

Hizo venir ambas cosas usando su magia, levitando con un rumor verde hasta él, y con un gesto, Winnie le arrojó la Lágrima de Luna negra. Al cogerla al vuelo, Dennis sintió unas horribles náuseas; el tacto de la piedrita era tan frío que quemaba y oía en su mente una súplica ansiosa. Genial, parecía estar perdiendo la cabeza.

Colocó a las prisas la piedra en la depresión del animador, mientras Winnie le ayudaba con el brazalete y los anillos.

—Yo debería ser el que te ponga el anillo —dijo, de pronto—, aunque aún no tenga uno.

La chica lobo sonrió, alzando una ceja.

—¿Crees que es momento de discutir eso, cuando estás tomando el animador a la fuerza?

—¿Qué te digo, mi Zing? —Se encogió de hombros—. Tengo un sexto sentido para los momentos oportunos.

Winnie se irguió y lo rodeó por la cintura.

—Si llegamos a nuestro tiempo a salvo, pensaré de verdad si casarme contigo o no.

—Bromeas. —Dennis se preocupó.

—Es obvio.

Él alzó la mano, con una sensación extraña en el brazo. Usar la Lágrima de Luna blanca, hecha con un licántropo, era como se intentara tomar lava y solidificarla aún estando a miles de grados de temperatura, pero esta Lágrima negra era lo opuesto, como tomar un cubito de hielo maldito y éste le congelara las venas del brazo. De hecho, si se ponía a ver con cuidado, las venas de su brazo se hacían más finas, contrayéndose.

Por primera vez pensó sobre qué clase de magia tan extraña era aquella.

Apretó la mano, formando un puño, y toda la estancia fue tragada por un brillo negro azabache.

La sensación de ingravidez lo embargó y «entraron» en el tiempo. No había luz, pero de algún modo era consciente de la niebla multicolor que lo envolvía todo. Aquí y allí, y allá, y en todas partes, habían miles de futuros y pasados, miles de millones. Se concentró lo más que pudo en su familia, en sus padres, su abuelo, sus tíos, su vida...

La presión incómoda de las brumas multicolor, como la imagen de la gasolina al sol, remitió, siendo sustituida por una dorada cuya presión era asfixiante y terrible. Oía susurros, gritos de ira, maldiciones, quejas y amenazas de voces que procedían de todos y ningún lado a la vez.

Sus ojos no eran tales, sino que se hallaba en un estado extraño, no tenía cuerpo, pero su conciencia le hacía ver, entender y captar los estímulos. Ysí que captó... a Ellos. Al «alzar» la vista, encontró un anillo de algo que parecía oro, diamante, obsidiana y muchos metales y piedras preciosas que... No, no era un anillo, era una esfera. Una prisión. Lo que había dentro era una masa de brumas de colores, una era blanca como la luna, otra negra como la noche, una de un color dorado como la arena y otra de un azul delicado.

Y todas se movían dentro de la esfera, unas paseando y otra golpeándola, abriéndose paso por una grieta que había.

La niebla blanca era la que más aspecto sólido tenía y la que se lograba escurrir por la grieta; tomaba la forma de una garra, como queriendo tomar algo.

Dennis chilló. Si hubiera tenido pulmones, cuerpo físico, habría gritado de pánico y miedo puro. Esa cosa blanca estaba por salir, sea lo que fuera. La presión de aquella cosa, aquella bruma, estaba por destruirle la mente.

Entonces escuchó a Winnie, gimiendo asustada.

Winnie.

«¡Por la Noche, mi Winnie!», pensó, y tuvo la impresión que la expresión «por la Noche» tenía un fuerte significado allí. Se concentró en ella, en la loba que amaba, en su Zing y cómo quería ser feliz con ella, rodeada de la familia de ella y la propia, de la familia de ambos, alegrándose porque eran Zing.

Encontró su ancla y una gran calma lo embargó.

«Winnie.»

«Chocó» contra una especie de muro que le impidió continuar. El pánico lo embargó nuevamente al no poder salir de donde sea que estaban. Y entonces una voz imperiosa atronó con la bruma.

¡LAS PALABRAS!

«Vida antes que muerte —pensó Dennis, atemorizado, ¿qué diablos ocurría?—, fuerza antes que debilidad, viaje antes que destino.»

¡PALABRAS INCORRECTAS, HIJO-HIJO-MESTIZO! ¡LAS PALABRAS CONJUNTAS SON ACEPTADAS PARA APERTURAR MAGIA, MAS NO PARA PERMITIR UN DESGARRE TEMPORAL! ¡PRONUNCIA LAS PALABRAS!

¿Qué palabras? Ya había dicho las que su bisabuelo le pidio repetir a Winnie, ¿acaso existían más?

«¿Qué Palabras? Por favor, déjanos salir, déjanos volver.»

¡LAS PALABRAS DE TU MADRE, HIJO-HIJO-MESTIZO!

«¿De madre Noche?»

¡LAS PALABRAS DE LA MADRE DE LOS HUMANOS, HIJO-HIJO-MESTIZO! ¡MIS PALABRAS!

Dennis no tenía la menor idea de lo que esa voz quería decir. La niebla dorada se envolvía por todo el lugar, alrededor de aquella esfera donde la bruma blanca luchaba por salir en su totalidad. Le faltaba un poco.

Y de pronto, como una luz que se colara en la oscuridad absoluta, la voz de Winnie resonó con una nota armónica por toda aquella eternidad de colores.

«Yo diré las Palabras —dijo, se escuchaba con un miedo enorme, aunque controlada—, y nos dejarás salir.»

SIEMPRE QUE SEAN LAS CORRECTAS, WINNIE-HIJA-WANDA, HIJA DE LA LUNA.

Dennis quería advertir a Winnie, decirle que tuviera cuidado, que estaba tanteando algo primigenio, algo que los superaba a los dos y que podría matarlos en un parpadeo. Sin embargo, su novia hablaba con una decisión férrea, como si aquel problema fuera un simple obstáculo, nada peligroso.

Dennis no podía hacer menos que admirarla.

«¿Winnie?»

«No te preocupes, Zing-Zing, confía en mí. —Hubo un momento de silencio—. Uniré en vez de dividir. Uniré a los monstruos y los humanos, madre Humanidad. Dennis y yo, como el Zing que somos.»

LAS PALABRAS SON ACEPTADAS.

La bruma dorada empezó a desaparecer y la sensación de solidez volvió a su mente, cuando cayó de rodillas en un suelo empedrado, junto a Winnie. En su piel sentía el aire tibio de la mañana, una rara combinación del nocturno y el diurno y él dio una gran bocanada. La extraña visión empezó a disiparse de su vista, pero no antes de ver que la bruma blanca lograba salir por completo y desparecía con un aullido de triunfo.

El mismo que un preso daría al escapar de una prisión.

Parpadeó. Los rayos del sol naciente le hicieron entrecerrar los ojos, bizqueando para poder orientarse; estaba en un patio o algo parecido. Lo que pensó era el suelo se trató de una elevación de piedra en el suelo, como un altar de ofrendas o una pira funeraria; a su lado, Winnie se cubría los ojos del sol. Los rayos dorados sacaron destellos de sus cabellos marrón chocolate, haciéndola parecer un ángel, un ángel muy sexy. Era como una mujer lobo que se estuviera convirtiendo en una diosa.

Dennis oyó exclamaciones ahogadas y al alzar la vista, reparó en todos sus amigos y familiares de pie, cerca del altar, los vampiros protegidos cuidadosamente del sol. Estiró la mano hacia Winnie y se la apretó para constatar que era real. Aquellas expresiones de sorpresa por sobre la de dolor eran un indicativo.

—Lo logramos, Zing-Zing.

—Lo logramos, Winnie.

Dennis sonrió cuando Mavis y Jonathan, Wayne y Wanda, Drácula y Erika, Frank y Eunice, Griffin, Murray, incluso Chuchi y algunos de sus hermanos se precipitaron hacia ellos, sin importar que el sol los lastimase, para abrazarlos, con pequeños y grandes puntos brillantes en los ojos, que eran las lágrimas no deramadas.

Una cantarina risa despreocupada brotó de Winnie, que Dennis siguió, mientras se esforzaba en no ser aplastado por tanto afecto. Vio al fondo a su bisabuelo, que al capturar su mirada, le sonrió con una inclinación de la cabeza.

El libro negro estaba en la mano de Dennis, quien lo aferraba con fuerza, sin darse el lujo de soltarlo. Y bajo la risa, la alegría y el cariño que tenía y le profesaban los demás por su retorno, no pudo acallar esa parte de su mente que se preocupaba por lo que sea que vio cuando volvió a su tiempo.

Aquel aullido de triunfo.

 **FIN DE LA PRIMERA PARTE**


	14. Interludios

**Los personajes de Hotel Transylvania no me pertenecen, sólo mis ocs**

* * *

INTERLUDIOS

LUNA*ALESKAIA*WILL


	15. Interludios I-II-III

**Los personajes de Hotel Transylvania no me pertenecen, sólo mis ocs**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos:**

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu review. Bueno, menos mal que las escenas de acció me salen bien. Y menos mal, de verdad, que no la embarré con el tema de los viajes en el tiempo, tenia algo de temor en ese sentido. Hum... con respecto a tu teoría, pues comienza con buen pie, eso no lo niego, pero no voy a opinar sobre ella, quiero que te golpee la sorpresa xD AHHHHHH, quiero responder tus preguntas, pero si lo hago te chafaré la historia, y no quiero eso xD Con respecto a los apelativos, lo explico después, y lo de cómo sabía Winnie las Palabras, lo sabrás cuando Dennis pronuncie las suya sxD. Y tranqui, que no vas a morir por hype... espero :'v. Gracias por leer.

 **Fleckeri:** gracias por tu rw. Gracias, me alegra que te guste. Gracias por leer.

* * *

 **I-I**

 **Luna**

Luna tocó el suelo, cayendo en cuatro patas. Su amorfa forma, una masa de poder y carne, formó en cuestión en segundos un cuerpo ágil y atlético de la especie que había creado, con la masa muscular justa y la altura correcta. Se irguió, colocándose de pie y aspiró el aire del día. Una carcajada brotó de su garganta, gutural y lobuna, como el reír de una hiena, pero más oscuro.

—¡Libre al fin! —gritó, dándose un golpe en el pecho. El olor del aire en el bosque donde había caído era virgen y puro, fresco. El calor del sol sobre su pelaje se sentía increíble. El sudor. Las pequeñas raspaduras en las almohadillas de sus patas y las palmas de las delanteras. Había anhelado eso por muchos milenios—. ¡Libre, Humanidad!

Se dejó caer de espaldas contra el suelo, la textura de la arenilla de la tierra en la espalda, el cosquilleo de la hierba contra el pelaje, la caricia del viento en su nariz. Milenios en esa maldita prisión que Humanidad hizo, pero ahora...

Rió. Ahora nada la detenía, Luna era libre de tomar su merecida venganza.

Inspiró con fuerza, haciendo ángeles en la tierra, y esperó. No sintió más rastros de energía primaria. Mal asunto, Walpurgis seguía cautiva, No-Vida y Trasparencia. Las demás Madres a Luna le importaban un comino. Además, siempre que Noche no saliera, todo iría de perlas. «¿Mal asunto? —pensó, divertida—. ¡Esto es maravilloso, puedo divertirme a mis anchas!, pero tengo que encontrar la forma de sacarlas del Vacío.»

—Ahora bien... Planes. Planes, planes, planes. Necesito un plan para poder romper las salvaguardas del Vacío. —Se irguió, quedando sentada–. Oh, por mí —exclamó, haciendo un mohín—, hacía tanto que no pisaba el mundo que me olvidé del hedor de Humanidad. Espero no se hayan esparcido mucho, los hijos de Humanidad se reproducían como ratas. —Aplaudió—. Muy bien, comencemos con lo básico, necesito fuerza.

Luna podía ser una Madre, pero ella había perdido demasiada esencia por la estúpida prisión de Humanidad. Cerró los ojos y chasqueó los dedos, una onda de presión hizo que la hierba se hundiera y moviera como ondas en el agua, siendo ella el origen, logrando percibir la gran cantidad de licántropos que existían. Eso la alegró, pero le enojó el hecho de que hubiera demasiados humanos.

Sin embargo, a pocos metros había un hombre lobo de veinte años. Hum... Buena constitución, buena inteligencia y sistema inmunológico, ¿un erudito en busca de conocimiento, tal vez? Bah, total, lo importante es que era joven, podía apoderarse de su agilidad y fuerza para reparar la suya. Luna se paró, lanzó un aullido lastimero y esperó. Cinco minutos después, el chico apareció con cara preocupada.

Agudizando la vista, Luna percibió que la esencia del muchacho era fuerte, en la flor de la juventud, la Conexión estaba en auge y la Investidura era dura. Serviría.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —preguntó el chico lobo en una lengua de los hijos de Humanidad, acercándose hacia ella y sonrojándose furiosamente.

—Sí —gimió Luna, fingiendo agotamiento—, ando un poco desorientada. He despertado aquí y no sé dónde estoy.

—En Rumania, esto... —Hizo un gesto con su cabeza, indicando su desnudez.

Luna bajó la mirada y se dio cuenta de que estaba sin ropa alguna. Su pecho plano y género indefinido por genitales saltaba a la vista. Olvidó que si no se le asignaba un sexo al cuerpo creado terminaba con un físico neutral y siendo eunuco. Luna hizo un mohín, los géneros eran tan opresivos a su punto de vista que carecer de uno o usar ambos, o fluir de uno al otro según la situación, era lo más sencillo. Rodó los ojos e hizo que su pecho se curvara, naciéndole senos y haciéndola inclinarse hacia adelante por el peso, luego se creó una intimidad femenina. Ser hembra tenía pros y contras, como no tener el punto débil de los testículos, pero, ¡por ella misma!, cómo pesaban los senos. Los redujo hasta que se sintió a gusto.

—¡Oh, por la Luna! —exclamó el chico lobo.

Luna sonrió y se movió como una centella, derribando al chico y fracturándole las piernas con dos fuertes patadas. El muchacho gritó de dolor en el suelo.

—¡Ay, cielo! —arrulló Luna, pasándole un dedo por el rostro—. ¿No sabes que no debes usar mi nombre en vano? Los nombres tienen poder, eso es algo básico, cariño. —El lobo intentó darle un zarpazo, pero Luna le rompió los brazos—. No hagas eso, tonto.

Luna sabía que tenía poco tiempo para actuar, porque las heridas de sus hijos sanaban rápido, mas no se preocupó. Posó una pata en el suelo e hizo surgir los minerales que había bajo tierra, forzándolos a tomar la forma de una estaca. Una risilla subió a sus labios, a Noche le daban repelús las estacas.

Colocó la punta de la estaca en el pecho del chico, justo sobre el corazón.

—Por favor —gimió el chico, asustado. El ambiente era insultante para el pobre lobo, el aire soplaba con delicadeza, el olor de la vida abundaba en el lugar y el sol se reflejaba en los ojos amarillos del muchacho—, no me mate.

—No te asustes, hijo, que serás parte de algo más grande. —Sonrió, toda colmillos—. De mí.

Alzó la pata, el lobo se revolvió, llorando. Una puya de decepción se clavó en Luna, si él supiera que se haría parte de ella, estaría feliz. Lástima que sus hijos no sabían cuáles eran las Tres Artes Madres, las que habían creado Noche, Luna y Walpurgis. Si tan sólo los monstruos no fueran tan ciegos, sabrían que cada una abarcaba un punto clave de la existencia.

La de Luna era la Investidura. Muchos no lo sabían, pero las tres cosas, separadas, daban cierto tipo de habilidades. La Esencia le daba vida a un monstruo y al otorgarse, sanaba las heridas mortales de otro, pero lo molesto era que no podía robarse. La Conexión era la que generaba la Investidura a partir de la Esencia de un monstruo, aunque no sabía qué podía hacer, Noche se aseguró de que nadie más que ella lo supiera. La Investidura era la manifestación del poder de un monstruo, y quien la obtenía lograba tener uno de esos mismos poderes.

Con las estacas, Luna robaba la manifestación del poder de un monstruo. En este caso, la estaca debía perforar el cuerpo del hombre lobo y atravesarle el corazón, absorbiendo la Investidura del monstruo, para luego clavársela ella misma.

La hemoinvestidura era un arte sangriento.

Por eso era tan divertida.

El lobo se revolvió con insistencia y Luna consideró romperle la tráquea para que se callara, pero desechó la idea.

Después de todo, los gritos de dolor eran un bono extra.

Luna alzó la pata y comenzó a golpear.

* * *

 **I-II**

 **Aleskaia**

Si hubiera estado viva, el corazón de Aleskaia estaría latiendo con una velocidad desbocada, al punto de causarle un infarto fulminante. En su lugar, las manos le temblaban y las garras crecíeron hasta alcanzar la mitad de la longitud de los dedos, como hojas de dagas.

Aleskaia y sus hermanos habían fallado en su misión, obtener el artefacto que hizo ganar a los vampiros en la Multiguerra, por lo que volvían a casa con las manos vacías, y eso la molestaba. Pensar en la expresión que pondría su padre por su fracaso le exasperaba y avergonzaba. ¡Era su misión!

Sin embargo, Aleskaia sabía reconocer la derrota, algo que su familia no poseía: saber cuándo retirarse. Decidió irse del hotel en el momento que fue atacado. Ella no sabía a ciencia cierta la historia que tenía Drácula con la Sede de los Vampiros, sólo que se había casado con una humana y eso molestó a la Sede. Aunque enviar a un ejército para destruir a Drácula y a su hotel le pareció extremo; sí, vale, que diluir el linaje vampírico era un insulto a la raza, pero de castigar a Drácula a destruir el hotel y los que estaban allí era pasarse tres pueblos con el empleamiento de la fuerza.

En uno de los bosques de Rumania, próximos a la linea divisoria del país, el ataque empezó. Los árboles eran fuertes y se alzaban como agujar para perforar el aire y desgarrar la noche, desafiando a las estrellas y la luna que los veían desde arriba. Cuando ella y sus hermanos lo atravesaban, una sombra, tan veloz como una flecha, mató a Kyle. Todos se pusieron en guardia, Keila gritó arrodillándose junto a Kyle y alzó una estaca de plata clavada al suelo, que había atravesado de lado a lado a Kyle, perforándole el corazón.

El siguiente en caer fue Amaram, quien ni siquiera supo cómo murió; una estaca silbó en el aire, le atravesó el corazón y se clavó en el suelo. Amaram cayó con los ojos blancos, desprovisto de los irises y las pupilas.

Luego fue Keila, quien cayó de espaldas al suelo con la estaca de metal sobresaliéndole del pecho. Por último fue Delinor, a quien una sombra que fluía como la noche misma salió de unos arbustos y le hizo una llave al vampiro, y cuando Aleskaia reaccionó para ayudarle, Delinor gimió cuando la punta de otra estaca le salió por el pecho.

Aleskaia se dejó llevar por el pánico e intentó huir. Mejor cobarde muerto que héroe enterrado, pero al momento de metamorfosearse en una murciélago, la sombra se movió y le dio un zarpazo en el ala, dejandole grandes y gruesos surcos sanguinolentos. Ignoró el dolor y esperó que su ala sanara.

No lo hizo.

Tomó forma humana con el miedo subiéndole por la garganta como una bola de billar y haciéndola gemir del dolor. Su brazo derecho era un conjunto de piel blanca, sangre y carne por varias partes. La respiración seguía calmada, no podía acelerarse porque no tenía un pulso cardíaco que subiera o bajara, aunque eso no significaba que el terror se fuera.

Su herida no sanaba porque se la tuvo que haber inflingido un hombre lobo.

La sombra que había matado a sus hermanos dio unos pasos hacia Aleskaia, tendida sobre el suelo, y la luz de la luna que se colaba por las hojas y ramas de los árboles iluminó sus rasgos. Piernas firmes y atleticas, cintura ancha, torso agil y pechos pequeños, todo eso rematado por un rostro en forma de corazón. Ataviada con ropa humana, unos pantalones tipo leggins y una camiseta manga corta abierta, con el torso al aire. Cualquiera que la viera desviaría la mirada hacia sus pechos al aire libre, pero que la camiseta estuviera así no era para que la miraran con lujuria, sino para que vieran senda estaca que le atravesaba el corazón. A Aleskaia le daba la sensación de que la misma latía como un corazón.

—Vaya —dijo la mujer lobo—, creo que me excedí.

Aleskaia se arrastró lejos; la loba la siguió con pasos cansinos.

—Así que, hija de la Noche, —preguntó la loba, mirándola con sus ojos blancos por completo, sin pupila ni iris—, ¿últimas palabras?

El brazo le dolía y escocía a ella.

—¿Quién eres?

La loba levantó una pata, sosteniendo una estaca de metal.

—Madre Luna, chica.

Aleskaia no tuvo ni siquiera el tiempo para sorprenderse antes de que la estaca pasara de la pata de Luna hasta su corazón y todo se volviera negro. La oscuridad de la muerte definitiva.

* * *

 **I-III**

 **Will**

Will se recostó contra la pared externa de la montaña en la que se encontraba la cueva de la bruja que su padre le había dicho. Inspiró con fuerza ignorando las heridas en sus brazos y piernas, largos cortes diagonales de garras vampíricas cuya magia le impedía a Will sanar con la rapidez que su sangre de licántropo le permitía. Los pies le dolían atrozmente y al deslizarse por la roca hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, se percató de los cortes que tenía en la planta de sus pies por las rocas del escarpado camino. Estaban sanando, al menos era un dolor que pasaría rápido.

En el suelo, decidiendo que no había un peligro inminente, empezó a atenderse las heridas más importantes, la de los brazos. Tenía un tajo que, al abrirse un poco la carne, podía atisbar algo blanco, posiblemente el hueso. Cuadrando la mandíbula para soportar el dolor por mover los brazos, se sacó la camiseta y la rompió en varias tiras para hacerse unos improvisados vendajes. Al cubrir la última, se puso de pie a duras penas, apoyando su peso contra la roca de la ladera; arrastrando las almohadillas de sus dedos contra la piedra, fue dando pasos erráticos hasta la entrada de una especie de cueva. La cueva de la bruja Gremel, si alguien podía ayudarlo y guiarlo en lo que necesitaba, sería ella.

O eso quería creer.

Will esperaba que su padre tuviera razón.

Inspiró con fuerza y cerró los ojos al pensar en su padre, molesto por su propia debilidad y por no haber ayudado a defender su manada. Con cada paso la creciente oscuridad de la cueva, los gritos, chillidos, gruñidos y susurros de su propia manada cayendo muerta lo acosaban, tras sus parpados las imágenes de amigos y familia muriendo con un agujero en el corazón y los ojos desprovistos de iris y pupilas. De vampiros muertos con un agujero en el pecho y sus pieles con desgarros y quebradas, como papeles secos, moviéndose y lastimando a los lobos de la manada. Esos vampiros estaban muertos de verdad, no esa no-muerte que tenían.

Abrió los ojos de golpe al recordar a la mujer lobo que encabezaba aquel ataque orquestado, hermosa, aunque con los ojos de un blanco puro, sin iris ni pupila, y con sendas estacas clavadas en el corazón y distintas zonas del pecho. Ella nunca habló durante la masacre, pero Will pudo sentir que ella no era una simple mujer lobo, era algo más, algo mucho más grande. Irradiaba poder.

Cuando ella lo fue a atacar y matar sin duda alguna, Walik, su hermano mayor, la embistió y su padre, Walter, tiró de él y lo puso a resguardo antes de gritarle que se fuera de ahí hacia el sur, buscara a Gremel y le pidiera su consejo sobre la magia que estaba usando esa loba. Los ojos de su padre eran de dolor y miedo, un miedo visceral, al pronunciar aquella magia: hemoinvestidura.

—Corre, Will —le había ordenado Walter—, corre hasta que pasen varios días y no te detengas pase lo que pase. Confío en ti. Sé que podrás salir vivo de esta, mas no ileso. Vive, hijo. Vive, y que Gremel te enseñe, y cuando lo haga, ve con Wayne. Tu tío te ayudará.

Y corrió, Will corrió hasta que pasaron tres días, con la sensación de que las sombras lo seguían, de que si se detenía aunque sea sólo a tomar agua por mucho tiempo, los vampiros o aquella loba lo alcanzarían y lo matarían.

Cuando la oscuridad lo engulló por completo, Will captó un olor que emanaba del interior de la caverna misma. Eso indicaba que corría una ligera corriente de aire, y al caminar durante varios minutos, encontró una especie de rastro luminiscente en la pared, como una guía.

Caminó y giró por decenas de recodos y esquinas en un pasadizo de cavernas que parecía interminable, al final del sendero luminiscente, llegó a una caverna amplia, de unos diez metros de diámetro, circular y donde una bruja muy antigua estaba sentada en un banquillo de madera mal tallado. Gremel era vieja, muy, muy vieja, con la piel de un verde opaco y arrugada como un pergamino, nariz ganchuda, ojos perezosos pero astutos, de los que poseen una inteligencia aguda, y cabello enmarañado, como si lo hubiera azotado un vendaval.

Gremel apartó unas pieles que estaba leyendo y miró a Will arqueando una ceja.

—¿Qué deseas, Hijo de la Luna?

Will entró en la estancia, se movió hacia un lado y apoyó la espalda contra la lisa piedra.

—Enséñame sobre la hemoinvestidura.


	16. Segunda parte

**Los personajes de Hotel Transylvania no me pertenecen, sólo mis ocs**

* * *

SEGUNDA PARTE:

MESTIZAJE


	17. XII - Un diario del pasado

**Los personajes de Hotel Transylvania no me pertenecen, sólo mis ocs**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos:**

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu review. Bueno, menos mal que las escenas de acció me salen bien. Y menos mal, de verdad, que no la embarré con el tema de los viajes en el tiempo, tenia algo de temor en ese sentido. Hum... con respecto a tu teoría, pues comienza con buen pie, eso no lo niego, pero no voy a opinar sobre ella, quiero que te golpee la sorpresa xD AHHHHHH, quiero responder tus preguntas, pero si lo hago te chafaré la historia, y no quiero eso xD Con respecto a los apelativos, lo explico después, y lo de cómo sabía Winnie las Palabras, lo sabrás cuando Dennis pronuncie las suya sxD. Y tranqui, que no vas a morir por hype... espero :'v. Gracias por leer.

 **Fleckeri:** gracias por tu rw. Gracias, me alegra que te guste. Gracias por leer.

* * *

 **XII**

 **Un diario del pasado**

* * *

 _Las Palabras no son algo con lo que se pueda jugar, ni que se puedan pronunciar a la ligera, hacerlo es un compromiso según las Palabras dichas. Un acceso de poder._

 _Canto a las Madres_ , escritor desconocido.

* * *

Dennis no pudo dormir de forma corrida durante varios días. Se despertaba de golpe, gimiendo, con el cuerpo cubierto de un sudor frío y a veces gritando, con el corazón agitado. No había día en que no soñara en ello, que su cerebro rememorara esa imagen. La especie de esfera compuesta de metales y piedras preciosas que hacía de prisión para esas brumas de distintos colores, la forma en que pudo percibir el poder, un enorme poder, emanar de ellas, la voz y la grieta en la prisión, por la cual se escapaba aquella niebla blanca.

Como era de esperar al ser un monstruo, Dennis había experimentado distintos tipos de miedo, y llegó a pensar que el miedo a la muerte era uno que no podría ser superado, el mismísimo que sintió cuando se desangraba por la herida que Scarlett le infringió, pero aquel terror tan puro, tan visceral, al presenciar y recordar aquella… cosa, era desesperante.

Algo dentro de él sabía que esa niebla blanca, fuera lo que fuese, había escapado de esa especie de prisión, sin embargo, no dejaba de cavilar qué tenía qué hacer. No sabía qué era en sí esa bruma blanca, en primera instancia, y en segunda, tampoco tenía que estar pensando en ello, preocupándose, mas su esencia misma lo hacía por él. Un incesante pánico a algo inminente.

Intentó cerrar los ojos esa mañana, obligándose a dormir, sin éxito. Siempre era igual, cuando tenía esa pesadilla, el sueño le era robado. Parpadeó con aturdimiento y sacudió la cabeza, unos rizos rojizos le golpearon las orejas antes de volver a su posición original. Se irguió en la cama, con su gracia vampírica, y se levantó, no sin antes darle una ojeada a Winnie.

Winnie. Ella le contó que también tenía aquellas pesadillas, pero de alguna forma las lograba ignorar siempre y cuando durmieran juntos. Recordar eso le hizo sonreír. ¿Cómo podía ella calmarse de tal forma sólo con estar tumbada junto a él? Eso era tan hermoso que rozaba lo ilógico. Con cuidado para no despertarla, le acarició la mejilla con el dorso de sus dedos, grabándose sus rasgos; el cabello chocolate estaba en todas partes de la almohada, como una diosa que descendiera a la tierra.

Pensó si salir del cuarto por la puerta, pero se decantó por hacerlo por la ventana, se convirtió en murciélago y sobrevoló la mañana. Entrando por una de las ventanas de los cuartos donde se almacenaban los productos de limpieza, se convirtió de nuevo en humano y se encaminó hacia el estudio de su abuelo, donde cuando pasó el impacto de su llegada de nuevo a su tiempo, dejó el libro que su bisabuelo le entregó. Ya dentro del estudio, buscó el libro en la estantería y lo tomó, se sentó en el sillón y ojeó las páginas.

Frunció el ceño, parecía un diario. Se trataba de una cronología hecha por el dueño del diario, que relataba hechos de la Multiguerra, los motivos que pudieron llevarla a cabo, el descubrimiento de que a los humanos se le podían convertir en vampiros, el rechazo sinsentido de los monstruos por los Zing interraciales, el descubrimiento de la magia de las Lágrimas de Luna, algo sobre las Palabras y, lo que le heló la sangre a Dennis, una advertencia de que no se debían usar todas las Lágrimas.

«No se debe liberar lo que ellas aprisionan». Al terminar de leer aquello, una inquietud enorme empezó a embargar a Dennis. No había leído el libro porque la verdad era que se le había olvidado, entre la felicidad de reencontrarse con su familia, el regaño de grandes dimensiones que le lanzaron sus padres, abuelos y bisabuelo, para luego recibir otro de sus suegros y cuñados, descansar con Winnie a solas y procesar todo lo que había pasado, el diario había quedado olvidado en el estudio. Ahora se arrepentía de ello.

Era un diario, sin duda, vio la cubierta, pero no tenía inscripción alguna. Al revisar la primera página, con una caligrafía estilizada y de trazos redondeados, ponía: _Fidencio Drácula_. Conocía el nombre, era un antepasado suyo: el hermano de su bisabuelo. Intentó ahogar aquella inquietud, sin éxito. El diario ponía algo sobre el tipo de magia que se usaba para crear las Lágrimas de Luna, pero eran sólo menciones, no había nada concreto. O bien Fidencio no sabía o decidió ocultar el método y funcionamiento. En caso de ser lo segundo, ¿por qué? ¿Tan peligrosa era?

Aunque algo más preocupante era por qué podía leerlo con claridad cuando antes no entendía los símbolos en el diario. ¿Por qué antes no y ahora sí?

El bisabuelo Vlad había dicho que para hacer una Lágrima debía atravesarse a un hombre lobo en el corazón con un punzón de mármol en luna llena. Dennis, sin embargo, no comprendía qué tenían qué ver una cosa con la otra.

«Faltan piezas del rompecabezas», pensó Dennis, poniéndose de pie y caminando sin rumbo fuera del estudio.

El hotel estaba anormalmente vacío, aquí y allí se veían uno que otro monstruo descansando, algunos comiendo en el comedor, y cuando pasó por las zonas de recreación casi pudo oír suspirar de aburrimiento al aire. Parecía un cementerio. Uno humano, más bien.

«Esto no es normal —pensó, asintiendo con veracidad mientras iba hacia la oficina de su abuelo, en el mismo piso que el recibidor—. Está bien que no haya muchos monstruos en el día, pero nunca había estado tan vacío. Parece...»

Un terror glacial le recorrió la columna, bajando lentamente y casi acariciándole la espina dorsal. Tenía conocimiento de los campos yermos que algunas guerras humanas dejaron en su tiempo porque las habían estudiado en la secundaria de monstruos, y la falta de vida en el hotel le hacía recordar esos mismos campos yermos.

Un escalofrío le bajó por la columna como si le hubiera pasado un cubo de hielo, al recordar las palabras del diario y la niebla blanca escapando. Tuvo que reconocer que al haber vuelto al futuro, al haber gastado la última Lágrima, había dejado libre algo muy peligroso.

Sintió las piernas temblar.

No algo, porque no había sólo una, eran bastantes. Pero fue una, la blanca, la que salió por aquella grieta.

Alzó la mirada y abrió la puerta de la oficina de Drácula, intentando expulsar la sensación de que el hotel vacío parecía un condenado bajo una guillotina que lo decapitaría, esperando expectante el caer de la hoja.

* * *

Todo estaba recubierto por un negro rojizo sanguinolento, figuras humanoides rugían, saltaban y atacaban, se agrupaban, protegiéndose. Todo era un caos controlado. Sombras más débiles, hasta el punto de ser sólo traslúcidas, corrían en dirección a las que se protegían. Detrás de las custodias se alzaba una construcción de largas torres y puntiagudas almenas. Detrás de las sombras traslúcidas, una enorme luna blanca nacarada se cernía, bajo un cielo rojo sangre donde otra luna dorada latía como un corazón. Una luna más pequeña junto con una figura bicolor, que parecía mezclar un tono negro con uno dorado, le hacían frente en un intento de detenerla.

Entonces llegó el dolor, claro y contundente, un dolor horrible que aumentaba con cada latido.

Y luego llegaron los gritos.

* * *

La sorpresa de Dennis fue enorme cuando, al entrar, encontró a su abuelo en la oficina, tras un escritorio de madera oscura, donde reposaban libros y cartas varias en un precario equilibrio. Dennis pocas veces había entrado a la oficina de Drácula, por lo que no notaba si había cambios o no. Esta vez estaba igual a la última vez que entró, dos años antes; era una estancia hexagonal, como una celda de un panal de abeja, con estanterías en cinco de las seis paredes repleta de folios, libros y archivos. En el centro, sobre una alfombra rojo escarlata que cubría todo el suelo, se alzaba el escritorio, frente a un gran sillón negro noche para los que visitaran el lugar. Las pequeñas ventanas en el extremo más alto de las paredes estaban recubiertas con telas negras, evitando que la luz del día entrase.

De verdad nada había cambiado.

Wayne estaban sentado en el largo sillón con aspecto preocupado.

—Hola, tío Wayne —saludó Dennis, caminando hasta el sillón y sentándose en el espacio sobrante, saludando con la cabeza a los demás monstruos—. ¿Abuelo, qué haces aquí tan temprano? Es de día.

—Hola, Denisovich —dijo su abuelo a modo de saludo, emitiendo un leve bostezo—. Asuntos _preocupantes_ en _relación_ a los _monstruos_ , y… —Dejó la frase en el aire, con un suspiro.

—¿Y? —tanteó.

—Wayne, por favor…

El aludido asintió, apretándose el entrecejo.

—Estamos con un pequeño gran problema, Dennis —dijo.

—¿Cuál es?

—¿Drac, crees que sea correcto decirle? —le preguntó Wayne a Drácula, éste hizo un gesto con la mano para que continuara—. Vale. —Suspiró—. Hace unos días hubo una masacre de una manada al noreste de Rumania, el Sínodo de los Licántropos encontró señales de lucha y cantidades desorbitantes de sangre por lo que creen fue un ataque hecho por vampiros.

—¿Vampiros? —A Dennis aquella idea le parecía descabellada, sí que los vampiros y los licántropos se llevaban como perros y gatos, pero que de la nada un grupo de vampiros atacara a otro era… improbable. No imposible, porque ya conocía el temperamento de los vampiros para con los licántropos—. ¿Por qué suponen eso, los cuerpos presentan heridas vampíricas?

Wayne frunció los labios, contrariado, y Drácula soltó un suspiro prolongado, cansado, y fue entonces que Dennis comprendió.

—No hay cuerpos, ¿verdad?

—No —confirmó Wayne—, no hay ni un solo cuerpo de hombre lobo en el lugar, sólo cinco cuerpos de vampiros.

—Los _hermanos_ Ohmad —agregó Drácula, y al notar que Dennis iba a preguntar sobre ellos, añadió—. Se _marcharon_ del hotel el mismo día que Bela nos atacó, Denisovich, _por_ lo que no tuve _forma_ de _dar_ con ellos. Dudo que al _salir_ de aquí, huyendo de una lucha que teníamos la de _ganar_ , se lancen a _por_ una manada de más de _treinta_ _miembros_ ellos cinco. Los _matarían_ con una facilidad pasmosa.

—Cierto —asintió Wayne—, pero estamos hablando del Sínodo, y ellos buscan cualquier cosa que sirva de chispa para encender algún conflicto contra los vampiros. Parecen cachorros.

—¿Por eso están aquí, cierto? —preguntó Dennis—. Hay algo que no me están contando, porque si sólo estuvieran discutiendo el inicio de una posible guerra entre ambas facciones, siendo ustedes y por ende el hotel los que se mantendrán en terreno neutral, no tendrían esas caras. ¿Qué no me…? Por la Noche —susurró—, ¿adónde fueron a parar la treintena de licántropos? Es eso, ¿no?

Wayne rió suave.

—Ya no eres un cachorro, ¿eh? —denotó—. Tienes razón. Que haya una guerra por esto o no, nos trae sin cuidado, lo que nos preocupa es el por qué no hay cuerpos. Hay magias antiguas, muy antiguas, que pueden hacerse con los cuerpos de los hombres lobos. Aunque nos desconcierta lo que ocurrió con los cuerpos de los vampiros.

—¿Y qué fue, tío Wayne?

—Tenían un agujero en el corazón, como si los hubieran matado clavándoles unas estacas —respondió Wayne, frunciendo el ceño—, pero sus garras y brazos tenían sangre, sangre de licántropo. Nosotros no atacamos con armas, es muy… antinatural para nosotros, tenemos nuestras garras, ¿para qué otra cosa?

—Dudas de que los hermanos Ohmad hubieran muerto a pata de los licántropos de esa manada —dedujo Dennis, asintiendo, a él también le parecía factible—, por lo que la muerte de ellos se la atribuyes a, tal vez, lo mismo que los mató. Habías dicho que te desconcierta lo que les pasó a los cuerpos, pero dudo que te refieras al hueco en el corazón.

—No, claro que no. —Wayne negó con la cabeza—. Me refería a sus ojos: estaban blancos. Sin pupilas o iris, sólo blanco. No tengo conocimiento de alguna magia que les haga eso a los monstruos.

Blanco. Las imágenes de aquella niebla blanca le golpearon de lleno, aquel aullido de triunfo y verla escapando de su prisión. Sabía, aunque la verdad era que lo sentía dentro de su ser, que lo que estaba ocurriendo con los lobos y los vampiros muertos, los hermanos Ohmad, era culpa suya, por haber liberado a aquella niebla. Por ende, tenía que hacer algo, estaba en sus manos el evitar que algo más grande y peligroso ocurriera, aunque una masacre total de una manada y robo de cuerpos ponía el listón muy alto en cuanto a peligro.

Su tío y su abuelo continuaron hablando sobre tomar acciones y pronunciarse por lo que pasó, pero ninguno de los dos se ponía de acuerdo sobre cómo hacerlo. A eso Dennis lo traía sin cuidado, estaba enfocado en cómo sugerirles a ambos que quería actuar en lo que sea estaba ocurriendo, pero no se le ocurrió nada, ¿qué decirles cuando ellos eran los más experimentados? Dennis era un adulto, sí, sin embargo, a los ojos de Wayne y Drácula era sólo un niño; un niño que tendía a meterse en problemas que podían y sin duda lo superaban.

Incluso así…

Una idea estaba tomando forma en su mente: ir con Winnie al Sínodo de los hombres lobos para obtener información, sólo que en esa idea había una locura, ¡ir al Sínodo de los Licántropos! Eso era suicida. Tal vez eso diera resultado, el dilema era que sería demasiado peligroso, si los hombres lobos del Sínodo descubrieran que un vampiro se infiltró allí, les daría el motivo para lanzarse en una pelea sin cuartel contra los vampiros, pero es que no había otra manera. Los lobos eran los únicos que tenían una información de aquel tipo. Su suposición era arriesgada ya que estaba dando por sentado que la magia que desapareció a los hombres lobos muertos y mató a los vampiros debía ser conocida por el Sínodo, sin embargo, tenía una corazonada de que estaba en lo cierto. Después de todo, la niebla blanca aulló al salir.

En segundo lugar estaba el hecho de que si deducían que él era el Zing de Winnie, la castigarían a ella y lo matarían a él, si es que no lo mataban a los dos. Debería soportar que le lanzasen comentarios mordaces a Winnie en caso de que supieran algo, pero en teoría no podrían lastimarla. No estaban casados, por lo que no había constancia oficial ante dicha sede. «Hermoso tecnicismo.»

Se puso de pie y se excusó con ambos, dejándolos en sus asuntos mientras salía de la oficina de Drácula, camino hacia su habitación. No tenía dudas en lo que iba a hacer y conociendo a Winnie, lo apoyaría e iría con él, aunque fuera peligroso. No obstante, si hicieron la locura de viajar al pasado, ¿qué sería para ambos arriesgarse en la casa de los hombres lobos?


	18. XIII - Sínodo

**Los personajes de Hotel Transylvania no me pertenecen, sólo mis ocs**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos:**

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu review. Bueno, menos mal que las escenas de acció me salen bien. Y menos mal, de verdad, que no la embarré con el tema de los viajes en el tiempo, tenia algo de temor en ese sentido. Hum... con respecto a tu teoría, pues comienza con buen pie, eso no lo niego, pero no voy a opinar sobre ella, quiero que te golpee la sorpresa xD AHHHHHH, quiero responder tus preguntas, pero si lo hago te chafaré la historia, y no quiero eso xD Con respecto a los apelativos, lo explico después, y lo de cómo sabía Winnie las Palabras, lo sabrás cuando Dennis pronuncie las suya sxD. Y tranqui, que no vas a morir por hype... espero :'v. Gracias por leer.

 **Fleckeri:** gracias por tu rw. Gracias, me alegra que te guste. Gracias por leer.

* * *

 **XIII**

 **Sínodo**

* * *

 _La historia sobre el surgimiento de las Palabras se remonta a la historia misma de las Madres, que son vagas, pero no por eso menos fantásticas. La mayoría las toma como un simple cuento, sin embargo, los mismos monstruos desconocemos lo intrínsecamente ligados que estamos a los humanos._

 _Canto a las Madres_

* * *

Al llegar la noche, Dennis estaba poniendo al tanto de la situación a Winnie, quien con cada palabra que escuchaba se confundía más y más. Al principio todo fue sencillo y escalofriante al mismo tiempo: el libro encuadernado en negro era un diario, diario que perteneció a Fidencio Drácula, tío-bisabuelo de Dennis. En dicho diario ponía el viaje de Fidencio en busca del motivo de la Multiguerra, más allá del banal uso de los humanos como alimento y mano de obra, el descubrimiento de la transformación de humanos en vampiros, el descubrimiento de la Lágrima de Luna y unas inquietantes páginas sobre que había algo más sobre lo qué preocuparse.

Algo que las Lágrimas de Luna encerraban por alguna razón.

Al oír eso los vellos de la nuca se le erizaron, recordando el poder que había atisbado en su ser, sintiendo esa presión asfixiante y aterradora que duró muy poco, por suerte. El diario decía que no podían no ser dioses, y Winnie lo creía, ese poder tan absurdo debía, por fuerza, ser de algo divino o que rozara lo divino. Por la Luna, ¿eso era lo que habían soltado al usar la última Lágrima de Luna, la negra?

Lo que se quedó en su mente rondando fue aquella voz imperiosa y que, por alguna razón, sonaba cansada. «Las Palabras», había dicho, y por algún motivo le había llegado a la mente aquel cuento para dormir que una vez su abuela le contó. Fue entonces que las Palabras aparecieron en su mente y, sin duda alguna, se vinculó a un poder enorme.

«¿Madre Humanidad?», preguntó.

 _Ya te he dicho, Winnie-hija-Wanda, que no soy Humanidad. Soy un fragmento de ella, una esquirla. Una diminuta parte de su consciencia que quedó viva antes de destruirse a sí misma para contener de las otras Madres._

Winnie cuadró la mandíbula para no asustarse por eso, aquella voz se había manifestado dos días después de volver, durante una pesadilla, y no se había ido. Era como que estaba en el fondo de su mente, esperando a que la llamaran, aunque tampoco es que hiciera mucho, sólo era una especie de segunda consciencia.

Sin perder el tiempo, ni darle a ella el suficiente para digerir ese golpe de información e ignorar la voz de la esquirla de Humanidad, Dennis le dijo sobre la masacre de una manada de hombres lobos y la desaparición de los cuerpos. Le contó también que los hermanos Ohmad, los vampiros que habían venido al hotel, aparecieron muertos en el lugar con un agujero en el corazón y los ojos totalmente blancos, sin iris ni pupilas. Que Wayne y Drácula estaban intentando hacer algo para que el Sínodo de los Licántropos no tomara cartas en una discusión abierta, y posible contienda, contra la Sede de los Vampiros, lo que generaría una batalla campal entre ambas razas y que se le había ocurrido colarse ambos en el Sínodo para encontrar información referente a la muerte de aquella manada y su desaparición.

Winnie parpadeó patidifusa, lo que Dennis sugería era suicida o algo más. Sí, a falta de un mejor calificativo, era suicida.

—Pero Zing-Zing —dijo Winnie, sentada en la cama de la habitación de ambos—, es demasiado arriesgado. ¿Cómo piensas entrar en el Sínodo sin que te despedacen? Los hombres lobos de allí son extremistas, no permiten que otras especies entren, mucho menos vampiros. Que yo sepa, no te puedes hacer invisible.

—Eso lo tengo cubierto, Winnie —respondió Dennis—. Me transformaré en algún insecto o tal vez una serpiente, me oculto en tu cabello de ser lo primero o en tu ropa de ser lo segundo y así pasaré desapercibido. Y no —agregó, levantándose y yendo al closet cuando ella le hizo una seña para que le pasara un conjunto— debes preocuparte por mi olor, ya que al ser mestizo, mi aroma vampírico quedará camuflado por mi olor humano. En teoría. —Se echó al hombro unos jeans cortos y una camiseta rosa con un estampado negro de una calavera.

Winnie se puso de pie, fue hasta él, que seguía pasando distintas ropas del armario en busca de algo más, y le rodeó la cintura con brazos suaves y cariñosos.

—Sabes que será peligroso —le dijo al oído, sus labios rozándole el lóbulo—. Por los dioses, podría ser lo más estúpido que haríamos en nuestras vidas.

—Lo sé —dijo Dennis, colocando sus manos sobre las patas de ella—, eso no lo niego, pero tampoco puedo ignorar que lo que está pasando debe tener alguna relación con lo que vi cuando… —Se le cortó la voz.

Ella lo comprendía, recordar aquella esfera, esos enormes poderes forzando la esfera para salir, la vos de la esquirla de Humanidad y al final, el escape de la esencia blanca. Pese a lo oscuro del panorama, Winnie consiguió sonreír. Dennis por más valiente que fuera, estaba declarando que necesitaba su ayuda, y ella podía dejar de lado el mundo entero por hacerlo, por apoyarlo, y por alentar aquella cualidad tan atractiva suya de hacerse responsable por las acciones tomadas.

Dudó en si contarle o no sobre la manifestación de la esquirla que ahora ella poseía, pero se controló y no lo hizo. En otro momento, tal vez.

—Entones iremos sin duda —dijo Winnie, reposando sus labios en la nuca de Dennis, al tiempo en que él tomaba un anorak con el cuello mullido en una imitación de pelaje de lobo—, si te dejo ir solo puede que te maten. —Intentó bromear, pero en el fondo aún no podía olvidar la imagen de Dennis en el suelo, con un agujero en el pecho, escupiendo y chorreando sangre, temblando—. Sin mí perderías la cabeza, aun teniéndola pegada al cuello.

—Eso tampoco lo puedo negar —repuso Dennis, girándose y dándole un rápido beso.

Ya con todo lo necesario, Winnie tomó la ropa que él le ofrecía, se volvió y la tumbó encima de la cama.

—¿Buscamos algo en particular? —Se desvistió del pijama que tenía y empezó a cambiarse frente a Dennis, quien trataba de mantenerse centrado. Eso la divirtió, era tan sencillo capturar la atención del chico que resultaba tierno.

—Cualquier tipo de magia antigua —respondió Dennis— que sea capaz de dejar los ojos de sus víctimas de un blanco absoluto y que tenga que ver con un agujero en el corazón, como una estaca.

Winnie asintió al abrocharse los jeans cortos, demasiado cortos de hecho, pero ese tipo de ropa tan corta era ideal si tenía que salir disparada de algún lugar porque permitía libertad de movimiento.

—Zing-Zing —dijo, con la voz ahogada al colocarse la camisa—, en el Sínodo sospecharán si nos aparecemos de buenas a primeras en busca de información clasificada.

—Dirás que vas de parte de Wayne —sonrió triunfante, irguiéndose en toda su altura. La luz de la luna que se colaba por el balcón le delineaba los rasgos, haciéndolo parecer etéreo. Aunque la imagen se trastocaba un poco por sus bermudas marrones, su camiseta holgada verde y el cabello rojo y rizado. Los vampiros eran en todas las formas y colores, seres de extrema gracia y agilidad, con un aspecto entre encantador e intimidante al mismo tiempo, pero Dennis rompía esa imagen. Era la excepción a la regla. Era un adulto, claro, sin embargo, algunos rasgos, como su rostro redondeado, tenían aún atisbos de infante, su sonrisa difería del aspecto de un vampiro normal y su forma de vestir con colores vivos lo alejaban del estereotipo común del vampiro.

Si los vampiros eran oscuros, Dennis era luz. Ellos eran los Hijos de la Noche, pero Dennis era algo nuevo, distinto, tal vez un Hijo del Amanecer.

 _Me gusta ese término, Winnie-hija-Wanda_ , dijo la voz de la esquirla de Humanidad en su mente.

—Sigue sin gustarme ese plan tuyo, Zing-Zing —dijo ella con sinceridad—. Los del Sínodo son muy celosos en lo suyo, no nos dejarán pasar porque sí.

—Los hipnotizaré para aceitar los engranajes —Dennis se cruzó de brazos, optimista. El parecido con tío Jonathan era abismal, parecía estar viendo el reflejo de él.

Ella se acercó y le colocó una pata en un brazo, asiéndolo con suavidad.

—Zing-Zing, no es una broma, ni un juego, te estoy hablando de tu posible muerte, de la de ambos. —Lo soltó, acariciándole en cambio la mejilla—. Y eso siendo generosa. Si te descubren dentro, si nos descubren, tomarán eso como un insulto y desataremos un _pandemonium_. —Inspiró con fuerza—. Odio con todas mis fuerzas todo esto: la separación que existen entre todos, ese odio por lo nuevo, el desprecio por los Zing interraciales.

Dennis la tomó por los brazos y apoyó su frente contra la suya, su agarre era firme y cariñoso, como si tocara algo increíblemente preciado.

—Winnie, lo sé. Sé que esto no es un juego —dijo, con un temblor en la voz—. Tú también lo viste. Esa cosa escapó de allí y esa cosa es la que está causando todo esto, no me cabe duda. Sí, es arriesgado lo que vamos a hacer, pero es lo que tenemos que hacer. Nosotros lo soltamos, nosotros lo capturamos de nuevo. Me aterra ponerte en peligro, pero considera esto, ¿qué importa más, nosotros dos o los monstruos en general?

Winnie le sostuvo la mirada, azul con azul, y comprendió que él tenía razón. Sin embargo, había una vocecita rugiendo en su interior. ¿Por qué arriesgarse ambos, arriesgar a quien ella amaba por salvar a los monstruos, monstruos que en su mayoría aborrecían la unión de ambos y el amor que se profesaban? ¿Por qué salvar a los que los odian?

 _Únelos_ , susurró la esquirla de Humanidad.

La ignoró.

—¿Por qué? —murmuró.

—Porque es lo justo —susurró él, sin parpadear—. La mayoría de los monstruos están en nuestra contra, mi Zing, lo sé, pero alguien tiene que empezar. Alguien tiene que dar un paso al frente y hacer lo que es justo, porque es justo. Si nadie empieza, los demás no pueden seguirlo. Siento que debería dejar que lo que sea que está causando esas muertes llegue hasta ellos y los mate, pero no es justo.

—Deberíamos.

—No digas eso, Winnie.

—¿Por qué no?, ellos nos odian.

—Porque no. Tenemos que ser mejores que ellos.

Tenía razón. Demonios, de verdad tenía razón, pero que la tuviera no hacía más fácil desechar las ideas de dejar que esos tipos de monstruos se pudrieran y murieran, sólo que…

Cerró los ojos y suspiró, controlándose; al abrirlos, le dio un beso al chico para soltarse y colocarse la cazadora, ajustándose la cremallera. Al verse en el espejo, negó con la cabeza y abrió el cierre. Asintió, se veía mejor así, además, el collar destacaba más.

Se giró para verlo.

—¿Vas a ir así? —le preguntó Winnie a Dennis, señalando su ropa.

—Claro. —Dennis se encogió de hombros—. Bien sabes que no siento los cambios de temperatura como debería, por mi parte vampírica.

Winnie asintió, retraída. Espiró, dejando salir el aire muy despacio, sepultando los pensamientos que tenía. Tenía que estar concentrada en lo que iban a hacer, mantenerse con una actitud calmada y esperar que todo saliera bien.

Le sonrió a Dennis.

—¿Cuándo partimos?

* * *

El viento de la noche era asfixiante, se le envolvía como un lazo que poco a poco le fuera a arrancar la vida, y Maiser esperaba que de verdad lo hiciera. No quería seguir viviendo una existencia de lástima y asco hacia sí mismo.

Quería morir.

Su cordura estaba por los suelos al haber vivido tantos siglos; había perdido la cuenta ya.

 _Son mil quinientos años, Maiser-hijo-Gly_ , susurró la voz de Madre Walpurgis en su mente.

Maiser se abrazó el cuerpo con las manos, recostado contra el tronco de un árbol en un bosque de alguna parte. Todos los bosques le parecían igual. Temblaba, el frío aire se le colaba por las ligeras ropas le ponía la piel de gallina; alzo una mano e intentó levantarse, el azul de su piel contrastaba contra el marrón oscuro del tronco. El ulular de las hojas movidas por el viento parecían cuchillas rasgando el aire.

Tal vez si se dormía a la intemperie, moriría de hipotermia. Sí, esa idea era atractiva; morir al fin.

Sólo que no funcionaría.

Nunca funcionaba.

Era un maldito ser inmortal, una inmortalidad verdadera. Inmortal, invulnerable, mutable. Si se quemaba la piel, la carne le volvía a crecer, si lo decapitaban el cuerpo le crecía en cuestión de horas. No podía morir hasta que su misión estuviera completa, fuera la que fuera.

Cerró los ojos, tiritando del frío y dejó que el sueño le aligerara la carga de una existencia sin sentido.

Algún día debía morir, cuando encontrara la respuesta a la pregunta que Madre Walpurgis le hizo una vez, hacía mil quinientos años, cuando era un joven idiota que jugaba con poderes que no llegaba a comprender.

¿Cuál es el paso más importante que puede dar alguien?

Milenio y medio y no lo sabía.

El único consuelo que le quedaba eran sus sueños, las imágenes de un futuro cercano.

* * *

Dennis descendió dando suaves aleteos hasta que Winnie tocó el suelo, le soltó la camiseta y se alejó un poco para transformarse de nuevo en humano y caer de pie al suelo. Estaba agotado luego de haber volado más de tres horas llevando a Winnie. Caminó hasta un árbol cercano y se dobló, apoyando las manos contra el tronco, respirando de forma entrecortada.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Winnie, posándole una pata en el hombro. Dennis alzó la cabeza y sonrió, tratando de ocultar el cansancio; no lo logró—. Podemos descansar si quieres.

—Es… estoy bien, Winnie —jadeó él—Sólo… necesito un momento.

Cinco minutos más tarde, cuando ya recuperó el aire, se irguió y se dio unas palmadas en las mejillas para volver en sí en su totalidad. Aspiró todo el aire que pudo, frío y renovador, antes de sonreír complacido. Según las coordenadas de Winnie, el Sínodo estaba cerca de un bosque en una cordillera de piedra, dentro de la misma montaña, pero Dennis no había pensado nunca que el bosque tendría tanta vida: los árboles se alzaban como rascacielos que intentaban perforar el cielo de la noche, el ruido de los animales por todos lados parecía una orquesta mal organizada, y en el suelo, flores y arbustos crecían sin ton ni son.

Oteó la zona sin encontrar el mínimo rastro de actividad lobuna, viendo sólo la imponente cordillera que se alzaba de este a oeste, piedra y árboles, vida. Agudizó su visión y se percató de que a poco más de un kilómetro había una entrada tallada en la roca, como una cueva, flanqueada por dos hombres lobos que parecían haber sido hechos con la roca misma.

—Winnie —dijo Dennis, entrecerrando los ojos, atento a todo—, ¿podrías oler? Dime si captas algo que indique que cerca nuestro hay licántropos.

A su lado, Winnie alzó la cabeza, apuntando su nariz al cielo, olfateando. Dennis la miró de soslayo, la luz de la luna, de un blanco plateado, le hacía resaltar los rasgos, como la forma del rostro y sus ojos azules. El cabello se le enroscaba un poco por el cuello, dándole un aspecto más salvaje a toda su melena chocolate.

—Nada. —Winnie negó con la cabeza—. Sólo huelo este bosque, no puedo aislar nada. Es como… como si la misma naturaleza me diera un puñetazo para que no detecte nada más. —Se encogió de hombros—. Lo siento, Zing-Zing.

Dennis le apretó la pata a Winnie.

—No le des importancia —dijo—. Será mejor que continuemos. —Y sin soltarle la pata, se adentraron aún más dentro del profundo bosque.

Siguieron caminando, Dennis con oído avizor para detectar cualquier anomalía, pero se distraía con el quebrar de ramas, el susurró de las hojas en las ramas movidas por el viento y el silbido del mismo aire cortando la tranquilidad de la noche.

Una hora más de camino, el bosque empezó a ascender por una pequeña elevación, en la cual los árboles comenzaron a escasear y poco a poco el bosque dio paso a una explanada, una pradera con la grama tan verde que parecía que fuera clorofila concentrada. Al subir la pendiente, Dennis intentó transformarse en un insecto para esconderse en la melena de Winnie, sin éxito, por lo que se convirtió en el animal más pequeño que pudo imaginar...

Una ardilla.

Subió por la pierna de Winnie, haciéndola sacudirse por las cosquillas, se le metió por la camisa y se asomó por el cuello del anorak, apoyando las patitas en uno de los senos de ella.

—¿Una ardilla? —preguntó Winnie, tratando de no soltarse a reír—. No pudiste convertirte en algo más… no sé, ¿feroz?

—No me culpes —dijo Dennis, con una voz increíblemente aguda, como si tuviera los pulmones llenos de helio—. No pude. Nunca me había transformado en algo que no fuera un murciélago. —Sacó una patita, señalando la enorme cordillera que se imponía al frente de ellos, como esculpida a puñetazos y patadas dadas por gigantes—. Ahora, andando. La Noche nos proteja para que no nos descubran.

Winnie empezó a caminar hacia el Sínodo.


	19. XIV - Ciudadela

**Los personajes de Hotel Transylvania no me pertenecen, sólo mis ocs**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos:**

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu review. Con tu resumen de los prefacios, subes el hype, lo que se viene es algo muy bum,de eso no hay duda xD Jajajajaja, no se deben consumir porque liberan una Luna... bam tum tiss (? Claro que no puede salir mal, es Dennis, ¿crees que los mandaria a morir? Hum... no respondas, ambos sabemos que si xD En cuanto a tu teoria sobre el parrafo... acertaste un 70%, no dire mas :v Con lo respecto a Dennis... pues no sabr{ia decirte, a mi Dennis me parece esos personajes que buscan hacer lo justo, lo que esta bien, pero... sin que sea ese tipico personaje asi. O sea, hacer lo necesario para que todo salga bien, mas o menos. Ni yo me entiendo xD Y la respuesta... el paso mas importante que puede dar alguien es... . Gracias por leer.

 **The Damned Nameless:** gracias por tu rw. Te sientes confundido respecto a Luna, bien entonces (? Cuando usa la hemoinvestidura, roba uno de los poderes para poder controlarlos tipo zombies debe colocar otra estaca, y... ¿que poder permite a unos muertos andar como si estuvieran vivos que no sean los vampiricos? Hum... ;) Entendi esa referencia :v. Gracias por leer.

* * *

 **XIV**

 **Ciudadela**

* * *

 _Siempre hubo una fuerza: Humanidad. Ella creó a los humanos, con su capacidad para evolucionar y las consecuencias que ello tenía. Pero Humanidad no se dio cuenta de que el mundo se rige por acciones y reacciones, intercambios, y si existían los humanos y una fuerza creadora, debería haber otra que le fuera opuesta. Esas eran Noche, Luna, Walpurgis, Transparencia, No-Vida, Muerte, Renacimiento y_ _muchas más; fuertes, aunque no tanto como Humanidad. Terribles, pero grandiosas._

 _Ellas usaron los mismos humanos de Humanidad e hicieron a los Originales, los primeros vampiros, licántropos, momias._

 _Así nacieron los primeros monstruos, y los que existen hoy en día son sus hijos._

 _Canto a las Madres_ , escritor desconocido.

* * *

Al ver la entrada de la caverna, Dennis se sintió minúsculo, casi como una partícula de polvo en la espera de que el viento se la llevase. Enormes picos se alzaban en lo alto de la montaña, que se elevaba inclinándose un poco, como un pequeño trapezoide, más parecido a una meseta o tepuy que una cordillera en sí, suponía que debería ser por la erosión del agua. La pared de la cordillera, al menos la del lado donde Dennis y Winnie estaban, era verde por la vegetación, marrón por tierra suelta y caliza y broncínea por la piedra.

El viento sopló, trayendo unas cuantas hojas sueltas que chocaron contra el guardia lobo de la derecha en la entrada que parecía excavada con las garras, éste sacudió la cabeza como un perro y volvió a tener su rostro pétreo y la mirada puesta en el infinito.

Cuando Winnie llegó, ambos lobos la vieron y alzaron sus brazos como troncos para bloquear la entrada a la cueva.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó el de la derecha, con una voz rasposa, como si le costara hablar.

—Winnie Werewolf —respondió ella—, vengo de parte de mi padre para investigar sobre lo que está ocurriendo con los nuestros.—Como ninguno de los dos lobos le abrió el paso, ella añadió con voz firme—. Ya deben de saberlo, la masacre de la manada hace días. El Sínodo le escribió y él me envió.

Ninguno de los lobos cedió, sólo se quedaron mirándola con curiosidad y molestia. Fue entonces cuando Dennis usó sus poderes para hipnotizar a ambos hombres lobos; ese poder era para usarlo sólo en humanos ya que su efecto se reducía drásticamente en los monstruos, y en los vampiros era nulo, sin embargo, en los hombres lobos serviría lo suficiente.

Ambos lobos perdieron la expresión pétrea y sus ojos se tintaron de rojo, bajaron los brazos y se hicieron a un lado sin decir una palabra, abriéndoles camino.

A través de sus patitas, Dennis pudo percibir el latido acelerado de Winnie, sus nervios. Winnie caminó y se internó en la caverna, dejando atrás a los dos lobos, quienes sacudían la cabeza con torpeza y confusión. Si no volteaban a verlos, todo iría bien.

No lo hicieron.

—Estamos a salvo —habló Dennis pasados unos minutos luego de haber entrado, se habían internado muy profundo en la cueva, y sus sentidos normales sólo lograban atisbar una masa negra de oscuridad. Amplificados por sus poderes vampíricos, en cambio, apenas detectaba la silueta de las paredes y recovecos—, sólo tenemos que salir de aquí y hallar la manera de encontrar la biblioteca sin que nos descubran en el intento.

—No lo harán —susurró Winnie, cautelosa, su voz resonó por las paredes con un eco atronador.

—Oye —preguntó Dennis—, ¿por qué tu voz suena con eco mientras la mía apenas se oye?

—Magia. —Winnie inspiró profundo haciendo que Dennis se apretujara contra la chaqueta—. La primera y última vez que vine, papá preguntó lo mismo y nuestro guía, mi tío, nos explicó que los miembros más altos del Sínodo contrataron los servicios de brujas y brujos para hechizar la montaña entera. Las paredes son levemente luminiscentes para los ojos de los licántropos, indicándonos qué camino seguir, el suelo y techo tienen encantamientos para potenciar el sonido de nuestras voces y, lo mejor, esta oscuridad que ves no es natural, está pensada para evitar que monstruos diferentes encuentren el camino al Sínodo.

Ah, así que era esa la razón por la que por más que forzara sus sentidos y los amplificara con sus habilidades vampíricas, no podía ver casi nada.

Continuaron andando en silencio para no alertar a posibles hombres lobos que anduvieran por esos caminos. Al cabo de una hora, la oscuridad se disipó, dejando entrar una cegadora luz amarillenta, de fuegos y lámparas de aceite, los angostos pasillos de piedra se convirtieron en senda apertura de piedra tan grande como un estadio y con un techo tan alto que se perdía en la oscuridad natural que la luz de las llamas no alcanzaban a borrar. Conteniendo una expresión de sorpresa, Dennis observó todo lo que podía, tan rápido que no se fijó en los licántropos que habían, cientos y cientos. Allí había un edificio de dos pisos, allá otro, y allí otro; por allá había una cancha de baloncesto, por ahí una de fútbol. Era como una ciudad dentro de la misma montaña.

«No —pensó cuando Winnie empezó a bajar por unos largos escalones—, dentro no. Dentro y bajo la montaña. Son como catacumbas, pero habitadas.»

—Bienvenido al Sínodo de los Licántropos, Zing-Zing.

* * *

Los gritos eran dolorosos, iguales a los de un amante perdiendo a su amado, o el de una madre viendo morir un hijo, sencillamente horrorosos. La luna dorada palpitante del cielo rojizo negruzco latía cada vez más irregular. _¡Pom-pom-pom, pom-pom, pom-pom-pom-pom!_ Una niebla sangrienta empezó a emanar del suelo en torno a la luna nacarada, girando como un remolino de agua.

La luna se desplazó hasta la luna más pequeña y expulsó a la figura bicolor que mezclaba los colores negro y dorado. La luna nacarada se detuvo al lado de la pequeña y la niebla roja abandonó a la luna más grande, bailando como tentáculos a su alrededor.

Los gritos aumentaron y entonces la niebla se unió a la luna más pequeña, volviéndola roja por completo.

* * *

La ciudadela del Sínodo siempre le causaba sentimientos encontrados a Winnie, por una parte le gustaba ya que, por la Luna, era como el Vaticano o la Meca de los humanos, un sitio que siendo del lugar que fuera podía llamarse un hogar, todos la recibirían con los brazos abiertos. La mayoría, al menos. Y esa era la parte que le disgustaba, porque ya que por un lado una gran parte de los lobos allí eran amables, la otra, la que poseía el control sobre la ciudadela, los miembros de la política del Sínodo, el Consejo, era un grupo hermético, cruel, rudo y rígido. No perdonaban nada ni a nadie.

Y eso la enfurecía.

Miraba los rostros sonrientes de algunos cachorros corriendo y jugando felices, sin preocupaciones, pero si ellos llegaban a enterarse de que Winnie introdujo a un vampiro a la ciudadela, saldrían corriendo a decírselos a sus padres, quienes se lo dirían a algún miembro del Consejo, lo que terminaría con Dennis siendo ejecutado y posiblemente ella también.

Trató de apartar esas emociones de su mente, debía mantenerse serena. Ello, no obstante, era complicado. Por suerte tenía el calor de Dennis en su pecho, si él estaba cerca, podría controlarse.

Unos cuantos lobos la saludaron, compañeros de su época en la preparatoria, y ella les devolvió los saludos con una sonrisa, caminando aprensiva hacia el edificio que era la biblioteca. Alto, de cuatro pisos en donde la media era de dos, la biblioteca se alzaba destacándose de todos los demás, marcando un punto de referencia en la ciudad.

La entrada de la biblioteca era una puerta doble de madera negra con grabados de lobos aullándole a la luna, una del triple de grande que la luna normal. De joven, la única vez que estuvo en la ciudadela, ver esos grabados le sentaron mal, le hicieron sentir que algo no estaba como debía estar. Dos lobos más pequeños que los de la entrada de la caverna flanqueaban los extremos de la puerta, de unos veinte o veinticinco años, estaban ataviados con camisetas aireadas blancas y pantalones rasgados. Parecían un cruce entre rebeldes y conquistadores.

Apenas puso un pie en el escalón para llegar a la puerta, ambos lobos se hicieron a un lado y le abrieron las grandes puertas con aspecto servicial, Winnie las cruzó y poco después escuchó el sonido de las mismas cerrándose.

Suspiró, dejando escapar la tensión.

—Estás siendo de mucha ayuda, Zing-Zing —dijo Winnie, revisando en el fichero de las entradas sobre los libros en la estancia. Winnie no tenía tiempo de revisar sección tras sección, cada piso, por lo que veía, contaba con decenas de pasillos divisores que llevarían días sino es que semanas de investigar. Ahora eso debía multiplicarlo por cuatro pisos.

Contuvo una risilla por las cosquillas que Dennis le causó al asomar la cabeza por sobre su anorak; una de las garras de las patitas le rasguñó el brasier.

—La ardilla vampiro —murmuró él, oteando también las fichas que ella veía—. Si puedo ser útil al mismo tiempo en que pierdo mi dignidad, entonces bien por mí.

—Ay, ya, Zing-Zing —dijo Winnie, pasando un dedo por la sección de la letra M—, ni que estuvieras tan mal desde donde estás.

—No osaría ni pensarlo —rió—. ¡Oye, Winnie, te pasaste esa entrada: «Magia Antigua»! Primer piso, sección H. ¡Vamos!

Winnie asintió, sin terminar de decidir si Dennis con ese aspecto de ardilla era cómico o tierno. Caminó por el pasillo central de la biblioteca hasta que encontró la sección H, un extenso corredor de unos siete metros de largo por uno y medio de ancho con estanterías de seis niveles de alto a ambos lados, cuyos libros parecían tan viejos como Vlad.

—Esto nos llevará todo el día —murmuró Winnie, con hastío, mientras empezaba a leer los títulos cosidos con hilo plateado en los lomos de cuero de los viejos volúmenes. Estaba buscando algo que sonara muy raro y antiguo.

—Al menos logramos infiltrarnos —la alentó Dennis.

Ella se encogió de hombros, sonriendo.

—Ya es algo.

Dennis dio un salto de su pecho y aterrizó en el suelo, corrió usando su velocidad de vampiro de un lado a otro y luego volvió a su lado y se transformó en humano. Recuperó su altura, su contextura y el cabello que volvía loca a Winnie, rojo y rizado, rebelde y vibrante como pequeñas llamas. Sacudió la cabeza y varios rizos se movieron, golpeando sus sienes; se vio condenadamente guapo.

—¿En qué soy bueno? —preguntó, inclinándose hacia ella, rozándole la nariz con la propia.

Parpadeando para contener las ganas de besarlo, respondió lo primero que pensó.

—En todo. Quiero decir... Ah, que rayos —dijo, y le puso una pata en la nuca para tirar de él y besarlo.

En teoría el beso tenía que ser simple, un pico y ya está, pero... ¡Claro que no! Las cosas no podían ser fáciles, de hecho, no debían ser fáciles. Al momento en que Dennis posó sus labios en los de ella, Winnie tiró más de él hacia sí colocándole la otra pata en la nuca, casi uniendo sus bocas. Sus lenguas bailaron juntas y una puya de dolor le subió por la cara interna del labio inferior al sentir el pinchazo de sus colmillos y ella le dio un suave mordisco a Dennis. Sus brazos la rodearon por la cintura y la pegaron contra él.

—Deberíamos parar —gruñó ella.

—¿Pero quieres? —gruñó Dennis a modo de respuesta entre los espacios en que los besos dejaban. Era más bien imposible que le entendiera.

—No, pero... —Su réplica murió cuando Dennis bajó una mano y le acarició un muslo, su instinto básico, su ansia, la hizo girarlo, afincarlo contra la estantería y separarle las piernas con una rodilla para empezar a besarle el cuello a Dennis.

—Un momento —jadeó Dennis, deteniéndose aunque él ya le había agarrado los glúteos. Winnie alzó la mirada con sus labios en la clavícula del chico—. Winnie, cielo, hay que parar. Dioses, hay que parar. No es que no quiera hacerlo, pero, por la Noche, mira dónde estamos.

Winnie se obligó a parpadear, serenarse y calmar los latidos de su corazón y el calor que sentía en el vientre, que se extendía a todo el cuerpo cada vez que Dennis la besaba. Inspiró con la lengua en la fría piel del chico, sintiendo el lento pulso semi-vampírico en la punta. Tenía razón. De verdad que la tenía. Estaban en la biblioteca de la ciudadela del Sínodo, repletos de licántropos como para taponar el Hotel Transylnavia, y ellos estaban a punto de meterse mano; sintió las mejillas arder de la vergüenza. ¿Qué era esa falta de autocontrol?

Se separó con lentitud y al hacerlo un latido del corazón hizo que aquel calor volviera, Dennis estaba con la marca rojiza de un chupetón en el cuello, el cabello revuelto y una sonrisa bobalicona. Winnie sabía que las mujeres lobo tenían una beta en su ser que las volvía las dominantes al momento del sexo (confirmado en clases de sexualidad y testimonio de conocidas), pero ella creía que la suya era más fuerte.

«Tranquila, Winnie, piensa en otra cosa.»

Dennis se enderezó y se relamió los labios, el muy desconsiderado. Con una mirada, los dos acordaron dejar aquella sesión sin acabar para otro momento, se dieron una sonrisa entre cariñosa y apenada y volvieron a la búsqueda de algo que les indicara sobre qué se podía hacer con cuerpos de lobos muertos o qué podía causar que perdieran los irises y las pupilas.

—Esto..., ¿Winnie? —dijo Dennis pasado un rato, ya llevaban recorrido poco más de la mitad de la estantería de la derecha.

—Sí, Zing-Zing.

—Ahora que veo este libro —dijo, cohibido—, _Líneas de pureza de los licántropos_ , ¿los licántropos también tienen documentación de la sangre, verdad? —Winnie asintió—. Entonces... esto... si nosotros...

Dennis movía los labios y boqueaba como un pez fuera del agua), Winnie iba a decirle que escupiera lo que quería decir, sin embargo, al comprender, sintió como si tuviera dos volcanes activos en plena erupción en las mejillas: Dennis estaba tratando de hablar sobre sus posibles hijos.

 _Únelos_ , susurró la esquirla de Humanidad.

Winnie soltó el aire que retenía en sus pulmones y le apretó la mano a Dennis.

—Si llegamos a tener hijos, Zing-Zing —dijo con voz tierna—, me aseguraré que el Sínodo no sepa de sus existencias. Los matarían sin duda. Lo harían aún más rápido al ser cachorros. Y entonces —agregó, torva—, no existiría nada que me detuviera, arrasaría con el Sínodo entero, lo haría arder hasta sus cimientos.

—No digas eso, Winnie —la calmó.

—Es que... —Negó con la cabeza, despejándose—. ¿Por qué la pregunta de nuestros hijos, Dennis?

La expresión de Dennis se volvió depresiva; bajó la mirada.

—¿Y si no podemos?

Winnie dejó caer una oreja, confundida.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Dennis la miró a los ojos.

—¿Y si no podemos tenerlos? Quiero decir, yo soy un vampiro mestizo, tú una mujer lobo. Razas distintas, cuerpos distintos, poderes y esencias distintas. —Frunció el ceño—. Te he visto con tus hermanos pequeños, ¿sabes?, cuando estabas colocando tanta distancia como podías. Sonreías feliz con ellos y yo empecé a pensar en... algún día... Y fue cuando me di cuenta de que tal vez no podría. Mírame, en teoría yo no debería existir.

—¿Por qué? —Winnie le rozó la mejilla con el dorso de una pata.

—¿Te has preguntado cómo monstruos que están muertos pueden procrear? —Volvió un puño su mano libre—.Según la explicación de mi bisabuelo, los monstruos nos componemos de tres cosas: esencia, conexión e investidura. Vale, si el Zing es encontrar tu alma gemela, ¿sería tu esencia gemela?

—Supongo. —Siendo sincera, ella nunca pensó en aquello.

—Digamos que sí, entonces un hijo sería la mezcla de dos esencias. —Los ojos de Dennis estaban anhelantes—. Pero eso es entendible y está bien porque son dos monstruos iguales, de forma que nacerá un hijo igual. ¿Y yo? ¿Dónde calzo yo allí, donde calzarían nuestros hijos?

Ahora comprendía.

—Zing-Zing —dijo Winnie, acunándole el rostro con ambas patas—, ahí calzas. Si el Zing es lo que todos dicen que es, el alma gemela, o la esencia gemela, y la unión de ambas almas, ambas esencias, da como resultado un hijo, explica que estés aquí ahora. Si tío Jonathan y tía Mavis hicieron Zing, sus esencias se mezclaron y tú eres el resultado. Esa es la respuesta a que una vampiresa que no está viva pueda tener un hijo. Hay algo de por medio, sí, ¿pero importa? La mezcla de dos esencias distintas dio una nueva lo que... —Se detuvo de golpe.

Era como si dentro de su cabeza algo hubiera calzado, como si la pieza faltante de un complicado rompecabezas se colocara en su sitio y pudiera ver el trabajo completo. Ahora comprendía el por qué todos odiaban los Zing interraciales, si un Zing permitía el nacimiento de un monstruo de dos esencias distintas...

—Eso es —murmuró, abriendo mucho los ojos—. Zing-Zing, la mayoría de los monstruos desaprueban nuestro amor por eso mismo, ¡por ti!

—¿Por mí? —Dennis arqueó una ceja.

—Sí. Bueno, no por ti, sino por lo que representas. Claro. —Sonrió—. Si una pareja interracial hacen Zing y tienen un hijo, ocurre una mezcla de esencias y nace un nuevo monstruo con una esencia única, que desarrollará una conexión distinta y a su vez manifestará una investidura distinta. Como tú. Tú eres la mezcla de un humano y una vampiresa, y manifiestas una investidura vampírica a excepción de una cosa...

—El sol —musitó sorprendido—, soy inmune al sol.

—Eres el primer vampiro que puede caminar bajo el sol. —Winnie asintió—. Eres un vampiro diurno. Si tuviéramos hijos, ellos desarrollarían una conexión y una investidura aún más maravillosa: un vampiro que sane las heridas hechas por hombres lobo, licántropos que sean inmunes a la plata, las posibilidades son infinitas. No pienses en si podrás o no, ¿vale? Somos muy jóvenes para pensar en eso, pero cuando llegue el momento, lo hablaremos.

Dennis asintió.

—Lo que me llama la atención —añadió Winnie— es la forma tan extremista de los monstruos de reaccionar a lo diferente, es como si algo les hubiera inculcado ese rechazo. Aunque... —Un grito la interrumpió, sonó agudo, como un niño.

Los dos alzaron la cabeza, atentos, y otro grito rompió el extraño silencio que se había formado. Winnie sabía que, por más callada que estuviera la ciudadela, siempre había un murmullo de actividad, ahora el mismo, sin embargo, no estaba. Y de pronto un griterío asustado se extendió como una enfermedad.

Winnie se volvió para correr y Dennis la siguió con un libro en la mano que ella no reconoció. Al salir de la biblioteca, Winnie estuvo por tropezar con un cachorro licántropo muerto que tenía los ojos blancos por completo y un agujero en el pecho, donde estaba el corazón.

Donde sea que veía, lobos corrían gritando huyendo de otros lobos con los ojos blancos, sin irises ni pupilas, quienes tenían una o más estacas clavadas en el cuerpo. Como zombies.

La ciudadela estaba siendo atacada.


	20. XV - Vínculo

**Los personajes de Hotel Transylvania no me pertenecen, sólo mis ocs**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos:**

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu review. Con tu resumen de los prefacios, subes el hype, lo que se viene es algo muy bum,de eso no hay duda xD Jajajajaja, no se deben consumir porque liberan una Luna... bam tum tiss (? Claro que no puede salir mal, es Dennis, ¿crees que los mandaria a morir? Hum... no respondas, ambos sabemos que si xD En cuanto a tu teoria sobre el parrafo... acertaste un 70%, no dire mas :v Con lo respecto a Dennis... pues no sabr{ia decirte, a mi Dennis me parece esos personajes que buscan hacer lo justo, lo que esta bien, pero... sin que sea ese tipico personaje asi. O sea, hacer lo necesario para que todo salga bien, mas o menos. Ni yo me entiendo xD Y la respuesta... el paso mas importante que puede dar alguien es... . Gracias por leer.

 **The Damned Nameless:** gracias por tu rw. Te sientes confundido respecto a Luna, bien entonces (? Cuando usa la hemoinvestidura, roba uno de los poderes para poder controlarlos tipo zombies debe colocar otra estaca, y... ¿que poder permite a unos muertos andar como si estuvieran vivos que no sean los vampiricos? Hum... ;) Entendi esa referencia :v. Gracias por leer.

* * *

 **XV**

 **Vínculo**

* * *

 _Existieron tres madres que eran la oposición directa de Humanidad: Luna, Noche y Walpurgis. Cuentan las estrellas que ellas descubrieron cómo funcionaba el poder de Humanidad y lo dividieron._

 _Walpurgis abarcó la parte espiritual y la llamó Esencia, consiguiendo habilidades mágicas para alterar el alma de las cosas._

 _Luna abarcó la física y la llamó Investidura, consiguiendo la capacidad de robar habilidades de otros monstruos mediante un ritual sangriento._

 _Noche abarcó la mental y la llamó Conexión, consiguiendo la capacidad de unir momentáneamente dos seres._

 _Humanidad al darse cuenta ató a todas las Madres mediante las Palabras. Palabras que se volverían Convicciones, representaciones de su poder._

 _Canto a las Madres_ , escritor desconocido.

* * *

Por donde quiera que veía Dennis encontraba hombres lobo gritando y corriendo, huyendo despavoridos de la masa de hombres lobos con estacas que los atacaban y asesinaban enterrándoles estacas en el corazón. Los lobos con estacas se movían con decisión y firmeza, aunque comparados con los licántropos que escapaban parecían robóticos, como si estuvieran muertos. Cosa que en realidad estaban, el grueso agujero en el corazón que los atravesaba y los ojos sin pupilas eran un claro indicativo.

Un hombre lobo de unos veinte años tropezó con el cadáver de uno más adulto y uno de los atacantes se le echó encima, alzó una pata con una estaca y sin inmutarse se la enterró en el corazón. El muchacho dio un agónico grito de dolor y murió; el lobo sacó la estaca y se giró, corriendo e internándose en la ciudadela.

Dennis parpadeó aturdido cuando Winnie lo asió por el brazo, sus propias garras habían crecido y se estaban clavando en el libro que había sacado de la biblioteca. ¿En qué momento?

—Dennis —gritó Winnie para hacerse oír por sobre el caos—, debemos irnos de aquí.

—Debemos ayudarlos —rebatió él.

—¡Nos matarán!

—¡No podemos dejar que masacren a la ciudad entera, Winnie!

Ella suspiró y se mordió el labio.

—Vale —asintió—, debemos ayudar. ¿Alguna idea?

—Sí —dijo, comenzando a correr hacia la zona central de la ciudadela, Winnie lo siguió—. Tal vez. No. ¿No morir?, me parece un buen plan.

Winnie gruñó algo ininteligible a sus oídos, pero sonrió.

Cuando llegaron a una especie de plaza o parque, encontraron a un círculo de licántropos adolescentes quienes rodeaban y protegían en el interior del círculo a cachorros de no más de diez años de una docena de lobos estacados que se acercaban con paso tranquilo.

Winnie rugió como un espectro y se lanzó sobre uno de ellos, le mordió el cuello y lo derribó al suelo, sacudiendo la cabeza y gruñendo al tiempo en que le desgarraba la piel y ligamentos del cuello. Uno de los lobos cercanos intentó atacarla, sin embargo, Dennis usó sus poderes. Una niebla verduzca bailó en sus manos al mismo tiempo en que aparecía alrededor del lobo que iba a atacar a Winnie y con gesto ascendente de la mano, hizo que el lobo ascendiera y saliera despedido a otro lugar.

Un ligero cosquilleo en la mente lo distrajo por un instante, como un pensamiento aflorando. Lo ignoró.

Otro lobo se lanzó contra Dennis, lo suficientemente cerca para impedirle usar su magia, sólo que él no dependía de sus poderes como la mayoría de los vampiros. Separó las piernas colocándose en una posición firme y cuando las fauces de su atacante estuvieron tan cerca que pudo ver el color de los colmillos, alzó su brazo con toda la fuerza y velocidad que pudo imprimirle, estampándolo contra la mandíbula del lobo. El sonido del puñetazo, hueso contra hueso, fue seco y quebradizo; el lobo cayó con la quijada rota al suelo, removiéndose para ponerse de pie.

 _Las Palabras_ , susurró una voz aterciopelada en su mente.

«¿Qué rayos?»

Genial, ahora estaba oyendo voces.

 _Las Palabras..._

Ignoró aquella voz, no estaba de humor para el circo de las Palabras de nuevo... fuera lo que fueran.

Uno de los adolescentes se lanzó sobre el lobo y con esfuerzo le sacó la estaca que tenía, en el cuello, con un asqueroso sonido de succión. La criatura cayó muerta en el suelo, sin mover ni un pelo. El muchacho lo miró con el ceño fruncido, Dennis ni se inmutó por ello, todos los hombres lobos fuera del hotel lo miraban, y a su familia, de la misma forma.

—Sin la estaca mueren —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros; se dio la vuelta y volvió al círculo protector.

Dennis asintió a la información y fue a ayudar a Winnie, quien ya había decapitado a dos lobos a punta de mordidas. Cuando otro de los ocho lobos restantes la atacó con un zarpazo, ella lo detuvo interponiendo su antebrazo y cuando tuvo la oportunidad dio un barrido con la pierna, derribándolo. Se le lanzó encima y comenzó a darle zarpazos a diestra y siniestra. Dennis no pudo hacer menos que sonreír, hermosa y violenta, Winnie era perfecta. Un lobo corrió en cuatro patas hacía Winnie, pero Dennis lo detuvo con sus poderes, manteniéndolo suspendido en el aire, lo que permitió a otro lobo acercarse. Aun así, al segundo atacante lo logró inmovilizar también; como estaban muertos, sus cuerpos no ofrecían resistencia alguna, sin embargo, aquella estaca era como una barrera para controlarlos.

Concentró su mente en las estacas y la niebla verde se ensortijó en torno al cabezal de las mismas, tiró, pero no salieron. «¿Qué demonios?» Aquellas estacas parecían absorber su magia. Se concentró todavía más y acumuló toda la energía que pudo alrededor de los cabezales. «Bien, ahora no la absorbe.» Se imaginó la niebla como una cuerda que ataba las estacas y las sacaba. Tiró. Nada. Apretó la mandíbula y volvió a tirar, se movieron a penas. Gritó y las dos estacas salieron con un _¡plop!_

Por algún motivo le costaba sacar las estacas con magia, pero el muchacho había sacado una con sus patas como si no presentara resistencia. ¿La estaca estaría hechizada de alguna forma? Al pensar eso se reprendió mentalmente, era obvio que lo estaban, ¿o de qué forma podía caminar, vivir, un muerto?

Un tercer lobo saltó hacia él, Dennis supo que no iba a poder detenerlo. Alzó el brazo y se preparó para sentir el dolor de la mordida. Éste, no obstante, no llegó; una loba de unos veinte años embistió al lobo y se revolvió en el suelo con él, sacándole poco después la estaca. Al levantarse, los zarpazos del lobo en su cuerpo se estaban cerrando. La loba ni siquiera se dignó a mirarlo, sólo se giró hacia el grupo de lobos que protegían a los más pequeños y gritó algo a una tal Wendy.

Con el pecho acelerado por la adrenalina, Dennis se concentró en ayudar a Winnie y cuidar a los demás lobos. Su loba salvadora se perdió entre las casas cercanas, tal vez peinando la zona. Más lobos los atacaron, pero ambos, Dennis y Winnie, lograron mantenerlos a raya. Pocos minutos después, el pecho de Winnie subía y bajaba, jadeando con fuerza, mientras que Dennis tenía las manos entumecidas al punto de casi no sentirlas, el efecto de usar su magia en exceso por mucho tiempo.

Quizá Winnie hubiera dicho que tenía habilidades que los demás vampiros no tenían, como andar bajo el sol, sólo que eso era irrelevante en el momento de una lucha, cuando su cuerpo le pasaba factura por usar tanto poder mágico.

Por arriba de los techos de las casas, una docena de lobos correteaban hacia ellos, saltando los tejados como si aquello no fuera impedimento, mientras que en el suelo, cinco hombres lobos con estacas en el cuerpo (ya no era una sola, sino que ascendían de tres en adelante), corrían hacia ellos, con una velocidad que parecía duplicar la de los licántropos normales. Por los extremos de las zonas aledañas, Dennis captó de reojo a más hombres lobos con los ojos blancos como perlas y estacas en el pecho, o en el cuello, o en el vientre, intentando rodear a los lobos que protegían a los pequeños.

Winnie estaba a su lado, garras en ristre, preparada para atacar. Se puso en cuatro patas, tensando hacia atrás los labios, dejando ver los filosos incisivos, gruñendo como un animal salvaje; los músculos de sus piernas y brazos estaban tensos, listos para saltar. Dennis hizo puños, apretándolos tan fuerte que se clavó las garras en la palma, dejando sus nudillos blancos.

Winnie atacó cuando Dennis inspiró con fuerza y acumuló gran cantidad de magia alrededor de los lobos y de ambos, empujando una especie de burbuja para alejar lo más que podía a los hombres lobos. El movimiento de la niebla asemejó una onda sobre el agua, sin embargo, hizo caer a los lobos que iban a por los jóvenes. Los de arriba, sin embargo, apenas si lo sintieron, sólo saltaron techos sobre techos hasta que estuvieron a punto de tiro de Dennis.

Uno saltó y Dennis se giró en redondo, tomándolo del brazo cuya zarpa apuntaba a su cuello y le hizo una llave, aprovechando su peso e impulso. Cayó al suelo con un estrépito y Dennis le arrancó la estaca con sus garras. Una de ellas se quebró. El segundo lobo le propinó un zarpazo en la espalda, que le escoció como ácido.

Se giró como una centella, usando su velocidad vampírica y le estampó un puñetazo al lobo, enviándolo a estrellarse contra una pared. Cerca de él, a diez pasos máximo, Winnie se movía como una ilusión, esquivando zarpazos y golpes de los cinco lobos con tres estacas en el cuerpo. ¿Cómo lo hacía? Parecía que tuviera una velocidad vampírica, pero aquello era imposible.

Por distraerse, no vio cuando un lobo golpeó a uno de los jóvenes, arrancando gritos asustados de los pequeños y gruñidos de los demás. Se volvió hacia el lobo y envolviéndolo con niebla, lo mandó lejos. El cuerpo le dolía, los brazos empezaban a temblar sin que pudiera controlarlo. Otro lobo le dio un puñetazo a Dennis en las costillas, haciéndolo gemir.

Jadeando, se tiró al suelo, giró y estampó una patada doble en el lobo, alejándolo.

«¿Por qué hay tantos?»

Vida antes que muerte.

«¿Qué es lo que buscan? Sólo matan sin cesar, sólo masacran a todos estos lobos por puro placer.»

 _Las Palabras_ , volvió a aparecer la voz en su mente, más insistentes. Dennis se enfureció.

Fuerza antes que debilidad.

Tres de los jóvenes frenaron el ataque de otro de los lobos con estacas, pero éste mató a uno de ellos, antes de que los otros dos pudieran sacarle la estaca.

«¡Esto no es justo! ¿Por qué?»

Winnie gritó, un chillido a un palmo de ser un rugido. Al verla, Dennis observó sendo zarpazo del hombro al codo, y su sangre manchando la tierra.

Dennis gritó con toda la ira que pudo, sus ojos se volvieron rojos, sus brazos dejaron de temblar, sus garras crecieron hasta ser casi de la mitad del tamaño de sus dedos. Niebla verde negruzca, espesa, como bruma, se arremolinó en torno a sus manos y muñecas.

Viaje antes que destino.

—¡Fuera! —gritó, los lobos con estacas que habían rodeado a los más jóvenes salieron disparados contra las paredes, chocando con fuerza, los huesos rompiéndose.

Se giró hacia Winnie y fue hasta ella, pero al momento de dar un paso, su cuerpo volvió a la normalidad. Su estado de furia vampírica era menos de cinco segundos, mientras que su madre y abuelo podían llegar al minuto sin problemas. Trastabilló y cayó de rodillas al suelo, con los brazos sangrando por distintos lugares, los vasos reventados y la piel agrietada por excederse en el control de su magia; los colmillos, por algún motivo, le dolían.

 _¡Las Palabras!_ , gritó la voz en su mente, como una orden directa. Dennis gruñó, pero se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que conocía las Palabras, aunque nunca nadie se las había dicho.

—Yo protegeré a quienes no puedan protegerse —susurró.

La Segunda Convicción.

* * *

Un chasquido rompió el aire, como un trueno, aunque eso era imposible, a la ciudadela no llegaban los sonidos exteriores. Los lobos que la atacaban y tenían rodeada ladearon la cabeza, observando con sus ojos ciegos a otro lado; Winnie apretó los dientes para soportar el dolor y ardor del zarpazo de su brazo, que estaba empezando a sanar, para quedarse boquiabierta. Dennis despedía una suave luminiscencia verde negruzca, como una noche contenida.

Sus ojos azules brillaban de energía cuando la miró, sonrió y luego se convirtió en un borrón. Allí donde antes había una mancha verde negruzca con un punto rojo por sus cabellos, los hombres lobos con estacas caían inertes al suelo, seguidos al instante del repiqueteo en el suelo de las estacas extraídas.

Lo ha hecho, dijo la voz de la esquirla de Humanidad en su cabeza. La ha vinculado.

Winnie no pudo preguntarle a la esquirla de qué estaba hablando, estaba absorta en Dennis.

Al llegar con ella, Dennis se detuvo a su lado, le pasó un brazo por el cuello y la ayudó a andar. Winnie intentó decir que no necesitaba que la ayudara a caminar, pero quedó desarmada cuando Dennis, de un momento a otro, la besó. Ahí, en frente de los lobos con estacas del suelo y los que habían en los techos.

Ese beso literalmente la sanó, de alguna manera que no procesaba. Sintió el palpitar de su corazón sincronizarse con el de Dennis, y un momento después, su herida en el brazo se cicatrizó a la velocidad acelerada de la de un vampiro, no con el lento pero sin pausa de los licántropos, sino que en un momento estaba y en el otro incluso había pelaje en la piel.

Al separarse, Dennis la miró a los ojos y movió una mano despreocupadamente hacia los lobos. Todos, los del techo y los de alrededor con tres estacas, cayeron inertes al suelo cuando una niebla verde negruzca se materializó en sus cuerpos y les arrancó las estacas. Los tintineos parecían campanas de viento en una ventana.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó, su sonrisa parte feliz y parte agotada, era linda y desconcertante al mismo tiempo.

Winnie parpadeó para salir de su impresión.

—Sí... sí. ¿Qué has hecho? —le preguntó. Por la Luna, la energía que tenía era tal que incluso brillaba de verde oscuro, muy levemente, bajo la piel—. ¿Cómo...?

—No lo sé —sonrió él. Frunció el ceño y se volvió a mirar a lo lejos, hizo un gesto de aprisionamiento con una mano y tiró. Poco después un hombre lobo con estacas en el cuerpo salió de una de las esquinas de una casa, donde al parecer estaba oculto, pero éste era distinto, tenía el ojo amarillo.

Estaba vivo... y sonreía con descaro.

—Vaya —dijo, al quedar suspendido al frente de Dennis y Winnie—, eso ha sido un poco grosero, vampiro.

Entonces la energía abandonó a Dennis.

* * *

El agotamiento golpeó a Dennis como una maza. Se había sentido como... no sabía cómo qué, simplemente nadaba en poder. La energía había bailado en sus dedos, en su ser, dentro de su mismo cuerpo con pautas delicadas, pero poderosas. Era increíble. La energía, no obstante, se agotó antes de que exterminara al lobo con las estacas que tenía al frente. Éste, a diferencia de los demás, tenía una mirada normal, viva.

Se parecía a los demás, aunque no era como ellos. Ese hombre lobo aparentaba unos veinte o veintitrés años, delgado y alto, con un pelaje tan negro como la noche. Dennis lo había atacado por las estacas en su cuerpo, de alguna forma lo había sentido. En el lado derecho del torso desnudo había una, una segunda y tercera clavadas horizontalmente en las pantorrillas, y, la que lo perturbó, una cuarta en el ojo. ¡En el ojo! Una estaca le atravesaba la cuenca ocular del ojo izquierdo, y seguía vivo de alguna manera que Dennis no comprendía.

Una neblina blancuzca brilló en las garras del lobo y con chasquear los dedos, la niebla débil que lo envolvía al perder Dennis la energía, se liberó. Se atusó el pelaje del pecho y los brazos y arqueó la ceja que le quedaba hacia Dennis, mirando de reojo a Winnie.

Aquella estaca en la cuenca izquierda era perturbadora, más aún con aquella expresión sarcástica.

—Vaya, vaya —dijo el lobo—. Primera vez y última que veo un vampiro en la ciudadela. ¿Qué haces aquí, hijo de la Noche?

 _Cuidado con ese hijo de la Luna, Dennis-hijo-hijo-mestizo_ , dijo una voz en su mente.

Dennis reprimió un respingo al escuchar esa voz, era la misma que la que le había impulsado a decir las Palabras. Además, no iba a parecer débil frente a ese lobo, cuando había hecho lo que hizo hace unos momentos.

—¿Importa? —replicó Dennis, frunciendo el ceño. A su lado, Winnie estaba en guardia, preparada para saltar si algo pasaba.

El lobo sonrió con una mueca burlona.

—En realidad no. —Hizo un gesto con la pata para restar importancia—. Esta ciudad nunca fue mi hogar, ni nunca me interesó. Por mí puede arder hasta los cimientos, aunque no puedo negar que me intriga el hecho de que pudieras colarte aquí. En fin —dijo—, nos vamos.

Dennis lo miró sin saber muy bien qué pensar de ese lobo. Parecía extravagante y esa impresión aumentó cuando las garras del lobo, que brillaban de blanco, al chasquear, crearon tras él un portal, en cuyo destino se divisaba una montaña en un bosque muy distinto al de donde estaban.

Ni Winnie ni Dennis se movieron un centímetro. ¿Por qué hacerlo? Uno simplemente no se va con extraños, es algo básico. Ese lobo podía matarlos como los demás mataron a tantos licántropos inocentes en esa ciudad.

 _Síguelo, Dennis-hijo-hijo-mestizo_ , dijo la voz en su mente. ¿Qué le pasaba a ella; primero le decía que tuviera cuidado y luego que lo siguiera?

El lobo arqueó una ceja.

—¿Y bien? Moviéndose.

—¿Por qué iríamos contigo, en primer lugar? —preguntó Dennis.

—Sencillo, vampiro. —Señaló a Winnie—. Porque Luna viene por ella.

 _Es cierto_ , dijo la voz.

«¿Y tú por qué no lo dices entonces? ¿Y por qué, ya entrados en confianza, me dices que me cuide y confíe en él, eh? A todas estas, ¿qué eres?»

La voz bufó, realmente bufó.

 _Soy quien tú llamarías Madre Noche, Dennis-hijo-hijo-mestizo_ , dijo la Madre Noche. _Y no puedo contarte el futuro porque, lógico, es el futuro. Si revelo algo, todo cambiará. Además, lo tenemos prohibido_.

Patidifuso, Dennis asintió muy despacio, de forma que ni Winnie ni ese lobo se dieran cuenta. Todo era tan loco e ilógico que si él escuchaba una voz en su cabeza diciéndole que era Madre Noche, ¿por qué no sería verdad? Total, su vida en sí era una locura.

Winnie dio un paso al frente, encarando al lobo, quien la vio con extrañeza con el ojo bueno que le quedaba.

—Óyeme tú —replicó, presionándole un dedo en el pecho—, no puedo irme y dejar a todos estos licántropos aquí para que mueran.

—Ese no es problema mío —dijo el lobo, encogiéndose de hombros—. Lo que le pase a esta ciudadela o a sus habitantes me da igual. Madre Luna te está buscando a ti por alguna razón. Te necesita. Lo percibo. Y si ella te necesita es por algo, y por eso no puedo permitir que vayas con ella. —Su expresión se tornó muy seria—. No dejaré que me arruines esto —gruñó por lo bajo—. Mi deber es matar esa maldita cosa que está en la entrada de la ciudadela, quien organiza este ataque por quién sabe qué razón. —Señaló a lo lejos, por donde habían entrado; Dennis entrecerró los ojos y observó la silueta de lo que parecía ser una mujer lobo, aunque poco definida debido a la lejanía—. No permitiré que nos condenes a todos por tu negativa. O vienes conmigo o me llevo tu cadáver. ¿Estamos claros?

Dennis apretó los puños, niebla verde manó de ellos.

—Quiero verte intentándolo, chucho.

—Tú no te metas, vampiro —gruñó, casi animal—. Me la trae colgando que los dos sean vinculados, si tengo que matarlos aquí para poder ver muerta a Madre Luna, qué así sea. —Sus garras brillaron nacaradas, intensas.

Winnie dio un paso atrás, como si le hubieran dado una bofetada. Dennis quiso decir algo, mas no pudo, sentía la consciencia de aquella voz que se había llamar Madre Noche dentro de su mente, como expectante, dejándole claro que el lobo tenía razón. Pero por la Noche, eso no lo hacía más fácil. ¿Cómo digerir que la Madre Luna buscaba a Winnie?

Peor aún: ¿por qué?

Dennis le posó una mano en el hombro a Winnie.

—Mi Zing —dijo, conciliador—, deberíamos irnos. Ella te busca a ti, por alguna razón. No debemos dejarla obtenerte. Tenemos que protegerte. Debo protegerte. —Cerró los ojos y respiró profundo; los abrió—. Tú decides: nos vamos o nos quedamos.

Ella se volvió a verlo y le posó una pata sobre la mano en el hombro, apretándola con fuerza. El labio inferior le tembló y sus ojos se oscurecieron por la difícil decisión; Dennis no era tonto, aquella decisión la terminaría fragmentando. Era como si a Dennis le pidieran que, para proteger a un grupo entero, dejara que parte de su familia y amigos perecieran bajo ataque, simplemente no era una decisión fácil. Ninguna de esa índole terminaba siéndolo.

Ella le bajó la mano sin soltarla y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos, inspiró y soltó el aire muy despacio, con la mirada en el infinito. Dennis maldijo para sus adentros, odiaba verla así; amaba tanto aquella alegría y espontaneidad que Winnie poseía que verla así, agotada, abrumada, lo lastimaba. Sin soltarle la mano, se volvió hacia el lobo de pelaje negro.

—Nos vamos —dijo, y él asintió, relajándose—, pero no dejaré que todos mueran. Por alguna razón usas magia para abrir portales, así que puedes abrir uno aquí y enviar a otro lado a los que sobrevivan.

—Mi magia no funciona así —respondió el lobo, haciendo un gesto negativo con la cabeza—. Necesito haber estado en el lugar hacia el que voy a abrir el portal. A menos que…

Winnie asió al lobo por el hombro con fuerza.

—Usa mi memoria —gruñó—. No te atrevas a decir que no puedes porque tu magia funciona así.

—¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?

—Tú lo dijiste, chucho. —Se dio dos golpecitos en la sien con el índice de la pata libre—. Somos vinculados.

El lobo la miró con furia y diversión, luego desvió los ojos hacia Dennis, a quien le lanzó una mirada de vuelta, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Chasqueó los dedos y un portal se abrió en torno al círculo de los adolescentes que protegían a los cachorros, cuyo destino dejaba ver el inicio de un puente empedrado que llevaba hacia un castillo. El Hotel.

Winnie se volvió hacia ellos.

—Crucen —les dijo—. En ese hotel encontrarán a Drácula o, en caso de que no quieran tratar con él, a varios licántropos, busquen a mi padre, Wayne, y cuéntele lo que sucedió. Un grupo pase con los cachorros, otro vaya en busca de los que estén vivos en el ataque y puedan ser salvados. —Los jóvenes la miraron sorprendidos—. Es eso o morir. ¡Vayan!

Como si ella fuese la líder de una manada, todos obedecieron; la mitad de ellos salió corriendo en cuatro patas en distintas direcciones de la ciudadela, mientras que los otros fueron moviendo poco a poco a los más pequeños a través del portal. Se desdibujaban en niebla al cruzarlo.

—¿Cuánto durará? —le preguntó Dennis al lobo, antes de que Winnie lo hiciera.

—Puedo anclarlo por quince minutos, no más —respondió, haciendo un gesto hacia el portal que daba a la montaña—. Soy nuevo en esto de usar magia. Ahora, vámonos. No debemos dejar que te tenga, muchacha.

Instó a que ambos cruzaran el portal. Dennis, luego de que Winnie suspirara con una resignación dolorosa, le apretó la pata a ella y ambos atravesaron el portal, seguidos del hombre lobo.

* * *

Maiser, quien había despertado hacía minutos, se sacudió el cabello y la ropa. La camiseta que en un principio era blanca ahora estaba rota en algunos lugares, llena de barro y mugre; su pantalón no presentaba mejor aspecto, sin embargo, su cabello se mantenía en perfecto estado, limpio, sin la más mínima mancha de suciedad o desperfecto. Siempre era así. Su vínculo por algún extraño motivo mantenía su cuerpo intacto hasta que hallara la respuesta que no lo dejaba morir.

Aquella tormentosa respuesta.

Sacudió la cabeza y se encaminó hacia el arroyo que bajaba por el bosque en el que estaba, el agua cristalina y de un blanco prístino contrastaba con la negra tierra del extraño bosque. Maiser se acuclilló en el borde, ahuecó las manos y se mojó la cara para desperezarse. Se estremeció al sentir el frío del agua en la piel, se lavó el rostro y las manos.

Maiser observó el reflejo que le devolvía la mirada en la superficie del agua, un rostro redondeado, una piel azulada y una nariz ligeramente aguileña, todo parecía parte de un muchacho de treinta años como máximo, pero lo delataban sus ojos. Negros como ascuas ardientes y con un brillo oscuro, que revelaban todo lo que había visto. Un monstruo desprovisto de su esencia.

Había visto a su madre ser asesinada, a su padre morir para protegerlo, a miles de compañeros suyos y al noventa por cierto de las mujeres ser quemadas en las cacerías de brujas cuando no llegaba ni a al decenio de vida. Tuvo una vida horrible, moviéndose cada tanto para no ser cazado por algún humano y quemado en la hoguera, y terminó vinculándose con Madre Walpurgis cuando apenas empezaba a comprender sus habilidades mágicas. Daría lo que fuera por haberse saltado aquel día.

Se irguió estirando la espalda, varias vertebras y músculos sonaron al estirarse. Acumuló energía en una mano, que brilló de un azul suave, y con un gesto simple hizo que su ropa cambiara. Alteró la línea de historia de la ropa para que en lugar de estar sucia y destruida, la hubieran tratado bien todo el tiempo funcional. En un parpadeo luminiscente, su camiseta y pantalón parecían haber salido de la mejor tienda humana.

Esa era uno de los poderes obtenidos por haber pronunciados las tres Convicciones, la inicial y las dos de Madre Walpurgis. Según tenía entendido y ella le hubo explicado hacía poco más de cinco siglos, todas las cosas tenían una impresión espiritual residual la cual podía alterarse; una historia. Walpurgis podía tomar esa historia y alterarla para crear cambios en el objeto a tiempo real. Se llamaba Reescritura. Como Maiser hubo hecho con su ropa, tomó el cuchillo de plata bendecida que colgaba de uno de los pasadores de su pantalón mediante una fina cadena, concentró energía en el cuchillo y «vio» su historia: nunca fue limpiado ni mantenido bajo los requerimientos necesarios. Aquello, no obstante, poco importaba; eliminó aquella historia en la impresión espiritual del cuchillo y la cambió, colocando en lugar que durante toda su existencia, el cuchillo había sido pulido, limpiado y mantenido como la mejor de las joyas, y un parpadeo de luz después, el arma en su mano brillaba lustrosa.

Era un poder increíble, pero con seres vivos era un asunto más complicado. Alterar la esencia de los monstruos terminaba con transmutaciones que los convertía en elementos de la naturaleza: agua, fuego, humo, tierra, arena, metal, etc. Y sus esencias… la parte espiritual de los monstruos, perseguían a Maiser sin descanso, eran la fuente por la que tenía sus visiones futuras. Visiones que hasta el día de hoy habían sido todas verídicas.

Se recogió el cabello negro azabache en una coletilla y miró el cielo; la noche estaba llegando a su fin. Faltaban minutos para el amanecer, un nuevo día en el que no podría morir. La consciencia de Walpurgis en el fondo de su mente, como vibrando, le indicaba que ella quería decirle algo. Por norma general los vínculos con las Madres mediante las Palabras se dividían, primero había que pronunciar las Palabras de la Primera Convicción, las generales, y luego las dos divisiones que variaban según la Madre, entonces era cuando se podía utilizar las Artes de las Madres.

—¿Qué sucede? —murmuró Maiser, caminando sin rumbo por el bosque.

 _Luna se ha movido_ , dijo Walpurgis.

—¿La que me advertiste hacía semana y algo?

 _Sí, Maiser-hijo-Gly_.

—¿Qué pasó con ella entonces?

 _No lo sé muy bien, Maiser-hijo-Gly_ , respondió Madre Walpurgis, con cierta molestia. Maiser sabía que a ella le exasperaba no poder saber todas las cosas o darse cuenta de todo lo que ocurría. _No logro estar por completo en el mundo, mi prisión me limita, pero logro ver atisbos del poder de Luna. Atacó un lugar con muchas esencias de hombres lobos. Mató a cientos, creó muchas estacas_.

—Un lugar con muchas almas de licántropos… ¿El Sínodo? —Maiser había estado varias veces en aquella ciudadela por servicios mágicos con los miembros del Sínodo, encantar las paredes fue uno de ellos—. Vale, Luna mató a cientos, ¿qué tiene que ver eso con estacas?

 _Lo siento, Maiser, pero no puedo hablar sobre las Artes de las demás Madres, no se nos tiene permitido._

—¿Y para qué me cuentas esto, Walpurgis? —preguntó, cansino.

 _Encontrarás la respuesta_. Clara y contundente.

No hubo necesidad de hacer más preguntas, esa simple respuesta le dio todo el ánimo y la energía que necesitaba. Maiser unió la punta de sus dedos e hizo que se abriera un portal hacia la ciudadela del Sínodo de los Licántropos.

* * *

Wendy esperaba que su hermana apareciera antes de cruzar el portal. Los gritos de la multitud despavorida estaban menguando a un ritmo alarmante, por aquí y allí se elevaban delgadas columnas de humo de incendios iniciados o moribundos y cada tanto escuchaba el paso arrastrado de los lobos con los agujeros en el pecho, volviéndola aprensiva.

Ya habían pasado todos los cachorros que ambos cuidaban y la gran parte de quienes los protegían, como Wendy y su hermana, sin embargo, ella todavía pensaba que faltaban más monstruos. También lo cruzaron docenas de adultos malheridos, aunque vivos.

El portal comenzaba a difuminarse en una neblina temblorosa, debía pasar en cualquier momento o quedaría atrapada en la ciudadela. «Vamos, Wuly, apúrate.» Instantes después atisbó a su hermana girando en una esquina a dos edificios de distancia, derrapando en el suelo y cayendo; se levantó y siguió dando largas zancadas a cuatro patas.

—¡Cruza, Wendy! —gritó ella, justo cuando dos lobos con estacas, pero con tres en el cuerpo en lugar de una, aparecieron, persiguiéndola. Poco después, con paso tranquilo, surgió la figura de una mujer lobo esbelta y alta, atlética, con más de una docena de estacas de distintos tamaños repartidas en el cuerpo, con los ojos completamente blancos—. ¡CORRE!

Wendy se recuperó de su aturdimiento, aquella loba emitía una presión extraña, como si fuera un pequeño astro que emanara poder en lugar de gravedad. Sus pasos eran delicados, pero de alguna forma lograba cubrir una distancia como si estuviera corriendo. Wendy alzó la patas con las garras al ristre, no iba a irse y dejar abandonada a su hermana mayor.

—¡CORRE! —bramó Wuly.

La imagen del vampiro que vino con aquella mujer lobo apareció en su mente; él los protegió. ¡Un vampiro los protegió! Ese vampiro extraño, de cabello rojizo, había dicho unas palabras antes de tener una especie de aumento de poder. Wendy lo sintió. «Tal vez si intento repetirlo…»

Alzó las patas, cuadrándose en posición de ataque.

Wuly le instó de nuevo a correr.

—Yo pro… —La frase se atoró en su garganta y una especie de consciencia susurró en su mente con voz agotada y antigua, muy antigua.

 _Aún no estás preparada…_

En cambio, sus labios se movieron de forma automática.

—Vida antes que muerte, fuerza antes que debilidad, viaje antes que destino…

Un cosquilleo interno, como electricidad estática, la recorrió, y Wendy se sintió poderosa un breve instante antes de que la realidad se sobrepusiera. La loba de ojos blancos ignoró a Wuly y centró su atención en Wendy.

—¡Que no escape! —bramó—. ¡Mátenla!

—¡Corre, Wendy! —apremió Wuly, quien se debatía contra un lobo que tenía encima.

Comprendiendo que no había otra opción y dolida por eso, Wendy dio media vuelta y corrió hacia el portal. Atravesarlo fue como cruzar un lago helado, el humo nebuloso se sentía como agua. Cayó en un camino empedrado raspándose las rodillas, las piedras eran frías y rasposas al tacto; un helado viento le revolvió el cabello. Al girarse para ver el portal, sólo había una imagen residual que se perdía, y lo que vio la hizo romper en llanto.

Uno de los lobos alzaba dos estacas ensangrentadas y las clavaba en los ojos de su hermana.

* * *

La luz del amanecer le lastimó los ojos a Winnie cuando alzó la vista, los rayos se colaban por las ramas y las hojas de los altos pinos que conformaban el extraño bosque donde fueron a parar. Dennis estaba a su lado, sorprendido y mirándola como esperando si se sentía mal o lloraba por lo que acababa de hacer.

Winnie suspiró, soltándole la mano. Se sentía horrible, no podía describir la sensación que era tener en la palma de la pata la decisión de acabar o conservar vidas inocentes. Sí, que a ella el Sínodo y su ciudadela no le caían muy bien, pero eso no significaba que los quisiera ver muertos a todos. Le disgustaban; no los odiaba a tal punto.

 _Era lo necesario_ , dijo la voz de la esquirla de Humanidad en su mente. Ella la ignoró. La esquirla de Humanidad no le había explicado por qué era necesario que huyese, abandonando la ciudadela, ni por qué Luna la estaba buscando a ella. Winnie sabía muy bien que no tenía nada especial que la hiciera resaltar, era una mujer lobo como cualquier otra, ¿qué hacía que le despertara el interés a la causante de ese ataque?

 _No eres cualquiera, Winnie-hija-Wanda_ , dijo la esquirla de Humanidad. _Eres la primer monstruo que logra vincularme_. La voz sonó confundida y… sorprendida. _Por lo general me vinculaba a humanos. De hecho, por eso fue que los humanos sobrevivieron a la Multiguerra. Nunca había sido a la inversa_.

—Claro, gracias, me siento especial —murmuró Winnie, sarcástica, mientras caminaba tras Dennis quien a su vez caminaba tras el lobo de pelaje negro, que los guiaba dentro de una cueva, más o menos parecida a la que se entraba a la ciudadela—. Pero eso no me dice por qué viene a por mí.

 _No puedo responder a eso_ , dijo la esquirla de Humanidad. _El futuro es algo que está prohibido divulgar. Hacerlo traerá cambios. Sólo hay que confiar en las decisiones tomadas_.

La voz de la esquirla de Humanidad se alejó y su presencia se volvió difusa. El lobo los fue guiando por unos pasadizos de piedra relativamente espaciosos hasta que llegaron a una amplia zona circular de piedra que se parecía a la oficina de tío Drac, sólo que circular en lugar de hexagonal. En la estancia había una mesa de trabajo repleta de pieles curtidas y pergaminos amarillentos tan arrugados que Winnie pensó que una simple brisa los haría polvo. Varios muebles toscos hechos de madera se veían aquí y allí y una cortina de piel, parecía de venado, separaba otro corredor distinto.

El lobo les indicó con un gesto de la pata que se sentaran en los muebles y se internó por el corredor luego de apartar la cortina; Winnie no podía no mirar de soslayo los cuatro centímetros de punta que le sobresalía de la parte posterior del cráneo por la estaca que tenía en el ojo. ¿Cómo, por la Luna, seguía vivo?

Winnie fue hasta uno de los sillones y se sentó con las piernas sueltas, la madera crujió bajo su peso. Hizo las patas unos puños y los posó en sus muslos, molesta. Aquella infiltración a la ciudadela resultó una pérdida de tiempo; sí, aquella loba era la causante de que los hombres lobos aparecieran muertos con agujeros, ahora sabía eran de estacas, en el pecho, pero no el porqué de ello.

Dennis se acuclilló al frente suyo y le puso las manos sobre los puños, apretando con suavidad.

—¿Estás bien, Winnie? —preguntó con delicadeza.

Winnie asintió.

—No —dijo Dennis—. No lo estás. Estás molesta.

Volvió a asentir.

—No es tu culpa, Winnie.

—¿Entonces de quién? —refunfuñó—. Yo tuve que decidir si irme o quedarme. Por la Luna, te juro que a los del Sínodo los odio y los de la ciudadela me caen mal porque si nos hubieran descubierto, si te hubieran visto antes de que se desatara el caos, nos hubieran delatado y el Sínodo nos hubiera matado. Pero… —Negó con la cabeza, apretando los puños; Dennis se los desarmó abriéndole las patas y tomándole los dedos con los suyos. Un gesto tan delicado que Winnie se dio cuenta de cuánto contrastaban sus manos. Las de ella eran oscuras por el pelaje y sus almohadillas eran duras por tanto correr y golpear; las de Dennis eran delicadas, sus palmas eran como seda y los dedos finos como los de un pianista.

—Oye, Winnie —dijo Dennis—, no puedes culparte por ello, ¿vale? No sabemos por qué Madre Luna te está buscando, y si eso es lo que quiere, yo me encargaré de impedírselo. Te protegeré con mi vida si hace falta.

Winnie lo miró a los ojos, Dennis tenía reposada su cabeza sobre las piernas de ella, mirándola también; sonrió, y Winnie sintió algo aletearle dentro del pecho, ¿cómo era posible que tuviera la suerte para tenerlo a él, que la veía como si fuera lo más perfecto del universo? ¿Cómo se le ocurrió poner distancia entre ambos? ¿Había enloquecido?

Decidió contarle lo que había pasado desde que volvieron a su propia línea de tiempo. Desde que pisaron tierra luego de haber pronunciado las Palabras que la vincularon a la esquirla de Humanidad hasta que esa misma unión era una especie de mezcla simbiótica o parasitaria. La esquirla aprendía y veía gracias a ella, y ella se mantenía al tanto con una misteriosa reserva de energía dentro de sí. Esperó que Dennis se molestara por haberle ocultado aquello, o como mínimo se mostrara sorprendido, sin embargo, lo único que hizo fue sonreír.

—No eres la única —dijo Dennis—. Yo también soy un vinculado. De hecho, le pregunté a Madre Noche sobre eso mientras caminábamos y me contestó que se debe a las Palabras. —Dennis alzó el libro que había tomado dela biblioteca, recogiéndolo del suelo—. Palabras que se explican aquí, creo.

—¿Vinculaste a Noche, a la Madre Noche, Zing-Zing? —preguntó sorprendida.

—Sí. —Dennis asintió y se encogió de hombros con un leve rubor apenado—. Si he de serte sincero, ni sé cómo lo hice. ¡Ni siquiera sabía que se podía!, sólo pasó. Con todo, Madre Noche no me quiere decir por qué Madre Luna te está buscando.

—Habías dicho que vinculamos a las Madres con Palabras, ¿verdad?

Dennis asintió, se levantó y se sentó junto a ella en el sillón.

—Sí. Madre Noche me contó que las Palabras son como ataduras y las mismas dividen sus habilidades. Para vincular a una Madre, hay que pronunciar lo que son las Convicciones. La primera Convicción es la que abre la capacidad para poder vincular, ya sabes, la que el bisabuelo Vlad te dijo que dijeras antes de usar el animador.

Winnie asintió, comprendiendo. Vida antes que muerte, fuerza antes que debilidad, viaje antes que destino.

—Luego están la Segunda y Tercera Convicción —siguió diciendo Dennis—, que varían según cada Madre. Mi Segunda Convicción fue «protegeré a aquellos que no pueden protegerse» y _¡pluf!_ , vinculé.

—Ya. —Winnie asintió, recordando que ella también había pronunciado las Palabras; de hecho, ahora que lo pensaba no tenía sentido. Sabía las Palabras que debía decir aunque nunca las había oído—. El mío fue: «Uniré en vez de dividir». Si existen tres Convicciones, ¿qué significa si pronunciamos las tres? Yo no me sentí especial al pronunciar la Segunda.

Dennis arqueó una ceja, sonriendo.

—¿Y cómo le llamas que hayas logrado que pudiéramos volver a nuestro tiempo, sin casi ningún cambio alguno?

 _No sin cambios_ , dijo la voz de la esquirla de Humanidad, _siempre hay cambios. Es una ley universal. Sin embargo, gracias a que vinculaste conmigo pudieron restablecer la línea temporal sin cambios drásticos. Recuerdo una vez unos vampiros que no repararon en mí en su intento de crear una nueva línea temporal; pudieron, pero terminaron avanzando siglos adelante_.

—Tienes razón —convino Winnie, alegre, sin discutir—, y la esquirla de Humanidad te da la razón.

—Es muy sabia —dijo Dennis, solemne.

 _Me cae bien ese muchacho_.

Winnie rodó los ojos por lo surreal de la situación, divertida. ¿Es que en su vida un momento serio no podía ser cien por ciento serio? Y sin embargo, no cambiaría esa vida por algo distinto, siempre que estuviera con Dennis y su capacidad de relajarla con sólo unas palabras.

Dennis alzó el libro y lo movió en el aire, como tentándola.

—¿Y bien, Winnie, quieres saber qué contiene este libro y por qué Madre Noche dice que es importante?


	21. XVI - Hija de una luna sagrante

**Los personajes de Hotel Transylvania no me pertenecen, sólo mis ocs**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos:**

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu review. Con tu resumen de los prefacios, subes el hype, lo que se viene es algo muy bum,de eso no hay duda xD Jajajajaja, no se deben consumir porque liberan una Luna... bam tum tiss (? Claro que no puede salir mal, es Dennis, ¿crees que los mandaria a morir? Hum... no respondas, ambos sabemos que si xD En cuanto a tu teoria sobre el parrafo... acertaste un 70%, no dire mas :v Con lo respecto a Dennis... pues no sabr{ia decirte, a mi Dennis me parece esos personajes que buscan hacer lo justo, lo que esta bien, pero... sin que sea ese tipico personaje asi. O sea, hacer lo necesario para que todo salga bien, mas o menos. Ni yo me entiendo xD Y la respuesta... el paso mas importante que puede dar alguien es... . Gracias por leer.

 **The Damned Nameless:** gracias por tu rw. Te sientes confundido respecto a Luna, bien entonces (? Cuando usa la hemoinvestidura, roba uno de los poderes para poder controlarlos tipo zombies debe colocar otra estaca, y... ¿que poder permite a unos muertos andar como si estuvieran vivos que no sean los vampiricos? Hum... ;) Entendi esa referencia :v. Gracias por leer.

* * *

 **XVI**

 **Hija de una luna sangrante**

* * *

 _Los vínculos deben ser en monstruos y humanos dispuestos a darlo todo por un motivo. Amor, protección, odio; una emoción fuerte._

 _Irónicamente, las Palabras sólo permitían que las Artes de las Madres se usaran para proteger luego de vincularse a un monstruo. Artes mortíferas usadas para proteger._

 _Sin embargo, una duda se aloja en mi mente: si un poder destructor puede usarse para proteger bajo la influencia de las Palabras que atan a las Madres, ¿existirá alguna forma de usar los poderes destructores para proteger... para destruir lo protegido? En caso de ser así, temo que llegue el día en que una de las Madres se alce como la más fuerte de todas, como la que fue capaz de torcer las Palabras._

 _Después de todo, si el mundo se basa en opuestos, acciones y reacciones, no puede existir un solo flanco. No puede haber Orden sin Caos._

 _Canto a las Madres_ , escritor desconocido.

* * *

Luego de una hora ojeando el libro, Dennis lo cerró, asombrado. Las páginas relataban la historia de lo que se creía eran los entes creadores de la humanidad y las clases de monstruos, la forma en que las Madres aparecieron como el opuesto de Humanidad, que Luna, Noche y Walpurgis descubrieron parte del poder de Humanidad, naciendo los Tres Aspectos de la existencia monstruosa. También ponía sobre que Madre Humanidad las ató, aprisionándolas, con las Palabras, junto con las Artes que habían desarrollado. Por último estaban las condiciones a cumplirse para usar los poderes de las Madres, fueran los que fuesen, junto a las dudas del autor. En la última página, escrito con sangre y con letra cursiva y estilizada, ponía la Primera Convicción, las Palabras para poder crear un vínculo: «Vida antes que muerte, fuerza antes que debilidad, viaje antes que destino».

Aquello le dejó clara algunas cosas, como que los monstruos venían originalmente de los humanos, y que su desprecio por ellos, en la gran parte de los casos, era ridículo. No podía incluir a todos los monstruos ya que en el hotel los trataban bien. Y que ahora encontraba el sentido a los extraños impulsos de fuerza al pronunciar la Segunda Convicción, lo que lo llevaba a preguntarse si abarcaría el poder de la Conexión si pronunciaba la Tercera, fuera la que fuese.

Winnie se había dormido afincada contra él en el pequeño sillón de madera ni bien diez minutos de haber empezado a leerle el libro. Dennis no la molestó ni intentó despertarla; el libro, _Canto a las Madres_ , era impresionante.

El lobo no se había aparecido luego de haber atravesado al pasillo con la cortina de piel que lo dividía de la especie de estudio de piedra donde estaban. Ladeó un poco la cabeza y la reposó sobre la de Winnie, Dennis dejó el libro en sus piernas y le tomó una pata con cuidado de no despertarla; su pelaje era como una seda, una suave y de color chocolate.

—¿Por qué la está buscando Luna, Madre Noche? —susurró quedito, tan suave que apenas lograba escucharse él mismo.

 _No puedo decírtelo, Dennis-hijo-hijo-mestizo_ , respondió la voz de Madre Noche, suave y firme.

—Porque es el futuro, ¿cierto?

 _Sí. Y tú bien sabes que hablar sobre el futuro lo altera. Supongamos que yo te dijera que tu destino es morir para salvarla, ¿no intentarías cambiarlo para que ninguno de los dos sufriera daños?_

—Sí, pero aceptaría mi muerte con gusto. —Dennis inspiró—. Todo por ella.

 _Bueno, tú eres una excepción_. Su voz sonaba curiosa y, sorprendentemente, divertida. _¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Dennis-hi...?_

—Dime Dennis, por favor —pidió—, no comprendo los apelativos. Y sí.

 _Son por tu madre, pero ya que eres mestizo, un simple apelativo después del nombre es erróneo, puesto que vienes de dos Madres; Mavis, mi hija, lo que te hace mi hijo, pero también tienes parte de Humanidad. De ahí el «hijo-hijo-mestizo». De la misma forma que tu licántropa es Winnie-hija-Wanda_ , le explicó Madre Noche. _¿Cómo pudiste hacer Zing con ella, con una hija de Luna?_ Pese a que su tono era curioso, Dennis pudo detectar un atisbo de repulsión.

—No lo sé, ¿importa?

 _Mucho, pero nuevamente no te puedo explicar por qué_ , dijo Madre Noche.

—Entonces —dijo Dennis— no podré ser de mucha ayuda, Madre Noche. No tengo idea de si conoces la mecánica del Zing, pero uno no lo elige, sólo pasa. Un día miré a Winnie e hicimos Zing.

 _No, no me estoy dando a entender, Dennis_ , terció Madre Noche. _Comprendería que fuera entre algún tipo de monstruo y otro, pero no de un hijo mío y uno de Luna. Nosotras nos odiamos desde que fuimos formadas: yo represento la Conservación, ella representa el Cambio_.

—¿Cómo puedes ser la Conservación si eres el opuesto de Humanidad, quien es la creadora de los humanos?

 _Mira, en el libro están las respuestas. Ahí dice que el universo, la existencia se basa en polos, bueno y malo, orden y caos, ¿comprendes? Humanidad era la fuerza creadora, nosotras fuimos la destructora_. Madre Noche parecía cansada de explicar eso, aunque era la primera vez que Dennis la oía. _Por eso los monstruos son humanoides, porque introdujimos parte de nuestra esencia en humanos. Sin embargo, asimismo como nosotros éramos una destructora, debíamos tener un opuesto entre los opuestos. Puedes debatir eso con cualquier filósofo. Lo que quiero decir es que cada una representamos un aspecto de Humanidad_.

Dennis alzó las cejas, sorprendido.

—¿Me estás queriendo decir que como Humanidad es una Fuerza poderosa, se dividió en unas que son ustedes, que a su vez ustedes poseen pequeñas acotaciones?

 _¡Sí!_ , exclamó Madre Noche. _¡Exacto! Es un concepto que yo misma no logro entender, pero así funciona el universo, hijo. En fin, como te dije, cada una de nosotros representa un aspecto de Humanidad: Walpurgis es la Espiritualidad, No-Vida es la Fragmentación, Transparencia es el Vacío, Luna es el Cambio, yo soy la Conservación. Y como nuestras representaciones dentro de lo opuesto a Humanidad chocan, nuestros hijos se odian_.

—Oh...

 _Sí: oh... La cosa es que Luna explotó ese odio natural para iniciar lo que ustedes llaman la Multiguerra, encontrando la manera de usar su Arte para destruir la sección de nuestra prisión que la sometía_. Madre Noche bufó. _En fin, me fui por las ramas, el punto es que nuestros hijos no confraternizan bien; sí, debe de existir la excepción a la regla, pero de que se traten bien a que se amen como tú amas a esa loba, Winnie, hay un mundo de diferencia. Entonces, ¿cómo pasó?_

Dennis asintió, sintiendo la cabeza partírsele al medio por el golpe de información.

—Bueno, supongo que se debe a que desde que nací ella ha estado conmigo. —Le apretó un poco la pata; el pelaje de ella le cosquilleaba el cuello—. No hay momento de mi infancia y mi adolescencia que no estuviera cerca de mí. Gracias a ella desperté mis poderes de vampiro. Los mejores momentos de mi vida han sido con Winnie a mi lado. Es difícil de explicar, Madre Noche, pero... —Dennis suspiró, sonriendo—. Si he de decir cómo nació el amor que tengo por ella, debería decir que Winnie, por más mala que sea la situación, siempre tendrá una sonrisa para animarme, se preocupará hasta por el más mínimo problema que tenga y, para protegerme, hará lo imposible, incluso si nos lastima. Si ese no es un motivo para amarla, no sé qué sea.

 _Protectora hasta la muerte_...

Dennis recordó que en un pasaje del diario de Fidencio, había una mención a eso: los licántropos son protectores hasta la muerte con sus Zing, y los vampiros infinitamente leales. Empezaba a creer que podía leer el libro de Fidencio por haber pronunciado la Primera Convicción mientras volvía a su tiempo.

—No sé por qué nosotros nos terminamos amando, Madre Noche —susurró, llevando la pata de Winnie a sus labios y dándole un suave beso en los nudillos—, pero no lo cambiaría por nada. Preferiría morir a no amarla. No quererla como lo hago me mataría.

Madre Noche no respondió, aunque su presencia se conservaba al fondo de su mente, como un observador en un teatro, esperando algo que llamase su atención. Dennis tampoco dijo nada, sólo se quedó en silencio, acariciando la pata de Winnie con delicadeza y captando el aroma de su cabello, que inundaba el aire a su alrededor; lavanda y bosque.

Al cabo de varios minutos, la presencia de Madre Noche se intensificó.

 _Dennis_ , dijo Madre Noche, _no comprendo muy bien lo que tratas de explicar, pero quiero Conservarlo. Aún no logro comprender cómo ustedes están juntos, lo que quiere decir que ustedes representan un cambio único, un paso adelante. Ahora comprendo por qué ella pudo vincularse con Humanidad, algo que se supone era imposible_.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Dennis, susurrado—. Yo te vinculé a ti.

 _Porque sólo el monstruo de la Madre es quien puede vincular, es decir, sólo un vampiro puede vincularme, sólo un licántropo puede vincular a Luna, sólo un brujo a Walpurgis y así... pero si ella puede vincular a la esquirla de Humanidad, tal vez otras razas puedan vincular a otras Madres. Ustedes representan algo distinto, algo que no sé qué es_.

Una palabra llegó a la mente de Dennis.

—Mestizaje.

 _Puede ser_. Madre Noche no parecía convencida, por su tono Dennis supo que ella sabía a qué se refería, mas no lo decía porque de seguro era algo del futuro. _Es algo más importante_.

—Madre Noche —quiso saber Dennis—, ¿si pronuncio tu Tercera Convicción podré usar tus habilidades, algo que tiene que ver con la Conexión?

 _Sí y no_ , respondió. _No todos mis poderes, pero sí la duplaconexión, que es mi Arte. Quisiera decirte más, lástima que las Palabras me lo impiden_.

—¿Tan fuerte son tus ataduras, tu prisión?

Madre Noche suspiró. _No me ata, me une_.

—Madre Noche, ¿podrías decirme para qué busca Luna a Winnie?

 _Para hacer un cambio, hijo. Luna es el Cambio_.

* * *

Wendy no sabía qué pensar del hotel donde fue a terminar. La mujer lobo que los salvó junto con el vampiro los apremió en cruzar el portal y encontrar al vampiro jefe del hotel o a un hombre lobo cuyo nombre era Wayne, sin embargo, el hotel no era como lo había imaginado.

En las horas que llevaba en el castillo se dio cuenta de que aquel lugar, pese a ser un hotel, transmitía una sensación de hogar y protección que sólo una familia emitía, algo extraño, porque no parecía haber una sola familia, sino muchas disgregadas. El salón donde se encontraban todos los hombres lobos, jóvenes y adultos, era espacioso, con el suelo alfombrado y las paredes con cálidas antorchas cuya luz los calentaba y su crepitar le daba la sensación a Wendy de estar en casa, cerca de la chimenea, esperando que Wuly llegara a casa.

Pensar en Wuly fue como recibir un puñetazo, la imagen de uno de los lobos muertos con las estacas clavándole dos de estas en los ojos era abrumadora. Dolorosa. Había visto morir al único familiar que le quedaba. Estaba sola. Sacudió la cabeza para apartar las lágrimas y se levantó, fue hasta la gran puerta de madera y salió.

El noventa por ciento de los licántropos salvados se mostraban recientes con el dueño del hotel, los cachorros y jóvenes salvados, en cambio, eran más solícitos a las preguntas del vampiro y el hombre lobo mayor, de ojos amarillos y ropa humana, que lo acompañaba. Wendy se había dado cuenta de que ambos, vampiro y lobo, tenían una expresión preocupada y nerviosa, y ella había captado atisbos de nombres. Winnie. Dennis. ¿Serían quienes los salvaron en la ciudadela?

Ya que no podía hacer mucho, Wendy empezó a recorrer el hotel. Era enorme. Y hermoso. Casi cada uno de los salones estaba alfombrado con tapices rojo sangre, zombies hacían de mayordomos, brujas de servicio y armaduras encantadas como guías. Casi parecía un paraíso. El problema eran los humanos. Wendy había viajado de improvisto algunas veces con Wuly a pueblos y los humanos siempre las atacaban, aunque claro, si les robaban la comida y el dinero no iban a darles besos.

Habían varios humanos lanzando varias miradas al pasar por el gran vestíbulo hacia el salón lateral donde estaban quedándose los sobrevivientes, pero dos de ellos, dos adultos de unos treinta años y treinta y ocho, respectivamente, guiaban a los monstruos y les pedían disculpas por la situación en la que estaban. Arriba, en unas escaleras que ascendían, una máquina humanesca o un humano maquinizado observaba y asentía. El humano tenía un pelo rojizo y rizado, vestía con camiseta verde y bermudas marrones, como el vampiro que la salvó, y tenía una expresión de joven: tonta pero seria. La mujer llevaba un traje blanco, como una navegante, el cabello corto hasta el cuello y blanco, ¿no que los humanos con cabello blanco eran ancianos?, aquella humana no lo parecía.

Wendy los rodeó evitando que la vieran y se encaminó por un pasillo al azar; al cabo de cinco minutos acabó en un cementerio abandonado. Árboles secos y esqueléticos se alzaban cerca de las tumbas aquí y allí, dando una escasa sombra al sol de la media tarde. Wendy hizo visera, qué raro era salir cuando aún estaba el sol.

Decidió tumbarse en una sepultura, apoyando la espalda en la lápida, la soledad le haría bien, la ayudaría a centrar sus pensamientos.

—Oye —dijo una voz, sobresaltándola—, deberías respetar a los muertos.

Wendy se levantó casi de un salto y miró a los lados: una chica lobo de unos doce o trece años, de ojos verde agua y cabello corto hasta la clavícula, pero recogido en una coleta que acababa con una pajarita roja, estaba sentada sobre una de las lápidas con las piernas desparramadas. Miraba a Wendy con una sonrisa.

—Lo decía en broma, chica —dijo, riendo y negando con la cabeza.

Wendy frunció el ceño.

—Te digo lo mismo. —Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho—. ¿Quién eres?

La loba bajó de la lápida y caminó los pasos que las separaban. Era apenas unos centímetros más alta que Wendy y caminaba con un aire tranquilo y alerta, como un zorro o un lobo antes de saltar a la yugular. Wendy se sintió pequeña ante ella, tenían la misma edad, pero se sintió menos; ella se veía fuerte y ruda en el simple atuendo de jeans cortos, casi como bermudas y una camiseta rosa oscuro, en cambio Wendy llevaba una camisa verde y leggins rasgados por el caos de la ciudadela.

La loba le tendió una pata.

—Chuchi Werewolf —dijo—. Un placer. —Wendy se la tomó—. ¿Qué haces en mi cementerio?

—¿Chuchi? —Wendy arqueó una ceja—. Vaya nombrecito.

Chuchi se encogió de hombros.

—Es un apodo. Mi nombre es Sunny, pero nunca me llaman así, siempre es Chuchi.

—Ya.

—Repito: ¿qué haces en mi cementerio?

—Este no es tu cementerio —replicó Wendy, frunciendo el ceño. ¿Por qué ella tenía los ojos verde agua?, lo normal es tenerlos amarillos oro.

—Tengo la costumbre de venir aquí todos los días para librarme de mis hermanos —repuso, encogiéndose de hombros—. Oye, colega, ya puedes soltarme la pata.

Wendy bajó la mirada, aún le sostenía la pata a Chuchi; se la apartó, ruborizándose un poco.

—Lo siento —carraspeó—. ¿Así que huyes de tus hermanos?

Chuchi se encogió de hombros y saltó equilibrándose con una pierna en la lápida en la que Wendy estaba recostada.

—Hasta tú lo harías si tuvieras más de trescientos hermanos.

—Vaya —dijo Wendy, abriendo los ojos por la sorpresa—, no lo imagino.

—Tengo padres emocionales. Muy emocionales. —Chuchi se agachó y se sentó en el borde de la lápida—. ¿Qué hay de ti, superviviente, cómo te llamas?

—Wendy Moonwalk.

—Y bien... —Chuchi alzó las cejas—, ¿qué ocurrió? Papá y mamá están vueltos un enredo, tía Erika y tío Drac no dicen nada y tía Mavis y tío Jonathan andan igual. Nadie dice nada y yo quiero saber qué pasó.

Esa declaración la dejó trastocada.

—¿Tíos? —exclamó—. Pero son vampiros, humanos...

—Son familia. Punto. —La firmeza en la voz de ella hizo que Wendy no replicara más—. ¿Y bien? —añadió con voz tranquila.

—Prefiero no hablar de eso —finiquitó Wendy, la mirada al frente.

Chuchi bajó de la lápida y rodeó a la chica, agachando la cabeza para verla a los ojos, sus ojos brillando con curiosidad aunque con el ceño fruncido de alguien que teme haber dicho algo incorrecto. Wendy se exasperó, ¿acaso todos en ese hotel eran tan insistentes?

—¿Fue tan grave el ataque a la ciudadela? —quiso saber. Wendy asintió, Chuchi frunció los labios, los ojos verde agua se apagaron—. Supongo que hubo muchos muertos. ¿Sólo sobrevivieron los que están aquí? Lástima, tenía amigos allí.

—Creo.

—Mierda.

—¿No sientes dolor? —se interesó, había dicho que amigos de ella pudieron morir y ni se inmutaba—. Eso es cruel.

—No es eso —dijo Chuchi, negando con la cabeza— es control. —Respiró profundo—. Siento dolor, sólo que no dejo salir ese dolor ahora. Controlo mis emociones, como haces tú.

Wendy parpadeó. «¿Cómo lo supo?»

—Las emociones de alguien son lo que la definen —dijo Chuchi, seria—, y el control de las emociones es la verdadera fuerza. Carecer de sentimiento es estar muerto, pero actuar al dictado de las emociones es ser un niño.

—Eso es... muy profundo —reconoció Wendy.

Durante largo rato ninguna de las dos dijo nada, Wendy se sentó en el suelo y Chuchi, al cabo de unos minutos, se sentó al frente de ella, las piernas cruzadas como un chico. «La influencia de haber crecido entre hermanos», pensó. El aire sopló, refrescándolas, un fuerte olor a flores y vida las abrazó en aquel cementerio del bosque que a varias zancadas a lo lejos se extendía. Le sacudió el cabello a Wendy y por una vez quiso tenerlo tan corto como Chuchi y no hasta la espalda como lo tenía; a la loba, en cambio, apenas le afectó el viento.

—Mi hermana murió —susurró Wendy, sin mirar los ojos de la otra, viendo en cambio sus pies; eran como los de ella, pero Chuchi se pintaba las garras de morado. Rara—. Intenté salvarla como aquel vampiro y esa loba lo hicieron, pero no pude pronunciar lo que él.

—¿Las Palabras? —murmuró Chuchi, interesada.

—¿Qué? —La vio a los ojos.

Chuchi carraspeó.

—Vida antes que muerte, fuerza antes que debilidad, viaje antes que destino. Esas palabras. —Wendy notó que al hacerlo, los ojos de Chuchi brillaron de colores, uno a la vez. Amarillo, verde, azul, blanco, dorado, morado, rojo. Rosa. Asintió—. Yo las he dicho también, las historias infantiles dicen son divinas, siempre creí que era mentira, pero hace semana y algo nos atacaron en el hotel, estuve a punto de morir y de repente las dije, fue instintivo, y me dio energía para luchar. Supongo que las leyendas nacen de algo cierto.

—Yo me quedé petrificada —gruñó Wendy—. Sentí la energía, pero no la usé. Dejé morir a mi hermana, fui débil.

Chuchi le dio un golpe en la pierna, fuerte.

—¡Oye!

—No digas eso —la regañó—. Las Palabras las dicen los que son dignos de ellas. Eres fuerte. Sólo que no lo sabes. —Relajó la mirada—. Ahora el pago por usar mi cementerio: cuéntame qué pasó.

—Hagamos un trato —terció Wendy, dándole un toquecito en una garra del pie morada—, yo te cuento sobre lo que pasó en la ciudadela y tú me contarás lo que pasó en el hotel, ¿vale?

—Trato hecho —asintió Chuchi, sonriendo. Su sonrisa era extraña. Wendy había visto a muchos licántropos sonreír en la ciudadela, sin embargo, Chuchi lo hacía de una forma peligrosa, de aquellos que confían en todos. Por alguna razón, envidió esa sonrisa; la quería para ella, quería sonreír así—. Ahora, desembucha.

Wendy sonrió, tan sólo un tirón de la comisura de sus labios. Había algo extraño en estar bajo la luz del sol, siempre lo sintió antinatural, en cambio, ahora no se sentía así. Por una vez no se sentía incomoda bajo el sol.

Tal vez se debiera al extraño carisma de Chuchi, la forma en que tiraba de sus emociones para hacer que tuviera una catarsis.

Entendió entonces por qué a Sunny le decían Chuchi.

* * *

Winnie despertó cuando Dennis le dio unas suaves palmaditas en las mejillas, aunque parecían más caricias que palmadas. Al abrir los ojos encontró a su novio frente a ella, los rizos cayéndole por el rostro, y al lobo de pelaje negro con la estaca en el ojo sentado en una especie de banco de piedra junto a una mesa de piedra. Winnie se levantó y desperezó antes de volver a sentarse, Dennis se sentó a su lado, haciendo que el sillón de madera crujiera de dolor.

El lobo de pelaje negro los miraba entre curioso y fastidiado, rodando el ojo, como si le irritaran las demostraciones de afecto, o tal vez fuera que detestara la presencia de Dennis. Muchos licántropos se comportaban así frente a un vampiro.

—¿Y bien —dijo Winnie—, nos vas a explicar por qué nos trajiste aquí?

—Cierto —secundo Dennis, asintiendo—. No sabemos nada de ti, ni por qué nos trajiste aquí.

El lobo bufó y se frotó el entrecejo. Dicha acción común se veía extraña en él con aquella estaca clavada en la cuenca del ojo izquierdo.

—Como les dije —respondió el lobo—, intento matar a Luna, la causante de todo lo que está pasando. Y tú, loba, eres su objetivo por alguna razón. —Frunció el ceño—. Y me llamo Will.

—Él es Dennis —presentó Winnie, señalándolo con un gesto de la cabeza— y yo soy Winnie. Ahora, Will, si tu objetivo es matar a Luna, ¿por qué demonios no la atacaste allí?

 _Nadie puede matar a Luna_ , acotó la esquirla de Humanidad en su interior. _No se puede matar a una Fuerza, así como no se puede destruir la energía_.

—Ya te lo dije, Winnie —repitió Will—, para evitar que Luna se hiciera contigo. No sé por qué le interesas tanto, pero lo percibo. Te necesita por alguna razón.

Winnie arqueó una ceja, cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?

 _Su Arte_ , susurró la voz de la esquirla de Humanidad.

Will se tocó la estaca del ojo con la garra, dándose pequeños golpecitos; sonaba como… como una garra golpeando metal. Con una de sus patas Will tocó los pergaminos y pieles curtidas que había sobre la mesa, y el resplandor naranja de la pequeña antorcha en la pared le daba a su pelaje negro un aspecto de humo. Parecía un espectro, con aquel ojo amarillo, tal cual los humanos de antaño imaginaban a los hombres lobos, cuando les temían.

—Por esto —dijo, se señaló también las estacas horizontales que tenía en las pantorrillas y la estaca en el pectoral derecho—. El Arte de Madre Luna se llama hemoinvestidura, y como su nombre lo indica, tiene que ver con la sangre y la investidura. ¿Si conocen los Tres Aspectos de la existencia monstruosa, no? —Ambos asintieron—. Bueno, pues la hemoinvestidura roba la investidura de los monstruos al éstos ser atravesados en el corazón por una estaca metálica, sin embargo, se debe elegir un componente de dicha investidura para absorber cuando la estaca se clave. —Se señaló las piernas, donde en cada una, en la pantorrilla, tenía una estaca—. Estas las hice a partir de licántropos moribundos, la de la derecha es para fuerza y la de la izquierda para velocidad; dichas habilidades se agregan a mi propia investidura, alterándome. En cierta forma, la hemoinvestidura desgarra la investidura propia con severos daños colaterales.

—¿Los cuáles son? —inquirió Winnie.

—Mientras más estacas se tenga, más fácil es caer bajo el control de Luna. Por suerte, encontré un agujero en el Arte. —Sonrió, señalándose la estaca del ojo—. Para obtener el poder máximo de la hemoinvestidura y tocar la fuerza de Luna, hay que tener dos estacas, una por ojo, en la cabeza; con una sola, sin embargo, puedo rozar la consciencia de Luna y saber qué busca, pero no le doy la fuerza para controlarme. Además —añadió Will, arqueando la ceja hacia ambos—, puedo ver… cosas que los ojos no.

—Como los vínculos —razono Winnie, recordando que Will los llamó vinculados apenas los vio en la ciudadela.

—Sí. —Asintió.

—Ya que puedes saber qué busca Luna —dijo Dennis, con interés—. ¿No podrías saber hacia dónde se dirige o qué planea hacer?

—A tu hotel —repuso Will, encogiéndose de hombros—, naturalmente.

Con aquella respuesta, Dennis se levantó como impulsado por una descarga eléctrica, alerta y con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa. Winnie, en cambio, se sorprendió, ¿cómo podía Will hablar tan tranquilamente sobre eso, es que no se daba cuenta de que en el hotel había monstruos y humanos que nada tenían que ver con lo que pasaba?

Winnie apretó los puños hasta que por debajo del pelaje los nudillos se le pusieron blancos; Luna estaba haciendo aquello porque, tal vez, sabía que Winnie no dejaría que masacraran el hotel. Pero Luna no la conocía, no sabía quién era o dónde estaba, ¿por qué tenía que atacar el hotel entonces? ¿Sería para no dejar supervivientes de la ciudadela? Si ese fuera el caso, hasta para ella era algo excesivo y cruel.

Will cruzó las piernas con parsimonia.

—Mientras ustedes dormían toda la tarde —les comunicó—, yo estuve «observando» lo que Madre Luna hacía. —Cuando dijo «observando», dibujó unas comillas en el aire—. Después de limpiar la ciudadela y reclutar algunos cuerpos muertos con estacas, y crear lobos hemoinvestidos completos, se dirigió hacia la Sede de los Vampiros e hizo una masacre similar. Unos escaparon, lógico, pero la población vampírica ya de por sí baja se redujo hasta casi la extinción. O al menos es un aproximado que ella pensó y por tanto yo detecté.

»Como ya no tiene alguna otra cosa que capture su atención, se enfocará en el hotel. Por alguna razón siente una aversión peculiar hacia ese lugar y parece estar buscando un artefacto. Algo que me parece estúpido, hoteles hay en todos los lugares.

Winnie sintió como si tuviera en el estómago un trozo de vidrio que le subiera por la garganta y le cortara todo el interior, un miedo abrumador de ver a sus seres queridos muertos como los lobos de la ciudadela la embargaba. No podría sobrevivir a eso. La marcaría de por vida. Tenía que hacer algo.

Se puso de pie afincándose en el tosco reposabrazos del sillón y miró a Will al ojo.

—Nos vas a llevar al hotel —le ordenó, con voz calmada.

—Yo no obedezco órdenes, muchacha —replicó Will, poniéndose de pie; la estaca del pecho latió y sus garras brillaron de blanco. «Una estaca con magia de bruja, tal vez?»—. Pero tienes suerte de que yo voy a donde vaya Madre Luna, tengo que matarla. Aún no olvido cómo mató a mi manada. Por eso decidí dejar mi vida normal y volverme... esto. Es la única forma de matarla.

Comprendiendo que tal vez él fuera miembro de la manada cuya masacre alertó al Sínodo y por consiguiente a su padre y tío Drac, Winnie le tomó la mano a Dennis buscando una fuente de apoyo, lo necesitaba. Dennis le apretó la pata y le sonrió con cariño, al mismo tiempo en que Will alzaba las patas, las garras brillando de blanco, y tronaba los dedos.

Debajo de ellos, un portal con destino al Hotel Transylvania se abrió y los tres cayeron al vacío.

* * *

Maiser había llegado al Hotel Transylvania, siguiendo la guía de Madre Walpurgis, en la tarde. Ahora, cuando la noche ya se alzaba apoderándose del cielo estrellado, Maiser sentía una extraña perturbación en el ambiente. El hotel era acogedor a grandes rasgos, lo sabía porque hacía años se quedó allí varias veces, Drácula era un gran vampiro para poder mantener semejante hotel, con el variopinto grupo de humanos y monstruos, en buen estado.

Estaba afuera, sintiendo el frío aire de la noche acariciarle su piel azulada, observando el satélite en el cielo. No quería estar dentro cuando llegara Luna, la luna perforada de su visión, porque tenía que ser ella, ya que dedujo que el castillo era el lugar donde algo le causaba gran dolor. Luna tenía que ser aquella luna perforada de su sueño, sin embargo, ¿quiénes eran la luna y la figura negra y dorada que se oponían a Luna?

 _Ya viene_ , susurró la voz de Walpurgis en su mente.

Maiser se tensó, apretando las manos y acumulando toda la magia que podía.

Al fondo, a lo lejos, gracias al poder de Walpurgis que fluía en su interior por haber pronunciado las Convicciones hacía tanto tiempo, vio que del bosque pequeños puntos marrones aparecían uno a uno, hasta que compusieron un pequeño ejército de reanimados.

La voz de Walpurgis siseó en su interior.

 _Usar la vida de zombies para reanimar cuerpos, eso es prohibido. Ese poder es de No-Vida_.

Del hotel, tras Maiser, salieron Drácula y un grupo compuesto por una pareja de hombres lobos, una por monstruos del doctor Frankenstein, una pareja de momias, una de seres invisibles, Mavis y un humano y otra humana más, que le tomaba el brazo a Drácula de forma protectora. ¿Una pareja, tal vez?

Una mirada rápida sirvió como saludo entre Vlad, quien caminaba por la pared exterior del hotel para evitar la congregación, Drácula y Maiser. Uno de los dos hombres lobos, la hembra, entró al hotel y poco después empezaron a aparecer grupos y grupos de licántropos.

 _Será una resistencia débil_ , dijo Walpurgis, con un tono delicado y susurrado, como siempre, aunque Maiser detectó lástima.

Sin embargo, muchos monstruos salieron siendo movidos por la morbosa curiosidad.

* * *

Al tocar suelo, Dennis fue embestido por una gran cantidad de detonadores sensoriales. Olió el aroma putrefacto traído por el viento del pequeño ejército de lobos a los lejos, y usando su visión de vampiro logró contar más de una centena, unos con una sola estaca, otros con dos y unos pocos con dos en la cabeza y más de tres en el cuerpo. Escuchó una cacofonía de gritos de monstruos que expresaban su temor, las imperantes órdenes de Mavis y Jonathan, Erika y Wanda y algunos monstruos más para que los indefensos entraran. Vio el terror en los ojos de sus conocidos y la decisión en su familia a no dejar que atacaran el hotel.

Por primera vez, Dennis observó esa cohesión entre todos, como si fueran una sola mente, que protegía el hotel y los que se hospedaban. Ni siquiera cuando el kraken los atacó en La Atlántida se comportaron así.

—¡Todos adentro! —gritaban Erika y Jonathan a voz conjunta.

Dennis buscó a Winnie con la mirada y la encontró a su lado, un poco mareada por el viaje a través del portal. Le tomó la pata y corrió con ella hacia su familia. Drácula, Vlad, Mavis, Wanda y Wayne, vieron que iban hacia ellos y sus expresiones cambiaron de la seriedad absoluta a una sorpresa enorme, junto con alegría.

Como cabía esperar, apenas pudieron tocarlos, les dieron la regañina de sus vidas por haber hecho lo que hicieron. Winnie los paró en seco al contarles lo que estaba pasando, y Dennis alzó el _Canto a las Madres_ para corroborarlo. Les dijo sobre los Vínculos y las Palabras, la masacre de la ciudadela del Sínodo y la de la Sede de los Vampiros y que por alguna razón Luna le tenía un odio al hotel y los suyos. No se le pasó desapercibido al chico que Winnie no dijo nada sobre que Luna la buscaba a ella por alguna razón.

—Debemos detenerla —gritó Winnie, señalando hacia el bosque—. ¡No permitiré que una diosa de quinta destruya el hotel!

Todos asintieron y sus hermanos gritaron enojados, sin embargo, Dennis sintió la tenaza de alguien alrededor de su brazo y se volvió a observar a su madre, quien lo veía con preocupación.

—Dennis, hijo —dijo Mavis—, esto no es un juego, debes tener cuidado.

—Lo sé, mamá. —Dennis le entregó el libro—. No me cabe la menor duda y… si te soy sincero, no sé por qué nos ataca una deidad, pero si tenemos que pelear para defendernos, lo haremos.

—¿Cómo planean detenerla? —le preguntó Jonathan. Su padre, pese a rondar los cuarenta y tantos, aún conservaba un aspecto de alguien que apenas va a llegar a los treinta. Se debía a que beber una gota de sangre vampírica al mes, permitía a un humano ralentizar su proceso de envejecimiento. Drácula le contó que habían durado humanos hasta dos siglos de ese modo—. ¡Es una diosa, hijo!

Dennis negó con la cabeza.

—Una diosa no lo creo; los dioses son inmortales. Ella no lo es. Indestructible sí, no inmortal.

—Creo que no entiendes, Dennis.

—No, papá —insistió—. Ella, Luna, necesita… algo —dijo, para no decir «a Winnie»—, por alguna razón. Algo que está aquí y debemos impedir que lo obtenga. Sea lo que sea. —Bufó—. Sobre cómo vamos a detenerla… bueno, ¿no somos nosotros de improvisar sobre la marcha?

—No puedo discutir eso —reconoció Jonathan, Mavis negó con la cabeza, sonriendo.

—Cuídense.

—Ustedes también, mamá.

Y dicho esto, Dennis y Winnie corrieron hacia el ejército de lobos reanimados que se encaminaban hacia el hotel.

Un segundo después, el griterío de monstruos envalentonados y aterrorizados por los eventos, los secundó.

* * *

Will corría como si no hubiera un mañana hacia el ejército de lobos muertos. Gruñó, demasiado lento. Decantó magia de la estaca en su pecho, la que hizo al haber matado a Gremel para robarle su magia, cuyo latido se alineaba al de su propio corazón, y la sintió fluir por su cuerpo. Su figura entera se tornó negra por un instante, fluyó como el agua y al segundo siguiente ya no era un licántropo, sino un lobo animal en pleno derecho. Sus huesos se adaptaron, quebraron y se reconstruyeron en su nueva forma lupina.

Corrió todo lo que pudo, con más velocidad ahora. Pasó del empedrado del puente a la tierra suelta del bosque muerto que precedía al verdadero bosque detrás y saltó sobre un lobo que se acercaba. Cerró sus fauces en torno al cuello putrefacto del reanimado y mordió, rasgando la carne al mover la cabeza de un lado al otro. El lobo intentó desembarazarse de él y Will relajó su peso, sin soltarle el cuello; el lobo lo tomó por el estómago y lo lanzó lejos, sin embargo, al hacerlo, Will apretó la mandíbula y decapitó al reanimado, cuyo cuerpo cayó inerte al suelo.

Veloz como una sombra, Will volvió a decantar magia de su estaca para tomar forma antropomórfica y con un gesto de las patas, concentrando magia en sus garras brillando de blanco, hizo un gesto de corte, como desechando algo, y las estacas de los dos lobos que iban hacia él salieron de sus cuerpos como si las hubieran sacado con las manos.

Cayeron inertes.

A su lado, Dennis y Winnie pasaron corriendo como dos volutas de humo, directo hacia Luna; la loba con un brillo dorado y el vampiro con uno verde negruzco, por sus vínculos.

Will gruñó, volvió a decantar magia de la estaca y los siguió al trote.

Un zarpazo profundo le lanzó lejos, con la fuerza de dos camiones de carga y lo estrelló contra una roca. Decantó vida de la estaca en sus ojos y el dolor remitió, acelerada la curación por sus poderes licántropos.

Alzó la mirada y un lobo de no más de veinte años, con casi seis estacas en el cuerpo y dos en los ojos, le devolvió la «mirada».

* * *

El caos era total cuando Maiser intentaba resguardar la entrada del hotel. Usaba sus poderes para reescribir la roca y en lugar de ser una simple baranda de puente, la misma se volviera una pared de roca fortificada, y transformaba los reanimados con sólo tocarlos en humo, vidrio, fuego, etcétera. No obstante, eran demasiados.

Demasiados.

Un grupo de hombres lobos adultos que Maiser reconoció como los supervivientes, con sus ropas desgarradas, gritaron furiosos y cargaron contra los lobos. Maiser usó su magia y les transmitió mentalmente que debían sacarles las estacas a los reanimados, sugerencia de Walpurgis.

Los lobos amigos se disgregaron en grupitos protectores, donde se cuidaban mutuamente a (de) los ataques de los reanimados. Los gritos de dolor comenzaron instantes después. Docenas de hombres lobos saltaron el muro lateral que hacía de barrera o se escabullían de los grupos de lobos combatientes, hacia Maiser.

Seis lo atacaron al mismo tiempo, unos con velocidad amplificada, otros con fuerza mayor; los demás pasaron de largo hacia la pequeña plaza-recibidor que precedía a la puerta principal, lugar donde estaba el otro grupo que iba a resistir.

Maiser se agachó y esquivó un zarpazo a una velocidad casi antinatural, pero quedó expuesto para sendas patadas que dos lobos le propinaron por la espalda. La fuerza del golpe lo mandó hacia adelante, donde un cuarto lobo le enterró la pata en el hombro, sacándole un grito de dolor. Su piel comenzó a sanar de forma automática por su maldición, aunque el dolor era atroz.

«Dolor», pensó, volviendo la mirada hacia el castillo.

Tres lobos imitaron a su compañero y le enterraron las zarpas en el estómago, corazón y espalda, sin conseguir matarlo. Maiser gritó adolorido, comprendiendo.

Oh, pobre Drácula, su nieto iba a morir por manos de su Zing.

 _Nadie se resiste a una Madre, Maiser-hijo-Gly_ , dijo la voz de Walpurgis en su mente. _Lo siento, hijo mío_.

«No, yo lo siento por el chico.»

* * *

Dennis corría a la par de Winnie, ignorando el camino, sólo andando, pero su temor más grande se cumplió.

Lo separaron de ella.

Una loba con diez estacas en el cuerpo y dos en los ojos lo embistió con fuerza y velocidad, arrojándolo a cinco metros de Winnie. Ella no lo notó, sino que siguió corriendo. Cuando Dennis quiso gritar para llamarla, la voz de Madre Noche lo alertó justo a tiempo para que reparara en la loba con estacas por ojos antes de que ésta le enterrara la pata en el hombro, asemejando sus garras como al punta de una lanza.

Se salvó de no haber sido en el corazón gracias a la Madre Noche.

 _Olvida a tu Zing, Dennis_ , urgió Madre Noche, _ocúpate de este hemoinvestido. Te matará si te descuidas_.

Como si la loba quisiera demostrar que Madre Noche tenía razón, sacó la pata y lo tomó por el hombro para luego arrojarlo hacia el hotel. La fuerza del lanzamiento hizo que el viento tras Dennis hiciera de barrera y le impidiera recuperar la postura. Se estrelló contra la pared lateral del hotel y cayó al suelo, gritando por el dolor.

Se puso de pie a duras penas y acumuló su magia, su cuerpo brilló de un verde oscuro por su neblina, fortaleciéndolo, pero la herida de su hombro sangraba profusamente. Maldijo, al ser una herida hecha por un licántropo, su sanación acelerada no surtía efecto. Se cuadró para pelear contra la loba, gimiendo por el dolor; sin embargo, ella pasó de él, corriendo derecho hacia el hotel.

—¡Maldita sea! —gritó, usando su velocidad de vampiro para tratar de igualar a la loba. No quería alejarse de Winnie porque dejarla sola en terreno enemigo era condenarla, además de que Luna la estaba buscando.

Si la encontraba…

* * *

Wendy trataba de resistir en una de las albercas del hotel; de alguna forma, los lobos arrojados al lago de abajo escalaron y llegaron a las albercas, donde estaban los pocos refugiados que quedaban que no fueron a luchar, los monstruos protegidos que eran huéspedes y los humanos. Varios monstruos luchaban en un círculo protector para con los más asustados, y aquello le trajo recuerdos a la loba sobre que ella junto a su hermana defendiendo a los cachorros en la ciudadela.

Aquí en el hotel, sin embargo, estaban en desventaja, había diez reanimados con más de dos estacas contra ella, Chuchi y dos hermanos de Chuchi, unos tales Wabuldy y Wryan.

Un lobo se aisló a pelear con uno de los hermanos y otro con el segundo, dejando a Wendy y Chuchi contra cuatro. Pelea básica: separa a los que pueden darte problemas y lo demás será sencillo. No sabía si esos reanimados pensaban por sí mismos ya que estaban muertos, sin embargo, lógica sí tenían. Wendy tenía varios cortes que se estaban cerrando en sus brazos y piernas, le dolía la pata izquierda y las piernas las sentía de goma.

Pánico.

Recordó las palabras de Chuchi y se envaró; no iba a dejarse llevar por las emociones, se controlaría.

Chuchi se movía como si estuviera bañada en aceite, esquivando zarpazos de lobos, deslizándose entre las piernas de unos y golpeándole las pantorrillas con patadas para desequilibrarlos y luego con una patada doble los tiraba al suelo. Wendy estaba contra uno que tenía dos estacas, tratando de mantenerlo a raya y de proteger al mismo tiempo a los más débiles, como Chuchi y sus hermanos.

Vida antes que muerte.

Lanzó un puñetazo con la derecha que conectó en el abdomen del lobo, éste ni se inmutó por el dolor, respondiendo con un revés de la pata. Wendy se agachó para evitar el bofetón que a todas luces la hubiera dejado inconsciente, pero no previó la patada lateral que el lobo le dio en las costillas. Gimió, rodando por el suelo, con un dolor espantoso en el costado.

Fuerza antes que debilidad.

Escuchó a Chuchi gritar su nombre y al alzar la mirada, Wendy la vio ser estampada contra la pared a su lado; la loba se resbaló hasta el suelo y la miró con aquellos ojos verde agua. Wendy gruñó. «¡Se valiente por una vez en tu vida, maldición!»

Se puso de pie a duras penas, Chuchi la imitó.

Viaje antes que destino.

Le dolía el cuerpo como el demonio, pero no se rendiría, no iba a dejar que esos lobos tocaran a quienes intentaba proteger. Chuchi dio unos pasos a su lado y la imitó, firmes y con la mirada dura contra los lobos.

—La tenemos mal —dijo Chuchi, como si no fuera la gran cosa; el cabello estaba suelto y tenía un corte en la mejilla que iba de arriba debajo de su cabeza que no se cerraba.

—Lo sé —repuso Wendy—. Vamos a morir.

 _Las palabras_ , susurró una voz en su mente.

Wendy estaba tan atontada por el dolor que no escuchó bien aquello.

 _Las palabras_ , susurró de nuevo.

Inspiró con fuerza, aquella voz era la que le había dicho que no estaba lista.

Se volvió a ver a Chuchi y la vio sonriendo de oreja a oreja, a Wendy se le olvidó pensar por un instante. ¡Chuchi brillaba de un color azul leve, tan suave que se confundía con la iluminación normal de la luna!

Se veía como una diosa de la guerra, poderosa e imbatible.

—Yo conservaré las almas de los perdidos —murmuró.

La Segunda Convicción de Madre Walpurgis.

Ella brilló con fuerza, moviéndose como una centella hacia dos de los lobos, sacando las estacas de éstos y haciéndolos caer inertes al suelo. Saltó sobre el que estaba sobre su hermano y lo salvó de un tajo que iba directo a la garganta.

Los monstruos que estaban protegiendo susurraron asombrados.

Wendy rió, rió como una chiquilla al darse cuenta de que Chuchi pronunció unas Palabras, pero las sentía extrañas en sus oídos, como si no concordaran con ella.

Se cuadró contra el lobo que estaba frente a ella, quien iba a por los protegidos. No dejaría que pasaran, no se daría el lujo de permitir más muertes. Respiró con suavidad, ignorando el dolor en su cuerpo y dijo las Palabras que había oído del vampiro:

—Yo protegeré a quienes no puedan protegerse.

* * *

Dennis embistió a la loba con las dos estacas por ojos y logró derribarla apenas ella cruzó el arco de piedra que hacía de entrada a la pequeña fuente que precedía la entrada del hotel. El lugar era un caos, aquí y allá había grupos de monstruos que se defendían contra los lobos reanimados. Drácula volaba como una sombra petrificando a varios y Vlad les sacaba las estacas al acercarse. Mavis, por otra parte, repartía puñetazos y patadas a diestra y siniestra.

La loba se revolvió debajo de Dennis y con una patada se desembarazó, yendo hacia los lobos que protegían y atacaban, con unos movimientos tan rápidos que se hicieron sólo un borrón, cuatro licántropos cayeron muertos con los cuellos rotos, los otros del grupo chillaron asustados y corrieron hacia el hotel, reuniéndose en el grupo de monstruos y humanos que defendían la puerta giratoria. Mavis usaba su magia y alzaba los reanimados para que Jonathan les diera un escopetazo con un arma de plata que Dennis reconoció del estudio de su abuelo.

Sintió un zarpazo que le escoció la espalda y al volverse le dio un puñetazo a un reanimado simple, estiró el brazo y le sacó la estaca del pecho. Se agachó esquivando un segundo ataque y le sacó la estaca al atacante. Dos menos, faltaban decenas más. Con su magia redujo a cinco lobos y los arrojó por encima de los muros hacia el fondo del lago.

Escuchó los gritos de unos lobos a su derecha, pero éstos lo miraron mal cuando intentó ayudarlos, dándole el tiempo a los reanimados que atacaban para acabar con dos, atravesándoles el pecho.

Dennis quedó aturdido en el lugar, ¿por qué seguían odiándolo si trataba de ayudarlos?

¿Por qué?

* * *

Cuando Winnie llegó con Madre Luna, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar; ésta tronó los dedos y Winnie quedó congelada en el acto, como cuando la controlaba un vampiro. Sin embargo, no era como tal, sino que su cuerpo se resistía en luchar en contra de Madre Luna.

Luna caminó hasta ella con una sonrisa maternal. Su cuerpo era un amasijo de curvas y estacas, tenía unas veinte en todo el cuerpo, sus ojos eran de un blanco perlado, pero la intensidad que emanaban era poder puro.

—Te estuve esperando, Winnie —dijo, con suavidad.

Winnie gruñó.

—¿Por qué?

—Winnie, eso ya no tiene importancia —dijo Luna, tocándole el hombro—. Ahora tú serás quien cumplirá mis deseos. Serás mi Heraldo. Destruirás lo que yo quiera y a quién quiera.

—Jamás.

Luna sonrió, con un parecido tan real a su madre que le dio miedo. Dentro de ella, muy profundo, la voz de la esquirla de Humanidad le instaba a seguir, pero se oía débil, casi sollozante.

—No digas eso, querida, porque tomarás el lugar para lo que naciste. —Luna le posó dos dedos en la frente y Winnie gritó—. Naciste para esto, para obedecerme. Para traer el cambio.

Dentro de su mente el odio que Winnie sentía por la mayoría de los vampiros, por los miembros de la ciudadela y el Sínodo que los odiaban, por los monstruos que los segregaban por amar a Dennis y sobre todo los gritos de dolores de los que murieron en la ciudadela por no haberse quedado, explotaron.

Observó a Dennis venir por ella y ella matándolo, atravesándole el pecho con una pata y arrojando su cuerpo al suelo. Se observó destruyendo el hotel, matando a sus amigos y familiares, todo porque Luna lo quería. Porque Luna odiaba el hotel y si Luna odiaba el hotel, ella como su Heraldo tenía que odiarlo también. Se vio con las patas manchadas de sangre.

Se vio sola, realizando cambios, mientras a su alrededor, el poder de Luna se alzaba como una tormenta de arena.

—Sólo tienes que hacer una cosa, Winnie —arrulló Luna—. Dame tu dolor. No tienes que cargar con ese peso, hija mía. Yo he influido en ti desde niña y en tu destino, dame tu carga y deja que el dolor se vaya.

Winnie cayó de rodillas, llorando y adolorida, rodeada de una tormenta de poder.

* * *

Maiser podía sentir en su cabeza el poder de Luna, fuerte y arrebatador. Él solo había acabado con más de treinta lobos, convirtiéndolos en elementos y humo. Tocó el suelo, el mismo puente onduló como si fuera de agua y una pared entera se alzó desde el centro del puente, frenando por completo el avance de los reanimados.

Maiser saltó y aterrizó en el borde del muro, esperando que dentro de poco le llegara la muerte. Lo había visto en su sueño, subía a un punto alto y entonces… moría.

Nada pasó.

Alzó las manos y con un grito concentró gran parte de su magia y (a) la mitad de todos los reanimados de la parte externa a ese muro cayeron inertes cuando la magia de Maiser y parte de la de Walpurgis les extrajeron las estacas. El brujo de piel azul hincó una rodilla en el borde de la pared y se agarró el pecho, jadeando adolorido.

—¿Por qué? —se preguntó.

 _¿Por qué, qué, Maiser?_ , dijo Walpurgis.

—No he muerto —dijo—. Mis sueños me decían que moriría en un lugar alto y tú me dijiste que encontraría la respuesta a mi pregunta. A lo que nos mantiene en nuestra maldición de inmortalidad. ¿Cuál es el paso más importante, Madre?

 _Ya deberías saberlo, ¿no?_

Maiser jadeó cuando sintió un tirón en el pecho, uno que estuvo a punto de hacerlo caer abajo por el dolor que le causó. Fue como si le sacasen el corazón. Parpadeó, dándose cuenta de que se sentía más liviano, como si hubiera dejado atrás un gran peso.

Observó hacia donde el poder de Luna se congregaba. La loba estaba de rodillas ante la Madre Luna y lloraba, pero Maiser sentía algo emanar de aquella chica, una fiereza animal, una ira protectora tan grande que resultaba aturdidora. Parpadeando sorprendido, él comprendió que si su visión se equivocaba con su muerte, lo que veía podía no ocurrir.

—Tú puedes —susurró, alentando a la loba—. Solo continúa adelante.

Porque esa era la respuesta.

El paso más importante que puede dar alguien no es el primero…

Es el próximo.

Siempre el próximo paso.

* * *

La tormenta de energía blanca a su alrededor parecía un huracán creciente, poco a poco subiendo y rugiendo, aumentando. Las lágrimas eran calientes a su tacto, el pelaje le ardía y la piel la sentía como si la estuvieran marcando con plata. Dolor puro.

Sólo fue el inicio.

La energía blanca formó los contornos de todos los licántropos que murieron en la ciudadela. La miraban con ojos huecos y la señalaban, acusándola por dejarlos morir. La exiliaban por haberlos traicionado al enamorarse de un vampiro, de sus antiguos enemigos. Las escenas de sus muertes se repetían aquí y allí, una y otra vez, y el dolor que sintieron reverberaba en el cuerpo de Winnie, haciéndola gritar, sangrar y llorar.

Quería que aquello se detuviera.

—Detén esto, por favor —susurró Winnie.

—Lo revivirás una y otra vez —dijo Luna, calmada— hasta que te liberes. No puedes llevar esa carga, Winnie. Por favor entrégamela. Yo fui quien te obligó a hacer eso. No es tu culpa.

En el fondo de su mente, la esquirla de Humanidad lloraba. Luna la apartó con un gesto de la mano. Eso dejó a Winnie sola.

—Tan sola…

—No estás sola, Winnie —susurró Luna—. Yo estoy aquí. Siempre he estado aquí.

Winnie apretó las patas en el suelo, quebrándose algunas garras, arañando la tierra. Cuánto dolía. Les había fallado. A Wayne, a Wanda, a sus hermanos, a Chuchi, a tío Drac, tía Mavis, tío Jonathan, a tía Erika. A Dennis. No podía hacerle frente a Luna. Les había fallado. No podía vivir con eso.

¡No podía vivir en un mundo donde ella destruía a Dennis!

—Libérate. —Luna hincó una rodilla y la apretó por el hombro, con la fuerza de quien vela por su seguridad—. Winnie, por favor, no tienes que sufrir por ello. Dame esa carga a mí.

* * *

Dennis gritó de dolor cuando algo en su pecho se quebró, fue como si le perforaran el corazón y le introdujeran agua bendita hirviendo en la herida para verlo derretirse de dentro hacia afuera. Gruesas lágrimas mitad agua mitad sangre le cayeron por las mejillas por el dolor.

«Winnie.»

Los sonidos de la lucha a su alrededor eran apagados, como si tuviera la cabeza bajo el agua. Cayó de rodillas, jadeando, llorando. Ninguno de los licántropos lo ayudó.

«Winnie.»

 _Las Palabras, Dennis, ¡di las Palabras!_ La voz de Madre Noche era compasiva, alentadora. Pero el dolor que sentía en el pecho, resonando en su cuerpo, era horroroso. Empezó a temblar de forma incontrolable. ¿Por qué sentía ese dolor? ¿Acaso Winnie estaba pasando por algo así?

«Winnie, por favor.»

 _¡Las Palabras, Dennis! ¡Tú puedes!_

* * *

Dentro del hotel, Jonathan y Erika corrían por los pasillos, gritando a los monstruos y humanos que no salieran de las habitaciones, y a los que estaban fuera de ellas los alentaban a que se refugiaran en los salones multiusos. Debían salvarlos.

Jadeaba, cansado, escopeta de plata en mano. Movió la corredera, un cartucho vacío salió cuando recargó. Los lobos reanimados que había visto que Mavis lanzaba al agua, entraban por los ventanales laterales del hotel, o bien los veía corriendo, con las estacas y los ojos blancos desprovistos de vida, hacia el vestíbulo a través de los pasillos que daban a la piscina.

Apuntó al lobo y disparó. La detonación le hizo pitar los oídos, pero fue efectiva ya que el lobo cayó al suelo entre un siseo. Podría estar muerto, sin embargo, seguían siendo hombres lobos, y por ende, débiles ante la plata. Erika se acercó y le extrajo la estaca; el lobo dejó de moverse.

Como si eso fuera una señal, cinco reanimados aparecieron por el pasillo hacia ellos. Jonathan recargó lo más rápido que pudo la escopeta y disparó, parte de la metralla le dio a un lobo, la otra sólo rozó a su compañero. Erika se movió con velocidad y le dio unos golpes y patadas a otro lobo. Se pusieron espalda contra espalda, Jonathan recargando la escopeta.

A lo lejos, un humano, un chiquillo de no más de ocho años, asomó al cabeza por el umbral de su habitación.

—¡Quédate dentro! —gritó. El niño abrió los ojos con miedo y cerró con un portazo.

Tras de sí, Jonathan escuchó a Erika murmurar.

—Vida... antes que muerte...

Ella se alejó y atacó a los hombres lobos.

—Fuerza... antes que debilidad...

Los pelos de la nuca de Jonathan se erizaron. Erika comenzó a emitir un leve brillo dorado, muy tenue.

De una patada, envió a un lobo al suelo; Jonathan disparó y derribó a otro. Cuatro reanimados más aparecieron por un pasillo lateral.

—Viaje antes que...

Detrás de Erika se destacó una figura, una mujer lobo con diez estacas en el cuerpo y dos en la cabeza, sobre los ojos. En un instante, su pata se movió como una centella y le atravesó el vientre a Erika, quien gritó. Los ojos se le abrieron por la sorpresa al ver la pata, roja y con el pelaje apelmazado, saliendo de su estómago. Jonathan gritó y disparó una tanda, pero la loba con estacas por ojos sacó la pata y se volvió a verlo con sus ojos ciegos.

Jonathan cuadró la mandíbula. Se le habían acabado las balas.

* * *

Las Palabras se atoraron en la garganta de Dennis.

«Debo salvarla… Debo salvar a Winnie.»

—No puedo —jadeó, llorando; la sola idea de que Winnie sufriera como estaba sufriendo él era dolorosa.

Quería salvarla, pero no podía. Maldita sea, no podía. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan débil? ¿Por qué tenía que ser siempre el que se enteraba de último y el que confiaba más en los demás? ¿Por qué era el que tenía que ser protegido, el que no sacrificaba nada por alguien? Winnie lo protegió muchas veces a su manera, tenía que responderle de la misma forma. ¡Tenía que salvarla!

Odiaba ser débil.

 _Sí puedes, Dennis_.

Un latido, muy lejano, como un corazón agonizante, llamó su atención.

* * *

Sunny estaba exultante de energía... y cansada. Muy cansada. Giró en un pasillo para llegar al vestíbulo y salir al recibidor del hotel, pero se frenó de golpe. En el suelo del mismo, tía Erika tenía una cara de sorpresa, tendida en el suelo, con un agujero en el vientre en un charco de su propia sangre, que se hacía cada vez más grande.

Agonizaba.

Tío Jonathan luchaba como podía, usando una escopeta de plata a modo de porra, probablemente sin balas, contra unos lobos, entre ellos, una loba con diez estacas en el cuerpo y dos en la cabeza.

No sirvió de mucho, en un parpadeo, la reanimada tomó la escopeta con una pata, la carne siseando quemándose, y clavó su pata libre en el pecho de tío Jonathan.

Sunny gritó, adolorida por ver la cara de sorpresa y dolor de tío Jonathan, sin embargo, el susurro asustado y sorprendido de Wendy a su espalda capturó su atención al instante.

—Wuly...

Ese nombre, recordó Sunny, era el de la hermana de Wendy.

* * *

Dennis alzó la mirada, hacia el sonido. Venía de la misma luna. Era suave y rítmico, aunque con una cadencia rara, no uniforme, sino intercalada. _¡Pom-pom, pom-pom-pom, pom-pom-pom-pom, pom-pom!_ ¿Por qué se oía un latido de la luna?

—¿Qué es eso? —murmuró, ignorando olímpicamente las peleas a su alrededor, los muertos, la sangre en el aire.

 _Así que ya puedes oírla, hijo mío_ , murmuró Madre Noche, con delicadeza.

—¿Qué es?

 _Mi prisión. La prisión de todas las Madres_. ¿Una prisión? ¡¿La luna era la prisión donde ellas estaban?! _La Perpendicularidad de Humanidad. Un pozo de poder que perfora los tres reinos_.

El aire se volvió más fino, el mundo pareció detenerse un instante y todos se quedaron estáticos. La luz misma remitió, quedando en una penumbra con una suave iluminación, la de la luna. Frente a él, de humo negro tan vaporoso que tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos para verla, se formó una figura. Una mujer de negros cabellos como obsidiana se materializó, intangible. Sus ojos, pozos de oscuridad infinita, lo vieron con estimación y cariño.

 _Mi hogar_ , dijo Madre Noche.

Debía sentirse impactado por estar viendo a Madre Noche, sin embargo, estaba más impresionado por la revelación de que la luna era la prisión de todas ellas. De hecho, tenía sentido. La luna se usaba antes como una medida de tiempo, ya que con ella cronometraban las doce horas de un día. Tiempo. Y si el método para crear una Lágrima de Luna era en luna llena, esa podía ser la razón por la que las mismas pudieran fluctuar en el tiempo. Sin embargo, si se usaba la luna como una especie de potenciador o catalizador para un tipo de magia, extrayendo algo de ella, por lógica, ésta se degradaría a nivel mágico. Tal vez la luna no se cayera a pedazos, pero si esa era la prisión, el desgaste mágico por el uso de las Lágrimas crearía la abertura por la que Luna escapó.

—¿Puedes verlo, Dennis? —dijo Madre Noche, señalando con un amplio gesto a los demás monstruos—. ¿Puedes sentir las Palabras?

Los licántropos que lo odiaban estaban estáticos, luchando contra algo que no podían derrotar. Y aún así, luchaban. Peleaban con todas sus fuerzas, quemando su vida. ¿Cómo era capaz Dennis de no ayudar, de no ser esa persona que los salvaría? Sí, era difícil, pero no imposible.

Pero... ¿y si no podía salvarlos?

—Tengo miedo, Madre Noche, ¿y si no soy de ayuda, y si no detengo a Madre Luna?

Madre Noche sonrió tan maternal como Mavis y se disolvió en humo antes de que el tiempo y todo volviera a la normalidad. Los gritos y la pelea regresaron.

 _Serás de ayuda para detenerla, Dennis_ , dijo Madre Noche. _Eso te lo aseguro. Y en cuanto a tu miedo... no serías un ser vivo si no lo tuvieras. Sin embargo, justo a eso se refieren las Palabras. Puedes protegerlos, hijo_.

—Debo protegerlos —convino Dennis, sintiendo una gran calma.

 _¿Por qué?_

Recordó lo que le había dicho a Winnie antes de partir del hotel hacia la ciudadela.

—Porque es lo justo. Porque si yo protejo sólo a los que me gustan y me caen bien, entonces significa que no me importa hacer lo correcto. Si hago eso, sólo me preocuparía lo que fuera conveniente para mí mismo. Eso no es proteger. Eso es egoísmo.

Dennis se relamió los labios, con una sonrisa.

—Protegeré incluso a quienes odie, siempre que sea lo justo.

La Tercera Convicción de Madre Noche.

 _Esas Palabras son aceptadas_.

Dennis explotó en luz cuando una gran fuente de energía lo inundó, abrazándolo como si estuviera esperando a que pronunciara las Palabras para unirse a él. Con un gesto de la mano, gritando, envuelto en niebla verde oscuro, Dennis hizo que las estacas de todos los lobos dentro de la fuente que precedía la entrada del hotel salieran de sus cuerpos y cayeran inertes al suelo, seguido de los reanimados.

Comprendió entonces lo que Madre Noche le quiso decir sobre las Artes, ya que Su Arte, la duplaconexión, era algo sumamente increíble y poderoso. Con ese poder salvaría a Winnie, sin duda, pero antes…

Corrió usando su velocidad de vampiro a todo lo que podía, rumbo al estudio privado de su abuelo, en busca de un artefacto muy especial.

* * *

«Sola.» Winnie apretó el puño contra su pecho. «Tan sola.»

Dolía pensar. Dolía respirar. Sin embargo, las palabras de Dennis aparecieron en su mente…

«…alguien tiene que empezar. Alguien tiene que dar un paso al frente y hacer lo que es justo, porque es justo. Si nadie empieza, los demás no pueden seguirlo…»

Temblando, sangrando por los oídos, nariz y boca, agónica, Winnie obligó al aire a entrar en sus pulmones y dijo una sola y rasposa frase:

—No puedes tener mi dolor.


	22. XVII - Zing

**Los personajes de Hotel Transylvania no me pertenecen, sólo mis ocs**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos:**

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu review. Muy curioso xD Y felicidades por acertar, te has ganado unas medalla xD Jajajaja, ¿qué te puedo decir? Es posible que sea así o puede que no; depende si me acciona o no :v ¡Eso! ¡Eso es lo que estaba introduciendo por debajo de la mesa con la explicación! xD Lo captaste xD Em... con respecto a las peleas... pues no sé, sólo se me da xD ¡Estaca en el ojo! Es que los ojos son el espejo del alma, y si la investidura es algo parecido a una parte del alma, pues... yo me entiendo mis peos mentales xD Hum, con respecto a las tres Convicciones, tendrás que leer el cap para saber xD Quisiera seguir respondiendo más, pero primero, si lo hago te cortaré escenas de este cap, y segundo, el jefe ronda. Más que nada, disfruta el cap y trata de que no te de un infarto del hype, que tendré que pedirle a Aph que te reviva :'v. Gracias por leer.

 **The Damned Nameless:** gracias por tu rw. De hecho, esa es una de mis constantes jodidas fallas, estar cada rato pensando si hice bien las cosas o si saldrán bien; que tiendo a hilarlas o pensarlas tanto que me quedo rezagado xD Well... emparejar como tal no sé, maybe xD Amigas, por ahora, quién sabe después xD Ara, ¿quién será ese? (? ¿Luego? D: No puedes dejarme así xD Quiero saber sobre el fin del cap anterior xD. Gracias por leer.

* * *

 **XVII**

 **Zing**

* * *

 _Confío en que Madre Humanidad haya previsto ese escenario y pudiera contrarrestarlo. Si una Madre lograba torcer las Palabras para obtener más poder, el caos llegaría al mundo sin duda. Sin embargo, reafirmo mi seguridad en la Perpendicularidad._

 _Porque cuando Madre Humanidad encerró a las demás Madres en su prisión, creó una Perpendicularidad. Condensó su poder en un solo punto para atar y unir a todas los demás, fragmentándose y destruyéndose, quedando solo una esquirla de su poder y consciencia, ya que casi toda ella, en trozos, estaba en la Perpendicularidad. En la prisión, conteniendo a las demás._

 _Canto a las Madres_ , escritor desconocido.

* * *

Luna retrocedió un paso, sorprendida.

—¿Winnie? ¿Qué es esto?

—No puedes tener mi dolor.

—Winnie…

—No. Puedes. Tener. Mi. Dolor.

—Sé razonable, Winnie…

—Yo odié a esos monstruos…

—Pero yo…

—Yo causé las muertes de esos monstruos al decidir irme de la ciudadela. Quizá tú estuvieras presente e influyeras en mí, pero yo decidí. ¡Yo decidí! —bramó Winnie, dando un paso hacia Luna.

La Madre frunció el ceño.

—¿Winnie, qué esperas ganar quedándote con esa carga?

Winnie le hizo una mueca burlona.

—Si finjo que nunca hice esas cosas, significa que no pude haber crecido para convertirme en otra monstruo, en una mejor.

—En un fracaso.

Algo se expandió dentro de Winnie, una calidez que ya conocía. Una luz tranquilizadora.

—Viaje antes que destino, Luna —dijo—. No puede haber un viaje si no se tiene un principio.

En su mente algo sonó. De pronto, una consciencia volvió. La esquirla de Madre Humanidad, lejana, asustada… pero también sorprendida.

 _¿Winnie-hija-Wanda?_

—Aceptaré la responsabilidad por lo que he hecho —susurró Winnie—. Si debo caer, cada vez me alzaré como una monstruo mejor.

La Segunda Convicción de Madre Humanidad.

* * *

Will logró matar al renacido con las estacas en los ojos a duras penas, aquel lobo con diez estacas se movía tan rápido como un vampiro, usaba magia y triplicaba las habilidades de los licántropos. Eso, sumado a que las estacas de los ojos le permitían decantar vida y sanarse, le pusieron la pelea a Will demasiado difícil. Estuvo a punto de morir varias veces.

Jadeó, evitando que la profunda herida en el costado se desangrara lo suficiente como para matarlo. Era un agujero que le rasgó el hígado. Mala cosa. Eso era sin duda una herida mortal, le quedaba como mucho unos veinte minutos.

Gruñó, decantando toda la magia que pudo a su cuerpo para contener el sangrado con cada paso, mejor que la hemorragia sea interna a externa. Después de todo, si todo iba bien, moriría... pero llevándose a Luna con él.

Winnie estaba a lo lejos, envuelta en una bruma blanca, una niebla de poder.

* * *

Dennis caminaba con una tranquilidad enorme al salir del hotel, algunos reanimados estaban en el recibidor, pero Dennis se deshizo de ellos con un mandoble de la mano, como si apartara a un mosquito molesto. Las estacas de los hombres lobos muertos salieron de sus cuerpos y éstos cayeron como sacos al suelo, la vida artificial extinguida de sus ojos.

Con cada paso que daba el animador en su mano izquierda tintineaba, las cadenas de los anillos chocando las unas con las otras. Su mente se había expandido a una velocidad inusitada al haber recitado la Convicción, y Madre Noche depositó sus conocimientos en él, junto con la capacidad de expandir su mente para no sufrir un derrame.

Comprendió el Arte de Madre Noche, que se basaba en la conexión de los monstruos. Duplaconexión. Era tan simple y delicado que lo hacía hermoso. Como la Conexión nacía de la Esencia y creaba la Investidura, una Conexión contenía el mapa de poderes que se desarrollarían en un monstruo y lo que hacía la duplaconexión era eso, duplicar la conexión propia con la de otro. Sin embargo, debía reconocer que Madre Noche era una hábil jugadora, porque sólo podían conectarse dos monstruos que fueran Zing.

De esa forma era consciente de Winnie, por más lejos que estuviera de ella, podía sentir lo que ella y captar la presencia de la esquirla de Humanidad en su vínculo. Era...

—Madre Noche —preguntó Dennis—, ¿tú influiste en mí de alguna manera?

 _Sí_ , dijo, con un tono como el de una chiquilla que captan haciendo una broma. _Verás, como Luna estaba influyendo desde que esa pequeña nació, yo lo hice contigo. Qué mejor forma de atacar a Luna que con una personificación de lo que odia, ¿no? Y sí, es correcto lo que piensas: la pérdida_ _de tu esencia por el Libro de Las Brujas fue mi culpa. Necesitaba saber si eras digno de pronunciar la Tercera Convicción, y lo eres_.

Dennis asintió sin sentirse molesto, más bien complacido. Si cerraba los ojos, captaba la prisión donde estaban las Madres, y la forma en la que todas enviaban sus fuerzas hacia Madre Noche y Madre Walpurgis, para que detuvieran a Madre Luna. Le parecía una broma de mal gusto que aquella especie de luna-prisión dorada que había visto fuera en verdad la luna, pero tenía sentido. ¿Por qué, si no, las Lágrimas de Luna, según Vlad, se hacían en luna llena con el alma de un hombre lobo? Era a todas luces hemoinvestidura, aunque estirada a límites insospechables.

El animador tintineó de nuevo, molesto a la piel de Dennis. No le gustaba llevarlo, pero era necesario, su uso era expansivo. Si ampliaba el rango de acción de las Lágrimas de Luna, ampliaría la duplaconexión. O al menos ese era el plan.

Salió a la fuente que precedía la entrada del hotel y caminó sin importarle nada. Era como un dios caminando entre mortales, contenía un poder que podía corromperlo si se descuidaba. Su madre lo vio sorprendida, los familiares que pudieron lo llamaron, sin embargo, Dennis les indicó con un gesto que no se preocuparan.

Uno de los dos lobos hemoinvestidos con estacas en los dos ojos se olvidó de su ataque hacia un grupo de lobos y saltó hacia él. Dennis lo despachó con un puñetazo con la mano que tenía el animador, haciendo que su magia entrara dentro del reanimado y sus estacas salieran disparadas. La segunda reanimada con ojos como estacas, la que había perseguido y la que lo separó de Winnie, apareció despedida del hotel.

Su cuerpo se impulsó como golpeado por una locomotora y chocó contra la fuentecita del recibidor, acto seguido, una loba que brillaba de un leve color negro salió como una centella. Dennis pudo percibir que Madre Noche estaba vinculada a ella también. Qué raro, según Madre Noche sólo un monstruo que fuera su hijo podía vincularla, pero también había dicho que si Winnie podía vincularse a la esquirla de Humanidad, tal vez otros pudieran vincularla a ella.

Dennis siguió caminando hacia el lugar donde sentía a Winnie.

* * *

Wendy jadeaba y lloraba por dentro mientras peleaba contra su hermana. «No, ella no es mi hermana, Wuly está muerta.» Aun así, repetirse lo mismo no cambiaba la realidad, esa loba muerta con estacas en los ojos era Wuly, su mismo cuerpo y misma figura.

Wuly atacó con un zarpazo que Wendy esquivó por los pelos, agachándose, la energía de las Palabras menguaba. Chuchi apareció poco después, con sangre en el cuerpo por haber cargado a los dos humanos que había en el recibidor del hotel (los cuales estaban siendo atendidos por dos de los vampiros), se deslizó por debajo de las piernas de Wuly y con unas patadas en las pantorrillas la hizo caer de rodillas al suelo, donde Wendy pudo acercarse y sacarle dos estacas del pecho y alejarse antes de que Wuly le diera un puñetazo. La velocidad de su hermana se redujo sin las estacas. «No pienses en eso, ¡ella no es mi hermana! ¡Ya no!»

Wendy alzó la pata y le soltó un puñetazo a Wu... la criatura, en pleno rostro, saltó hacia atrás y evitó que la reanimada la tomara por el cuello. Chuchi gruñó como un depredador y le saltó encima a la reanimada, colgándosele del cuello a la espalda, le hizo una llave pasando sus brazos por debajo de las axilas y las unió por sobre la nuca de la reanimada.

Ésta se debatió intentando zafarse del agarre de Chuchi tratando de estirar las patas y rasgarle el rostro o tomarla del cabello, por suerte, al tenerlo algo corto, apenas ni llegaba. Chuchi rugía manteniendo el agarre, pero gimió de dolor cuando la reanimada la estrelló contra una de las paredes de piedra.

En Wendy estalló la ira. Gritó, dando un salto hacia la reanimada y empezó a golpearla y darle zarpazos hasta que sus brazos eran un borrón en movimiento. Uno de sus dedos se quebró, sus garras se partieron, el dolor subía como tentáculos rígidos por sus brazos, y aun así a Wendy no le importó. La criatura se debatió ante los incesantes ataques, sin éxito. Chuchi se soltó y se deslizó hacia un lado, sosteniéndose un hombro lastimado.

Wendy estampó un golpe en el rostro, justo entre las dos estacas de los ojos con tal fuerza que sintió los huesos de los nudillos quebrarse, arrancándole un grito. Lo mitigó haciéndose hacia un lado en el momento en que Chuchi tomaba carrerilla, saltaba y le pateaba el rostro a la reanimada con ambos pies.

El sonido de golpe retumbó en la pared cuando las puntas que sobresalían por la parte posterior de la cabeza de la reanimada se enterraban en la piedra, inmovilizándola. Ella trató de soltarse, sin éxito.

—Hay que matarla —jadeó Chuchi, tendida en el suelo, con los dientes apretados del dolor.

Wendy se volvió buscando algo de ayuda; todos las veían con notoria sorpresa. Los licántropos refugiados que seguían vivos, los vampiros, los lobos del hotel. Parecían no poder creer lo que veían.

Molesta se volvió y caminó con pasos pesados hacia la reanimada, inspiró profundo y le enterró la pata del brazo sano, con las garras en punta como la cabeza de una lanza, en el cuello. Sintió lágrimas calientes caerle por las mejillas, no sabía si eran de dolor por su brazo roto o por su hermana.

—No eres mi hermana —gimoteó, desgarrando el cuello hacia un lado con la fuerza que le quedaba—. Mi hermana murió. A Wuly la mató un lobo. Tú eres sólo un muerto que tiene su rostro. No eres mi hermana. No...

Otra pata se clavó en el lado opuesto del cuello al tiempo en que sentía a alguien asiéndole el hombro, rodeándole el cuello. Wendy ladeó la mirada y encontró a Chuchi, con el ceño fruncido y gruñendo, apoyándose en una pierna.

Ella le sonrió.

—No puedes hacerlo sola —dijo, cansada—; yo desgarraré hacia la izquierda, tu a la derecha.

Sin decir nada, Wendy lo hizo después de asentir. Fue complicado al tener que quebrar las vértebras, pero su fuerza de mujer lobo sirvió para la tarea. Al final, la cabeza de Wuly quedó empalada en la piedra mientras el cuerpo caía flácido, aquellos ojos de estaca mirándolas. Juzgándolas.

Wendy cayó de rodillas, ignorando el dolor de su brazo roto, llorando. Lloraba por su hermana. Porque sí, esa era su hermana. Mancillada y usada como una marioneta, pero era su hermana.

Chuchi cayó sentada a su lado, conteniendo un gruñido por el dolor de una pierna y le pasó de nuevo el brazo por los hombros, teniendo el cuidado de no apretarla mucho para no aumentar su dolor.

—¿Cómo era ella? —le preguntó.

Wendy la miró, limpiándose las lágrimas con el brazo sano.

—¿Cómo era, Wendy? —insistió Chuchi—, ella era tu hermana, la que me contaste que te salvo, ¿no?

—Sí —respondió Wendy—, pero ya no lo es.

—Lo sigue siendo. Wendy, si algo he aprendido con mis más de trescientos hermanos es que los hermanos no dejan de serlo, los mayores te cuidarán y los menores te alentarán. Ella es tu hermana, no importa lo que pase.

—Era protectora —murmuró, mirándola a los ojos; aquellos verde agua parecían saber mucho para los doce o trece años que tenía—. ¿Por qué quieres saber?

Chuchi suspiró, sonrió y se apoyó hacia atrás con el brazo libre que le quedaba, mirando la noche. Wendy alzó la vista, la noche se veía impasible, imponente y poderosa, el negro salpicado por los puntos brillantes de las estrellas. Parecía irreal que pese a estar en una zona de guerra, pudiera existir tal tranquilidad con ver el cielo y tener a Chuchi al lado.

—Porque yo también tengo una hermana —susurró como respuesta, y Wendy asintió.

Estaba bien.

Inspiró y el dolor creció, espiró y bajó. Estaba bien. La pata de Chuchi seguía en su hombro y Wendy posó la suya encima, reposó su cabeza en el hombro de ella y suspiró. Chuchi se tensó y relajó tan imperceptiblemente que apenas pudo notarlo.

—Gracias —dijo Wendy.

* * *

Winnie se irguió en todo su tamaño y le plantó cara a Luna, cuya tormenta de poder menguaba. Ella trastabilló al dar un paso hacia atrás y a Winnie le pareció pequeña, tan pequeña.

Había sentido su odio por el hotel, potente y visceral, un asco total y por sobre todo lo demás... miedo. Y Winnie lo comprendió. Por eso el odio, por eso la búsqueda de ella, por el mismo cambio.

El mestizaje.

Luna representaba el cambio, pero ella misma le temía al cambio. La razón por la que odiaba al hotel era simple: por ser como era. Aceptar humanos o monstruos distintos y que éstos convivieran sin problemas suponía un peligro para su pensamiento... pensamiento que de seguro estaba arraigado en los monstruos más viejos y parte de los jóvenes, de ahí que haya un odio latente entre los mismos. Si convivían demostrarían que era posible una unión amistosa, y eso terminaría llevando a que nacieran Zing.

Y entonces lo comprendió. El mestizaje total. Algo como Dennis. Como le había dicho a Dennis que suponía, los Zing interraciales mezclaban sus esencias, generando una nueva, la del cachorro, que a su vez desarrollará una conexión e investidura únicas. Resultaría en una especie superior a sus progenitores. Tal como Dennis.

Aquello le pareció maravilloso, sin embargo, Luna no pensaba así. Aquel odio... Se estremeció un poco, tratando de olvidarlo.

Dio un paso hacia Luna y la miró a los ojos, blancos en su totalidad, abiertos por la sorpresa. Winnie se sintió imparable, como si fuera una fuerza de la naturaleza.

 _Esas Palabras_ , murmuró la voz de la esquirla de Humanidad, _son aceptadas. Esto no es posible. Es... Madre Humanidad predijo esto, predijo que llegaría el día en que serían uno_.

«¿Tú no eres Madre Humanidad?»

 _Soy su esquirla, una parte de ella y a la vez no. Un mínimo trozo de su consciencia que es consciente de sí misma. Ella está en la prisión de las madres, en la Perpendicularidad. ¡Hazlos uno, Winnie-hija-Wanda! ¡Únelos!_

—¿A quiénes? —susurró Winnie, brillando de un dorado intenso, el poder revolviéndose en su interior, expectante al haber pronunciado la Segunda Convicción.

 _Monstruos y humanos. Vueltos uno. ¡Únelos, Winnie-hija-Wanda!_

Winnie sonrió al sentir una calidez en su pecho, ladeó la mirada y encontró al centro de su universo, el monstruo mestizo que amaba con toda su existencia, caminando hacia ella. Tenía un agujero en la camiseta, el cabello rojizo revuelto ondeando por el aire a presión que emanaba de Luna y Winnie y una sonrisa cariñosa en los labios. «¡Por Humanidad, ¿es que los vampiros deben verse tan bien siempre?!»

Dennis llegó a su lado y la miró de arriba a abajo, feliz.

—Te ves increíble —dijo—, pareces una diosa. Ahora te ves como yo siempre te veo, Winnie.

Dennis alzó una mano, donde tenía el animador.

 _¡ÚNELOS!_

—¿Qué diablos son ustedes, aberraciones? —bramó Luna.

Winnie observó la mano de Dennis a la espera, consciente de cómo debían de verse. Ella brillando de dorado; él de verde oscuro, casi negro.

—Somos Zing.

Le tomó la mano a Dennis.

Y conectaron a monstruos y humanos.

* * *

En el hotel explotó la luz.

Vlad dio un paso atrás, sorprendido y jadeando al sentir una gran fuerza, un poder enorme, dentro de su cuerpo, sanando las heridas hechas por los hombres lobo. Empezó a brillar con suavidad de un dorado negruzco. Sus poderes de vampiros estaban al máximo, ampliándose, y por algún extraño motivo había una segunda reserva de poder latente dentro de él, enorme, fuerte y... lobuna.

Sí. Era extraño, como si tuviera dos poderes dentro: su vampírico y uno de licántropo desconocido.

Vlad alzó la mirada, anonadado, y notó que todos por igual emitían un brillo similar. Drácula, Mavis, Murray, Wayne... todos los monstruos. Incluso Jonathan y Erika brillaban también, sus heridas, mortales sin duda, sanaron como su fueran meros raspones; dieron una bocanada de aire al recuperarse.

Todos brillaban como pequeñas velas en una noche oscura, pero entre los demás se destacaban tres que parecían haberle robado la luz a las estrellas.

Sunny, una de las hijas de Wayne con el tonto apodo de Chuchi, brillaba de un azul intenso, la loba a su lado, una de las supervivientes que habían llegado, lo hacía de un negro nocturno, y en la entrada de la fuente que precedía a la entrada del hotel, justo donde comenzaba el puente de piedra, Maiser, el brujo de piel azul, se veía más azul.

—¿Qué está ocurriendo? —susurró Drácula.

Maiser caminó hasta ellos, con un paso extraño, abarcando más de lo que parecía.

Detrás de él, como una sombra, había una forma humanoide de un azul luminiscente y transparente, cual fantasma.

—Es algo maravilloso —dijo, sonriendo, con su piel azulada brillando—. Es... unión. —Estiró una mano hacia Sunny y la otra chica—. Vamos, que ellos nos están llamando, nos necesitan.

Las chicas asintieron y fueron con él.

—Los demás —dijo Maiser, indicando con un gesto amplio hacia el puente—. Por favor, aún quedan algunos reanimados, ocúpense de ellos.

Y dicho esto, Maiser tronó los dedos, creando un portal bajo los pies de las lobas, y lo atravesaron.

* * *

Will inspiró con fuerza al sentir su cuerpo sanar, su herida mortal dejó de existir. Donde estaban Winnie y Dennis se elevaba una bruma dorada negruzca, casi como si estuviera viva, enroscándose juguetona en el suelo y el aire. Will no pudo menos que reír por el poder tan absurdo que había en su interior.

Sus estacas latieron, pulsando de dolor, como siempre, pero él las ignoró. Por alguna razón las estacas siempre latían como si estuvieran vivas, y Will pensaba que así era ya que para crear una estaca hemoinvestida había que matar al monstruo al que se quería robar la investidura. Los latidos se mezclaban con sus emociones, cuando estaba enojado las estacas le dolían hasta el martirio, por ejemplo.

Sin embargo, el poder que tenía en su interior era... increíble, algo que ni con más de una decena de estacas hemoinvestidas lograría obtener. Cada estaca permitía robar un poder de una investidura, no varios; nunca sería capaz de obtener todos los poderes de un vampiro sin ceder a la corrupción de las estacas, sin evitar perder el control sobre su cuerpo y mente. Aquella cantidad de poder era la que estaba dentro de sí: fortalecía sus poderes de licántropo y le daba los de un vampiro.

Pero por sobre eso estaba un latido distinto, una especie de llamada hacia aquella bruma dorada negruzca.

* * *

Tuvo razón.

El animador sí amplificó el poder de su duplaconexión y mientras más sentía en su mente la aparición de una nueva consciencia del monstruo o humano a quien le confería dos poderes totales, el de mujer lobo de Winnie y el vampírico suyo, más se sorprendía. ¿Cómo era posible que existiera tal capacidad de Arte?

Porque la duplaconexión a Dennis le parecía el Arte más fuerte y maravillosa. No conocía la de Walpurgis en lo referente a la Esencia, por lo que decía el _Canto a las Madres_ , y comparada con la hemoinvestidura, que les relató por encima Will, que parecía que podría ser superada, la duplaconexión se llevaba los honores.

Era algo simple y poderoso. Debido a que la conexión nacía de la esencia y producía la investidura, era la piedra angular de los poderes de los monstruos. Sin conexión no existía investidura, no habría poderes. La duplaconexión era tan sencilla como que copiaba su conexión y la colocaba en un monstruo con el que hubiera hecho Zing, al mismo tiempo en que la conexión de ese monstruo era copiada dentro de sí. De esa forma, Dennis tenía dos conexiones dentro de él: la propia y la de Winnie, y de igual manera ella.

Entonces, agregando el animador para amplificar el rango, las conexiones de ambos se imprimirían en todos los monstruos aliados por un breve período de tiempo.

Madre Luna se recuperó de su impresión y frunció el ceño, casi estaba a punto de lanzar estacas por aquellos pozos blancos.

—¿Cómo no pude verlo? —murmuró Madre Luna, con un enojo venenoso, pero con el tono divertido—. Noche y Humanidad confabulando, con razón pudiste oponerte, Winnie.

En su pecho, Dennis sintió la burla que sentía Winnie por Madre Luna.

—No fue por eso, Luna —dijo Winnie, apretándole la mano a Dennis—, lo sabes. Fue por mí.

—¡Ningún hijo mío puede desafiarme!

—Yo no soy tu hija, Luna —aseveró, dando un paso hacia ella, el brillo dorado negruzco los siguió a ambos al caminar—. Soy hija de mi madre, de mi entorno, del lugar que me acepta. Mi familia está en aquel lugar que llamo mi hogar, y créelo, Luna, ni el Sínodo ni su ciudadela es mi hogar. —Winnie extendió la pata libre en un gesto hacia el hotel—. Este lo es.

»Odias este lugar, lo aborreces porque representamos lo que temes: la unión, el mestizaje. Lo sentí cuando trataste de poseerme. Tu Arte, la hemoinvestidura, se basa en el robo de poder y la muerte, sin un poder exacto no puedes aplicarla, o mejor dicho, si no existen monstruos puros que anhelen los poderes de otra raza, tu Arte no sería importante. Nos temes, por sobre todo, a Dennis y a mí.

Luna río, cortante.

—No seas estúpida, niña. No puedes entenderme o asustarme, tengo más de cinco mil años, y tú sólo diecinueve.

—De hecho, lo sé. Sé lo que es temer porque te olviden, temer que alguien más fuerte que tú destruya lo que más te importa. Lo sentí por dos años al alejarme de Dennis, de mi Zing, pensando que si se enteraban de que aún le quería, y lo amo, le dañarían por ese estúpido pensamiento de que sólo se puede estar con las mismas razas. —Winnie negó con la cabeza—. ¿Por eso lo haces, verdad? ¿Por eso me elegiste?

Dennis no dijo una sola palabra, sorprendido por la manera en que Winnie le hacía frente a Madre Luna, de igual a igual, sabiéndose la ganadora. Sorprendido..., y maravillado por la forma en que lo hacía.

«¿Por qué dice eso, Madre Noche?»

 _Porque es la verdad_ , respondió Madre Noche. _Luna quería que Winnie fuese su Heraldo por el simple hecho de ser ella, de ser amante de un vampiro_.

«¿Pero por qué?»

 _Simple. Primero porque ustedes se aman. Desde el primer momento en que estuvieron juntos Winnie se volvió una monstruo única, teniendo parte de ti y viceversa_.

«No lo entiendo, la verdad.»

 _Cierto, no tienen ese conocimiento todavía_. La voz de Madre Noche era molesta, pero comprensiva. _A ver... ¿Sabes cómo ocurre un embarazo?_

«No soy mojigato, Madre Noche, claro que lo sé.»

 _¿Sabes cómo naciste tú, entonces? ¿Cómo un humano y una vampiresa lograron engendrar vida?_ Dennis no respondió. _Ah, ya veo que no. Verás, cuando dos monstruos de la misma especie están juntos, ya sea que sean no-muertos como tu madre o vivos como, por ejemplo, los licántropos, sus esencias son tan simples que les dan ese empujón que no tienen. Les permiten quedar en estado por esa ligera magia que une sus esencias, llamada Zing._

 _»En tu caso, en el de una pareja interracial, la cosa se complica. Sus esencias son distintas, pero hicieron Zing, por lo tanto, engendrar una vida, un nuevo monstruo más fuerte que los padres, es complicado, pero no imposible. Lo que sí,_ _llevaría_ _muchos intentos. En cada intento fallido, al momento del clímax, los fluidos de ambos se... mezclan, y el cuerpo los absorbe. Por Humanidad, ¿no me irás a hacer explicar de qué forma tú y ella intercambian y absorben fluidos, o sí?_

«No, no, claro que no. —pensó apenado—. Prosigue.»

 _Gracias_. Madre Noche bufó. _Bueno, en esos fluidos hay una millonésima parte de investidura, tan mínima que es casi indetectable, pero al ser absorbida, esa investidura queda en el monstruo receptor_.

«Como una hemoinvestidura, pero sin clavar la estaca. Bueno, más o menos.»

 _¿Eso fue una broma?, no las capto muy bien. En fin, cuando el monstruo absorbe esa investidura, la propia muta, cambia un poco. De ahí que tu madre estando muerta pudiera concebir de un humano vivo; su investidura y esencia duplicó en pequeña escala el alma humana para poder concebirte. De la misma forma_ _ocurriría_ _con Winnie_.

«Ya veo —pensó Dennis—, ¿qué mejor que usar a una loba con una minúscula parte vampírica para destruir el hotel? Usar lo que odia para demostrar su punto.»

En el fondo de su mente, Dennis pudo sentir que Madre Noche estaba de acuerdo con su razonamiento.

Además, se dijo, por eso cuando estaba muriendo por la pérdida de su esencia, ésta entró en Winnie sin haber pasado ni un minuto.

—¿Sabes? —continuó Winnie, haciendo un gesto de desdén con el mentón —, ahora tiene sentido lo de Bela. Me lo estuve preguntando, ¿cómo él, siendo un Vampiro Original, pudo obtener magia que era de los licántropos? ¡Tú se la diste, lo manipulaste para que encontrara o creara la Lágrima de Luna!

Madre Luna parpadeó, anonadada. Winnie sonrió.

—Temes que se unan ambas razas, ¿cierto? Temes que yo al tener un hijo de un vampiro, éste nazca con una investidura especial, como Dennis, y que en varios años, tal vez un siglo, la hemoinvestidura quede en el olvido. Eres muy egoísta para ser una Madre.

Madre Luna gritó exasperada y enojada, rugiendo como un monstruo muy antiguo que emergiera de la tierra a causar estragos. Dennis sintió el debate interno en Winnie en su propio pecho, la forma en que su esencia le decía que no podía enfrentarse a su creadora, a su Madre, y también la rebeldía de ella, tratando de imponerse a esa docilidad.

Dennis le apretó la pata y concentró su firmeza en ella, ayudándola.

Madre Luna se movió más rápido de lo que hubiera creído luego de que sus estacas latieran al unísono, alzando las garras hacia ellos. Dennis se alistó para defender con la mano libre que le quedaba, pero si perdía la concentración de la duplaconexión sería el fin de ambos.

Sin embargo, justo cuando las zarpas de la Madre estaban casi sobre sus cuellos, tres portales aparecieron en el aire y un instante después un brujo cayó con gracilidad a su lado, con sus ropas aleteando, mientras que Chuchi y otra loba le daban sendas patadas en el pecho a Madre Luna y la enviaban lejos.

El brujo se alisó los cabellos hacia atrás, Chuchi cayó en cuatro patas y la otra loba cayó de pie, con las patas extendidas en guardia.

—¿Les echamos una pata? —preguntó Chuchi, sonriendo y brillando de azul suave.

* * *

Will caminaba a paso tranquilo hacia donde estaban Dennis y Winnie, tres portales aparecieron sobre ellos y dos lobas y un brujo salieron de ellos. El brujo cayó con la gracia de un gato, mientras que las lobas, con patadas giratorias, despidieron a Luna.

Continuó caminando, ignorando a los lobos, vampiros, humanos y demás monstruos del hotel que luchaban y reducían a los pocos reanimados restantes.

* * *

Winnie observó, con la pata que sostenía la mano de Dennis que tenía el animador doliéndole como si le estuvieran rociando polvo de plata encima, cómo la loba y Chuchi luchaban como si fueran una sola contra Luna. El brujo de piel azulada que tenían delante, brillando de un azul leve y con una especie de sombra azul transparente flotando a su espalda, no parecía dispuesto a unirse y ayudarlas, sino que estaba cruzado de brazos, observando.

Parpadeó para superar la sorpresa de ver a Chuchi luchando con un brillo azul suave junto a la loba, quien brillaba de la misma forma, sólo que de negro. ¡Chuchi, por amor a Humanidad!

Luna daba golpes y zarpazos, patadas y reveses con los codos o rodillazos, pero ambas chicas esquivaban con una gracia felina. Chuchi se deslizaba por el suelo, pasaba por el medio de las piernas de Luna y luego le daba patadas en la parte posterior de las pantorrillas, haciéndola tambalearse, y luego salía la otra loba, saltaba y le estampaba tremendo puñetazo en el rostro a la Madre. Cuando iba a por una de las chicas, ésta escapaba y la otra golpeaba, capturando la atención de Luna, para a su vez alejarse cuando era atacada y la otra contraatacaba, protegiéndola.

Winnie inspiró, entrecerrando los ojos, el dolor de mantener ese estado conectado era enorme, agónico, pero sabía, sentía, que si le soltaba la mano a Dennis, la energía que les estaba dando a todos los que entraban en el rango del animador se desvanecería. Eso, sin duda, los dejaría agotados.

Sería el fin.

—No piensas ayudar, brujo —preguntó Winnie, jadeando.

El brujo negó con la cabeza.

—Si lo hago, pereceremos.

Winnie arqueó una ceja.

—¿Ves el futuro?

—Más o menos. —El brujo hizo una mueca—. Creía verlo, pero... —Se volvió a verla y Winnie estuvo a punto de dar un paso atrás, los ojos del brujo eran... oscuros. No de color, sino que tenían el brillo oscuro como Vlad, de los que han visto muchísimas cosas— tú me hiciste cambiarlo. Vi que ibas a ceder al control de Luna, pero no lo hiciste, y en lugar de eso, me liberaste de mi maldición. Me diste la respuesta.

Winnie frunció el ceño, el brujo estaba divagando y diciendo tonterías.

—O sea que no vas a ayudar —dijo Winnie, observando a su hermana y a la loba luchar contra Luna.

Sintió una enorme aprensión al verla pelear, como hermana mayor no podía verla así, tenía que cuidarla, ¿qué clase de hermana era si permitía que Chuchi saliera lastimada? Quiso ir hacia ella y ayudarla, sin embargo, hacerlo sería salirse de la mano de Dennis. Perder. No podía, debía confiar en ellas, confiar en que podrían, la cuestión era cómo.

Cada que era golpeada o era evadida, Luna daba una patada al suelo. Chuchi la esquivó; Luna pateó. La loba golpeó, Luna pateó. Golpe; patada. Esquivada; patada. Era un patrón, uno extraño.

 _¡Arriba, Winnie-hija-Wanda!_ , exclamó la voz de la esquirla de Humanidad.

Winnie alzó la mirada y encontró, asustada, más de una veintena de estacas metálicas flotando sobre Luna, apuntándola. Gritó para advertir a las chicas y al hacerlos ellas la vieron, momento en que Luna sonrió y, con chasquear los dedos, las estacas se clavaron en su cuerpo, perforándola como una lluvia de balas.

Luna hincó una rodilla en tierra al tiempo en que todas sus estacas, más de cuarenta o cincuenta, latieron al mismo tiempo. A continuación una ola de energía y poder derribó a Chuchi y la otra loba, el brujo se inclinó hacia adelante para soportar el empuje y Winnie y Dennis se envararon. Por suerte, el brujo frenó gran parte de la fuerza.

El metal de las estacas latió de nuevo y se extendió por el cuerpo de Luna, recubriéndola y transformándola, en cuestión de cinco segundos su cuerpo entero tenía una película de metal que la cubría como una segunda piel. Sólo sus ojos blancos seguían igual.

Luna prácticamente voló, porque se movió como una exhalación, siendo un borrón por un instante y tomó por el cuello a Chuchi y la otra chica. Winnie se preocupó, sin embargo, con un movimiento de la mano, el brujo hizo un gesto despreocupado hacia Luna. A unos metros, Winnie observó la figura de Will caminando por detrás de Luna, con paso calmado.

—¡Hablas como si supieras mucho, despojo de loba! —bramó Luna, mirando a Winnie; sintió miedo, uno visceral e instintivo—. ¡No sabes el tiempo que me tomó hilar todo! ¡Yo motivé la Multiguerra para poder escapar se mi prisión! ¡Yo reescribí las mentes de los monstruos para que rechazaran las uniones distintas! ¡Yo he causado muchas luchas, guerras, enfrentamientos y odios para mantenerlos en equilibrio!

¿Equilibrio?, Winnie no veía el equilibrio en hacer que los monstruos se odiaran los unos a los otros por la decisión, la cual ni siquiera es tal, de amar a otro. Chuchi y la loba se debatían por tratar de respirar.

«Lo que seas que esperas, brujo, más te vale que pase rápido.»

—¡No lo entiendes ni lo entenderás jamás! —siguió Luna, andando hacia Dennis y ella. Will empezó a correr—. Tuve que matar a muchos para que llegaran a donde están. Para que aún siguieran existiendo. Pequeña licántropo, Humanidad era la Fuerza que conservaría los humanos a cualquier costo, era el Progreso, nosotras las Madres somos la Fuerza que nos oponemos. Si hubiera permitido el mestizaje, en medio siglo ya no habría monstruos puros, sino sólo esquirlas, retazos de monstruos. Cuando libere a las otras Madres ellas me seguirán.

—¿Importa acaso? —rugió Winnie, con la ira bullendo en su sangre—. Nadie te dio el derecho de decidir por todos. Y no me vengas a escupir la cara con tus mentiras. Si velaras por nosotros no buscarías destruir a quienes se oponen o matar a otros monstruos para fortalecerte. Tu Arte es como tú, robas para ser superior, porque en la base no eres nada que no se pueda superar.

Dennis le apretó la pata y dijo con voz calmada:

—En eso te equivocas, Madre Luna. Dices que ustedes son el opuesto de Humanidad, pero son parte de ella, sus energías congenian con ella. Y por ello, al caos que creas, las demás Madres te desprecian. Eres el Cambio, sí, pero temes a ello. Temes que Winnie y yo te destruyamos.

Luna rió, aguda y cruel, como una hiena, ladeando la cabeza e ignorando los esfuerzos de Chuchi y la loba de salirse de su agarre.

—¿Destruirme? —gorjeó—. No hay enemigo que logre destruirme, aberra...

Luna no terminó la frase. Emitió un gemido sorprendido cuando una pata le atravesó el pecho como si fuera mantequilla, saliendo por la parte delantera, justo donde estaba el corazón.

Maiser caminó hasta el atacante.

—Yo no soy tu enemigo, Madre Luna —dijo Will, con voz torva—. Soy tu hijo. Me creaste al matar a mi manada, y como tu creación, te mataré. —El rostro de Will se relajó, suspirando—. _Yo destruiré a los que atenten contra los míos_.

* * *

Dennis parpadeó, sorprendido, cuando Will comenzó a brillar con una leve luminiscencia blanca. Su ser le decía que esa última frase eran Palabras, ¿una de las Convicciones de Madre Luna, tal vez? Luna rugió, soltó a Chuchi y la otra loba y se ladeó para golpear a Will, sin embargo, con un gesto de la mano, el brujo de piel azul hizo que el suelo alrededor de la Madre se volviera líquido por un instante, asemejando la textura de las arenas movedizas. Madre Luna se hundió hasta las pantorrillas, distrayéndola de Will.

El brujo chasqueó los dedos y la tierra volvió a ser sólida, en el momento en que Will le enterraba la otra pata a Madre Luna. De alguna forma que desconocía, tal vez por su hemoinvestidura, Will podía atravesar el cuerpo de ella, pese a estar recubierta con una película de metal. Dennis estaba seguro de que esa simple herida no debería afectarla, pero por alguna razón Will si podía. El dolor era obvio en la expresión metálica de Madre Luna.

El lobo alzó la vista, decidido, observando al brujo, quien asintió con solemnidad. Su mano comenzó a brillar de un azul tan intenso que parecía fuego concentrado, se agachó y tocó la cabeza de Will, quien empezó a brillar de azul, por sobre el blanco leve. Éste gritó y comenzó a cambiar. Una neblina azulada lo envolvió y terminó siendo una gruesa y ensangrentada estaca clavada apenas en la espalda de Luna, quien intentaba moverse, sin éxito.

—¡¿Qué haces?! —gritó Winnie, sorprendida.

El brujo alzó una mano.

—No se muevan ni se separen —gritó—. Si la conexión de ambos se rompe, la energía necesaria para encerrar a Luna se perdería. ¡Ustedes son mi fuente! Si se sueltan, estamos perdidos.

Dennis soltó un quejido leve cuando Winnie le apretó la mano con furia, sin moverse. El brillo de ambos, de un dorado negruzco, se intensificó hasta que casi podía sentir el brazo a punto de volatilizársele. Dennis frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Dennis, jadeando por el dolor.

El brujo chasqueó los dedos y desde de las rocas del suelo salieron cuerdas metálicas, como si hubieran sido talladas a partir del metal de la piedra. Envolvieron a Madre Luna y le sellaron la boca.

—Porque este lobo dijo sus Palabras —susurró Maiser, y de alguna manera sus palabras resonaron dentro de la mente de Dennis, como si se comunicara por telepatía—. Al hacerlo, se doblega a la voluntad de Luna, lo que a su vez le da la capacidad de lastimarla o, en este caso, capturarla. ¿Pero cómo capturas a una Madre si no es con su propio poder?

—¿Por eso la estaca?

—Sí, chico —asintió el brujo. Alzó una mano al aire y la figura azul transparente que había detrás de él como una sombra se curvó y moldeó, formando una maza de tamaño considerable—. A través de la hemoinvestidura es que se puede detener a Luna, y la estaca, por fuerza, debía ser hecha con uno de sus hijos. Y la única forma de ello es conmigo, alguien que domine la Reescritura, el Arte de Walpurgis.

El brujo alzó la maza y comenzó a golpear. Madre Luna gritó y la tierra tembló. Dennis sintió como si todo el sonido del mundo fuera aislado y sólo quedara el del golpeteo de la estaca y los gritos de Madre Luna. El brujo golpeó de nuevo, Madre Luna gritó. La estaca comenzó a salir por el pecho de Madre Luna, justo donde debía estar su corazón, expulsando una estaca más pequeña.

El brujo golpeó de nuevo.

La tierra se agrietó en torno a ambos.

El brujo golpeó de nuevo, cayendo de rodillas y por los brazos subiéndole, como tentáculos, unas líneas negras.

Luna dejó de gritar, pero su cuerpo pareció bullir como si estuviera hirviendo.

El brujo golpeó una última vez y todo quedó en silencio.

El cuerpo de Luna comenzó a disolverse como un trozo de hielo seco en agua, humeando y sufriendo espasmos, hasta que donde estaba ella sólo quedaba aquella estaca que fue Will. La estaca vibraba como si estuviera viva, e incluso desde donde estaba, podía sentir el poder manando de ella, como peleando para intentar liberarse.

—No es la misma prisión… —murmuró Dennis, mirando hacia la luna en el cielo, impasible, poderosa.

—Pero servirá —finalizó Winnie, jadeando.

Se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron antes de darse un beso.

Entonces se soltaron las manos y perdieron el conocimiento.


	23. XVIII - Despedida

**Los personajes de Hotel Transylvania no me pertenecen, sólo mis ocs**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos:**

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu review. Muy curioso xD Y felicidades por acertar, te has ganado unas medalla xD Jajajaja, ¿qué te puedo decir? Es posible que sea así o puede que no; depende si me acciona o no :v ¡Eso! ¡Eso es lo que estaba introduciendo por debajo de la mesa con la explicación! xD Lo captaste xD Em... con respecto a las peleas... pues no sé, sólo se me da xD ¡Estaca en el ojo! Es que los ojos son el espejo del alma, y si la investidura es algo parecido a una parte del alma, pues... yo me entiendo mis peos mentales xD Hum, con respecto a las tres Convicciones, tendrás que leer el cap para saber xD Quisiera seguir respondiendo más, pero primero, si lo hago te cortaré escenas de este cap, y segundo, el jefe ronda. Más que nada, disfruta el cap y trata de que no te de un infarto del hype, que tendré que pedirle a Aph que te reviva :'v. Gracias por leer.

 **The Damned Nameless:** gracias por tu rw. De hecho, esa es una de mis constantes jodidas fallas, estar cada rato pensando si hice bien las cosas o si saldrán bien; que tiendo a hilarlas o pensarlas tanto que me quedo rezagado xD Well... emparejar como tal no sé, maybe xD Amigas, por ahora, quién sabe después xD Ara, ¿quién será ese? (? ¿Luego? D: No puedes dejarme así xD Quiero saber sobre el fin del cap anterior xD. Gracias por leer.

* * *

 **XVIII**

 **Despedida**

* * *

 _El día en que otros monstruos puedan vincularse a otras Madres que no sean sus originales, será el día en que el mundo cambiará para siempre. Es simple y complejo a la vez, porque eso significaría que sus esencias, en teoría únicas, resonarían con las Madres. Con cualquiera._

 _Cuando ese día llegue, estoy seguro de que todo será para bien._

 _Canto a las Madres_ , escritor desconocido.

* * *

Dennis abrió los ojos de golpe, dolorido, y tuvo que cerrarlos casi al instante cuando se encandiló por la luz multicolor de aquel lugar extraño. Era como si toda la tierra, el cielo y las nubes fuesen sustituidos por bruma multicolor u ópalos, en todo caso. La luz se reflejaba en todas partes, sin embargo, no parecía proceder de ningún lado. Una suave niebla blanca se movía por el suelo, como la de un amanecer, bailando y lamiendo aquel suelo multicolor.

Estaba de pie, por más extraño que le pareciese, y con su ropa de siempre, aunque rasgada y sucia en algunas partes. A su lado estaba Winnie, vestida también y con su aspecto fuerte; verla le hizo recordar cómo se veía frente a Madre Luna. Había brillado de dorado y aunque su ropa estaba rasgada, con sangre húmeda y sucia, su rostro y porte era... divino. Verdaderamente divino. Su cabello ondeaba como si lo azotara un viento justo, ni tan suave para no conseguir el efecto, ni tan fuerte como para dañarla. Ahora, en cambio, estaba sorprendida, observando el lugar.

—Esto es nuevo —dijo ella, sonriendo al verlo.

Dennis sonrió, su mano unida con la de ella.

—Nada de lo que preocuparse, espero.

—¿Tienes idea de qué hacemos aquí? —quiso saber ella, oteando el lugar, haciendo una visera con la pata libre—. Todo es tan...

—Colorido.

Winnie asintió.

—Zing-Zing —dijo al cabo de un rato—, ¿esto no se parece a cuando volvimos a nuestro tiempo?

—Es cierto, ¿acaso...? —Se detuvo al ver un temblor en la bruma multicolor.

No era un simple temblor, era uno generalizado, como si la bruma fuese algo sólido y la estuvieran sacudiendo con suavidad, haciéndola vibrar. Luego de unos momentos, dos formas tomaron contorno naciendo de la misma bruma, una de un negro brea y una de un dorado pálido, casi transparente.

La negra se volvió una mujer, o al menos una hecha de bruma. De piel blanca como la leche y cabello liso cual baba y negro como la obsidiana; un vestido gótico negro tan largo que le cubría los pies, barriendo el suelo, destacaba su figura. Dos pendientes rojos, casi como su fueran dos corazones que siguieran funcionando bombeando sangre, adornaban los lóbulos de sus orejas. Sin embargo, pese a su físico, lo que le sorprendió a Dennis fueron los ojos, sin iris ni pupila, sólo de un negro absoluto, dos pozos sin fondo.

La figura de al lado, pese a tener los rasgos poco definidos por su transparencia, era aún más imponente que la otra. Mucho más alta que la otra, de rostro regio y sereno como una reina, llevaba el cabello en un moño digno de una dinastía imperial china, con collares, pulseras y cadenas doradas en cuello y muñecas y una saya prístina, del más puro blanco. Sus ojos eran puro dorado, dos soles condensados.

Luego apareció una tercera figura alejada de ellas varios metros, al frente del brujo que ayudó a Dennis y Winnie. Alta, pero no como la más transparente, llevaba el cabello de colores cambiantes corto hasta los hombros, rostro y expresión amable como una madre, pero su ropaje era como la de una bruja normal: una túnica negra, con retazos negros, grises, y hasta blancos. Su piel era de un tono verde azulado y sus ojos azules al entero, dos cielos sin nubes.

Aquello encajó en Dennis como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, lo que era preocupante.

Dennis apretó la pata de Winnie.

—¿Madre Noche? —preguntó, y la de los ojos negros sonrió.

—Hola, Dennis-hijo-hijo-mestizo. —Se inclinó en forma de respeto, haciéndolo sentir incómodo—. Pido disculpas por el dramático lugar. Humanidad tiene tendencias al drama y suspenso.

—No es cierto —adujo la de ojos dorados.

Madre Noche se volvió hacia Madre Humanidad.

—Mira, ¿puedo seguir? No es que me moleste, pero te está costando mantenerlos a los dos en el Reino Espiritual, ¿no? —Madre Humanidad no respondió—. Gracias —dijo Madre Noche, suspirando—. Y para que sepas, sí eres dramática.

—¿Puedo preguntar algo? —intervino Winnie.

—Por supuesto —dijo Madre Noche.

—¿Qué es este lugar?

—Oh, cierto, esto es... ¿Oye, Humanidad, puedo decirles?

—Se lo han ganado —asintió Madre Humanidad—. Sobre todo Winnie-hija-Wanda.

—Será por encima, ¿vale? —Madre Noche sonrió y les guiñó un ojo. Cosa extraña porque parecía un simple parpadeo—. Como dice el _Canto a las Madres_ , Dennis-hijo-hijo-mestizo, Winnie-hija-Wanda, Walpurgis, Luna y yo... conseguimos descifrar el poder de Humanidad. Existen tres Reinos, el Físico, el Mental y el Espiritual. El Mental es mi dominio, y no diré nada al respecto. El Físico es el de Luna y el Espiritual es de Walpurgis, esa que ves allá. —Señaló a la otra Madre—. Sin embargo, sólo Humanidad y Walpurgis pueden traer la Esencia de monstruos, y como ella sólo trajo a su brujo, yo hice que los trajeran a ustedes.

—¿Estamos muertos? —preguntó Dennis, nervioso.

Madre Noche hizo un gesto con la mano.

—¡Qué va! Sólo están temporalmente aquí, aún no les llega la hora.

—¿Y qué hacemos aquí, entonces? —quiso saber Winnie.

—Despedirse. —Madre Noche bufó—. Nuestra parte está hecha, Winnie-hija-Wanda, debemos irnos.

Madre Humanidad asintió.

—Somos el Equilibrio —dijo, uniendo las manos—. Somos Fuerzas. Orden y Caos. Nunca hay un vencedor, sino que debe prevalecer el equilibrio. Luna rompió el balance poco a poco hace siglos, nosotros debíamos restablecerlo. El Equilibrio volvió, debemos irnos.

Por alguna razón, eso entristeció a Dennis. Observó a Madre Walpurgis junto al brujo, quien estaba de rodillas, llorando con una sonrisa en el rostro. Éste abrió los brazos y su cuerpo brilló de azul antes de convertirse en bruma. Walpurgis sonrió y desapareció. Dennis supo que el brujo había muerto, pero... aceptó la muerte con los brazos abiertos. Feliz.

¿Cómo sería aceptar la muerte con felicidad? ¿Se cansaría de la inmortalidad, si es que la tenía, hasta el punto en que le daría la bienvenida a la muerte?

—Es hora de irnos, Winnie. —Ella lo miró y asintió con una leve sonrisa, él se la devolvió. Se volvió hacia las Madres—. Gracias por la ayuda que nos brindaron, Madre Noche, Madre Humanidad.

Ambas Madres sonrieron.

—Eso no significa que no los veremos —dijo Madre Noche.

—Exacto. —Madre Humanidad asintió—. Siempre observamos. Casi nunca intervenimos. Sin embargo, eso no quiere decir que no estaremos ahí. Llevan parte de nosotras, hijos. Winnie-hija-Wanda, eres de Progresión. Dennis-hijo-hijo-mestizo, eres de Conservación. Ustedes dos son Unión. Serán quienes unan a los dos mundos que existen por ser quienes ustedes son.

Dennis le soltó la pata a Winnie y la rodeó con el brazo por los hombros, pegándola a sí mismo.

—Somos Zing.

Ambas Madres asintieron con respeto, se inclinaron en una pequeña reverencia y desaparecieron, entonces todo se volvió oscuro. No obstante, Dennis sintió una rara calma.

* * *

Al abrir los ojos, Wendy se irguió con un dolor espantoso en todo el cuerpo, como si le hubieran dado un masaje con picos de construcción. Se irguió en la cama y notó que tenía parte del cuerpo vendado; una ligera bata aireada escarlata la cubría, que tenía grabado en una punta «HT», ocultando así los vendajes del pecho, estómago y los dos brazos.

Se ladeó en la cama y posó los pies en el suelo, pisando con cuidado de no hacer rechinar la madera del piso. Wendy nunca se había sentido cómoda en una habitación grande, como lo era aquella, prefería los lugares pequeños para así mantener todo vigilado. Caminó frunciendo los labios para soportar el dolor general, no era como si tuviera algo fracturado, sino que era más general, como el dolor en el cuerpo tras hacer muchísimo ejercicio.

Revisó el armario, donde había algunos conjuntos de ropa de distintos estilos de su tamaño, el cuarto de baño e incluso bajo la cama. Nada de lo que preocuparse. Relajándose un poco, fue hasta el clóset y sacó un conjunto simple, shorts ajustados y una camiseta negra como la misma noche. Intentó buscar algo que le cubriera los vendajes de los brazos, pero se encogió de hombros, herida ya estaba, lo demás no importaba.

Salió de su habitación y empezó a caminar por el hotel. Moviéndose cerca de la pared para ocultarse en las sombras si algo la tomaba desprevenida o simplemente para pasar desapercibida, caminó por gran parte del hotel. Aquí y allí veía algunos de los lobos refugiados que quedaban vivos, escuchó de otro que muchos de los refugiados habían muerto y todavía más salieron heridos. También hubieran heridos entre los monstruos del hotel, pero sorpresivamente ningún muerto. Razón por la cual sus propias heridas le parecían extrañas. Se desenvolvió una de las vendas del brazo derecho, encontrándolo sin heridas de ningún tipo, aunque cuando pasó uno de sus dedos por su pelaje, la piel le destelló con rayos de dolor, sacándole chiribitas.

Wendy se vendó de nuevo y suspiró, mitigando el dolor. ¡Aquello no tenía sentido! Sacudió la cabeza y continuó en la especie de reconocimiento que estaba haciendo. Los dos humanos que confraternizaban con los vampiros coordinaban actividades y ayudaban a los demás monstruos, y Wendy se percató de que los refugiados se mostraban menos reticentes con ellos, o con los monstruos en general. De hecho, una vampiresa que Wendy había reconocido como la hija de Drácula, ayudaba explicándoles dónde encontrar algunos lugares.

Eso era extraño, ¿cómo era posible que vampiros y licántropos congeniaran de esa forma?

«Bueno, incluso hay unos que son Zing», pensó encogiéndose de hombros, recordando al vampiro y la loba que los salvaron en la ciudadela. Aquella forma de preocupación y el abrazo tan íntimo eran delatores.

Comparado con odio sin sentido y desprecio mutuo, Wendy creía que llevarse bien era un buen cambio.

Una pata la tomó por el hombro y Wendy pegó un respingo del susto. Se volvió y encontró a un hombre lobo de mediana edad, al parecer, vestido con camisa azul y pantalones, observándola con cuidado. Su rostro parecía cansado, aunque los labios se curvaban un poco en una sonrisa.

—¿Tú eres Wendy? —le preguntó el lobo.

—¿Quién eres? —Se revolvió Wendy, zafándose de su agarre, observando al lobo con los ojos entrecerrados, intentando descifrar quién era.

Los ojos amarillos del lobo brillaron.

—Menos mal —sonrió, con cansancio—. Llevo rato buscándote. Soy Wayne, el padre de Chuchi.

Wendy se relajó.

—Ah. ¿Chuchi está bien? —Dejó caer los hombros, bajando la guardia—. De hecho, ¿dónde está? —le preguntó. El recuerdo de Chuchi echándole una pata contra su hermana reanimada con estacas por ojos la hizo estremecerse y hacerla sentir en deuda con ella; había evitado que se derrumbara—. Necesito hablar con ella.

—Por eso estoy aquí —dijo Wayne, dándose media vuelta y empezando a caminar. Ni siquiera le dijo que lo siguiera, sino que supuso que lo haría. «Cierto, tiene más de trescientos hijos», recordó que le había dicho Chuchi; tal vez por eso actuaba así. Lo siguió—. Por cierto, gracias por salvar a Wabuldy y Wryan, ellos me contaron que entre tú y Chuchi los salvaron de los lobos reanimados, a la vez que protegían a otros monstruos.

Wendy se sintió un poco incómoda por el elogio. Nadie la elogiaba. Nunca.

—No hay de qué —dijo—. Hicimos lo que había que hacerse. Supongo. ¿Sabe por qué Chuchi le pidió que me buscara?

Wayne negó con la cabeza.

—No, no me lo dijo. —Hizo un gesto con la pata—. Cosa rara, porque se lleva mejor conmigo que con Wanda. Está que se sube por las paredes de lo molesta que está, y como Wanda no la deja salir, parece un pequeño demonio enclaustrado.

—Ya. —Por algún motivo, imaginarse a Chuchi enojada le daban ganas de reírse—. ¿Por qué esta confinada en su cuarto?

—Sus piernas —respondió Wayne, mirándola por sobre el hombro—. Me contó que te ayudó peleando contra una reanimada y se rompió las piernas por ello. El poder de Dennis y Winnie la curó un poco, como a todos, pero sus piernas quedaron muy adoloridas. —Suspiró—. Si fuera por mí, la dejaría salir. Wanda, por otra parte…

«Debe ser la madre de Chuchi —pensó, temerosa sobre si con ella estaría su madre—.Ella tampoco mencionó que esa reanimada era mi hermana.»

Wayne no le dijo más nada, mientras caminaron. El lobo mayor la guió por el hotel como quien se conoce hasta los más oscuros y secretos pasadizos. Subieron varios pisos, giraron en decenas de esquinas y recodos, tantos que Wendy terminó mareándose. Al cabo de unos diez minutos, llegaron a una habitación, cuya puerta de madera era igual a la del cuarto de Wendy, pero en lugar de tener una cabeza encogida en el picaporte, tenía un identificativo en la parte superior: «Sunny (Chuchi)».

Wayne tocó con una garra y la voz de Chuchi resonó con un fuerte «Pase». Él giró el pomo de la puerta y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Wendy para que pasara.

Wendy abrió los ojos, aprensiva.

—Un momento —dijo, acomodándose el cabello.

—¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó Wayne, alzando las cejas, curioso.

—No sé qué decirle —susurró—. No soy muy buena tratando con…

—¿Monstruos?

—Chicas. —Bufó—. Nunca sé qué decir.

—Pero ya has hablado con ella, ¿no? —Wayne frunció el ceño.

—Sí, pero fue ella quien me abordó —dijo Wendy, haciendo un gesto con las patas para recalcar su punto—. Nunca fui yo. ¿Qué le digo?

Wayne sonrió, negando con la cabeza, la tomó por el hombro y con un rápido movimiento la hizo entrar a la habitación de Chuchi, cerrando la puerta tras ella y diciendo que un hola era un buen inicio.

Sunny alzó la mirada hacia ella y su expresión huraña y molesta se suavizó un poco. Llevaba una bata carmesí igual a la que tenía Wendy cuando despertó, cubriéndola por completo, las largas mangas le llegaban hasta las muñecas, pero la parte inferior había sido doblada a conciencia. Le llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas, como una falda, dejando a la vista los vendajes blancos que cubrían sus piernas, levantadas sobre varias almohadas, al completo. Las garras de sus pies estaban pintadas de rojo sangre, esta vez.

—Hola —saludó Chuchi, la comisura de sus ojos se entrecerraron cuando sonrió.

Wendy recordó cómo ella le había hablado en el cementerio cuando estaba sola, la forma en que le había escuchado cuando le relató lo que había pasado en la ciudadela del Sínodo, el apoyo que le dio cuando le dijo que no pudo defender a nadie por su debilidad y, por encima de todo, la ayuda cuando luchó con su hermana y su consecuente apoyo para que superara lo pasado.

Un cosquilleo extraño la envolvió, manteniéndose en el pecho. ¿Cómo podía ponerse nerviosa por hablar con ella?

Wendy sacudió la cabeza y sonrió.

—Hola —dijo, caminando hacia ella.

* * *

En su oficina, Drácula cerró el libro que Dennis había traído cuando llegó de su escapada con Winnie a la ciudadela, _Canto a las Madres_ , exhausto. No había pegado el ojo en todo el día y la noche se le estaba haciendo particularmente pesada con tantas cosas por reparar, monstruos por organizar y, cómo no, humanos por llevar a terapia para que superen el intento de destrucción de una Madre creadora. Aún le sonaba imposible, ¿quién en su sano juicio pensaría que ellas fueran reales? Siempre fueron fantasías. Aquello, no obstante, era una tapadera, en el mejor de los casos. En el peor, les dejaba en claro su gran ignorancia.

Colocó el libro a un lado de su escritorio, moviéndolo con cuidado entre una pequeña montaña de papeleo de contabilidad con todos los daños y lo que resultaría repararlos y unos gruesos libros de registros de clientes. En el escritorio, además, tenía una pequeña lista con los lobos refugiados de la ciudadela a los cuales darle apoyo por un tiempo y en otra más pequeña, los que cayeron en el ataque. «Gracias a la Noche que no hubieron bajas personales; no creo que hubiera soportado perder a alguien», pensó, recordando el día en que Martha había muerto a manos de la turba.

Dos pequeños golpes en la puerta de la hexagonal oficina le hicieron levantar la vista; el rostro de Erika se asomó, cuyo rostro afilado se mostraba preocupado. Drácula sonrió. Durante varios meses durante su primer año de casados, Drácula se preguntó por qué había logrado hacer Zing por segunda vez. En teoría, el Zing sólo ocurría una vez en la vida, por más inmortal que fuese dicha vida. Y sin embargo, le pasó por segunda vez. Barajó muchas posibilidades: ¿sería porque Martha murió en una situación violenta por humanos y, en un giro irónico, terminó haciendo Zing con una humana? ¿Podía ser Erika una reencarnación de Martha?

Tal vez sí. Tal vez no.

No importaba. Lo que sí importaba era que ella estaba allí, con él. Quizá la convirtiera en vampira algún día, ya que no soportaba la perspectiva de perder a una segunda esposa por las delicadas garras de la muerte. Por ahora, al menos, aplicaba el mismo método que Mavis con Jonathan: darle de beber un poco de su sangre al mes, de esa forma, el sistema humano, fortalecido por la sangre vampírica, vivía por muchos años más que la medida estándar.

Erika entró, con su impecable traje blanco, llevando dos copas de cristal. El suave aroma del vino en la de ella y, sin duda, _Splendangre_ en la suya. Se situó a su lado y se la tendió. Luego se sentó en sus piernas. Drácula aún podía ver a Erika desangrándose al cerrar los ojos; apartó eso de su mente y le sonrió.

—Deberías descansar, Drac —le aconsejó ella, acariciándole la mejilla al tiempo en que tomaba un sorbo de su copa—. No debe ser bueno no dormir nada. Ni siquiera para un vampiro.

Drácula alzó una ceja, divertido.

—¿Cómo supones que me _levantaría_ contigo en mis _piernas_?

—Tienes fuerza sobrehumana, ¿o no? —sonrió Erika.

— _Cierto_ —asintió Drácula—, _pero_ sucede que no _quiero_ _levantarme_. Estamos bien así.

—Convenido.

Drácula acercó su rostro al de ella.

—O bien _podríamos_ —susurró, colocando su copa con _Splendangre_ en el escritorio— _quedarnos_ aquí.

Erika se acercó aún más; su aliento olía a vino y a mortalidad, aquel dulzón de la sangre humana. Sus labios se rozaron sólo un poco, provocativamente, y sintió el palpitar de su pulso en sus propios labios. Maravillosa Erika con su provocativa mortalidad.

La puerta se abrió y un gruñido entre molesto y dolorido rompió la atmosfera floreciente. Un bufido después, Erika se hallaba de pie al lado de su silla, apoyada con gracia y delicadeza en el reposabrazos; un leve rubor le cubría las mejillas.

Una loba joven de unos doce o trece años, de cabello largo y castaño, ataviada con unos shorts cortos y una camiseta negra, llevaba casi cargando a Chuchi, quien llevaba un pantalón de chándal aireado y la bata del hotel atada a la cintura, cubriéndole los hombros y el torso. Chuchi tenía el ceño fruncido un poco, cosa común en ella, y le costaba caminar, haciéndolo sólo apoyada en la otra loba; ella le pasaba el brazo por la cintura a Sunny y ésta por el cuello a la otra. Aun así, sus pasos eran vacilantes. Con su visión agudizada, Drácula se percató del esfuerzo de la otra loba por llevarla, tanto que bajo el pelaje marrón parte de su rostro estaba ruborizado.

Aquello lo confundió. Sí, Chuchi era más pesada que la otra chica, a simple vista se notaba, tenía la constitución definida por sus hermanos y sus incesantes luchas sin sentido, y la otra chica era delgada, aparentando menos edad de lo que parecía. Pero dudaba de que la diferencia de peso entre ambas fuera significativa.

Inspirando para tranquilizarse y desviar la atención de Erika y su sonrojo, Drácula preguntó:

—Buenas noches, chicas, ¿qué las _trae por_ aquí?

La loba alzó la mirada y se tensó un poco. «¿De los refugiados?» Chuchi, en cambio, lo miró a los ojos, casi con actitud peleonera.

—Tío Drac —dijo Chuchi—, ¿puedes hacer algo para que se me quite el dolor?

Drácula unió las manos.

—Explícate, _por favor_.

Sunny bufó.

—Ayer me rompí las piernas en el caos del ataque al hotel. Sanaron gracias a mi hermana y Dennis, pero aún me duelen. Nada grave. Aunque eso, sumado al dolor general que tenemos ambas por las Palabras, nos tiene al borde de la locura.

—A ella, de hecho —agregó la otra loba, sin mirar a Drácula a los ojos, como temerosa—. Para mí el dolor es aceptable; molesto, pero aceptable. Para ella, en cambio, la tiene de mal humor. Quiere salir, pero no puede. ¡Ni siquiera puede andar!

—¿Así me pagas lo que hecho por ti? —gimió Chuchi, haciéndose la ofendida—. ¡Me rompí las piernas por ti!

—Te las hubieras roto sola —sonrió la loba—, no sería muy difícil.

—¿Ah, sí, Wendy? —sonrió—. Rómpemelas entonces.

Ambas lobas rieron y negaron con la cabeza, luego Wendy encaminó a Chuchi hasta el sillón de la oficina y la ayudo a sentarse; su sobrina se dejó caer de espaldas en el sillón, sujetada de la cintura por Wendy y quejándose de que era muy brusca. Acto seguido se sentó Wendy, frunciendo los labios por el dolor.

Drácula alzó una ceja. «Jóvenes.»

—Chicas —dijo—, yo no puedo _ayudarlas_. Mi magia no sana, de hecho no conozco magia _monstruosa_ que lo haga. Ni _siquiera_ las _brujas_ pueden _sanar_ a _otros_. —Frunció el ceño—. Vaya, es _raro_ , _ahora_ que me doy cuenta, _parece_...

«Parece una magia destructiva», pensó, recordando las palabras del _Canto a las Madres_ sobre que Humanidad creaba y las Madres monstruosas destruían.

—¿Nada de nada? —tanteó Chuchi.

Drácula negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento, querida.

—¿Y si le preguntamos a Dennis y Winnie? —Chuchi le miró esperanzada—. Lo recuerdas, ¿verdad, tío Drac? Aquella calidez en el pecho, como un calor, y el poder de ambos dentro, fortaleciéndonos, uniéndonos. Curándonos. —Drácula asintió, aún no sabía por qué Dennis y Winnie pudieron lograr tal hazaña. Las Palabras que mencionaba el libro parecían ser el conductor, sólo que no lograba entender el mega alcance que tuvo—. Tal vez ellos...

—No lo creo, Chuchi —dijo Wendy, mirando el infinito—. Eso fue... fortuito. Dudo que alguien que no fueran ellos lo hubieran hecho. Te lo conté, ¿recuerdas? Ese vampiro, Dennis, nos ayudó a escapar de la ciudadela, pero... —Negó con la cabeza—. He visto vampiros antes, pero él es diferente y no es porque sea mestizo, su poder era más fuerte: con un gesto de la mano mató a varios reanimados como si espantara mosquitos.

—Es por Winnie —dijo Chuchi, y asintió para enfatizar su punto—. Es porque son Zing. Debe ser por eso.

—¿Eso importa?

—Tal vez —dijo Drácula, mirando a Erika; ella le sonrió y él se la devolvió—. Si he de _ser sincero_ —añadió, volviéndose hacia ambas—, _creo_ que es _por_ eso. Son un Zing único. _Parece_ que _nacieron_ _para_ el _otro_. Fue por Winnie que Denisovich _despertó_ sus _poderes_ de _vampiro_ , si eso no significa que su Zing es especial en demasía, no sé qué sea.

—No comprendo —dijo Wendy, haciendo un mohín, al parecer ella era como él, le molestaba no saber las cosas al detalle—, ¿por qué influye que sean Zing?

Drácula suspiró.

—Yo tampoco lo tengo _claro_ , pequeña. Nadie sabe a ciencia _cierta_ cómo funciona el Zing, incluso lo que sabemos _parece_ no _ser_ _cierto_. Es algo a nivel _espiritual_ y esencial. ¿Qué?, es lo que no sé. Sin _embargo_ , puedo _decirte_ con _seguridad_ que influye mucho.

—Eso no explica nada.

—¿Ah, no? —sonrió, divertido—. El Zing te hace _hacer_ cosas que antes ni _siquiera_ _considerarías_. ¿ _Enfrentarte_ a un _kraken_ de veinte _metros_ _para_ _proteger_ a alguien? —preguntó, guiñándole el ojo a Erika—. ¿ _Ponerte_ en _primera_ fila _para_ _recibir_ el golpe que va _para_ tu Zing? ¿ _Soportar_ insultos y ataques a tu _amor_ _por otros_ que no lo entienden? _Claro_ que sí. Un Zing hace que esas cosas sean _consideradas_ como _superables_ , _por_ más complicadas que sean. Todo porque ese _amor_ que hay _entre_ ambos es lo que te impulsa a _seguir_ adelante.

Wendy había perdido aquella leve reticencia con él y ahora lo miraba con unos ojos brillantes, anhelantes, como si quisiera encontrar una respuesta en sus palabras. A Drácula le bastó con unir ciertas pistas para comprender algunas cosas. Él sonrió, los jóvenes eran tan obvios, por más que se encubrieran bajo una capa de desorientación para pasar desapercibidos.

— _Porque verás,_ Wendy —dijo Drácula, alzando un dedo para enfatizar—, el _amor_ te da la _fuerza_ que necesitas. De hecho, el _amor_ tiene _tres_ basas fuertes, aceptación, confianza y _respeto_. No es _siempre tener razón_ , como la mayoría _cree_ , sino en ayudar cuando tu _compañera_ tiene la espalda _encorvada_. —La mano de Erika se posó en su hombro y él se la tomó—. Aceptación para _reconocer_ ese _amor_ y _hacerlo fluir_ en los dos sentidos, mutuamente, _porque_ si no no _sería_ tal, _sería capricho_. Confianza para _confiar_ en sus deseos, aunque no estés del todo de _acuerdo_ con ellos, _pero_ confías en ese _otro porque_ lo amas, y _porque_ sabes que _estarás_ allí para _tenderle_ la mano si se equivoca. Y, _creo_ yo, la más _importante_ de todas: el _respeto_. No _importa_ hasta qué punto esté equivocado ese _monstruo_ , o hasta qué punto no te gusten sus decisiones, _pero_ debes _respetar_ su _derecho_ a _tomarlas_ , _por_ más desquiciadas que sean. Incluso si una de ellas, es _amarte_.

Al terminar, dejó escapar aire en un acto reflejo, aunque su cuerpo no lo necesitaba. No respiraba. Observó con cuidado las reacciones de las tres chicas en la oficina. Chuchi fruncía el ceño con más suavidad, con una leve sonrisa tironeándole de los labios. Wendy parpadeaba patidifusa, como si le hubieran dado un sopapo. Erika contenía las lágrimas, sonriendo y apretándole la mano con fuerza. Excesiva.

—Creo... —susurró Wendy— creo que comprendo. Ellos, Dennis y Winnie, lograron aquellas hazañas porque se tenían el uno al otro. Confiaban en que el otro estuviera allí para sostenerlo si caía. Juntos, lograron algo que nadie solo hubiera podido. Es... envidiable.

—Es poético —rió Chuchi, dándole una palmadita con el dorso de su pata a Wendy en el estómago, haciéndola prensarse y dar un levísimo respingo—. Ese es el efecto de hablar con tío Drac, Wendy, tiende a filosofar y adornar todo muy bonito.

Ella se volvió hacia Chuchi.

—¿No crees lo que dijo? —preguntó con un hilillo de voz.

—Claro que sí, aunque sin tanto adorno. Un Zing es para toda la vida, al menos, y concuerdo en que el amor y el bienestar de tu pareja es estímulo suficiente para hacerte hacer cosas increíbles y altruistas. Yo lo haría. —Se encogió de hombros—. Ahora, mi estimada Wendy, ¿podrías ayudar a esta damisela en apuros a ponerse de pie y llevarme a la cama? Me está costando respirar con la bata anudada tan fuerte.

—Déjatela suelta —le aconsejó Drácula—, el _frío_ de la noche no es tan _fuerte_.

Chuchi parecía azorada.

—No es por eso, tío Drac. No tengo nada debajo más que las vendas, si sufrí poniéndome el pantalón, ponerme una blusa me mataría. —Se volvió hacia Wendy—. Ahora, _¡abur!_ Llévame, por favor.

Drácula bufó conteniendo una carcajada. Chuchi era un caso perdido, pero bueno, era una adolescente, estaba en edad de serlo. Las ayudó a ponerse de pie con magia, ya que estaban moviéndose con gestos rígidos de ancianos. Se sorprendieron cuando llegaron a la puerta. En el umbral, un Dennis con el torso al aire, vendado hasta el cuello, con el cabello revuelto y algo que parecía un chupetón en la parte del cuello que no cubría el vendaje, sonrió con ojos cansados, aunque agudos.

—Buenas noches —saludó.

—Hola, Dennis —lo saludó Erika.

—¿Noche agitada? —bromeó Chuchi, y al Dennis arquear una ceja sin responder, añadió—: Ah, ya veo, ya salió el peine.

Ese comentario le sacó una risilla a Wendy.

—Buenas noches, Denisovich —dijo Drac—, ¿necesitas algo?

—Sí —sonrió y alzó la mano, un anillo de oro que se parecía demasiado al oro del animador brilló en su dedo anular—. ¿Podrías organizar mi boda?

 **FIN DE LA SEGUNDA PARTE**


	24. Epílogo

**Los personajes de Hotel Transylvania no me pertenecen, sólo mis ocs**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos:**

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu review. Muy curioso xD Y felicidades por acertar, te has ganado unas medalla xD Jajajaja, ¿qué te puedo decir? Es posible que sea así o puede que no; depende si me acciona o no :v ¡Eso! ¡Eso es lo que estaba introduciendo por debajo de la mesa con la explicación! xD Lo captaste xD Em... con respecto a las peleas... pues no sé, sólo se me da xD ¡Estaca en el ojo! Es que los ojos son el espejo del alma, y si la investidura es algo parecido a una parte del alma, pues... yo me entiendo mis peos mentales xD Hum, con respecto a las tres Convicciones, tendrás que leer el cap para saber xD Quisiera seguir respondiendo más, pero primero, si lo hago te cortaré escenas de este cap, y segundo, el jefe ronda. Más que nada, disfruta el cap y trata de que no te de un infarto del hype, que tendré que pedirle a Aph que te reviva :'v. Gracias por leer.

 **The Damned Nameless:** gracias por tu rw. De hecho, esa es una de mis constantes jodidas fallas, estar cada rato pensando si hice bien las cosas o si saldrán bien; que tiendo a hilarlas o pensarlas tanto que me quedo rezagado xD Well... emparejar como tal no sé, maybe xD Amigas, por ahora, quién sabe después xD Ara, ¿quién será ese? (? ¿Luego? D: No puedes dejarme así xD Quiero saber sobre el fin del cap anterior xD. Gracias por leer.

* * *

 **Epílogo**

Hoy era el gran día.

El increíble gran día.

Una delicada piedra de la estaca que contenía la esencia de Madre Luna, en forma de una pequeñita esfera, casi como una pupila, descansaba sobre un anillo de oro en su dedo anular. Su alianza. Al principio la sugerencia de usar la estaca a modo de piedra preciosa inquieto a Dennis, sin embargo, a Winnie no le parecía tan extraña. Sí, Madre Luna realizó acciones reprobables, pero, en retrospectiva, el cambio no era ni bueno ni malo, sólo era. Se adaptaba a las circunstancias.

Se giró el anillo dos veces en la pata antes de volver a lo suyo en el diario de Fidencio Drácula, que resultó ser el tío de tío Drac, hermano de Vlad. Winnie no había leído el diario, sólo lo escuchó de Dennis, aunque un día después de haber derrotado a Luna, ella se decidió que debía hacerlo. Lo leyó el día en que despertó y encontró allí las sutiles pinceladas de Luna en la historia del Mundo; Fidencio creía que la Multiguerra era algo provocado, o al menos agitado, por otra entidad. No se equivocaba. Cuando lo leyó una segunda vez, las letras le parecían un galimatías ininteligible. Suspiró, tal vez era porque ya no estaba vinculada.

No obstante, Winnie sintió que el diario estaba un poco incompleto; sí, detallaba sus viajes y descubrimientos, pero no hacía ahínco en las Artes. Bueno, no las conocía. Ella decidió arreglar eso, había apartado unas páginas y empezado a anotar algunas cosas. La historia de las Madres. Las Artes de las Madres. Lo que significaba que dos especies distintas de monstruos hicieran Zing. Junto con las preguntas que, conforme plasmaba todo en aquel diario, surgían.

Ahora que releía lo que escribió, se daba cuenta de que Luna había sido sutil, silenciosa y planeadora, pero, tal vez sea el destino, ella no notó su error. Estaba cegada por su objetivo que no reparó en el Equilibrio. Por lo general, al seguir algo con tanto fervor, habrá una fuerza que se opondrá a ello, y si no se percibía y planificaba un plan de contingencia para superar ese obstáculo, el objetivo nunca se alcanzaría. Si Luna no quería un mestizaje e introdujo el odio entre las razas, la Multiguerra y el desprecio innato de los monstruos a las relaciones interraciales, tuvo que darse cuenta de que debía extraer la esencia que despertaba el Zing. ¿Eso era posible siquiera? Puede ser que la empresa de Luna estuviera destinada al fracaso desde su concepción.

El Zing pasaba sin razón, eso Winnie lo sabía, aunque... tal vez, sólo tal vez, las demás Madres no estaban tan aterradas del mestizaje. Al pensar en lo que el Zing podía hacer, unir todo el mundo en uno solo, mezclar humanos y monstruos, Winnie se descubrió sonriendo.

El Zing, creado o no, fabricado por alguna Madre o sólo instinto natural en la esencia de los monstruos, era una obra de arte. Era arte verdadero. Y el arte verdadero no era belleza y técnica, era arrojo, contraste, sutileza. Unión.

Tomó una pequeña pluma y escribió unas últimas palabras antes de levantarse.

 _Puede que Luna haya intentado por todos los medios evitar que se diera el mestizaje entre los monstruos, pero fue por ella, por su incesante presión, que nuestro Zing, el amor entre Dennis y yo, resultó tan fuerte. Así como un cuerpo expuesto a un vector infeccioso se termina inmunizando debido a la larga exposición, los monstruos presionados de forma inconsciente para detestarse terminaron creando un amor improbable. Imposible. Una licántropo y un vampiro._

 _Debo dar las gracias a Madre Luna porque, por ella, nuestros hijos harán historia._

Cerró el diario, dejándolo sobre la estantería del estudio de Drácula y se apuró a su cuarto, su madre debería estar subiéndose por las paredes para que se pusiera el vestido.

* * *

El corazón de Dennis estaba considerando si adoptar las costumbres vampiras de su familia y dejar de latir.

El gran salón, que siempre se usaba para estos eventos, estaba decorado de forma sencilla, aumentando así la elegancia con las que venían sus invitados, todos los invitados posibles. Unos traían esmóquines blancos, otros negros; unas llevaban vestidos de seda, otros escotados con pequeñitas borlas, otros antiguos modelos victorianos. Blancos, negros, lilas, azules marinos, dorados, esmeraldas. Las largas filas de sillas llegaban hasta la pared donde estaba el arco de piedra que hacía de entrada, en el medio de ellas la alfombra roja marcaba el camino a seguir hasta la elevación de piedras donde las flores adornaban el arco de piedra, rosas rojas y blancas, entrelazadas con un motivo de tela de araña con gotitas de agua para reflejar la luz.

Dennis atisbó a su familia. Mavis, los abuelos y tíos paternos, Drácula, su padre en un lado. En el otro una gran cantidad de Werewolfs se congregaban como la manada que eran, la manada que lo aceptaban como parte de ellos. Recostadas contra la pared, en actitud despreocupada, estaban Chuchi y una loba, Wendy, ambas con vestidos largos y vaporosos, como ajenas a todo, en su propio mundo. Y esparcidos por el salón, distintos tipos de monstruos que jamás había visto, tanto extranjeros como los refugiados que quedaban, que Dennis y Winnie invitaron para ampliar su percepción de los monstruos. Tenían rostros incómodos y escépticos, pero brillaba en ellos, bajo esas emociones, la curiosidad.

Era un intento de cambio. Cambio. Como el que representaba Luna. Días luego de acabar con la Madre, Dennis y Winnie tuvieron una charla en privado y compartieron lo que había pasado. Los dos tenían claro que Luna, aunque extremista, era una Madre, una de verdad. Quizá para ella el mestizaje monstruoso era algo inconcebible, ya que en menos de un milenio la sangre humana y monstruosa estaría ligada, lo que para ella era malo. Para Dennis, no obstante, era bueno. Una madre protegería a sus hijos con uñas y dientes, pero uno no es el villano de su propia historia, por lo que Luna se percibía como una salvadora.

Seguía sin comprender del todo lo que era la duplaconexión, y las demás Artes, y las implicaciones que tenían. Lo que ya para Dennis no importaba, con magia o no, con monstruos que se opusieran o no, Dennis amaba a Winnie, ella era su Zing. Algo como eso, por más trabas que se le ponga, por más que se quiera suprimir, no podía evitarse, se alzaría siempre.

Todos guardaron silencio, Winnie apareció.

Dennis inspiró profundo, ignorando el calor dentro del esmoquin.

Winnie vestía un delicado vestido vaporoso negro noche, ajustado en el escote y la cadera, denotándole las curvas de su cuerpo. El vestido tenía pequeños dobladillos en la base, que le llegaba a los pies, lo justo para que se los cubriera, aunque no tanto para que se arrastrasen por el suelo, y en los brazos; era sin mangas, lo que dejaba ver sus hombros y el escote tenía una ligera «v» hacia el busto. Por la Madre Noche, estaba despampanante, era como si hubieran tomado la belleza de la noche y le hubieran fabricado un vestido con ella; las delicadas esferitas o lentejuelas de cristal, más finas que una pupila, le daban brillo al vestido, causando un efecto que derivaba en posar la vista en sus ojos azules, brillantes.

«Es la luna. Es la luna alzándose bella y elegante en la noche, con las estrellas como guardia de honor.» Sonrió incapaz de no divertirse con el paralelismo. Hijos de la Luna. Hijos de la Noche. Winnie era la luna, brillando con su propia luz en la noche, flanqueada de estrellas, que la imitaban, pero no la superaban en brillo. Dennis era una estrella solitaria; quizá los vampiros fueran hijos de la Madre Noche, pero no eran como ella. Vagaban en la oscuridad, arropados por la noche; eran como las estrellas, siempre solitarios, siempre con una luz única y lejana. En ese momento, Dennis era la estrella solitaria de la noche que esperaba unirse con la luna y aumentar su luz.

Winnie alzó la mirada y apartó una pata del ramo de flores negras, la estiró hacia él y Dennis se la tomó para ayudarla a subir. Sus ojos se encontraron y se sostuvieron las manos, maniobrando para no dejar caer el pequeño ramillete. Sonrió, ella lo imitó. A través de sus patas, él pudo sentir el pulso de Winnie, extrañamente calmado. Se sorprendió porque el suyo lo estaba también.

—No estás nervioso —murmuró Winnie.

Dennis negó con la cabeza suavemente.

—No. Y tú tampoco.

—Esto es ser Zing, ¿verdad? —Los ojos de Winnie brillaron—. No es sólo amor. No es sólo una unión, ni un mestizaje. Es armonía. Encontrar a tu alma gemela es aquella que primero altera tu mundo, mostrándote un mundo que no conoces, pero con la que te sientes en calma, con la que calzas a un nivel tan profundo que te sientes completo. Eso es un Zing.

Esas palabras hicieron tragar grueso a Dennis. Eran hermosas. Más de lo que él hubiera podido decir.

Le acarició el dorso de las patas con los pulgares. ¿Cómo podía ella verlo de esa forma? Sí, Dennis la veía con amor, cariño, fascinación y respeto, pero ella... Winnie lo miraba como si él fuera todo, como si fuera la estrella que iluminara su universo. Jamás pensó que alguien lo miraría así. Y era lindo.

—Sí —dijo, asintiendo—, creo que esto es ser Zing.

—¿Listo? —La sonrisa de Winnie era tímida.

—Contigo, Winnie, siempre estoy listo. Para lo que sea. —Inspiró—. ¿Sabes que esto marcará un precedente, no? Un vampiro y una mujer lobo es más impresionante que un vampiro y un humano.

—Un vampiro diurno y una loba, Zing-Zing.

—Nos perseguirán, nos repudiarán en algunos lados, pero nos respetarán y admirarán en otros. Enemigos que se aman.

—Dennis —dijo Winnie, con un infinito amor en los ojos—, eso no me importa. Seremos una fuente de inspiración para otros Zing distintos, los que se salgan de la norma. Pero lo que realmente me interesa eres tú, nosotros. Pase lo que pase, contigo estoy lista para lo que sea.

Dennis sonrió y se contuvo para evitar besarla, se suponía que el beso era para el final de la ceremonia. Sin embargo, asintió y le dio un beso esquimal, frotando sus narices. No tenía forma de expresarle lo que significaba para él en palabras, era algo más profundo y especial que las palabras no podían capturar esa sensación por completo. En todo caso, le haría caso a ella: tampoco le daría más importancia de la debida. Lo verdaderamente importante era ella.

Eran ambos.

En los ojos de Winnie, brilló una luz rosa. Dennis comprendió entonces que el Zing no era algo simple, ni común. Era algo tan inusual en su base que no tenía explicación; uno no puede explicar el amor. Sólo es. Sin embargo, el Zing es perfecto.

Es único.

Y ellos, sin duda, eran un verdadero Zing único, una pareja improbable, imposible, pero la más sincera que pudiera existir. Una que derrumbaba muchas costumbres que los separaban y que alzaba una que se imponía entre todas las existentes, una simple e irrevocable: el amor trasciende todo, fronteras, personas, sexos, monstruos, razas.

Afincó su frente contra la de ella, cerró los ojos y al separarse le besó la frente, feliz.

Vlad comenzó la boda.

 **FIN DE UNIQUE ZING**


End file.
